


Smells Like Chalk and Beeswax

by ShittyDinner



Series: Smells [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dubious Consent, Multi, NO FONTCEST, Reader-Insert, Underswap AU, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, reader is female, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 78,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyDinner/pseuds/ShittyDinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap AU<br/>You make friends with some skeletons but things take an unexpected turn when you start spending more time with your new friends. Maintaining a relationship with these two is proving to be quite a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tectonic Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shaky start.

 

 

 

Shopping's one of those chores that's sometimes fun for the first… half hour. You get caught up in the crowd, you can't find the perfect item. Well, you're almost done.

 

A light tremor. Huh.

 

A crescendo of tremors. Everything's shaking. Shit?

 

Panic. Jolting. The crowd is running. The ceiling's crumbling. You're a short dash from the food court. You bolt and slide under a table for cover as do many people. You're huddling with two strangers when a light fixture loosens.

 

"Look out!"

 

You and the other occupants of your table dash out when it clatters next to you, spraying glass and slicing your skin.

 

You look over to the source of the voice. A tiny figure in a blue bandana is huddled under a bench. You shout a thank you as you try to dash under another table since yours is now full again but the mall's too crowded. There's no room.

 

The tempered glass skylights shatter into a million pieces, raining down on everything. The magnitude of the quake is huge. You're being lurched back and forth. Another light fixture is about to drop on the bench.

 

"Run!"

 

The kid under the bench isn't moving. He's huddling and covering his head. Is he crying?

 

" _Run!!_ "

 

Is he stupid? Well, maybe you are. You must be. You're not thinking. You just dash.

 

You slide under the bench and grab the crying kid before you keep running.

 

He's so light? Oh, he's a skeleton.

 

You both watch as a light fixture falls, crushing the bench as you duck under a table.

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

 

He's still crying and clutching you for dear life. You sit there for another couple of minutes until the tremors stop.

 

It all happened so fast.

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

 

He whimpers. He hasn't let go of you.

 

"Hey, come on, let's go." You evacuate with the skeleton in an arm and about half your purchases in the other. Where did you even lose the rest? Who cares? You're glad to be unharmed minus a few cuts.

 

He's… asleep? He fell asleep? He must have cried himself into exhaustion. You sit on a patch of grass in the park across from the mall and lay him down. His phone's buzzing. You should probably answer it.

 

"Hello--?"

 

"Blue?! Can I speak to Blue?! Is he with you? Is he okay? Who is this?"

 

"Whoa whoa, don't worry, I think he's okay, he fell asleep--"

 

"Where are you?!"

 

"Division and Park?"

 

"Stay there."

 

*(Click)

 

You're exhausted too. You wait for a large aftershock to subside as you lie in the park grass wondering what the hell just happened and eventually drift off with the sound of sirens in the air. The small skeleton is huddled against you.

 

 

\--

 

 

A tall skeleton in an orange hoodie and green khaki cargo shorts wakes you up as he practically tackles the littler one.

 

"Blue?! Are you okay?" He's frantic.

 

"Wha--? Oh yeah. I'm fine now." He sounds dehydrated and his face is tear-stained. He looks at you and stars fill his eyes. "You! You saved me!"

 

"N-not really?"

 

"Yes really! Thank you!"

 

"You saved him?" The taller skeleton looks at you skeptically.

 

"I, uh--"

 

"She grabbed me from under a bench before it got crushed!!" This kid's really excitable.

 

"Why would you save a monster?"

 

"Why wouldn't I prevent someone from getting hurt if I could? Besides, he's just a kid."

 

"What? I'm not a kid! I'm an adult! My name's Blueberry." He's standing quite proudly and holding out a hand. He could have fooled you with his teeshirt, shorts and adorably large neckerchief ensemble.

 

"Wha?" You shake his hand and introduce yourself. This not-kid barely reaches your armpits in height.

 

"Monster kids wear stripes to identify them. No stripes means not a child. Oh yeah, I'm Honey by the way." He doesn't shake your hand but casually waves as he lights a cigarette. "Want a dog treat?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You uh, smoke 'em. They're good for stress. It not like that crap humans smoke. Dunno if you'd be into it though."

 

Oh, is that what he's smoking? It sure doesn't smell like tobacco.

 

"Uh, well that was a stressful situation."

 

He hands you one. It's comedically shaped like a bone. Guess that's where they get the name. He lights it for you and you inhale. It burns going down and you cough a bit butthen feel a rather pleasant sense of relaxation ease into your body as you smoke it. What are troubles? What is pain? This is nice. These guys are nice. You love monsters. Yeaaaah, skeletons are great.

 

"She seems to like it, Honey." Blue's almost giggling.

 

"You're making such a dumb- snk- face." Honey can't contain his laughter.

 

"Wha?" You peer at them through your half-lidded eyes. Oh yeah, you just almost died. That was ages ago, no? You're barely paying any mind to the much smaller aftershock you're currently feeling despite the two in front of you bracing themselves as it passes.

 

Honey extends an arm when it's over. "Let's drive you home, kid."

 

"Uhuh." You grab your bags.

 

 

\--

 

 

Well, you might have emerged almost completely unscathed but your apartment sure didn't.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" It's liveable but goodness. You hear a notable click of Blueberry's tongue at your choice of language. (Do they have tongues?!)

 

"Wowie…" Blueberry's helping you bring your bags in. "It looks like a war zone in here." Honey is waiting for him in the car.

 

Yup, your cabinets are all open, your stuff's broken all over the floor.

 

"Eh, I'll just clean it up." It could be worse, honestly.

 

You move to the living room. Catastrophe. The bed has debris all over it when you look into the bedroom. Oh gosh why? The toilet's backed up in the bathroom. Okay this sucks.

 

"Do you… want us to help clean up?"

 

"I, uh, guess that would suck a lot less, huh." Even though you just met these monsters? Can you even trust them? "Will Honey be okay with this?"

 

He snaps a photo or three of your apartment to send to Honey, winks at you, adjusts his bandana, and enthusiastically rifles through your closets seeking the cleaning supplies. Once you've started, he runs down to see what's taking Honey so long. They come back upstairs after a while.

 

"See? Looks like we have quite a job on our hands!" Blueberry's tugging at Honey's sleeve.

 

You whisper at Honey when Blue runs into the bathroom to get a head start. He's still wearing his bandana but he's added pauldrons, large gloves, and boots to match over his clothes. Does he just keep that stuff in the car?

 

"What's with the getup?"

 

"That's his battle body. He wears it when he's intent on doing something."

 

"Here you go!" Blueberry comes back and hands Honey a broom. Subtle.

 

You hear Honey whimper a barely audible, "nooo," as he's sent into your bedroom. Blue delegates you to kitchen duty.

 

You spend the entire day cleaning, only breaking to eat.

 

Blueberry gets very excited when you serve spaghetti and starts going on and on about how you must have been fated to become friends. (He's a huge fan of pasta.) He then extends an invitation for you to go to their place and have them cook for you. You courteously agree. These guys are pretty cool and you don't know that many monsters. You've spoken to some here and there and don't quite understand why so many people hate them when they're always so pleasant and polite. You do find it a little weird that he's insisted on it being an all-weekend slumber party. Is that a monster thing or a Blueberry thing? Are these guys secretly creeps? You've literally just met.

 

Well, you'll find out next week. They're just skeletons, right?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never saw the logic behind US Sans liking tacos.


	2. Sleeping Soundly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're actually not creeps. Probably.

 

 

You arrive at your new skeleton friends' house on a Friday evening after work. Weekend slumber party, huh? Hopefully it'll be fun and totally not creepy. They assured you that you'd be sleeping on the couch so that's good. You're greeted by an excited Blueberry. Honey eventually makes his way down the stairs after being nagged. You all hang out in the living room and Blue makes the occasional trip to the kitchen so as to check on his food. They house smells pleasantly of garlic and tomato. You're looking forward to dinner.

 

Honey pesters Blueberry after some time. "Is dinner almost ready, Blue?" Honey sounds very supportive but his jaw is clenched.

 

"Right! I'll get right onto that. It's almost ready." Blueberry dashes into the kitchen.

 

Honey turns to you. "Good luck with the food, by the way."

 

What does he mean by that?

 

 

\--

 

 

You understand why when you actually taste it. The ingredients seem alright but the texture's… well, disgusting. The pasta's boiled within an inch if its life, the vegetables are all different sizes so they're cooked unevenly, it's too salty. Waaaaay too salty. Don't die. Don't die.

 

"So?? What do you think of the spaghetti that I, the Extraordinary Blueberry have crafted oh so lovingly?!" He's posing. It's too cute.

 

Honey flashes you a death stare; a look that reads, "crush his feelings and I'll crush you."

 

"It definitely tastes like you spent a lot of time on it." Cough, over-boiling it to hell, cough. You kiss your fingertips.

 

He's glowing.

 

"Wowie! You're the only one aside from Honey who's ever liked my cooking!" He's bouncing up and down.

 

Honey smirks.

 

 

\--

 

 

An evening of fun games and good laughs. These guys are okay. You still can't take Blueberry seriously as an adult. He's so infantile. It's pretty cute though. The two have a very interesting dynamic. Honey's clearly in a position where he has to look out for Blue. He babies him and it's adorable. Nighttime creeps up on you and you're all feeling a bit tired. Blue finally decides that it's bedtime.

 

You change into pyjamas as Blueberry makes up the couch for you.

 

"Do you want to tell me a bedtime story, _______?"

 

Is this some kind of test?

 

"Um, okay."

 

"Great!" He excitedly grabs your hand and drags you up the stairs and to his room.

 

He has a rocket bed. Are they sure this monster's an adult?

 

"This one! Fluffy Bunny's my favourite!"

 

"Okay, then." You sit on the side of his bed and he gets changed. No modesty whatsoever.

 

"Eep!"

 

"What?"

 

"Don't just get undressed in front of me! You don't even know me."

 

"What? I don't understand."

 

"What? Honey!" You call out.

 

"Huh?" He peeks in.

 

"Your little brother's changing in front of me!"

 

"…And?"

 

"Um, you're not supposed to?"

 

"What?" Honey looks like it's news to him.

 

"Really?" Blueberry's caught in his pyjama shirt.

 

It clicks with Honey. "Oooooh, I get it. Uh, how do I put it…? Skeletons don't really give a damn about that kinda stuff." He's drawling. "Yep. Don't care if you do that around us or whatever either. Don't really have the parts to do anything with naked people, huh?" He shoves a hand down his pants and clanks it around the bone. "See?"

 

You feel your face going red. That felt so inappropriate.

 

"Honey, you're making her blush." Blue finally got his shirt on right.

 

"N-no it's fine. Carry on." You turn facing away from Honey.

 

He chuckles as he exits the room and Blue jumps on your lap.

 

"Can you tuck me in?"

 

"O-okay?" You let him crawl into bed and cover him.

 

You open the book and clear your throat. "Fluffy Bunny's favourite--"

 

"No wait!"

 

"What?"

 

"I can't see the pictures!" You will never be able to take this guy seriously.

 

You try to reposition yourself.

 

"I still can't see properly." He's craning his neck uncomfortably. "Can you sit next to me?" He scoots over to make room.

 

You scoot up the mattress and lie next to him.

 

"Better?"

 

"Much!" He shoves his face into you as he hugs you looking… so sincerely happy. Goodness.

 

"Fluffy Bunny's favourite game is Peek-a-Boo. Can you find Fluffy Bunny…"

 

You read for about Fluffy Bunny and his adventures startling friends. Admittedly, the ending's really touching. Blueberry cuddles you intensely and is half-asleep by the end.

 

"Night night, Blue." You tug the blanket up and crawl out.

 

"…Can you stay with me?"

 

"You okay?"

 

"Yeah." He sniffs. "I just feel a little funny." He weakly grabs your wrist. "Bed's better than the couch anyway…" He's murmuring.

 

This precious child-- not-child? Monster. Skeleton. Cinnamon roll thing. He won't hurt you.

 

"I'll stay." You crawl under the blanket and give the little puppy a hug.

 

"Thanks." He falls asleep with his face in your shoulder

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up in the wee hours of the morning with your fingers in his mouth. _Well_ , that's a little too intimate for your taste. He has a hand on your boob and another groping your stomach up your shirt. You jolt, extracting your drool-covered hand from his mouth, and pry him off your body. He sleeps through the whole thing. You march to Honey's door and knock furiously.

 

"Mmmm, what?" He opens it a crack.

 

"Your pokey-ass brother was groping me in my sleep and sucking on my fingers!"

 

He yawns hugely.

 

"Is this why you're pounding on my door in the middle of the night?"

 

"Your brother may or may not have intentionally molested me!"

 

"Yeaaah, nope. Doubt it. You're welcome to make like like a plane and crash here though. I don't sleep much."

 

You raise your drool-covered arm. It's sore from having slept with a skeleton on you. He's unfazed.

 

"You humans really need to chill. A skeleton couldn't intentionally violate you. Not wouldn't, _couldn't._ Know how minuscule a skeleton's libido is? Know how rare it is for a skeleton to be sexually attracted to anything? Get outta here." He's laughing at you.

 

"He was groping my chest."

 

"Eh, it looks squishy." He squeezes your boob. "Can't blame him for wanting to snuggle up when you're so _tit-_ itlating Nice of you to keep him company overnight."

 

"Can you not?!" You swat his hand away. "…Oh my goodness," snicker, "was that pun intentional?"

 

His nonplussed expression turns into a grin when you laugh.

 

"Glad you have a sense of humour, ______. Maybe I'll be the one groping you from now on."

 

Your expression shifts.

 

"Shit, I was just kidding. Don't worry. Come in." He rolls his eyes at you even though he's still chuckling.

 

He lets you into his room. It's a sty. There's a mountain of laundry and trash is strewn all over the floor. Two of his bed sheet corners are pulled off the mattress. It doesn't look like he was sleeping when you knocked-- he was probably doing something on his laptop.

 

"Didn't clean up after that earthquake?" You chuckle.

 

"What are you talking about? It looks even better than it did before." He's indignant.

 

"This whole room smells like trash, no offence."

 

" _You_ smell like trash." He chuckles.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Can I _take you out_?" He's winking.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"For breakfast." Wink. "I know a good 24-hour diner and I think you could use a reward for appeasing my brother and eating his cooking."

 

"…If you don't _dump_ me." Let's see if you can keep up with his puns.

 

"Promise not to _waste_ your time then. Let's go before Blueberry wakes up and insists on cooking."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We want to start updating once a week (probably Saturday mornings) but have a little something extra because we just got started. Maybe we'll be weak and still give multiple updates but then it'll be over sooner. This story isn't as long as SLCaaC at all.


	3. Putrid Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not allowed to have coffee.

 

 

 

 

You're glad you don't have to work today. Breakfast with Honey is pretty fun but you were a little weirded out when he dumped half a bottle of honey on his scrambled eggs.

 

"Careful with that."Honey motions to your toast as you slather it.

 

"What's wrong with it."

 

"Dunno but you wouldn't wanna get into a _jam_ would you?"

 

"Oh my goodness. I'll smack you."

 

"You gonna as- _salt_ me?" He slides the salt shaker in your direction. You take it and salt your breakfast. He raises a brow bone. Okay, he can raise solid (??) bone.

 

"What? It's better than dumping honey all over my eggs."

 

"You clearly lack _eggs-_ perience in the breakfast department if you think it's gross. You should try it."

 

He leans in close and holds out a piece of scrambled egg on his fork. You bend forward and take a bite. Yeah, okay, it's not bad. Maybe a bit too much honey but it's not a bad flavour on scrambled egg. Ugh, of course someone would see and start whispering frantically. You almost forgot he's a monster. Whatever, they can fuck off. People really need to get over that. You feel a bit of colour rising on your face anyway. Smooth.

 

"Okay, I'll give you that. It's good."

 

"Want some more?"

 

"Alright, it's not bad. Maybe I do."

 

"You'd be a real _cereal_ offender."

 

"Wouldn't waste a _sweet_ opportunity."

 

"Oh, kid's got some fight in her." His voice is husky as he says it. Not helping with your blush. Just eat your breakfast.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're more excited by your clever idea than you should be. "Surprise! We brought some blueberry pancakes for a Blueberry skeleton."

 

"Oooh! Wowie! Thank you!" He seems as excited as you are. Success!

 

"Is blueberry an alright flavour?"

 

"Absolutely!" He's swinging his feet back and forth since they don't touch the ground. He unpacks his breakfast. "Did you bring syrup?"

 

"There's syrup in there."

 

He looks really disappointed for some reason. What did you do? He's about to cry.

 

"I got this." Honey walks to the fridge and brings back a can of real maple syrup. "Blue here's too _refined_ for table syrup."

 

Blue pours the good syrup with a huge grin on his face.

 

 

\--

 

 

You spend the day hanging out with the brothers and telling each other about yourselves. Turns out Blueberry owns the space theme labyrinth attraction and the escape room challenges downtown. They host field trips and such. He doesn't need to spend too much time there because his staff's amazing. (He got mad when Honey volunteered "a- _maze_ -ing.") Honey works odd jobs here and there. He wasn't very specific. Apparently most of his money comes from his security job but he does a bunch of other random stuff. Pretty sketchy in your opinion. The fact that he looks like a drug dealer doesn't help.

 

Honey orders some pizza much to Blueberry's disdain and you all enjoy a board game. Honey keeps making "bored" puns all night and Blueberry clearly enjoys it despite his chastising reactions. You're not sure why he pretends not to like puns. You even hear him chuckle before he scowls when Honey offers to give him a “pizza” his mind after the first few scowls.

 

Bedtime rolls around. You look at Blueberry suspiciously despite Honey's justification.

 

The couch is really lumpy though.

 

"I wasn't kidding when I offered my bed, kid." Honey gently pokes your cheek. Um.

 

"My sheets are much cleaner." Blueberry's actually huffing and it's… adorable?

 

"I don't mind either if what you said about skeletons is true."

 

"We can take turns whenever you sleep over. One of us takes you on odd numbered days. The other takes you on even. Sound good?" Honey is definitely trying to appease Blueberry while keeping your not wanting to get groped in his sleep in mind. Nice assumption that sleepovers will be a regular thing, Honey. Maybe you won't be opposed to sleeping with him if he keeps using that low lazy voice.

 

Shut up, brain. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

 

Blue seems okay with this. "Going by yesterday… I get odd numbers then?"

 

"Yep. Fair enough, ______?"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

Blue seems really happy. "Okie dokie."

 

"Then we have a deal." Honey takes you by the hand and starts lazily leading you upstairs.

 

"Honey?" Blueberry's bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Yesterday was the 31st." There are stars in his eyes.

 

Another night with Blueberry. You read him a bedtime story. He tells you he likes sleeping with you because you're "warm and squishy."

 

"So what'll you do when I crash with Honey next time?"

 

"He doesn't even sleep much. I'll try to stay up past my bedtime story and maybe construct an elaborate battle scenario. That way I can be up if you wake up and need company that isn't boring!"

 

"Wait, a what?"

 

"Would you like to see? My scenarios are all very great. Extraordinary, really. Just like yours truly! Mweh heh heh"

 

"Let's see then."

 

He leads you to the table covered in action figures.

 

"Ta-daa!"

 

He's kidding, right?

 

He's so proud of himself. "Do you want… to plan with me?"

 

And that's how you stayed up until 3AM playing-- erm, planning with dolls with a skeleton. (Admittedly it was very fun.)

 

"I should," yawn, "go to sleep."

 

"Oooh," yawn, "we need to sleep. Right. How could I have forgotten?" Blue looks like he's about to pass out. He clearly hasn't forgotten.

 

You head to the bathroom before bed. He snuggles up like a pokey koala when you join him..

 

This isn't so bad.

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up wet and freezing. He's been chewing on you in his sleep. You're covered in drool again. His hands are on your boobs. Really? You wiggle out and knock on Honey's door.

 

"What?"

 

"He did it again." Your arms are crossed over your breasts.

 

"He didn't mean any harm and I can tell you right now that neither of us is interested. Calm down. Come in."

 

You both take a seat on his bed.

 

"So what do you do all night?"

 

"Sleep?"

 

"Really? Blueberry was telling me you don't sleep much."

 

"You got me there." He shrugs and lights a dog treat. He takes a long haul and holds it out. You don't really need any calming down right now so you politely decline.

 

He finishes his smoke and plugs a couple of controllers into his laptop, figuring that you're not going back to sleep.

 

He raises himself off the mattress after two hours of mercilessly beating you.

 

"I think you've had enough punishment for one day."

 

"What? No way, I'm going to keep trying until I beat you."

 

"Yeah… That's never gonna happen. Breakfast?"

 

"Out again?"

 

"Naw, leftover pizza."

 

You join him in the kitchen as he brews a pot of coffee. You munch on some pizza and Blue comes down when Honey goes out to get the paper.

 

"Morning Blue!"

 

"Morning!"

 

You pour him a cup of coffee as he sits down. He hesitantly looks back and forth from the cup to you before adding three spoonfuls of sugar and some cream.

 

Honey walks in just in time to see him down his cup and practically screams.

 

" _Nooooo_! Why would you do that?!" He looks positively exasperated.

 

"Oh, morning Honey!" Blue starts fidgeting almost immediately. "_____ gave me coffee!" He turns to you. "Honey says I'm not supposed to have coffee but I can't say no to our new friend, right?"

 

He's speaking a mile a minute and bouncing madly.

 

Honey sighs. "You could have politely declined, Blue."

 

"No way! That would be so rude!" He dashes upstairs without even eating.

 

"Never. Give him. Coffee." Honey's face is in his hand. "He's hypersensitive to any kind of stimulant, scent, flavour, medication, and impulse."

 

"S-sorry, I had no idea."

 

The crashing sounds coming from his room last four whole hours. Oops.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Overt Overstay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.

 

 

Your weekend at the skeleton house goes pretty well and you finally bid goodbye to your temporary hosts and go home. All is well. Everything's perfectly back to normal by nightfall. You're ready for bed on the fifth day since sleeping over when you hear your phone ring. It's someone at the door wanting to be buzzed in.

 

*(Ring, ring…)

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hello, ______? It's Blueberry. May I please come in?" His voice sounds strained. You hope he's okay.

 

"Sure, come on up."

 

You buzz him in.

 

*(Click)

 

"Hey Blue, what's up--?"

 

He tackles you with a hug. He's definitely crying.

 

"Blueberry, are you okay? Did something happen?" You lower yourself and cup his cheek.

 

"No I j-just," sniff, "miss you a lot."

 

"Oh no, Blue, I'm still around. Not going anywhere. You can come over any time."

 

"Any time?"

 

"Any time." You hand him a tissue.

 

He buries his face in you and cries. This little thing.

 

"Can I sleep over?" He whispers with his face in you. It is really late.

 

"Sure. Need some pyjamas?"

 

He nods weakly and you hand him some. The pants and sleeves need to be rolled up. Too cute. He snuggles you as you fall asleep. He didn't even need a bedtime story.

 

 

\--

 

 

He's actually not chewing on you when you wake up. His tongue's sticking out of his mouth slightly. Huh, you take a closer look. It definitely looks like flesh. Where does it start? You can't get a good enough look without being creepy. You lie on your side and watch him as he breathes. Where does the air go? Honey is the same. You wonder how similar the two are in their physiology. He finally stirs. You catch a glimpse of the base of his tongue when he yawns. It looks like it just hardens at the base. So weird! Curiosity got the better of you.

 

"Good morning."

 

"Morning Blue."

 

"Wh-why are you staring at me?"

 

"Oh. Uh, I guess I was just curious because your tongue was sticking out. Not that knowledgeable about skeleton anatomy."

 

He grins and places your hands on his face. He makes a few different expressions so you can feel the bone move. It's so bizarre. How is it so hard and so… malleable at the same time? What does the texture remind you of?

 

He gets a call around breakfast. Honey is worried sick. He spends a minute or two appeasing him over the phone before hanging up.

 

"Honey's mad at me."

 

"Why?"

 

"I left without saying anything. He was already worried that I was crying." He shows you his phone. Thirteen missed calls. Yikes.

 

 

\--

 

 

Blue spends the weekend hanging out with you and sleeps over for a second night. Honey delivers his toothbrush and a change of clothes, thanking you for hosting his little brother in the process. The weekend finally ends and you ship him back.

 

He comes over for another visit two days later.

 

Again a day later.

 

He starts visiting almost every day. Might as well move his stuff in at this point.

 

Um.

 

He's kind of overstaying his welcome.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Blue, I really don't want to be rude but would it be alright if you came over just a little less frequently?"

 

Your other friends are starting to worry about you.

 

"You said I could come over any time I want."

 

"I did mean within reason."

 

"…Oh." He looks away for a moment before looking back with a grin. "Okie dokie. I'll stay home tomorrow."

 

 

\--

 

 

He's back two days later.

 

This is getting out of hand.

 

*(Ring, ring…)

 

"Heya."

 

"Honey?"

 

"Oh hey, human who stole my bro. How can I help you this evening?" Something about his voice is… mildly threatening.

 

"Honey you've got to do something about Blueberry. He's over every night. I love him to bits but he doesn't seem to get the message."

 

"Have you told him?"

 

"Kind of? I don't want to hurt his feelings."

 

"Good girl." You can tell by his tone that he's probably smirking on his end. Why does his lowered voice get you this flustered?

 

"What should I do?"

 

"I'll be over tonight." You can definitely sense a heightened affection in his voice since confirming that you didn't want to hurt Blue.

 

"Thanks, Honey."

 

"No problem, love."

 

Gulp.

 

 

\--

 

 

Honey hangs out with you and Blueberry all evening. You don't do much but read and play a video game Blue likes. Honey eventually switches in and annihilates you. What the hell? Why can't you beat him? He's too fast. Hs reflexes are inhuman. Well, he's not really human but still! It's brutally unfair.

 

He can tell that you're holding back some colourful language due to Blueberry's presence.

 

"Wouldn't put you on the same level as other humans. You're more like a banana." Oh great, Honey's winking. What's he up to?

 

"How the hell am I like a banana?" Okay maybe that came out a little more aggressively than you intended. You couldn't help it considering how frustrated you are at getting beaten so badly.

 

"Dunno, I just find you more a- _peel-_ ing than others."

 

Blueberry practically screams, "Honey!"

 

"Oh my goodness, Honey."

 

"What, can't help but make banana jokes. It's getting late so we're going to have to _split_ soon."

 

"Aww Honey, can't we stay later?"

 

"No can do little bro. Got some important business."

 

Blue huffs. "Can I sleep over again?" _Kay, thanks for asking._ You love Blue to bits but it's too much. You've been getting side-eyed by your neighbours a little too much since it's obvious that he's been spending nights.

 

"Blue, ______ has other friends and obligations you know. Besides, I miss you so much at home."

 

"Yeah, but she's so snuggly." Blue turns to you. "Why are you so snuggly?"

 

"Because I have flesh on my bones?" You shrug.

 

"You can sleep in my bed. Howzaboutit?" Honey gives Blueberry a hug. He's so good to his little bro. He'd probably make a good dad. Holy crap, can you _not_ think about that?

 

Blue nods weakly and waves goodbye as Honey carries him out, ducking to not hit his head on your smaller doorframe. You hear Blueberry muttering about Honey's room being in terrible condition. He definitely will not be sleeping in Honey's room considering how messy it is.

 

Hahaha, their size difference is adorable. 

 

You poke your head out of your apartment door just long enough to see one of your neighbours pass them in the hallway with a scowl on their face. They pass your apartment door.

 

"Nice friends you've got there."

 

"Thanks, they're wonderful. You should see their video game skills."

 

"No thank you."

 

Yikes, their tone was as fake as their laugh and smile there.

 

Rude.

 

 

 


	5. Undoubtedly Unresolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shoddy solution.

 

 

 

You don't see the skeletons for almost a week. A record.

 

*(Ring, ring…)

 

"Hello?"

 

"Heya." Honey's voice isn't usually the first you hear in the morning.

 

"What's up, Honey?"

 

"Can you come over after work? I need a favour."

 

"Oooh, interesting. Go on."

 

"Listen, all I need you to do is come over. I'll buy you dinner as thanks."

 

"That's a little vague but sweet." You can't say no to free food despite how uninformative that response was.

 

"Later."

 

*(Click)

 

 

\--

 

 

You ring the doorbell and Blue answers the door. He practically dances on the spot and jumps on you the second you step inside.

 

"______!"

 

"Aw Blue, honey your face is all tear-stained. What's up?"

 

"N-nothing. Honey said I shouldn't leave the house without him in the evenings for a while." No, his voice cracked. Poor thing.

 

"I thought you were an adult." You can't help but smirk. Aw, cut it out.

 

"Don't encourage him." Honey peeks into the living room and greets you. Blueberry's still in your arms. Maybe you should put the koala down.

 

Apparently Honey just wanted you to spend the evening keeping his brother company.

 

You spend some time watching movies with them and allow Blueberry to cuddle you on the couch. You invite him to come for a weekend sleepover in a couple of days. This pup. Was some company all that he needed?

 

 

\--

 

 

You and Blueberry are walking to your apartment a few days later when you're stopped by a neighbour.

 

"Hey, _______."

 

"Hey, need some help with that?" You ask since they're carrying groceries.

 

"Thanks. How've you been?" They seem grateful as you and Blueberry each grab a bag for them.

 

"Been okay. How'd your apartment fare after the earthquake?"

 

"Better than yours." They're chuckling. "Much damage on your end?" Guess the news about your toilet backing up spread.

 

"It wasn't so bad. Toilet was backed up but everything's back to normal now."

 

Wait, how'd they know it was better than yours if they needed to ask how yours was?

 

"You sure about that?" They're smirking.

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"Just wondering how _your pest situation's_ going."

 

 

Oh.

 

 

"Everything's fine, thank you." You deposit their grocery bag at their door and keep walking to your apartment. What an asshole. The nerve.

 

"What was that all about?" Blueberry's so confused.

 

"It's nothing, Blue. Don't worry about it."

 

Guess he's not good with implicit conversation. You're quite grateful for that.

 

 

\--

 

 

It would have been nice if that was the only unpleasant encounter but you've found your neighbours to be increasingly hostile toward you lately. The more Blueberry hangs out with you, the more you find them invading your space. Why do they sound so menacing when they talk to you?

 

It starts getting out of hand. Your doormats keep disappearing. That's not such a big deal. What is a big deal is your clothes disappearing out of the laundry room and people in the hall outright being more aggressive the more you bring monsters into the building over the next few months.

 

Okay, you get it. Fuck.

 

 

\--

 

 

You finally build up the courage to say it when you're hanging at their place one night.

 

"I don't think I should keep having you guys over."

 

Blueberry's been tucked in and you're hanging out in their living room with Honey.

 

"Oh? What's up?" He lowers his voice and slides up to you. "Don't love us any more?"

 

This guy's sense of humour, honestly.

 

"Hostile neighbours. They've been harassing me. Building management won't do anything. Got a threat shoved in my door. They don't want monsters in the building. Manager even said, 'we're not pet-free but monsters are a stretch.’ How rude can you get?"

 

"So you're ditching us?" He actually sounds upset for once. You have become really close over the past few months. You can't deny that you hang out more with these two than any of your human friends at this point.

 

"Not really. Thinking I should just come over here more often instead."

 

"I'm okay with that. Want me to drive you home?"

 

"Yeah, Thanks."

 

 

\--

 

 

Another threat stuffed in your door. Fantastic.

 

"What the hell is this shit?" Honey snatches it out of your hand, having only come up to get some of Blueberry's stuff. "Haven't you called the cops?"

 

"Nothing they can do as it seems to be a collective effort. They told me to move if I don't want to deal with it."

 

"The fuck?" He's outraged.

 

"It's fine." You grab Blue's stuff and put it in a bag. He’s smoking at your kitchen table when you get back.

 

“Thanks.” He grabs the bag from you, stands up, and rests a hand on your head. “Lemme know if you run into any trouble, okay?” His voice is tender.

 

You swallow hard.

 

“Thanks, Honey.”

 

 

\--

 

 

It’s not that it gets worse so much as it gets more frequent. You don’t feel safe and should probably move. You’ve been spending so much time with Honey and Blueberry since you don’t even like walking down your building’s halls any more.

 

“What’re you doing, ________?” Blueberry’s standing on tiptoes to peek over your shoulder and at your laptop.

 

“Looking for a new apartment.” There’s only one you really like. “Wanna see?”

 

“...This won’t do at all...” He’s frowning.

 

“What’s wrong with it? It’s big and affordable--“

 

“And on the other side of town.”

 

“That’s not so bad.”

 

“It’s terrible. We’ll never see each other anymore!”

 

“I’ll visit.”

 

“No!” Tears are welling up in his eyes. He starts tugging on your sleeve. “Move in with us.”

 

“No offence Blue, but I really need my own room and space.”

 

“What about the basement?”

 

“And windows.”

 

“What if we let you live here for free?”

 

...Tempting in this economy but a little immoral.

 

“Can I see the room?” You’ve never really been in their basement.

 

He practically runs down the stairs.

 

It’s more like a really big closet.

 

“I’m... not really feeling it, Blue.”

 

“Please don’t move to the other side of town.”

 

Honey peeks in. “What’s going on here?”

 

“_______ wants to move all the way across town!” Blueberry’s practically having a tantrum.

 

“Nothing closer, huh?”

 

“Your brother wants me to move into your closet here.”

 

“Oh man it'd be like a skeleton in my closet but the opposite.” Honey is snickering.

 

You give him a deadpan stare.

 

“Okay, I get it. Still, you want to commute all that way every day for work and stuff? Not everything you own has to go in your room, you know.”

 

“And he doesn’t want me to pay rent,” you tattle.

 

“Whatever. He invited you so he makes the rules.” Honey shrugs and goes into his workshop.

 

“What’s he got in there anyway?”

 

“Don’t know. I’m not allowed in there. What about the room?!” He’s bouncing excitedly.

 

Okay now you're _really_ having a hard time not imagining Honey as a drug dealer.

 

“It’s really small and I don’t want to impose-- Don’t cry, Blue.”

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Momentary Mooching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit

 

 

 

 

 

Fine.

 

This is fine.

 

The good apartment was obviously an overseas scam. At least you're smart enough to not fall for that nonsense. Too bad it was too late and you didn’t sign your lease renewal. Your prick landlord found a legal loophole and was successful in essentially kicking you out so now you’re temporarily bunking with skeletons. It's temporary. Just. Temporary.

 

This room sucks. It’s cold and damp. You don’t even mind snuggling up with Blue in his bed even if it means getting chewed on and groped in your sleep as long as you don’t have to sleep in this cave. The basement scares the crap out of you to be honest. It’s poorly lit and full of spiders. The only door aside from your “bedroom” leads to Honey’s locked workspace.

 

Maybe it’s the stress but you’ve been sick as a dog all day. Blue’s terrible cooking isn’t doing much for your recovery. Blue spent some of the day reading to you, which was pleasant. You kind of get why he enjoys being read to so much; it really made you feel loved and it was nice to lie back and let the story flow.

 

\--

 

 

You hear a knock at your bedroom door. You've been holed up in here for a couple of days now, only emerging to shower, eat and use the toilet.

 

You groan a, “whaaat?” You’re miserable.

 

Honey peeks in. “Heya.”

 

You groan again.

 

“Brought you some soup.”

 

“Did Blue make it?”

 

“Naw, I did. Eat up.” He sits on the side of your bed as you eat.

 

“Thanks.” Is that the fever acting up? You’re feeling a bit hot as he stares at you eating.

 

Why’s he staring? Stop staring.

 

“You okay? Is it too hot?” He leans forward.

 

Stop reading into it.

 

“No, it’s fine. Thanks. I didn’t even know you could cook.”

 

“It’s not from scratch or anything but canned soup’s better than no soup amirite?” He winks.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“You wanna come upstairs? Lie on the couch a bit? The air in here’s pretty stagnant. Can’t be too good for humans.”

 

“Yeah, it’s damp down here.” That's probably doing nothing for your recovery.

 

He helps you up by the hand when you finish your soup. It was heaven compared to Blueberry’s ‘cooking’ to be honest. Honey does take really good care of you. You’re always surprised by how good a friend he always is even though he's a lazy shit and doesn’t talking about himself much.

 

“You okay there, pal?” Honey waves his hand in front of your face.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Starin’ off into space a lot lately.”

 

“I’m sick.”

 

He chuckles as you both plant yourselves on the couch.

 

Two movies in and Blueberry gets home from work.

 

“Ooh! Honey, I didn’t know it was your day off! ______, how’re you feeling?”

 

You shrug. “Better, I suppose.”

 

“Good! I’ll get started on dinner then!”

 

Honey interjects, “Blue, it’s alright. Take a break tonight. I’ll order in.”

 

Blue reluctantly snuggles onto the couch with the two of you as Honey orders some soups and delicious noodles. Oh man, you can’t wait to eat not-Blueberry food. You should really teach the pup to cook. The food’s great and so is the other movie you watch. You eventually go to bed not regretting your life decisions. You really needed to get out of that damp room.

 

Your cold goes away after a couple of days and you’re back to normal. You’re grateful to be so well cared-for.

 

 

\--

 

 

You’ve started giving Blueberry some cooking lessons. There’s bad cooking and then there’s Blueberry Bad. You’ve started with spaghetti as it’s his favourite dish. It’s actually… not bad tonight. He listens to your every word like an obedient puppy and is glad to follow directions exactly when they’re coming from you even though he gets excited and needs the occasional correction. Honey walks in, smells spaghetti and looks skeptical when he sees you in the kitchen with Blue. You give him a thumbs up.

 

Dinner goes well. Honey even asks for a second helping, which makes Blue tear up with joy.

 

Honey approaches you from behind later that evening. “Gotta hand it to you, kiddo.”

 

“What?” You chuckle at the surprise. Why is he hugging your waist and resting his chin on your head?

 

“Hey, you got all tense there, did I spook you?”

 

“No--!” Smooth. Real smooth.

 

“Heh. Okay then. Anyway I don’t know what you did but not only was Blue’s cooking palatable tonight, it was delicious.” He gives you a squeeze.

 

“Thanks. I just babysat him.”

 

“If you do that more often I might not let you leave.”

 

“Pft. Cut it out.”

 

“You’re cute when you blush.” He pinches your cheek. He hasn’t stopped teasing you since you’ve moved into their basement.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Aw you’re no fun.”

 

“Honey, what are you doing?” Blueberry walks into the living room with some herbal tea.

 

“Squishing our pet human.”

 

You scoff, “Hey!”

 

“She’s not a pet!” He huffs.

 

“Yeah, I’m not your pet!” You swat honey until he’s off you.

 

“Pets don’t pay rent.” He sprawls himself over the entire couch.

 

“You won’t let me pay rent!” You sit on him.

 

Stupid pokey bones digging into your flesh.

 

 

\--

 

 

You’ve never thought that you would be living with skeletons but here you are like it’s always been this way. Evening routines are almost always the same. You play board games on some nights, read together on other nights, and usually spend your free time humouring Blueberry in whatever crazy antics he gets himself into. You just started playing along when Honey nudged you one evening and it’s become a bit of a thing. It can get a bit exhausting when Blue decides to run all over the neighbourhood but it entertains the neighbours. You and Honey casually stroll behind him, checking in every now and then to make sure he isn’t getting into too much trouble.

 

He’s buying shoes today and has to shop in the kid’s section because his feet are so tiny.

 

The saleswoman asks you and Honey what you’ll be buying your son today.

 

“Wh-what?” You can feel your face growing hot.

 

Blueberry huffs, “I’m an adult!” from a distance and resumes looking at Heelys rollers and light-up sneakers.

 

Honey snickers, “My brother’s capable of buying his own shoes but thanks.” He wraps his arm around you. “My wife and I are just keeping him company--”

 

“ _Honey_!” You turn to the lady and stammer. “He’s kidding! He’s absolutely pulling your leg. We’re not--!”

 

Your blood is pounding in your ears and your face could not be any redder. That’s so risqué! People literally commit hate crimes against human-monster couples in smaller towns. Why would he go around advertising something like that? At least she’s chuckling and not making a disgusted expression.

 

“Oh my goodness, kiddo. Lighten up a bit. He picks you up and hauls you out of the store over his shoulder as Blueberry pays for his roller shoes.

 

 

\--

 

 

You’re having an evening snack and coffee when you bring it up again.

 

“Hey, about today...”

 

“What did I miss?” Blueberry was very curious as to what Honey said to make you so red in the face.

 

Honey looks up mid-sip. “Mmm?”

 

“I uh…” Maybe talking about it in front of Blue’s not such a good idea. “Never mind.”

 

“Feel free to _espresso_ your feelings.” Honey winks despite Blueberry’s groan.

 

“Pft, you’ll make fun of me like you alway do.”

 

“I won’t make _mocha_ -ry of you this time?”

 

Blue looks like he’ll explode any second.

 

“Really?”

 

“Naw, can’t promise anything though I’ve _bean_ real good lately.”

 

Blueberry holds up his mug of herbal tea. “Don’t _teas_ her, Honey. Mweh heh heh--“

 

“Awe, Blue that was so good!” Honey chortles.

 

“Yeah Blue, why do you claim to hate puns so much? You’re good at them.”

 

He literally runs away and locks himself in his room, embarrassed.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Blueberry!"

 

You tackle him from behind, lifting and spinning him.

 

"Nooo!"

 

"Thwarted!"

 

"How could youuuu?!" He's flailing.

 

"Honey!"

 

Honey pokes his head into Blue's room. "Mmm?"

 

"Look at how cute your little bro is."

 

Blueberry flails in your arms.

 

"Heh. Oh man my family's so cute." Honey pulls out his phone and starts snapping photos of you two much to Blueberry's dismay. He looks at his phone, satisfied. "Nice."

 

Blue gasps. "No!"

 

"Yep." Honey pockets his phone and strolls off with his hands in his pockets.

 

Blue proceeds to kick and stomp. "What if it ends up online?!"

 

"So what if it ends up online?"

 

"I have a very cool image to uphold."

 

You squeeze him and plant a small kiss on the top of his head, ”Blue you're a puppy."

 

"Wrongy wrongo wronger! I am a very cool dude." His indignant expression is priceless.

 

"Cool puppy?"

 

"No!"

 

You collapse onto his bed with him still in your arms. It's your turn to read him a story. You sometimes end up sleeping in his room with him when you read to him only because his grip requires too much effort to escape. You wouldn't even mind it that much if he didn't constantly chew on and grope you. Part of you wonders if he does it on purpose. It's hard to think this snuggly pup could be creepy but you trust what Honey said. Still, you can't help but feel a little exasperated every time you wake up covered in drool with hands in inappropriate places.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Less Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

 

 

 

Cleaning’s your little way of making up for the free rent. You’ve been doing the brothers’ laundry too. Honey isn’t complaining as Blue practically has an anxiety attack every time he goes into Honey’s room. You know he’s out for the day so you figured you’d give it a good clean and surprise him.

 

Blueberry’s in his room playing with his toys-- rather, strategizing for an important battle. You hear faint noises when he gets excited every now and then. He’s so precious.

 

It takes you an hour to get the floor cleared. You put in a load of dirty laundry and strip the bed. Those sheets are next. You wonder what Blue’s up to in there after switching the laundry and going back to wash the floor. Maybe he’s jumping on the bed. You hear the soft creaking of his bed and panting so heavy it travels through the walls. A small moan.

 

...Oh.

 

Nope.

 

So awkward. Downstairs. Actually, better yet, out. Out of the house. Time for a walk. Yup. Later.

 

You practically dash outside.

 

Oh, of course. Honey is getting off his bicycle. Blueberry's taken the car in for some repairs and you're honestly surprised that Honey owns a bicycle. You pegged him as being way too lazy for that kind of thing.

 

“Heya! Heading out?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Cleaning your room while you were out. Just stepping out for more uh,” think fast, “floor cleaner.” Nice.

 

“Huh. Unlike Blue to not stock up. Double ride?” He pats his bicycle’s handlebars.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep.”

 

 

\--

 

 

The trip to the store’s not unpleasant. When was the last time you’ve ridden on a bicycle like this? You pick up some floor cleaner you don’t need and Honey cycles in the opposite direction when you get back on his bike.

 

“Hey, where are we going?”

 

“It’s a secret. You’ll have to wait and see.”

 

He hums and pedals along with you leaning into him until you can see the water's edge. He smirks when he sees your expression.

 

“C’mon, I wanna show you my spot.”

 

You get off the bike and he props it up with the kickstand. Isn't he scared someone will steal it? You start walking together and he pulls two things out of his hoodie pocket; a dog treat and a bag of... cracked corn? He lights the dog treat and takes a long haul before offering you some. Eh, why not? You inhale and feel the familiar burning sensation as you cough dryly. It only takes a few minutes for a mellow warm calming sensation to wash over you. It feels almost like the perfect bliss before falling asleep. You keep following Honey along the shoreline until you’re under a large willow tree. Honey sits on the ground and pats the spot next to him. You join.

 

You sit there finishing your shared dog treat and he finally perks up.

 

“Here they come.”

 

There’s a duck and ten ducklings swimming under the willow. Honey shakes the bag and they start peeping and paddle over.

 

He lowers his voice, “Check this out.” He tosses some of the cracked corn from the bag no further than two feet from you. “Stay very still and very quiet.”

 

The duck leads her ducklings over and they start pecking at the corn.

 

“Cute huh?”

 

“Yeah. How’d you know about this place?”

 

“Eh, I come here when I need to think.” He also pulls out a half melted king-size candy bar. He takes a few bites and offers you some. You share in silence and watch the ducklings until they swim off.

 

He looks almost bored after a while but you see a visible flash of inspiration on his face.

 

He leans in. “Wanna see something cool?”

 

“Okay, sure.”

 

“You know how monsters have different coloured magic?”

 

“Ohh, are you going to do a magic trick?”

 

“It’s not a ’trick’ when monsters perform magic.” He’s rolling his tiny pupils and chuckling.

 

“Sorry. Go on.”

 

“Blue’s specialty is blue attacks. Guess what colour mine is.”

 

“I don’t know... Honey...coloured?”

 

“Wrong!” He pushes you onto the grass and is over you in a second, pinning your to the ground. His face is inches from yours as he lowers his voice. “Want to see?” He cups your face.

 

_Thump. Thump._

 

You feel your pulse quicken and your face growing hot. Is he going to use some weird magic _on_ you? Shit. Shit. You’re kind of on board with this.

 

“Okay.”

 

He pulls a small mirror out of his pocket and holds it in front of your blushing face. “Red magic! Beet red! Ahahahaha!”

 

“Oh my goodness, Honey!” You push him off. “So that was just an elaborate prank?” You’re shrieking. “You’re awful! That was mean!”

 

“Aw come on, you know I love you, kiddo. Lighten up a bit. ’s just some japes.” He’s doubled over. There are tears in his eyes. “You make it _so_ easy!”

 

...

 

You start laughing too.

 

“You. Are. The worst!”

 

 

\--

 

 

You get home an hour later and are greeted by Blueberry. He’s confused by you having a bottle of floor cleaner but you shush him and grab Honey’s sheets out of the dryer. So awkward.

 

You start falling asleep with Blueberry after reading him a bedtime story. He’s so warm. It’s a little hard to resist even though he accidentally gropes you-- Wait, hang on. Skeletons don’t feel that kind of stuff but you clearly heard Blue--

 

Nope.

 

You squirm out of Blueberry’s death grip and pound on Honey’s door.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Honey, I’m pretty sure you’re full of shit.”

 

“Ooh, I’m flattered you noticed. I’m always full of shit. You want to be too?” He offers you the rest of his half-eaten doughnut. A little spontaneous but tempting considering how good it smells. Where does he get all this random fast food?

 

“No! You said skeletons don’t feel sexual attraction but I totally heard your gropey brother getting handsy with himself this afternoon. Now sleeping with him weirds me out.”

 

“Oh well, yeah, what’d you think we never touch ourselves? It happens once in a blue moon. You can still sleep with him. He’s not going to grope you with any kind of sexual intentions.”

 

“I’m weirded out.”

 

“Sleep with me then. You obviously hate the basement. You sleep with Blue so often, it’s adorable.” He's pulled you close and is petting you like a puppy. It feels as condescending as his tone. Why does he love mocking you so damn much? You move to swat his hand but he moves it and you hit your own head.

 

He laughs. “The offer still stands. Sheets are clean. You’re the one who cleaned ‘em so you know I _sheet_ you not.”

 

You huff and crawl in.

 

He lies on his side with his back to you after he finishes his doughnut and leaves the paper on his desk.

 

“Night kiddo.”

 

"Don't you not sleep much?"

 

"I drift in and out."

 

"Isn't it aggravating?"

 

He rolls over to face you.

 

"Naw. Wanna cuddle?"

 

"If you grope me in my sleep I'll," (be kind of okay with that?) "smack you in the face."

 

"Fine fine. No groping. Got it."

 

You wake up in the morning with no pokey skeleton groping you. Your face is in his shirt. Oops.

 

Honey's reading something on his phone. He pokes your cheek gently. “You know, for someone who complains about sleep groping you can get pretty handsy yourself." You vaguely wonder how much sleep he actually gets. He's clearly been awake for a while.

 

"Nnnn. Sorry. Your sweater's soft."

 

"My sweater's real good. Rare fabric. Hard to come by."

 

"It just feels like cotton. What is it?" You're still half-asleep.

 

"Boyfriend material." He winks.

 

You feel your face growing hot.

 

"Oh man, you're tensing up. C'mon kiddo, you're way too easy to tease.”

 

"I just woke up, Leave me alone."

 

You roll over and huff with your back to him.

 

"Pft. You're going to have to deal if you're gonna be part of this family. For real though. You stuck your hands up my shirt three times last night."

 

"What? Really?"

 

"Yep. It's fine though. Kind of adorable."

 

"You keep your room too cold."

 

"Well, I don't really have any skin." He pinches you some more.

 

"Shh. I'm going back to sleep."

 

 

\--

 

 

Warmth, space, noninvasive occasional cuddling. Sleeping with Honey becomes a habit. Blue protests so you end up bedroom-hopping to appease him. It's adorable how obviously jealous he is. He always tells you how comfy and squishy you are and how unfair it is that Honey gets to hog you. You don’t sleep in your bed for months. It’s damp and cold and you’re pretty sure it destroys your immune system every time you try to start sleeping down there again. Part of you feels like this is stupid. Who the hell moves in with two monsters and sleeps in their beds? They’re your friends and you want to see them as more than monsters but that makes sleeping in their beds feel kind of weird. You want to ignore the fact that they treat you like family and seem to have more humanity than actual humans because you don’t want to feel weird about the whole situation. It feels wrong but something about the company and warmth feels perfect. You’ve even almost gotten to the point where you can ignore the soreness that comes from having Blueberry practically sleeping on you. Honey almost never sleeps touching you but you do end up sliding up against him for warmth.

 

Blueberry's like a small teddy bear but Honey keeps sending you mixed signals. Teasing or not, it's gotten you pretty worked up on more than one occasion. Whatever. You're sleeping here instead of with Blue tonight. You crawl in before Honey finishes showering. This is nice. You can't help but feel a little flustered when he drops his towel and gets dressed. You take in the outline of his form. He's not like Blue at all. He looks much more adult and-- shit, shut up, brain. He's a freaking skeleton.

 

He chuckles. ”I know you're awake."

 

"I wasn't staring!" Awkward! Awkward! Awkward!

 

He snickers and gets into bed after pulling on some pants. He rolls on his side with his back to you.

 

"Whatever. Night, kiddo."

 

Gulp. He didn't put a shirt on.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Come here. It’s cold. I need warmth.” You paw around for Honey in the wee hours of the morning. You grip his ribs and pull him close with your eyes still closed. It's pretty easy to lock your fingers between his ribs.

 

“You hitting on me?” He’s joking, half asleep.

 

“No. You're hogging the blanket so I’m using you instead.” He doesn't sleep as much as you so you rarely need to battle him for the blanket. He usually just hangs around the room if he's not casually lying beside you on his phone or computer.

 

“Kay.” He drapes himself over you.

 

"Nooo. Get off!" You can feel his bare ribs digging into you.

 

"Aw, come on. You're warming up already." He's smirking. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!

 

"Honey, seriously."

 

"Fine. Fine. I'm going to pick up some breakfast. You want the usual?"

 

"Sure. Can you get off now?"

 

"You're so squishy though, Who needs a mattress when we have a pet human?" He pinches your thigh. "Look at this squish."

 

"One: I'm not your pet, and two: don't touch people like that without permission."

 

He gets off and pulls a shirt on. "Alright party pooper. I'm out."

 

You watch him drive off through the window before climbing back into the bed.

 

You're trying to fall back asleep to catch an extra hour of rest but you find your hand squeezing your thigh where a skeletal hand just lay.

 

The other's sliding down your shorts.

 

Fuck.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS.


	8. Cue Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.

 

 

Blueberry's seated on your mattress with you, combing your wet hair for you in your shitty dungeon closet bedroom. He absolutely loves helping you with stuff like this. You try to sleep down here once in a while but Blueberry somehow manages to always sneak down and ends up sleeping in your bed. What's the point in even trying to sleep alone? You've actually almost gotten used to sleeping on a pile of bones every night. How did you manage this?

 

"Why're you so pretty?"

 

“Pft. Why're you so precious?"

 

He stops combing.

 

"You okay, Bluebs?"

 

You turn around and see that his face has turned a deep blue.

 

"Haha, aw no you're not! Aw Blueberry, I love you so much." You're chuckling as you flop sideways onto the mattress.

 

"R-really?"

 

You roll your eyes. “ _No, I’m lying._ ”

 

“R-really?!” He looks horribly upset. Oh, whoops. Guess he doesn’t get sarcasm.

 

“Of course not, Blue. I’m just kidding. I love you very much.”

 

“I love you too! We should date!” He lies next to you with starry-eyed enthusiasm.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Well, um, that’s not really the kind of love I feel toward you.”

 

“We both love each other. Why not date?”

 

“Well, I’m not sure about skeletons but humans feel date-love and non-date-love.” His expression reveals his failure to comprehend as you say this.

 

“But you... still love me back, right?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

He’s grinning from ear to ear. “That’s all that matters then! Would you like me to read you a story, human whom I love and who loves me back?”

 

“Sure, monster whom I love and who loves me back.” You give him a gentle kiss on the forehead and start drifting off as he reads.

 

“Hey.” Blue’s shaking you.

 

“Nnn?”

 

“Don’t fall asleep with wet hair-- it’s bad for you!”

 

“Nnn.” You roll over. You’re past the point of no return.

 

“Alrighty then.” Blueberry plugs in the hair dryer. “Sit up for a teeny weeny bit, okay?”

 

Groan. You’re so tired.

 

You comply and he blow-dries your hair a little unskilfully, causing it to fluff out too much. You don’t even care at this point. You’ll fix it in the morning.

 

“There! See? Was that so bad? Isn’t this much better?”

 

You nod, half-asleep.

 

He resumes reading the story and you drift off within minutes.

 

 

\--

 

 

Honey joins you in his bed and spoons you almost immediately after you lie down. It's been almost a month since his red magic prank. You tell him about Blueberry’s love confession and he chuckles, telling you that Blue never stops talking about you when you’re not home and he saw it coming from a mile away.

 

"Why're you so damn squishy, kid?" He's gripping your stomach. " ’S like humans were designed to be pillows."

 

"Why are you so hard and pokey? It's like sleeping on a pile of branches."

 

"So cold. You must _hate_ me,” he coos into your ear sarcastically as he continues to pinch you.

 

"Well, no. It's the opposite… actually…."

 

"Mmmmm? Do you _love_ me?" He lowers his voice playfully and practically purrs as he gropes you. At some point you stopped getting angry at that. Kind of.

 

"Kinda, yeah…" You bury your face in his pillow. Good job. Smooth. Slick. Fantastic.

 

"Aw, really? You do? _It wasn’t obvious at all._ I don't believe my ears. Say it again." He places a finger under your chin to direct your gaze at him. What a jerk.

 

"…I love you."

 

"Aw, I love you too." He nuzzles you.

 

"No I _love_ love you." You grip a handful of his shirt fabric.

 

“Don't really get the difference, kid--.”

 

You kiss him on his teeth and move your had under his shirt and up his spine.

 

"Oh." His face flushes a bit. "I uh."

 

_Thump. Thump._

 

Shit. Doesn't he--?

 

"I dunno if you got the message. I don't uh… feel that way…?"

 

"…Oh."

 

 

Don't cry. Don't cry.

 

 

"No wait, what's wrong?" He wraps his arms around you and presses you to him.

 

"I uh," your voice cracks. "Nothing. Never mind."

 

"Why're you crying?" He starts gently rubbing the nape of your neck as you cry into his chest. Great. Fantastic. Classy. Composed. A+

 

"It's n-nothing."

 

" 's clearly not nothing. Hey, shhh."

 

"Is it because I'm a human?"

 

"What?" He sounds so confused. "No I just uh, humans have sex and stuff, right?"

 

"Y-yeah?" Oh gosh, you're a mess.

 

"Skeletons don't. We don't really partner and mate and stuff."

 

"Oh.”

 

"I mean, I can try to help you out if you want." Stupid wink. A noble offer coming from someone who doesn't see you that way.

 

You grip him and cry silently. You fucked up.

 

He whispers, “tell me what you want." It's low and husky.

 

Oh goodness that voice.

 

He gently runs a hand over your hip. He's humming slightly.

 

"I uh," sniff, gulp, "I don't know."

 

"D'you want this?" He gently nibbles at your ear and slides a hand down your pants before clumsily trying to pleasure you. "Humans want this, right?" It’s barely a whisper.

 

Shit.

 

Um.

 

"Y-yes? I mean, if you want it too. Or uh, if you're not just feeling obligated." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Don't make it weird. Please don't make it weird.

 

"Shh. Hey, you gotta stop crying, okay?" He kisses you on the cheek. Skeleton kisses are so toothy.

 

You sniff and nod. This doesn't feel right. Is he just doing it to appease you? Skeletons don't care. He's not into you.

 

"You gotta tell me what to do now. I'm not really, uh, well-versed in human anatomy." He's winking?

 

He doesn't look unhappy or reluctant as he feels around.

 

"I wanna make you happy, kiddo." He's slowly sliding your pyjamas down. "These new?" He pinches the waistband your panties.

 

"Uhuh." You're know his "love" and your "love" are two very different loves and it’s heart-wrenching.

 

"Not for me, are they?" Stop. Winking. Gosh, he's making you blush. You want to kick him. Why does his voice have so much power over you when he lowers it?

 

He stares at your face and some colour rises on his.

 

"Whoa, you, uh, really want this, huh?" There’s definitely a bright orange glow emanating from his face at this point.

 

"Yeah. I uh--"

 

He moves on top of you and presses his mouth to yours. He didn't even take the panties off. You part your lips, inviting him. He doesn't quite get it.

 

”Open your mouth."

 

"Huh?"

 

There we go. You snake your tongue around his. He takes a moment before hesitantly reciprocating. He's not a very good kisser right now but he has potential. You press yourself to him and grip the back of his skull before running your tongue along his neck, sucking on his cervical vertebrae.

 

"Sh-shit? Do that again?" Oh, he seems to like that. He's clearly aroused.

 

"So you don't feel any kind of sexual attraction? Does that mean you can't have sex? I know skeletons can masturbate.”

 

"I uh--" He slowly intakes breath as you nibble and suck on a clavicle. "Well, arousal and attraction aren't-- nnn, the same thing. It’s not really sex either.” Wow, he’s getting really flustered. You squeeze your legs together trying to compose yourself.

 

"Anywhere you like to touch yourself at night?" You slide a hand down his pants. You'll figure out the logistics. This is undoubtedly the strangest sexual encounter you’ll ever have. A skeleton. Shit, not just a skeleton but Honey.

 

He moves his mouth to your ear and whispers barely audibly. “My ribs."

 

You slide your hands up his sweater and over his ribcage. He's not reacting. Maybe if you apply more pressure.

 

He buries his face in your neck. Success.

 

"Shit, _____. Didn't think it'd feel so different with flesh." He moans softly and grinds his pelvis against you as you stroke his ribs.

 

"Do you want me to use my tongue?" The friction's burning your hands as you stroke him. If by some miracle this becomes a regular thing you'd definitely need to pick up some lube.

 

"Never, nnn, thought of that."

 

He looks like he's enjoying it but there's a glimmer of doubt in his eye. You pull his sweater off and run your tongue along his ribs.

 

He gasps and grips your arms a little too firmly.

 

"Owww ow ow. Honey, ease up a bit!" You can’t help but squeak a bit at his increased pressure.

 

"S-sorry!" He's positively writhing. "Haaah shit."

 

You continue licking his ribs as his breathing becomes less and less steady. He seems most sensitive on his sternum. You glide your tongue up and down his chest and move a hand down his pelvis since he's been grinding it on you. Surely he must feel nice there too.

 

He practically yelps when you pinch his pubis where he's been absentmindedly touching himself. You're positively dripping at the sight of him coming undone in front of you.

 

"Fuck, how?" He practically mewls. Turns out his voice is just as hot when it pitches upward. You grind into him.

 

"How what?" Your voice is barely above a whisper.

 

"How does it feel so good with flesh on your hands?" You feel that hot pulsing between your legs as he grinds back against you.

 

"Don't know." You can't help but smirk, feeling almost victorious.

 

He's not going to last much longer. He's sweating bullets despite you having removed his sweater. His trembling's getting more and more jerky as is his breathing.

 

"No, wait. ______, stop, I don't think I--" Too late. He's coming. You've never seen a monster come before but you're pretty sure they don't come the way skeletons do. He arches his back and holds his breath as a bright orange flashes from his right eye socket. That’s new. You feel something radiating, is that magic? Are you feeling his magic? He gasps and utters a sound as sweet as his name when it's over.

 

"Uhhhhh, never mind, keep going." His voice suddenly sounds weak.

 

"You want more?"

 

"Uhuh."

 

"Can skeletons come more than once?"

 

"Uhuh."

 

You continue licking him and he practically vibrates before coming again in less than a minute.

 

"More?"

 

“Please.” He's begging, gripping a handful of your hair a little too firmly. He’s so much taller than you but you can’t help but feel like the bigger person as he writhes under you.

 

He's trying to fumble around between your legs as you work him up but he's absolutely useless. He fails to bite back a moan a third time as you completely shatter him and he goes limp, panting.

 

"That was," pant, "nice." His voice is shaky.

 

He's still kind of fumbling under your now drenched panties.

 

You place your hand on his. "Want me to show you how it's done?"

 

"Wouldn't mind a tip or two."

 

"Watch me." You slide your panties off and toss the sodden mess onto the floor.

 

You lean against the wall and spread your legs, giving him a full view.

 

"Front row seat." He smirks. "You normally that wet?"

 

“No, you nerd.” Maybe this would be a little bit better if he were actually into you.

 

“You know, I never told you but I occasionally dabble in the sciences." His fucking voice. When he lowers it. Stupid ultra-nerd. Now you’re _really_ tempted to kick him.

 

You start gently massaging your clit.

 

"This right here," you stroke gently and moan, "is a surefire way to get a gal coming hard and fast. Gentle and even. You maintain a-- aah, steady pace."

 

"Hmmmm. Show me more, O Teacher." He's… growling? He's messing with you, surely.

 

"This," you insert two fingers into your opening and start pumping them, "is another technique." You allow yourself to moan a little more.

 

He's watching intently as you finger yourself. You use a hand to lift your shirt over your breasts.

 

"These aren't as sensitive but," You pinch and twist a nipple in front of him, "they're definitely a bonus."

 

"Thought I wasn't supposed to touch those." His tone is mocking you.

 

"Unless you're nnn, invited by the person." Now's your turn to wink.

 

You keep going until you stiffen and moan in release.

 

"So 's that it?" He seems underwhelmed. He sounds a little too uninterested for your liking.

 

"Well, I can keep going."

 

"Lemme try." He inches forward on his knees until he's bent over you with his hand on yours. He sounds more like he's trying a new game than getting to fool around with someone. No appreciation whatsoever.

 

You withdraw your fingers and give him space. He slowly inserts two fingers and start pumping the way you were. Yeah, that's much better than before. It's pretty good despite there being a distinct lack of cushioning-- Something you suppose you could get used to.

 

"Like this?"

 

“Mhm.”

 

He's not that dextrous but you're sensitive now and still slightly pent up so it only takes you minutes despite his lack of experience. You vaguely wonder how long it would take him to get you off if you weren’t already so sensitive.

 

You huff a, "not bad," as he shimmies back next to you and you both pull your clothing back on and in place. You neglect to put on your underwear as it's probably more uncomfortable to put the wet panties on than to go commando for a few hours.

 

"Heh. Thanks. Not gonna lie. Didn't think I'd actually enjoy that."

 

"Would you… do it again?" Asking the scary questions tonight.

 

He shrugs. "I guess if you wanted to."

 

"Do _you_ want to though?"

 

"Well, I mean… I dunno. It feels nice and stuff but I'm not really… attracted to you that way? Does that make sense to you? I kind of zoned out halfway through."

 

Oh. Right. Of course.

 

"…Yeah. Clearly I can get you off though." You awkwardly nudge him and he chuckles.

 

"I get that humans are needy and stuff. I don't mind taking care of you." He gropes you affectionately.

 

"I don't want you to feel obligated."

 

"I love you though."

 

"You love me the same way you love your brother. Not really the kind of love I was looking for."

 

Honey shrugs. " 's the same thing for skeletons.”

 

"…Okay."

 

"Don't be sad."

 

"Okay."

 

"Your tone didn't change." He gives you a gentle squeeze.

 

You lie in awkward silence eventually broken by light snoring.

 

Did he fall asleep already? Huh, he never falls asleep before you. This might actually be the first time you've ever seen him asleep. You watch his chest rise and fall slowly as he breathes. It still baffles you because of skeletons' lack of lungs. There's no reason for his chest to be rising like that.

 

That didn't go at all as planned. You snuggle up and have a hard time drifting off, hoping you didn't make things weird. He wasn't into you at all. Damn it.

 

Oh man, _please_ don't let it be awkward after this.

 

 

 


	9. Cold Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might want to try a different perspective.

 

 

You got out of bed the second you woke up to make some breakfast. Hopefully it won't be awkward.

 

 _Please_ don't be awkward.

 

Honey barely sleeps at all. He was already awake when you got up. He meets you in the kitchen a few minutes later, ruffling your hair as he passes by to grab the creamer for his coffee.

 

You chuckle. "I'm surprised you don't take your coffee black."

 

"I do sometimes. I like to mix it up." He leans on the counter nonchalantly sipping his coffee as you fry up some breakfast.

 

Oh good he's going to pretend it didn't happen too.

 

He looks up from his cup. "So about last night."

 

Dammit.

 

"What about last night?"

 

"Do you need that often?"

 

"Why. Do. You. Ask?" Shit, relax. Just relax. Don't make it worse than it has to be.

 

"Wondering how much work our pet human's turning out to be."

 

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

 

He grins maliciously. "Never."

 

"I'm not your pet."

 

He reaches over and grabs your chin. "You love it."

 

Shit, don't wink like that.

 

“I’ll be willing to take as often as you’re willing to give if that’s what you’d like to know.” You grin and try to match his joking nonchalant tone.

 

“Alright. Just checkin'.”

 

Silence. Frying pan noises. Pregnant pause.

 

“...You okay, kiddo?”

 

“Yeah. Just. I don’t know, are things going to be weird between us now?”

 

“What?” He seems taken aback. “No? Why would you ask that?”

 

“I don’t know. Relationship dynamics usually change after nights like last night.”

 

“Man, humans are so weird. I don’t even understand what would have changed.”

 

Okay you don’t get skeletons at all. How could he not feel different after you had an awkward crying breakdown in his bed and then the two of you fooled around awkwardly?

 

Shut up and count your blessings.

 

 

\--

 

 

Blueberry doesn't seem to pay any attention to you or Honey at breakfast. He's normally so cheery but he's staring intently at his pancake.

 

"You alright, Blue?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You don't sound alright. Are you sick?" You’re having a heard time masking your concern. Blue’s almost always cheery,

 

"Monsters don't get sick," he snaps. Yikes, calm down, Blue.

 

"Then why is there a wing for monsters at the hospital?"

 

Honey interjects. "Injuries, magic issues, whatever."

 

"Oh."

 

Blue finishes his food and loads his plate into the dishwasher without a word or a glance in either of your directions.

 

"I'll be upstairs." His voice is strained.

 

You turn to Honey. "Is that a thing?"

 

"Naw but I'm pretty sure I know what's eating him."

 

You have a sneaking suspicion that you know exactly what's wrong too but maybe it's a little too awkward to discuss.

 

"Didn't think he'd be angry. Why's he angry?"

 

"Honey, we both know he likes me and I think you have a hard time understanding how important monogamy is to people."

 

"Yeah I have no idea. His weird fixation on you's been bugging me too." There surely is a sort of decision-making in progress. You eye his face as his expressions shifts two or three times and he absentmindedly leaves the kitchen, abandoning his breakfast dishes on the table.

 

 

\--

 

 

You decide to spend tonight with Blue to cheer him up. Honey's been holed up in the basement all day after having a conversation with him this morning. Blueberry's been locked up in his room since this morning. You poke your head in. What the hell? It's fairly messy by his standards.

 

"Blueberry?" Your voice is as cheery as you can make it without sounding fake.

 

"Mm?" Monotone. He’s sitting on the bed, blogging from a laptop. He’s probably hamming it up online. He loves the attention.

 

"You want a bedtime story tonight?"

 

"Sure." More monotone.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"The usual." Still monotonous.

 

"Fluffy Bunny it is then."

 

"Thanks."

 

“You want to cuddle?”

 

He perks up ever so slightly and you slowly climb onto the bad and wrap yourself around him, pulling him in a hug. He buries his face in your neck and sighs.

 

"Are you okay? You've been holed up in here day."

 

"Battle scenarios." Your eyes shift to a pile of items strewn about in the corner. More noticeable is a fair amount of paperwork that looks like it got taken care of sitting on his desk. He must have taken the opportunity to get some stuff done for work today.

 

You figure it's a good idea not to press him. You've never seen him mopey before. That's his thing; he always finds the best in any situation-- always sees the good in things. Even Honey was concerned but didn't want to pester him much.

 

“Can I read something to you instead?” That's an affectionate gesture.

 

“You really want to, Blue?”

 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” He nuzzles you with this teeth.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Something long? Human author?”

 

“Whatever you want, Blueberry.”

 

Surprised that he pulls out some Dickens, you slowly drift off as he reads about struggles and conformity, pausing every now and then to get philosophical. How very different from his usually lighthearted preferences.

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up being groped by a skeleton again. You turn to wake him up and tell him off but he's clearly had a terrible night. There are tear stains on his face.

 

You try to wiggle free and hear Blueberry’s soft murmur.

 

"Please don't get up yet."

 

"Blue, do you want to talk?" You know what’s up but figure you’d rather let him bring it up.

 

He exhales into your hair.

 

"Not really."

 

"You want to just snuggle a bit more?”

 

"Please."

 

"Okay well I really have to pee but I'll be right back, okay?" Skeletons always need reminding of your basic human needs.

 

"Mhm."

 

Its a rainy weekend. You spend all morning snuggling in bed with the pup. He seems almost back to his normal self after a couple of hours. Looks like he needed some snuggle therapy. He offers to pick up where he left off in last night's book and you find yourself drifting in and out of sleep to the sound of heavy rain and Blueberry’s voice and... delicate rumbling? His fingers combing through your hair are not helping you stay awake at all.

 

 

\--

 

 

It takes Blueberry a few days before going back to his completely normal infinitely cheery state. To be honest, you're surprised at how good he's been at bottling up his emotions. You ended up sleeping in your own bed after the third night of getting covered in Blueberry drool. Honey seems almost unfriendly since Blue got upset about the two of you. You needed a night alone anyway. Well, alone with a tonne of spiders. You lie in bed considering your options, breathing in the heavy air damp with basement musk as you eat a doughnut mysteriously placed on your bedside table. You stare at a small nightlight you’ve plugged in so you don’t hit things at night. Ugh, the lack of windows sucks. This entire room sucks.

 

 

\--

 

 

So much for sleeping in your damp room to have some alone time. You wake up covered in two spiders and a blueberry skeleton. Your alarm clock is your only frame of temporal reference and it’s telling you that you should probably get up soon. You pry one of Blueberry’s hands off your boob and the other away from your inner thigh-- a little too intimate, as always. Well, at least there are a couple of breakfast croissants sitting where the doughnut was yesterday. You grab one and it eat in bed, watching Blue as he sleeps with his mouth slightly open. You find yourself absentmindedly pressing your finger to the tip of one of his canines. Why did it take you so long to realize how sharp these things are? Yikes. They're nothing like Honey's at all. You should probably stop, you creep.

 

Whoops. Too late.

 

Blue playfully bites you and then sucks your finger right into his mouth before changing his blank sleeping expression into a mischievous smirk. You extract your finger immediately and pull your hand away, embarrassed.

 

“Why’re you feeling my mouth?”

 

“I was just curious! You know, monster teeth.” You open your mouth and awkwardly press a finger to your own canine, drawing attention to the difference.

 

He motions for you to come close as though he’d like to whisper something in your ear.

 

You lean in and he whispers, “you could have asked,” before taking your earlobe between his teeth.

 

“Blue, cut it out.”

 

“You get so mad when I chew on you in my sleep but then you put your fingers in my mouth. Am I missing something?” His hand’s gently squeezing your side.

 

Is he purring? He's definitely purring. Is that what that sound has been the whole time?

 

“You can’t chew on me. Got it?”

 

“But what about you putting your fingers in my mouth?”

 

“I’ll cut that out. Sorry.”

 

He nods before lowering his voice, and hesitantly asking, “What about licking?”

 

You stuff his croissant in his mouth, kiss him on the the cheek, and get out of bed.

 

“No.”

 

He pulls the croissant out and looks at you like you’re the biggest hypocrite.

 

 

\--

 

 

You promised you’d come to a business dinner with Blue. Honey was supposed to go instead but he has “emergency business” to take care of so now you’re on a dinner date with Blueberry and some potential business partners. It's not like you've been seeing much of Honey anyway. When you have he's been quiet. Cold.

 

The people meeting with Honey tonight want to open a branch of his popular labyrinth attraction in another city. You have to admit that it feels awesome pulling up to a swanky restaurant in a nice car, wearing a nice dress. Blue did your hair and makeup and everything. He’s gotten good at a surprising rate. He doesn't look so bad himself in a suit. He's ditched his usual bandana for a cute tie and it's a very different look that you're not sure suits him entirely. Maybe it's because you're so used to seeing him as childish.

 

Blue briefs you when you’re seated and adjusting your dress, waiting for the other party.

 

“Alrighty, if they ask you anything about the puzzle rooms you have to tell them how magnificent they are.”

 

“Blue, I don’t think I’ve ever been to your workplace.”

 

“R-really?” He looks taken aback.

 

“Yeah. I’ve never been.”

 

“Didn’t you come with me?” He looks confused.

 

“No? What? When would that have even happened?”

 

“What the heck? Did I dream that?” He’s obviously upset.

 

“Blue, I’ve never been to your labyrinth attraction.”

 

“That’s... unacceptable??”

 

“I can visit one day if you’d like.”

 

“You have to!” He looks confused and embarrassed. “I don’t understand how I could have not brought you there.”

 

“I can pretend I’ve been. I just won’t go into detail or anything.”

 

“I still can’t believe--“

 

He’s interrupted by a large slimy cat monster and his bird monster partner. “Hello, Blueberry?”

 

Looks like you’ll have to put up a façade as soon as the introduction and slimy handshake end.

 

 

\--

 

 

Dinner went well minus Blueberry still being obviously flustered by his slip-up, revealing that he's definitely taken you to his workplace in his dreams. He sealed the deal with his new partners and Blue’s going to go down for a couple of days to help them set up once they’ve done all the initial construction. Good times. The two monsters didn’t even seem to mind that you were a human. You tried not to do too much talking so as to not give away the fact that you’ve never been to the place. You can’t believe you managed to snake around all the questions about it.

 

You and Blue get home late but there’s still no sign of Honey. The two of you decide to take a long bath together. Maybe that decision was brought on by all wine you had. He fills it and throws in a bath bomb. He's been buying all kinds of bath supplies for you since you've moved in, asking you what your favourite scents are. You ease your tired body in and Blueberry hesitates before getting in.

 

"You okay, Blue?"

 

"Y-yeah?"

 

"What's up?"

 

"We've never taken a bath together before. Are you sure you're alright with it? You are quite intoxicated."

 

"Blue I'm not even that drunk."

 

(Yes you are.)

 

He climbs in and sits between your legs. You wrap your arms around him and pull him against you, kissing the top of his skull.

 

"Here's to your big deal."

 

He looks up, flushed with a deep cyan. Is he trembling?

 

"Mmm? Blue?"

 

He turns around, facing you and definitely on top of you at this point. You find yourself arching your back as he grips your side. Maybe this was a terrible decision.

 

He rests his head on your chest and closes his eyes.

 

"Maybe I am pretty drunk," you admit.

 

"Mmm."

 

"How do you move your face?"

 

"I don't... know? How do you move your face?" He sounds almost offended.

 

"Not in other people's boobs, Bluebs.

 

"Nooo."

 

"Yesss. Are you okay by the way? Blushin' a little heavily there. It's just a bath."

 

"You're intoxicated and naked and under me and you expect me not to blush?" He raises himself to meet your eyes at this. His expression is serious.

 

"I thought skeletons don't feel that way anyway," you tease. You squirm a little under him, repositioning yourself, and you can feel him intake breath as your breasts rub against his ribs.

 

"I-I need to get out!" His breathing has definitely accelerated. You took your sweet time doing that.

 

You wrap your arms around him and chuckle.

 

"Really, Blue? You didn't even wash up. Want me to help you with that?" You grab a bit of liquid soap and

 

 

rub.

 

 

He practically squeals as he arches his back and collapses into you. He's squirming and panting as you lather up his ribcage, not missing a single nook or cranny.

 

"Really Blueberry, I know you like cleanliness but I didn't expect you to be this enthusiastic," you tease.

 

"Nnn-- no you're drunk." He bucks his hips as your scrubbing migrates to his pelvis.

 

"Mmm got your sacrum."

 

He yelps.

 

That wasn't a bad yelp. His phalanges are digging into your skin.

 

He breaks free and jumps out, slipping as he scrambles out of the bathroom without even grabbing a towel.

 

"Boo! Your loss!"

 

You add a little bit of hot water to compensate for the lost volume and temperature, and give yourself a scrub as well.

 

A moan.

 

"I hear you in there, Blueberry," you call out.

 

No response as you pull the plug and rinse off.

 

You knock on Blueberry's bedroom door.

 

"You all done in there you little perv?"

 

"You!! You're evil!"

 

"Can I come in?"

 

He opens the door, fully clothed in his pyjamas. He looks completely exasperated.

 

"You are intoxicated. And making extremely. Impaired. Decisions tonight."

 

"Shhh. Bed."

 

You fling your towel off and collapse onto his bed.

 

He clicks his tongue and digs through the neatly folded clothes in his dresser, looking for something large enough to fit you. He finally finds something and gently helps you pull it on when you ignore him passing it to you.

 

"Pft. You know I was just playing with you, right? Want me to read you a storybook?"

 

"I think you should relax after tonight. I can read something to you instead if that's okay."

 

"You sure?"

 

He grabs a book and plops himself down next to you, pulling the blanket over the two of you.

 

Tonight you pass out to his voice reading you a story you won’t even remember.

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up with only drool on your neck this morning. Blue’s hands are around your waist for once. That’s refreshing, unlike your wine hangover. You hit the bathroom and crawl back in, wrapping a definitely purring Blueberry in your arms and falling back asleep. Somehow, despite living with them and doing all kinds of activities and playing games, snuggling with pokey skeletons is your favourite thing. They’re not even snuggly-- just warm, pokey hard space heaters.

 

“You awake?” Blue's voice is barely over a whisper.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Are you okay? You had a lot to drink last night.”

 

“Yeah.” Blueberry had much more than you did and he was fine. What gives?

 

“At least we closed the deal.” He’s grinning from ear to ear. Well, more ear-to-ear than usual.

 

You nod and groan as you bury your face back into the pokey pup.

 

“Thanks for coming.”

 

“No problem, Bluebs.”

 

Silence. You raise your head and move your eyes to your towel on his floor.

 

Oh.

 

"...Sorry about the bath last night."

 

"You had a lot of wine."

 

"That's no excuse for being a little shit."

 

"I forgive you."

 

What follows is not an awkward silence but one where you both sit in quiet contemplation.

 

Blue finally breaks the silence.

 

“Would you... like us to make breakfast together? I think I’ve mastered oatmeal from scratch by now.” His voice is laced with pride. His cooking's gotten much better. He really just needed to work on his over-enthusiasm. It took some getting to know him for you to realize what a rational thinker he actually is. He just needed some coaching to stop going into overdrive.

 

“Can you just make the instant kind you like for today? I think I want to sleep in.”

 

“Okie dokie. You want me to bring you some?”

 

“Eventually.”

 

You’re drifting off again. That purr of his is so calming.

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up several hours later and Blue hasn’t even moved. Looks like he went right back to sleep too. You slip downstairs and make a few packs of his favourite instant oatmeal breakfast. The stuff’s too sweet but you make some for yourself and bring a tray up to his room. You wonder if the only reason he wanted to learn how to make the stuff from scratch was because you commented that the instant kind was too sweet.

 

Why do you practically have to slap skeletons to wake them up? They’re impossible to awaken.

 

“Blue.” Shake. “Blue.” Shake. “Blue.” Shake. “Blueberry.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

There we go.

 

“Breakfast?”

 

“Oooh!” He’s so cute when he gets starry-eyed. He pauses for a moment.

 

“What’s up, Blue?”

 

“It’s 3PM.”

 

“You can still eat breakfast at 3PM.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Spending the week alone with Blueberry is enlightening. He keeps surprising you. He has you come to his labyrinth attraction when you’re off work and gives you the grand tour. Well, it’s more like he lets you get lost for hours after closing and you walk around together with him laughing every time you fall for one of his traps. (They're admittedly very clever.) The traps are all the type that are scary but harmless. Low-voltage electrocution, fake pits, timed doors that are soft so it doesn’t matter if they close on you. You emerge impressed by all the times he managed to genuinely stress you out or pressure you in a tolerable way. Five stars. Would get lost again. Blue was very good about not giving you the answers except after you pestered him on one particularly difficult puzzle and he revealed a cheat switch. Sly.

 

 

\--

 

 

Too bad the dry spell was too good to be true. You wake up four days later to find skeletal hands on your boob and in your mouth again.

 

Dammit Blue.

 

 

 

 


	10. Delayed Downers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better than a complete rejection, you suppose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Old habits die hard. You’re grumbling, eating a late-night snack after reading Blueberry a story and having him fall asleep on you and immediately slide his hands up your shirt. Honey walks in for the first time in days with a large bag.

 

“Heya,” he greets you as he unloads his bag in the middle of the floor.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Whatcha eatin’ kiddo?” He stoops over you and snatches a bite. “Mmm. Not bad. Now what’s eatin’ you?” He sits at the table and continues to pick at your plate.

 

“Your bro.”

 

“Mmm. Good for you two.” His mouth is full but that didn't stop his happy exclamation.

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

He looks up from the plate he snatched from you.

 

“Wanna talk about it? Hit the sack and shoot the shit and whatnot?”

 

He dumps the dish in the sink and beckons you to follow him to bed. You quickly load it into the dishwasher so Blueberry doesn’t have an aneurism when he wakes up and follow Honey upstairs.

 

You crawl into bed and Honey casually slides in next to you.

 

“So? What’s up kiddo?”

 

"Well, first of all, we've barely spoken since we fucked. Second, Blue's groping is getting out of hand."

 

"Heh. You mean _in_ hand, amirite?"

 

"Dammit Honey."

 

"Heh, aw come on. You love it when _I_ squish you so why not Blueberry?”

 

"Blueberry is not you."

 

"Man, I don't get humans at all. If he wants to do my job then let him have it."

 

"Ugh, okay. Let me tell you a thing about humans: most of us don't want to get touched like that by people for whom we don't reciprocate feelings."

 

"What? You love Blue."

 

"Different. Love."

 

"Yeah, still not getting it."

 

"Ugh, whatever. I don't want Blue to touch me like that. I want _you_ to touch me like that." You reach up under his shirt. "Like this."

 

"Nnn. Cut it out."

 

"Please?"

 

"No, stop it."

 

"Don't like it?" Admittedly, you have tried to ambush him a couple of times since your, erm, _encounter_ to no avail.

 

"I'm a skeleton."

 

"We've had sex." Kind of.

 

"And it was nice."

 

"So?"

 

"Do I need to explain the whole 'I'm not attracted to you' thing again?"

 

"Ouch."

 

"Don't mean to be rude but you know. Not to mention how much it seems to have pissed off my bro. Why not be considerate of his feelings, huh?"

 

"Why not be considerate of _my_ feelings?"

 

He sounds almost impatient. "Can we just cuddle? Are you going to make this weird? You have two other bed options.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll stop.”

 

You lie on the mattress and he spoons you, sniffing your hair. He hums lightly.

 

"You smell nice."

 

"…Thanks. Blueberry bought me a new shampoo this week."

 

He snakes his hand down your pants and lazily brushes your clit.

 

"You want this, right? Will it make you feel better?"

 

Not sure if that makes you feel better or worse. There’s that pulsing between your legs again.

 

"You don't have to, Honey.“

 

"I don't mind if it'll get you to stop touching me." His groggy tired voice sure does make you want to jump his bones. Amazing how his voice has that power over you. Ugh. Why'd you have to fall for a skeleton?

 

You cuddle for a while as he strokes you until you start to writhe under him.

 

"Honey, please."

 

"Say my name like that again." He sounds more amused than satisfied.

 

"Honey."

 

"Again."

 

" _Honey_."

 

"Heh. You're so cute. Again."

 

You chant his name as he strokes you into eventual release. You have a hard time not screaming as you feel yourself coming hard and fast while he continues to pump. He's relentless.

 

"Please keep going.”

 

"Whatever you want."

 

He continues to stimulate you. You practically purr as he drives you to another orgasm. It ripples through your entire body until you practically go numb.

 

He chuckles. ”You okay there?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Good." He gives you a toothy peck on the cheek. "Now go the fuck to sleep."

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up in Honey’s bed. Your pantiesdefinitely need a change. Oh right. That happened. You press against him for warmth and he looks away from his phone to greet you, looking like he didn't sleep very much as usual.

 

“Morning, Honey.”

 

“Mmm. Morning, kiddo.”

 

You spend a good half hour just snuggling as he kneads your flesh absentmindedly, reading something on his phone.

 

“So do I own you now that we’ve fucked? Is that how humans work?” Honey muses as he runs a bony fingertip over your stomach.

 

You're laughing. “No? What the hell kind of misconceptions do you have about humanity?”

 

“Awe, won’t you stay here and babysit my bro’s cooking if I ask real nice?” He’s cooing. You feel your face growing hot as he groans lightly in your ear.

 

"I'll do that anyway but it's 'cause I don't want food poisoning."

 

"Mmm. You're such a good pet." He squeezes your thighs.

 

"Cut it out with that pet stuff."

 

"Nope." He puts his phone down and gently bites your neck. You practically melt under him.

 

"Nnn-s-stop calling me that."

 

"What was that, pet?" You feel his hands slide down and two of his fingers make their way inside you. His tone is so gentle. He's practically purring.

 

"Nnn. Stop it."

 

"Stop this?" He withdraws his fingers.

 

"No, don't stop that."

 

"Whatever you want, pet."

 

"I'll kill you."

 

"Don't pets enjoy being pet?" He adds a third finger as he uses his other hand to gently pinch your nipple.

 

"Y-yes?"

 

"Pets enjoy being pet."

 

"It's-- ah, demeaning."

 

"You love it. Look at you. You're soaked."

 

"That's not why I'm wet!"

 

You gasp and buck your hips as he works you up.

 

He gently whispers into your ear. "Aren't you a good pet?"

 

Your breathing's so haggard as you edge close.

 

"Please, Honey."

 

He slows down. "I want my pet to beg."

 

" _Please_ Honey?"

 

"Good pets only answer to their masters." His grip on your breast tightens and he presses you into him more firmly, continuing to pump his fingers at a pace far to slow for you to climax. It's just enough to keep you pining for more.

 

"Screw you."

 

He stops completely.

 

Now you're actually upset. "You're going to leave me hanging?"

 

"Say please." He’s been gone for so long that his obnoxious smirk almost doesn’t piss you off.

 

"I did."

 

"Say please like a proper pet." He resumes but at a pace much too slow to get you off. He's teasing you.

 

"I _did_."

 

"I said _good pets only answer to their masters_." He pinches your nipple a little too hard. "Say it." His voice is oozing playfulness but has a commanding undertone.

 

You clench your jaw.

 

"Please… Master?”

 

"My pet's so much work, isn't she? So proud too. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He moves his hand from your breast to your face, angling it enough for him to give you a gentle toothy kiss on the cheek as he resumes his regular pace in your sex.

 

"I hate this." You half-chuckle, half-whine.

 

"I can stop if you want me to."

 

"No!"

 

"You're so fun to play with, you know that?" He gently nibbles your ear as he resumes gently playing with your nipple.

 

You don't have time to respond before your body completely caves under his ministrations. He smirks as you tremble under him, gasping.

 

"See? You don't really mind it at all, do you?"

 

You turn to see an even more satisfied smirk on his face.

 

"Oh yeah? Let's see you under pressure." You reach up under his sweater and he squirms uncomfortably before inching away.

 

"Nnn. Cut it out.

 

"What the hell? You were totally into it last time."

 

"Don't get the wrong idea, kiddo. I like you and stuff but I already told you I'm not into you that way. How many times do you need me to repeat myself?” He sounds irritated.

 

"Dude, you just fucked me."

 

"So? ’S not my fault you're needy as hell and fun to mess with." He wraps his arms around you and squishes you a bit. "I'll take care of you if I have to but that's it kiddo."

 

 

\--

 

 

You emerge from his room mildly conflicted that morning. You use the bathroom and let yourself into Blue’s room to wake him up for breakfast.

 

“Blueberry?”

 

“What?!”

 

Yikes, that huffing from his blanket cocoon can’t be good.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yes. I’m fine. I’m more than fine.” His voice cracks. “I’m fantastic.”

 

You crawl onto his mattress and spoon his blanket cocoon.

 

“You have something you want to talk about?”

 

He pokes his head out of the blanket burrito. His face is tear-stained and completely flushed.

 

“Oh Blueberry. C’mere.”

 

He lifts the blanket and wraps it over you, pulling you to him and burying his face in your chest before crying softly.

 

“I,” sniff, “I-I’m s-so mad at you.” His grip tightens on your shirt and his phalanges dig into your back. “I’m so mad at you, _____!!”

 

“Are we finally going to talk about this?” You gently stroke the back of his skull as he sobs into your chest.

 

“I think I,” sniff, “hate you. It hurts. It hurts so much.”

 

“Because I’m sleeping with Honey?”

 

“His scent doesn't suit you."

 

"O-okay?"

 

Admittedly that's a bit of a creepy statement. How do you even respond to that?

 

Pregnant pause.

 

Blueberry finally exhales. "Sorry. I just want you to be happy.”

 

“I am happy. I live with you and Honey--”

 

“ _I_ want to make you happy. Why can’t it be me? What did I do _wrong_?”

 

He finally looks up from your chest. Where do all the tears come from?

 

“Blue. Shh.” You tighten your arms around him. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

He buries his face back into your chest.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

“No. Stay.”

 

“Didn’t you just say you hate me?”

 

“Yes but,” he takes a moment to inhale. He doesn’t resume.

 

 

You’re both quiet for a bit longer.

 

 

“I love you more than I hate you. I don’t want you to go. Anywhere. Ever.”

 

“I’m right here, Blueberry.”

 

“Don’t sleep with Honey. _Please don’t sleep with Honey_.”

 

“I have feelings and preferences, Blue. I'm sorry.”

 

His grip tightens and he lets it all out, crying into your chest before going quiet again.

 

Did he fall asleep?

 

You squirm out of his grasp head out to change your tear-soaked shirt.

 

Honey’s right outside the door smoking a dog treat.

 

He exhales some smoke. “Something worth mentioning?” His tone implies that you better have a good excuse for making his little brother cry. You didn't make him cry! This isn't _your_ fault. Not only yours anyway.

 

You motion for him to follow you downstairs. You need to change your shirt anyway.

 

“You know Blue’s not happy about us.”

 

He’s pondering. “Stay out of my bed for a while. Sleep with him instead.”

 

“You left us alone for over a week. Where do you think I’ve been sleeping?” You extract a shirt from your drawer and pull it on after stripping, pausing for a moment and then pulling it back off. “Know what, I think I’m gonna shower first.”

 

“Clean your conscience?”

 

“Excuse me? Something you want to say, Honey?”

 

“I don’t think I need to say anything.”

 

“What, so it’s my fault? Wow, fuck you.”

 

“Nope. I think we established that." He smirks at his own joke. "Don't know why you insist on it being me when Blueberry would clearly rather fill that position.”

 

“Why’re you being such a dick all of the sudden?”

 

“Why’d you make my bro cry?”

 

“Because I don’t want to fuck him? What, I’m the bad guy here?”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“You implied it. You knew as much as I did that what we did would upset him.”

 

“C’mon kiddo, I’m not here to start any fights. Put yourself in my position. Needy human. Angry bro. I can't make everyone happy here. If you want me to pick a side you shouldn't be surprised when you get kicked right the fuck out.” He hands you the remainder of his dog treat and exits your shithole bedroom.

 

You stand there topless and appalled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.


	11. Morning Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.

 

 

 

 

You walk into the house and are instantly met by Blueberry.

 

"Sleep with me tonight! You slept with Honey last night!” Blueberry sounds almost demanding, cornering you the second you get home from work that evening. You were dreading getting home after what happened this morning.

 

"Blue, your bed's so small. Besides I just spent an entire week sleeping with you."

 

"I can buy a bigger bed. I've had the same bed since we lived underground anyway." He puts his hands on his hips and stares at you intently, laughing soft, "mweh heh heh"s.

 

"That isn't necessary."

 

"What'll make you want to sleep in my room more?"

 

"I'll sleep with you tonight but you need to watch how much you grope me in your sleep.”

 

His hands move from his hips to cover his mouth in a mixture of embarrassment and apology. "I'm sorry! I can't help it. You're so squishy. I don't even know I'm doing it most of the time."

 

"And we need to do something about that oral fixation of yours."

 

“You stuck your finger in my mouth!”

 

“Not that; the chewing on my neck and shoulders thing."

 

“Oh... I can try." He looks extremely embarrassed. His face is turning a deep blue.

 

"Aw c'mere Bluebs."

 

He’s starry-eyed as you pick him up. He absolutely loves cuddling you. You’d bet all the money in the world it’s his favourite thing. Clingy pup. He nuzzles your cheek with his teeth and gently clicks his tongue-- his version of a kiss.

 

“I love you,” he mumbles.

 

“I love you too, Blueberry.”

 

“No.” His expression falters. “I think! I love you more than that! More than normal.”

 

You step back and collapse into the couch with Blueberry still in your arms before loosening your grip.

 

His grip tightens.

 

“I don’t like it when you sleep with my brother. You deserve to sleep with me because I am very great.”

 

"My bedroom sucks and you grope me.” Though you are mad enough to not sleep in Honey’s bed tonight considering what an ass he was being this morning. Not to mention you're kind of temporarily banned. Oops.

 

“I’m cuddly too! See?” He nuzzles you almost aggressively. “Why don’t you love me the way I love you?” Oh no, his demanding tone is so precious.

 

“I can’t control the way I love someone any more than you can control the amount you love someone. You know I love you.”

 

“N-no?”

 

“Of course I do.” You tighten your arms around him.

 

“N-no??” His voice cracks as Honey descends into the living room.

 

“What’s up?” He always looks at you with such suspicion when you're with his brother. What the hell?

 

“Honey, your brother thinks I don’t love him.”

 

“What? Blueberry, of course she loves you.”

 

Looks like he was just checking up on you guys. He returns to his bedroom as Blueberry buries his face in your chest and groans in frustration.

 

What the hell are you going to do with him?

 

 

\--

 

 

Two nights into sleeping with Blueberry when you're awoken in the middle of the night.

 

 _Fantastic_.

 

The friction from him rutting against you in his sleep woke you right up. His face is buried in your hair and you decide to pull away and wake him. Enough's enough.

 

Except.

 

He lightly moans your name in his sleep and it sends a spike of arousal coursing through you. You've never heard that kind of groggy moan from him before. You turn your head. He's definitely asleep but his rapid shallow breathing and deeply flushed face make him quite a sight to behold. You've never seen him in this light. You roll over slightly. Should you interrupt him? Probably. You try to pry him off your leg. He's not coming off easily. You need to pry him off by his pelvis.

 

His gentle moans stop and he intakes a slightly sharper breath when you grip him. You didn't even touch his pubic arch. His grip on you tightens and you can feel a wetness in your pants that you really wish wasn't there. Dammit Blue.

 

You try to move him over and it causes him to open his mouth a bit, revealing those sharp canines you always forget he has. Ugh. Just ignore him. You increase the distance between the two of you and start drifting off. He manages to roll over and he's on you again before you even get the chance to fall back asleep. That rutting against your leg is really uncomfortable. Okay. Fine.

 

You position your hand between his pubis and your leg. His grip on you tightens again. You wonder if this is a normal thing that you usually manage to sleep through or if it's new. You're pretty sure it would have woken you up if he's tried this before. Well, "tried" isn't really a word you should be using for someone who's asleep.

 

Will he stop if you pleasure him to orgasm? Will he know you did it? Do you really want to?

 

Nah, fuck it.

 

You try to fall asleep. This isn't working out. Maybe you should just go to your damp basement closet bedroom. It'd probably be better than this nonsense--

 

aaaand there's his finger getting shoved into your mouth.

 

Okay, that's it.

 

You roll over, removing the bone from your mouth in the process, and shove your fingers right into his mouth. He starts sucking on them immediately, moaning slightly as he angles himself to grind his chest against you. Well. That backfired. You don't know what you were trying to accomplish by doing that anyway. You pull your hand away and give up. Just let him hump you in his sleep and get it over with. He'll be done in a bit and you can resume your sleeping, right? Fuck it. You pinch his pelvis and give him a rub. Let it all out, Blueberry. You close your eyes as you work. It's the middle of the night and you're exhausted. You feel him inch his face closer to your neck and inhale. His purring gets louder when he starts licking your neck. Holy shit, you're not supposed to be this aroused. It's just Blueberry. Shit. Shit. Don't do it. Don't you dare touch yourself right now.

 

Whoops, too late.

 

You gently pleasure yourself as you continue to pleasure the pup. His purring is punctuated by the occasional squeak or moan and you try your best to stop touching yourself to those sounds only to find yourself fervently grinding against one of his femurs. You're a terrible person. He stirs and your eyes clench shut. Fuck, you woke him up.

 

His grinding against your hand intensifies and his breathing quickens. He clenches a handful of your hair and sobs a needy, "Oh please. Please don't stop."

 

Does he think you're asleep? Should you pretend to be asleep? Fuck, it'll be so awkward if you don't. He's the one who woke _you_ up and now you've gotten yourself into this. Of course.

 

Just pretend you're dreaming. Let him finish.

 

He's definitely biting your neck now. You have to suppress a real moan and have a hard time choking it down. This isn't fair, you should get to come too--

 

Oh.

 

Well, looks like you might be getting your wish.

 

His hand makes his way to your sex and he starts to gently brush it through your pyjama bottoms. You're not sure if it was even intentional. He doesn't seem to know what he's doing. Still, the gentle grazing through the fabric is driving you insane. It's not enough to make you come at all.

 

His body stiffens and his movements stop. You've pushed him over the edge. He chokes back a moan and his grip on your hair tightens painfully as you note a blue flash through your closed eyes. He's had to remove his face from your neck to prevent himself from clamping down on you.

 

Should you continue rubbing? It'll probably give you away if you stop now. He'll know you're awake. Shit. Just keep going.

 

His body's trembling now. He's trying to compose himself, having long given up on trying to pleasure you now. You feel him gently take your wrist and move your hand from himself to your own sex.

 

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

 

He positions his phalanges over your fingers and guides you to repeat the pace at which you were pleasuring him. You let your body mimic his speed. You've never found his purring arousing before but something about the way his entire body is spooning you, caressing your body with as much of his as possible, is sending those gentle vibrations right through you. You're so pent up, you want to come. He's falling back asleep as you gently work yourself up. You can't. You're going to scream. You have to stop.

 

Just stop.

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up still feeling sexually frustrated and note that Blueberry isn't in bed. Strange, he normally sleeps so much more than you or Honey. He needs an afternoon nap and everything. He tiptoes back into the room as you wonder where he is. Oh well, problem solved.

 

"Morning Bluebs."

 

Blueberry closes the door of his bedroom and bursts into tears the second you make eye contact.

 

"Blue? No? What's wrong? Sweetie, shhh. It's okay. Calm down."

 

"I-I didn't mean it!! You were asleep and I-- I used you! It was such a--" sob, "terrible thing. I'm so so-orry. I--"

 

"Shh, no Blueberry shh. It's alright."

 

Great, now look at what you've done. You climb out of bed and wrap your arms around the pup. It wouldn't have escalated if you'd kept your damn hands to yourself. He wouldn't have woken up.

 

A knock at the door.

 

"Is everything alright in there?"

 

"Everything's alright, Honey. Thanks."

 

"Blueberry?"

 

"I'm fi-i-ine. Go away."

 

You definitely don't hear the sound of Honey leaving. You lower your voice to a whisper as you lie on the bed with Blueberry sobbing into your chest.

 

"Blueberry, listen to me; everything is going to be alright, you hear?"

 

"I'm a," sob, "terrible person. I'm the worst. I--" He chokes.

 

"Blueberry I don't even know what you're talking about," you lie. "You are not the worst. Everything's fine. I was asleep. No harm done. Just don't do whatever so-called terrible thing you did again, alright?"

 

He sobs into your chest as you hold him and gently caress the back of his head. You've seen Honey do that to him before and it seemed to be pretty effective at calming him down.

 

You feel your sins crawling down your back and are glad that Honey has to be somewhere soon. The last thing you want is to face his wrath after what you did.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're having trouble falling asleep after Blueberry that night. You decide that it's futile and descend to the living room to put on the TV for a bit. You notice Honey padding down into the basement as you eye the television and decide to tail him. You knock on the door to his private space and he opens it a crack.

 

"What's up, kiddo? You ready to talk about this morning?”

 

"What do you keep in there, anyway?"

 

He peeks over your shoulder and ushers you in quickly.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry about the other day, okay? I’ll show you around but don't tell Blueberry what’s in here. Got it?“ Nothing like a quick nonchalant apology to make you still not quite forgive him for being a complete asshole but you suppose it's better than nothing.

 

You look around. It's just a bunch of old junk, covered machines, messy storage, camping gear, etc.

 

"Okay, what's the big deal? It's just a huge messy storage space. I though this was a workshop or something.”

 

"This is the big deal.” He motions you to a desk by a wall. There's a small lamp on it. An electric kettle's boiling away.

 

"Tea?"

 

" _Honey_.” You’ve never actually heard him sound excited before. Well, ‘excited’ might be a bit of a stretch.

 

Oh right, the desk is covered in honey pots; jars of various sizes, some labelled, some not.

 

"Okay. Why's it locked up?"

 

"Blue tends to get… carried away. I keep some upstairs but this is my good stash. Blueberry can be a glutton when it comes to the finer things. My bro has good taste. He's so cool." The pride in Honey's voice whenever he talks about Blueberry is so sincere.

 

"So sharing's okay but only in moderation?" You're chuckling.

 

“You need to enjoy a good honey. It can smell fresh or pungent. It can be thick or thin, clear or grainy. The flavour and texture changes depending on the nearby flowers and the age of the honey. Check it out, I have a bottle of buckwheat honey,” he pulls out an opaque dark brown substance, “some alfalfa,” he pulls out an almost clear flaxen one, “clover, blueberry, mixed floral honey,” He hands you three more common-looking honeys, “and that’s just to start. A good honey’s like a good wine or cheese.” You open the buckwheat honey and give it a taste. It’s quite strong. He looks at you expectantly.

 

"Yeah, it's nice. What's this one?"

 

"Chocolate honey. I've got some Irish whiskey honey, some with pollen, some without, creamed honey, crystallized honey, lemon, cinnamon, you name it. Whatever you ho- _need_."

 

"Pft, that one was terrible. I'm not even going to laugh."

 

"Sorry. It's late." He's grinning from ear to ear as he lights a dog treat. He smokes a bit before handing it to you.

 

"So you're a real connoisseur, huh?" You inhale deeply and feel the immediate calming sensation of the dog treat. Maybe this was exactly what you needed to fall asleep... and be less angry at Honey.

 

"You know we keep two or three types upstairs."

 

"I know. I know."

 

"Here, try this one." He takes a thick white one and stirs it into the tea he just brewed before handing it to you. You exchange the dog treat for the mug.

 

It's almost too sweet but you can't help but notice how fragrant it is.

 

"What's that one?"

 

"Secret." He's winking.

 

"Did you serve me something gross?"

 

"What the hell? No? It's just creamed apple honey."

 

"It's good."

 

He puts some more water on for himself. You drink your tea together and he allows you to sample from a few more pots.

 

Honey lights another dog treat.

 

“Can I have another?”

 

“Oh? Our pet’s getting demanding now, huh?”

 

“Cut it ou--“

 

He covers your mouth with his had. “I know. I know. Geez kiddo, you know I’m teasing you.”

 

You roll your eyes and he hands you your own. You’ve never had an entire one and wonder if it’ll do any harm. Probably not considering the nature of its effects. Honey lights it and you both enjoy dog treats and tea in the spider-filled basement. You have another and you’re practically falling asleep after two and a half.

 

“Bit much for a human, huh?”

 

“Wh-whuh?” Why’s he getting so worked up? It’s just dog treats. Calm down.

 

“You’re gonna sleep real well tonight, kiddo.”

 

“Think so?”

 

“You’re slurring your speech. Bet you can hardly keep your eyes open." You’ve forgiven your emotionally constipated asshole housemate for being an emotionally constipated asshole housemate by now. Maybe you'll be less okay with him when you're not high on monster remedies. He is right about how tired you feel though.

 

“Whatever. I’m going to bed in a bit.”

 

“Blue’s room?”

 

“Yeah. Promised him.”

 

“Good. Is he okay? You wanna talk about it?"

 

"I think that's between the two of us. He was sorry about something he did."

 

"That's it?"

 

You grin like an idiot, high as a kite, giving him a dorky "okay" hand gesture.

 

"Can you make it up the stairs in your condition? Didn’t think it’d work that effectively on humans. Usually takes me about five or six to not even fully get to your state.”

 

“I’m okay. I’ll be fi--“ yawn, “fine.”

 

He keeps an eye on you as you head back upstairs, only returning to the basement when he sees you walk into Blueberry’s room.

 

"Where were you?" Blue looks worried sick.

 

"I just went downstairs for a bit. I'm back. I thought you were asleep." You feel so mellow after your smoke. Honey was right-- you can barely keep your eyes open.

 

"I was but then I woke up and you weren't here."

 

"Don't you worry, Blueberry." You snuggle in with him and give him a huge kiss, affectionately trailing your fingers over him. He should feel as relaxed as you do right now. You're going to sleep like a log.

 

"I don't want bad things to happen to you."

 

"That's very noble."

 

"Please be careful if you go out at night, okay?"

 

"I didn't go anywhere."

 

"I know but still."

 

"Alright. I promise. I'll be real careful."

 

"Good." He wraps his arms around you and practically squeezes you to him.

 

You drift off with an overprotective tiny skeleton trying really hard to be the big spoon. Cutie pie.

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up with your face covered in your own drool. He's shoved his fingers in your mouth as you slept. You notice another orifice of yours occupied. Is that why you had such frustratingly sexual dreams last night? You've definitely creamed yourself in your sleep.

 

"That's it. Blue, wake up."

 

Zzz.

 

"Blueberry."

 

Zzz.

 

" _Blueberry_!" You've removed yourself and are now shaking him pretty violently.

 

"Nnn… What?"

 

"Listen, Blue. I don't know if you're doing it on purpose or what but you need to stop violating me in my sleep or I'm not sleeping here anymore. That's enough."

 

"Wha--?" He looks like you've caught him completely off guard.

 

"You had your fingers in my mouth and up between my legs. That's not alright. You got that? We had a talk and the deal was that stuff's in the past but you had to cut it out, remember?"

 

"Oh. Um. Right. Okay. Sorry." Why does he look so surprised?

 

"Don't do that again, okay?"

 

"O-okay. Sorry. You were rubbing yourself in your sleep so I thought I could help!"

 

"We're going to have a nice big talk about consent, okay?"

 

"O-okay?"

 

"If I'm asleep, that's not an 'okay,' got it?"

 

"Got it."

 

"No touching me here, here, here, here, or here without permission, alright?"

 

"Even if you were mumbling 'yes' in your sleep?"

 

"If I'm asleep that's an automatic no."

 

"O-okie-dokie."

 

"I know you probably had the best of intentions but your chewing on me and touching me inappropriately in my sleep has to stop." You flop back down. Your neck is really sore. He was probably chewing on you again at some point.

 

He nods slowly, avoiding eye contact, and starts to cry almost as badly as yesterday.

 

"Oh, come here." You wrap him in a hug.

 

You suddenly hear a faint whisper.

 

"What if you're awake? Can I touch you like that if you're awake?"

 

"Not if I'm awake either, Blueberry."

 

 

\--

 

 

You frustratedly make your way downstairs for some breakfast. Honey starts snickering the second you enter the kitchen.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

 _"What?_ "

 

"Our latest family member's a little needy, huh, Blue. Did you do all that yourself?"

 

" _What?!_ "

 

"She was um… whining in her sleep. I tried to do a good job."

 

"What the hell? Are you guys being vague on purpose?"

 

Honey can barely contain his giggling. "Have you looked in a mirror?"

 

"No?"

 

You march over to the bathroom and take a look.

 

Your entire neck is covered in enormous dark hickeys.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Blueberry's Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile

 

 

He waited for you for what seemed like hours. You read him his favourite story and he dozed off in your arms only to be awoken by a terrible nightmare.

 

His bed was empty. Where were you?

 

He would not have normally been too scared to get up and look for you but he just had the most terrifying dream.

 

You returned after what seemed like an eternity. He's aware that it was only a few minutes after he woke up. All he kept envisioning was his horrific nightmare. Terrible angry humans came and roughly took you away. It reminded him of the cold and merciless nature of humanity. He couldn't help but warn you to be careful.

 

He had to stay awake.

 

He had to protect you.

 

 

\--

 

 

An hour has gone by and you start to murmur something in your sleep.

 

"Hm? Are you awake?"

 

A light moan as your hand snakes its way to relieve yourself. Not much you can really do in your sleep. Blueberry watches, mystified. He buries his face in your neck. He loves it there. The scent of your hair is always so pleasant even though tonight it smells strongly of dog treats. Your hair’s scent is accompanied by the thick coursing of blood through your neck positively scream your name. Those veins are so thick. Your scent is so much stronger there. He catches himself gently gnawing on you.

 

Shoot, he probably shouldn't do that.

 

He removes his mouth and hands. He was definitely tracing the base of your ribcage with his phalanges. He always wondered why that doesn't feel the same for humans. Hmm. He lies with his face in your hair for a while.

 

You utter another groan in your sleep.

 

He breathes heavily as you squirm. What kind of dream are you having that's making you gyrate your hips so much?

 

Oh.

 

That's his favourite scent of all. He can smell your sex from here. The rare wet dreams. His favourite. You've only ever had one other like it in his bed. He catches himself with his hand in his shorts.

 

Well, that's inappropriate.

 

He vaguely wonders if it feels the same for you. It's not at all the same on your ribs. He's given your ribcage a stroke or two in your sleep to no avail.

 

"Please," you moan.

 

Oh, huh, when did his hand get there? Shoot. Shoot. Blueberry, cut it out.

 

You're definitely asleep but you asked so politely. Blue can't leave you hanging, can he? Shoot, you're so wet. He wonders why humans get so wet. It's wetter than your mouth. Ugh, your mouth. He'd kill to have that on him. He lies, gently experimenting with motion and gauging your reactions as he plays around with your sex when you moan again in your sleep. He can feel your pubis through your flesh and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so aroused as he is now, watching you react to his touch.

 

Oops, when did his hand get in your mouth? You're sucking so enthusiastically though. There's no way you dislike it, right? Humans are so weird. Why would you only beg him like this in your sleep?

 

"Don't worry, I'll do what you want."

 

He finally finds a motion that gets you grinding hard. Eureka! He's so good at puzzles. He's even mastered humans. He's practically beaming as he runs his tongue over your neck. You moan so loudly he'd have thought you were awake. What if he sucked on you?

 

You always taste so good.

 

He sighs into you. This is so nice. You're so amazing. Why don't you always beg for him to do this? He's so proud of having "solved" you but he still doesn't get you at all. He leans his head back in frustration before looking back at you.

 

That's when he sees it.

 

 

His mark.

 

 

On your neck.

 

Did he… really do that? It's right where he was sucking. He would have seen it if it were there before.

 

He's so mystified that he stops moving between your legs. You utter a frustrated groan and squeeze your thighs together.

 

He'll take care of you in a second. He has another puzzle to solve. How did he do that? Was it just the biting? He's chewed on you before and it's never happened. What was different this time?

 

He closes his eyes and buries his face in your neck again, pondering. Ugh, you smell so good. It's not even fair. He wants to suck on you again. It has to have been that. Was it the sucking?

 

He tries again gently.

 

The sounds coming out of your mouth tonight are sending shivers down his spine. How are you sleeping through all of this? Are you pretending to be asleep? Maybe it's all the dog treats. You definitely smell like you've been smoking

 

He can't help it, he's rubbing himself again as he sucks and gnaws on your neck. His fingers are slick with your juices and it's a very new sensation to him. He's never used any lubricant. He's already breathing heavily.

 

He removes his face and admires his new mark as he continues to stroke his own pelvis, uttering a low, "wowie," before immediately starting on another. He's marking you. He's leaving _his_ mark. His. He was here. He was able to make you moan like this. You sound so happy when he does it. He's so proud. He'll leave as many as he can. You moan every time. You're so happy to have him. He feels a fluttering in his soul. Knowing how happy he's making you brings him so much joy. If only you'd let him do this more often.

 

He finds his breathing gradually quickening. His movements are getting jerky. Shoot. What if he wakes you up?

 

He moves his hand from your mouth to your sex as he marks yet another spot on your neck. There are so many at this point that they're overlapping and blending into one another. What if he were to make you both happy at once? He's not as apt with that hand but he does manage to get a rhythm going. You're moaning again. He didn't think you could move like that in your sleep.

 

"More."

 

You need him right now though, right? You just asked for more, right? You love this as much as he does, right? Ugh, there's no way you could love this as much as he does. He's wanted to see you like this because of him for far too long now. It takes everything in his power to not bite down on your neck with all his strength, to wake you up and be rough. He'd love to see how much a human could take. He's never wanted to see anyone like this before. He's never really even wanted this himself before. Why do you have this power over him? His chest flutters as he thinks about how much he'd give to stay like this forever.

 

"Please, Honey."

 

 

No.

 

 

Excuse you? Absolutely not.

 

Wow.

 

An anger he's never felt before boils within him. How dare Honey take this from him? _He_ , the Magnificent Blueberry, solved you! He was making you happy. It was he, Blueberry, that was making you feel this way-- not Honey! _Not Honey_! Oh great, now he's crying. He'll show you. He'll make you feel so good. Can humans have orgasms the way skeletons can? He's not going to stop until he finds out. You'll either stop from exhaustion or he'll make you have the strongest orgasm you've ever had. He's set. He moves his hand from your sex back to your mouth. You were sucking on him so happily. He'll show you. He'll make you so much happier than Honey ever will. The hand he had on his own pelvis is back between your legs. He'll show you how much more he cares than Honey ever will.

 

You moan again as he resumes sucking on your neck. It's harder to do while crying but he'll make sure you see. He'll make sure Honey sees. He'll make sure the world sees. That's his mark. You're his human. His. Not Honey's.

 

Your breathing quickens but Blue decides to keep his pace steady. This is working and you're not getting any less worked up.

 

He can't get over how much he loves the feeling of you squirming against him, pressing against him in ways that feel infinitely better than cuddling with anything but his human. He needs you here.

 

He can't help it. He whispers a faint, "I love you so much," as you finally tremble under him. Gently taking bits of your flesh between his teeth and running his tongue over you, tasting your sweat as you writhe and moan is heaven. He's in heaven. What did he do to deserve this?

 

You stiffen. Climax.

 

Oh, that scent. That wonderful scent. Your scent. His human. His. He loves you so much more than you'll ever know.

 

He doesn't even remove himself before falling asleep. He wants you to know. It was he, Blueberry, who made you so happy. He drifts off in a mixture of self-satisfaction and anger towards his brother. He's never felt this kind of anger toward Honey before. Not since he heard you together. Honey doesn't even want you the way he does. This isn't _fair_.

 

He did such a good job on you. You'll be so pleased when you wake up. He can hardly wait for all the praise in which you'll shower him.

 

He falls asleep purring as he nuzzles you with his teeth. His soul flutters with joy knowing you're here with him. He'll keep you safe.

 

 

 


	13. Blueberry's Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stink.

 

 

You knock on Honey's door tonight. You're technically kind of banned but--

 

"What's up kiddo?"

 

"We need to talk."

 

He opens the door and motions for you to sit on the bed. You flop down onto it a little more dramatically than you intended in all your exasperation.

 

"Blue really overstepped some boundaries last night."

 

"Yeah, I could tell. I know he likes to dabble in the arts but I didn't think he'd take up human canvases." He joins you and runs some phalanges over your darkened neck.

 

"He did it while I was asleep. I wouldn't have let him. I woke up with his fingers inside me this time.”

 

"Not feeling it, huh?"

 

"Doesn't that bother you? 'Something something pets only have one master' or something?"

 

“’Something something’ something like that. You know I'm messing with you with the pet thing, right? Shits and giggles? I don't care that much beyond playing around when it comes to that. "

 

"That's not how I see it."

 

" _Aww, I am your master after all_." He wraps his arms around you and pets your condescendingly. His tone is dripping with mockery.

 

You click your tongue and roll your eyes.

 

"I don't want Blue to touch me like that. I told him it's not okay."

 

"Okay." He shrugs. You're not sure if he gets it.

 

"I only want _you_ to touch me like that. I want to touch _you_ like that." You run your fingers over his vertebrae and slowly make your way up his shirt.

 

He groans. "Stop that."

 

"Mmm?" You chuckle and move your hand to his sternum. It'll be nice to see him come undone again.

 

"Cut it out!" He grabs your arm and tugs it out from under his shirt, hurting you a bit in the process. "I said to stop."

 

"Yeah but--"

 

He snaps. ”Just 'cause you get a physical response out of stimulating me, doesn't mean I'll want to have sex with you every time. What, you think you could awaken some deep sexual desire? I masturbate all the time, you know. Sometimes I'm stressed, sometimes I'm bored, sometimes I think, 'hey, orgasms feel pretty nice, maybe I'd like to have one,' and you know what, that's not going to make me want you to fuck me every night so cut it out. What the hell were you literally just saying about consent? How about showing some respect for the way I feel, huh kiddo?"

 

You get it but he really has a way of making that pot boil over. Too harsh. You roll over and face the wall.

 

Great.

 

"Hey? Stop crying? I didn't mean--" His voice is suddenly soothing. He sounds like you caught him off guard.

 

You just want him to let you cry it out.

 

"Hey, can you turn around and look at me?"

 

You comply.

 

"Shit. Um. You wanna go outside for a smoke or somethin'?"

 

"No." Stupid sweet voice.

 

"Kay." He pauses. "…Sorry if I was a little brash."

 

"No I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel. I really... I don't know." You're conflicted. A cocktail of emotions rushing over you all at once is never something that's easy to bear. Why the hell does he keep leading you on if he's going to be like this?

 

"I get that you have needs and stuff, kiddo."

 

"I didn't choose to fall in love with you. It hurts. You're a prick. Your brother's in love with me. I know how you feel 'cause I'm--" sniff, "in the same situation. I'm sorry I--"

 

He wipes your eyes with the edge of his sleeve and gently kisses your cheek.

 

"D'you want to take care of yourself? Right here? I'm not preventing you."

 

He spoons you and guides your own hand between your legs.

 

You sniff. "I'm good, thanks." You're not done crying.

 

"No you're not." He moves his own fingers inside you and starts pumping them gently. "See? You're all wet and needy and stuff.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. "You're so much work, really. I didn't think that taking a human in would be so much work." He nibbles on your earlobe.

 

"I'm sorry you think I'm-- hic-- so much work. Just stop. Whatever. I'm-- hic-- done." That came out sounding more bitter than you intended. Great, now you have hiccoughs too.

 

"You know I love you, right?"

 

"I know. You don't-- hic-- have to." You know he knows it bothers Blueberry when he takes care of you and would rather not. You're not stupid. He's not stupid. This is stupid. Fuck everything.

 

"I just want you to be happy. I'll play your game." Honey's a dick sometimes and really gets a kick out of riling you up but he does have his ways of showing you that he cares about you.

 

"It's not a game." It's not hard to see that he's only trying to keep you happy so you can continue to be around Blueberry. He cares way more about Blueberry.

 

"It is to me. I get so bored. It becomes a game. How fast," he slides a hand up your shirt, "or how _hard_ ," he roughly presses you harder to him, "can I get this human off? What can I do to play with you, yaknow?"

 

"What do you even think about when-- hic-- you fuck yourself?" You arch your back as he works, wishing your stupid hiccoughs would go away. This is the worst.

 

"Dunno, the weather? My day? Science puns? How I'm gonna avoid doing chores? Boring."

 

"You know what whispering like that does to me?" You squeeze your legs on his hand.

 

"Tell me what is does to you."

 

"It makes me want to sit on-- hic-- your face and have you use that mouth for something else."

 

"Really?" Now he's doing the voice thing on purpose. He starts playing with a nipple as he continues to finger you.

 

"Re-eally."

 

"Well you're welcome." He removes his hand and waits.

 

"Wha-?"

 

"Do you need me to mail an invitation? After telling you how much work you already are?"

 

He doesn't need to say any more. You take a moment to reposition yourself over his face.

 

"You good?" Your tone is hesitant.

 

"Probably." He runs his wet. Fucking. Tongue over you slowly. "Mmmm. You know, you really don't taste half bad."

 

"Coming from someone who-- hic-- only eats trash take-out food?" You feel gross. You want to blow your nose after crying.

 

"I only eat the finest honey." Lick. "I'll bite if you continue to insult me." Lick.

 

"You wouldn't."

 

You were already worked up by his fingers but goodness. He continues to snake his tongue between your folds and on your clit and you feel yourself winding up far too much.

 

"Honey, mo-- hic-- re, please."

 

"Mhm." He's only chuckling because of your hiccoughs, right?

 

He's relentless in his ministrations. You place a hand on his skull as he lazily dips in and out until you finally climax, trying not to scream.

 

You collapse onto him.

 

He says something muffled. Haha, oops.

 

"Thanks." You get up off him and reposition yourself as the little spoon.

 

He licks what would be his lips as you cover yourself with the blanket.

 

"Any time, love." He pulls your shirt down properly and wraps an arm around you lovingly before falling asleep despite your stupid ongoing hiccoughs.

 

You know he knows it bothers Blueberry when he takes care of you. Is he just trying to keep you satisfied so you'll stick around? Part of you wishes otherwise. He really isn't bad when he isn't being a dick. It's obvious that he loves you. He loves Blueberry. It hurts. You want to be happy. You want Honey to be happy. You want Blueberry to be happy. You're not sure if your headache was brought on from dehydration so much as your overwhelming situation. You hate this. Does Honey really care? Is he just trying to keep you around? Is he using you? Are you using him?

 

This fucking guy.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're sitting on the couch after work when Blueberry stumbles into the house. It's the first you've seen of him all day, which is strange. He never skips breakfast.

 

"You okay, Bluebs?"

 

He mumbles something you don't quite catch as he dumps his stuff at the door and staggers up to the couch before collapsing next to you and flopping sideways to rest his head on your lap.

 

"Blueberry, is everything alright?" You bend over slightly.

 

Ah.

 

"Bluebs you reek of alcohol."

 

"N-no I don't. Leave me alone."

 

"You're slurring your speech."

 

"You're slurring your _face_ mweh heh heh-- ugh." He buries his face into you. That didn't sound happy at all.

 

You've never seen a drunk skeleton before and had no idea they could even get drunk, let alone this shit-faced. Blueberry's eye sockets are half-closed and he starts swaying when you sit him up straight.

 

"Alright mister, let's get you cleaned up and in bed before Honey gets home."

 

"Dontchu," sniff, "talk about my brother right now."

 

"Sure. Fine." You pick him up and start to carry him up the stairs, grateful for how light he is. "No mention of anything at all except for getting you cleaned up. How about that?"

 

He starts crying into your shoulder.

 

"Oh geez. Blueberry. Come on."

 

You take him to his bedroom and are completely taken by surprise. He's had his bed replaced with a double. You'd probably be happier about the situation if he were sober. You place him on the bed.

 

"D'you see what I," sniff, "ordered last week?"

 

"Can't wait to try it out but let's get you cleaned up first. I'm going to run you a bath. Is that alright?"

 

"Are you... coming in with me?" He sways almost hopefully as he pulls his shirt off.

 

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

 

"That's not even," sniff, "fair."

 

"I'll run the water and be right back, alright?"

 

He's trying to loosen his bandanna. You dip out and prep the bath. You need a moment. Fuck.

 

Blueberry staggers into the bathroom and only stops when he's leaning against you, trying to lift your shirt off.

 

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll get in with you but you need to keep your hands to yourself, alright?"

 

He nods slowly and slips a little getting in. You slide in behind him soon after. At least he's stopped crying.

 

"I don't want another drunken bathtub incident, alright Blue?"

 

"Shhh." He leans into you, practically asleep.

 

"You want me to give you a scrub? You want to do it?"

 

He shrugs. He closes his eyes as he kneads your thigh.

 

You grab some body wash and pour it onto a washcloth before gently scrubbing him, afraid to use too much pressure and arouse him. You want to get the scent of alcohol off of him.

 

Did he just fall asleep?

 

Yup, that's definitely snoring.

 

Let's just finish the job--

 

You hear the front door open.

 

Fuck.

 

Well. Um. It's not your fault he was out drinking, right? Scrub scrub scrub. He's an adult capable of making his own decisions, right? Scrub scrub scrub. Honey won't be mad at _you_ , right?

 

He's walking up the stairs.

 

Shit.

 

Um. Just. Um. Shit. Towel. You need a towel.

 

You hoist Blueberry up with you and grab a towel for him first. Ugh, this is so awkward. He's out like a light.

 

Just wrap him up and walk out when Honey goes to his room, right?

 

Knock knock.

 

"Is that you in there, Blueberry?"

 

Of course.

 

"It's both of us. Blueberry fell asleep in the bath."

 

He cracks the door open and sees you buck naked carrying a Blueberry burrito hoisted over your shoulder almost like a potato sack.

 

"Heh heh. Oh man, you two are so cute. Take good care of my bro, huh?" He chuckles and walks off.

 

Holy hell that was more stressful than it should have been. You lock the door before drying and dressing Blueberry and tucking him in. You're not even leaving this room. You dig through Blueberry's clothes to find that shirt of his that fits before awkwardly climbing in with him. Hopefully he'll sober up by the time he wakes up.

 

Oh goodness this new mattress is amazing. Too bad about that spaceship bed. Not.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're awoken by Blueberry's groan.

 

"Morning sleepyhead."

 

Another groan.

 

"Are you alright, Blueberry?"

 

"Ugh. End me."

 

"Well, that's out of character, Bluebs." You roll over and put your hand on his face, gently stoking his zygomatic arch with your thumb.

 

"Shh. Your voice is very loud."

 

"You're probably just hungover or something."

 

"Shh." He places his fingers in your mouth. "Shhhhh."

 

You manually remove his hand.

 

"Would you like some water? Breakfast in bed?"

 

He groans and buries his face in his pillow.

 

"The new bed you bought is comfortable."

 

"I'm very glad you like it," he groans.

 

"I'm... sorry, Blueberry."

 

Silence.

 

"I don't care anymore." Blueberry's buried his face in your chest.

 

"Yes you do," you whisper as you stroke the back of his head.

 

"Sleep where you want."

 

"That's very mature of you."

 

"I'm too magnificent and too hungover to deal with your condescending responses." He rolls until his back is to you.

 

"I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry."

 

"Stop treating me like I'm not an adult."

 

"Bluebs," you groan. "I don't even know what to do with you."

 

"I'm trying very hard," oh no, he's crying again, "to--" He chokes a bit.

 

"Blueberry, I'm sorry."

 

"No you're not. Go away."

 

"You said I could sleep where I want."

 

"..."

 

"Blueberry?"

 

"Get out."

 

"Blue, I really am sorry. I'm _sorry_."

 

"Honey!"

 

"Wait, shh, no, Blue, it's okay."

 

" _Honey_!!"

 

A knock on the door.

 

"Blueberry?" Honey sounds puzzled. "The door's locked. Are you okay?"

 

"Take her awa-a-ay!" He's sobbing.

 

" _Blueberry, I'm sorry,_ " you implore.

 

"The fuck is going on in there?"

 

Of course locking it wouldn't do anything. They have fucking magic, you idiot. Honey clicks the door open and walks in looking furious.

 

"I don't want her in m-my bed anymore," he sobs. "She won't le-eave." He's not looking at you. He's not looking at Honey. He's not looking at anyone. He looks like he's having a complete meltdown as he lies on his side with his mouth covered.

 

"Get the fuck up right now," Honey barks.

 

You scramble out of the bed.

 

"Basement."

 

 

\--

 

 

The wait seems like an eternity. Your chest hurts. Your stomach hurts. What kind of wrath did you just incur? Fuck. You lie on your bed and watch a spider scuttle across the ceiling. Fuck this room.

 

You hear Honey's slow decent and brace yourself.

 

He peeks in slowly and you flinch.

 

"You okay, kiddo?"

 

"I'm alright." Way to not mask the anxiety in your voice.

 

He strolls over and plops down onto your mattress before handing you his smoke. Yeah, you definitely need that right now. You wonder if you can buy these yourself at the monster-run grocery. Can you become dependent on the equivalent of monster super-chamomile?

 

"Blue told me that he doesn't want you sleeping with him anymore," he muses as he reaches over and begins to gently scratch the back of your skull. That's... strangely effective?

 

"I know." You exhale smoke slowly. It doesn't burn your lungs anymore but is rather pleasant now.

 

"You wanna talk about it?"

 

"He came home drunk last night so I tried to get him cleaned up. He passed out in the bath."

 

"Yeah, I figured. He's way hungover," he chuckles.

 

"I think he's over me."

 

He laughs. He's laughing hard.

 

"What?"

 

"Well," he begins, "you clearly don't get Blueberry at all. He's frustrated. He's definitely not 'over' you, kid. Really fucking problematic in my opinion." He sounds legitimately frustrated. "Listen, my bro's really cool but he's upset, probably confused, and definitely doesn't actually not want you as a snuggle buddy. Who wouldn't, to be honest?" He affectionately pinches a bit of fat before you swat his hand.

 

"I hate it down here. I should just leave."

 

"Don't." His tone is... anxious?

 

"I get sick when I sleep down here consistently and the spiders creep me out."

 

"The spiders? Nah, good friends of mine, I promise. Harmless. Mostly."

 

"Mostly?"

 

"So," he changes the subject, "Blueberry's sulking and you're a delicate fragile human so you can sleep in my bed _on the condition_ ," his tone immediately changes to one that almost scares you, "that you don't touch me, don't try to instigate sex, and don't take care of yourself while I'm around. It'll only piss my bro off more."

 

"You know it bothers him too."

 

"Yeah and I also know it'll keep you around."

 

"So?"

 

"So I'm pissing Blueberry off but I'm doing him a favour." He smirks as he positions his face inches from yours and gives your cheek a condescending pinch.

 

"I hate you."

 

"No you don't."

 

You want to smack his stupid winking face sometimes. Usually. Almost always.

 

 

\--

 

 

You notice something different about Honey the following morning. Of course he's already awake by the time you wake up. He never sleeps as much as you do. He was probably up for half the night again.

 

"What's this all about?" You apply a mild pressure to his lower ribs. They're so much more malleable than usual.

 

"Nnn-- aaah. Cut it out. I'm sensitive." He clicks his toungue.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Happens about twice a year. For, um, reproductive purposes. No big deal but I need you to ease up on the pressure, okay? Maybe don't touch my ribs at all as we discussed, hm?"

 

You smirk. "Reproductive purposes? Are you on your skeleton period or something?"

 

"The hell? No?" The look on his face is priceless.

 

"Oh, look, I'm the one teasing you now. Sorry, Honey, can't help but _rib_ you once in a while."

 

" _You_!" He grabs your head. Here comes the noogie.

 

"Nooo!"

 

"Yes! Serves you right. Mocking me in my own c- _rib_." He moves from a noogie to ticking.

 

"Nooo! Cut it out!"

 

"Yes! You come to my house, become part of my family, and make bad puns under my roof? Trying to replace me as pun master? I’ll shred you kiddo-- shred you into _rib_ -bons."

 

"Naah-ha-hahahaha." You're crying. The tickling's too much.

 

"Had enough _pun_ -ishment, kiddo?"

 

"Mercy! Mercy!"

 

"Alright. Alright." He stops and plants a kiss on your forehead. "I'm gonna pick up some breakfast. You wanna come with?"

 

"Fine but don't you dare tickle me again!"

 

"Not making any promises." Stupid wink.

 

He ruffles your hair as he gets up.

 

"Should we wake Blueberry or are we getting take-out?"

 

"We'll bring some home for him. Let him sleep."

 

"You sure he doesn't feel left out when we go without him?"

 

"I'm sure he'd rather sleep in. See, unlike me, sleeping comes naturally to him."

 

"Boo. You, on the other hand, seem to have a hard time with that."

 

"Yeah, wish I had Blueberry’s talent in that department. He's so good at it. You could even say _he can do it with his eyes closed._ "

 

You throw a pillow at him.

 


	14. Hospital Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all just a bad dream, right?

 

 

 

It's been about half a week since Honey's told you to keep your hands off his ribs. You're vaguely wondering how long it'll last when Blueberry staggers into the kitchen for breakfast looking positively miserable. His face is completely flushed blue and he's trembling and crying. He must have been sucking on his fingers for a while, there's drool running down his arm. He extracts his hand to speak.

 

"Honey? _______? I-- I don't know what's wrong." He sobs and resumes sucking on his hand again.

 

Honey is on the other side of the room and grasping Blueberry in the blink of an eye.

 

"Hey! Blueberry! Look at me!" Honey's freaking out.

 

You stand up. "What's going on with him?"

 

"Dunno. Blue, what's wrong? Does it hurt?" Honey’s in a state of panic.

 

Blueberry just squirms on the spot as tears run down his face.

 

"Do you want to go to the doctor?"

 

He sniffles and nods weakly. Honey picks him up and Blue shoves his face into his chest before moaning. He's writhing against him. It looks agonizing.

 

"Can I come?" You're not sure if that's overstepping any boundaries but you're concerned for Blueberry.

 

"Yeah sure, whatever." Honey is barely paying any attention to you. He's engaged some sort of protective big bro mode you dare not get in the way of.

 

You sit in the back seat as they drive downtown. You've never been to a monster doctor before. Poor Blueberry's squirming and crying in the front seat. You wonder what kind of diseases monsters catch. Are they contagious? You thought monsters weren't even supposed to get sick. What the hell?

 

 

\--

 

 

There's no specific monster clinic. The hospital has a ward for monsters. There are both human and monster physicians and there's not much of a wait. You're grateful for how sparse the monster population is since you only need to wait about half an hour until he's seen. You stay in in the waiting room at Honey's request. He doesn't want Blue to be stressed out by having too many people in the exam room with him. You wait patiently until Honey emerges half an hour later.

 

He's livid.

 

"Honey?"

 

" _What?_ " He snaps his head in your direction so aggressively that you flinch.

 

"Is-- is Blueberry going to be okay? Do they know what's wrong with him?"

 

" _There's nothing wrong with him._ " He's seething.

 

"So just a cold or something?"

 

"Don't ask questions." He snaps. You've never seen Honey look so terrifying. He throws his car keys into your lap. "Go wait at home." Ouch. Rude.

 

"How much longer are you staying? Are they keeping him?"

 

You’re sure that if he had face muscles they'd be twitching wildly. His expression in contorted and smouldering.

 

"They're. Going. To run some _tests_." His jaw is clenched shut. "They want him back every day for the next week and a half and again if and when it happens again. I'm staying here until they discharge him."

 

“Happens again?”

 

He walks back in, ignoring your question. You're not sure how long it'll take but you're not going anywhere.

 

 

\--

 

 

He walks through the waiting room through different doors three hours later.

 

"Why're you still here?" He's trembling.

 

"In case you needed me? You guys are my friends? I'd like to drive you home when it's over? You know, in your own car?"

 

"Come out with me." He motions with an unlit dog treat in his hand. He's going for a smoke.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Do they know what's wrong with him yet?" You're leaning on the bricks side by side as he smokes.

 

He's trembling. "Yeah."

 

"And?"

 

"None of your damn business."

 

"You don't have to be such an asshole about it. Geez. Sorry for caring." Your tone is a little more aggressive than it should be.

 

"You know what, kid?" He turns around and presses you to the wall. You're sandwiched as he lowers himself to make eye contact. He towers over you. ”My brother's dealing with a lot of bullshit right now. He's got three monster and two human doctors on him treating him like he's some sort of big freakish scientific discovery." He grips your shirt collar. "He's scared and uncomfortable and I'm really fucking stressed. I don't need your nosy ass asking a million questions when we don't even really know what's going on."

 

"Don't vent your frustration on someone who loves you trying to be a good friend, you shit." You push him. How dare he? "I love Blue more than probably anyone but you, okay? I'm asking because I care. Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you said we were family." He's not going to hurt you.

 

Silence.

 

"…Wait, big scientific discovery?"

 

Honey's face flushes.

 

"He has something he shouldn't. That’s why they want him back in for observation all week."

 

You let him finish his smoke in silence and start walking inside when he does. You follow him through the doors to the exam rooms.

 

He stops in his tracks. ”Can you wait where you were?"

 

"I want to see him. I don't care what he has." You’ve built up some courage.

 

"I don't want you to see him like this. Get." He points out to the waiting room. As if you’re not going to see him later tonight anyway. What the hell?

 

You reluctantly comply, peeking through the window in the door as he turns right.

 

You slowly open the door and peek to the right. Three, four, five doors.

 

You pad over silently and let yourself in. Blueberry's alone with Honey and a single doctor taking notes on a clipboard. You hear Blue's soft crying and watch him as he sits topless in the middle of the exam table with his knees drawn to his face. He’s clearly refused to wear the hospital gown next to him. The red squid doctor doesn't say anything as you enter but seems to at least be aware of your existence as she nods and... smiles? How do squid monsters smile?

 

"Bluebs?"

 

He sobs your name.

 

"Please come here." His voice cracks. He's panting and sweating as he cries. What’s wrong with his eye? You’ve never actually seen it flare up like that with your eyes open, let alone stay lit. It’s almost scary.

 

Honey looks like he wants to maim you as you approach Blue who shifts to a kneeling position.

 

Blueberry grips your shirt as you lean over him.

 

"Hey Blue. Are you okay--?" He pulls you onto the exam table with more force than you could ever imagine him having and he starts licking your face.

 

The doctor starts taking notes a mile a minute. Honey is covering his mouth and looking murderous.

 

" _Blue_! Hey! Cut it out! What the hell?"

 

"Please stay here. Can you touch me here? Pretty please?" Tears continue to run down his face as he pleads.

 

"Blue, people are _watching_!" Your face must be ten times hotter. "We've already had his conversation. Holy crap, what is _wrong_ with you?"

 

"They've been watching me all day." He hasn't stopped crying or let go of you. He's whimpering as he guides one of your hands to his ribs, stripped of his dignity.

 

"Honey?! What do I do?"

 

The doctor hasn’t said anything but continues to dart her eyes back and forth from you and Blueberry to her notepad.

 

"Do him a favour, I guess." He shrugs but still looks pissed. His tone is borderline hostile and he's staring at you like a child who deserves to be punished. "It's just physical stimulation; not like he's asking you to look at his soul or anything."

 

The tiny skeleton's groping your side but feels a lot more tense at that statement.

 

You whisper, ”Blue, what's going on?"

 

He just stares at you and cries as he grips your wrist and holds your hand to his ribs, pleading.

 

You eye the doctor. What the hell? You eye Honey. You can't read him at all right now.

 

In front of an audience? In front of Honey, with whom you've definitely had sex, and a complete stranger?

 

"Uh…?"

 

She’s pauses her scribbling to nod at you and resumes almost immediately.

 

"They think my bro's basically what you'd equate to being in heat. That's not supposed to, uh, happen to skeletons." He walks up to the exam table and pries you off his brother, lifting you by the shirt.

 

A whisper. "See why I didn't want you in here? You're welcome to leave him hanging. I won't judge." His tone says otherwise. Wow, he's being a real dick considering how well you meant.

 

You whisper back. "But what about us?"

 

"You know I wouldn't mind sharing." His whisper's husky now-- affectionate. Shit, his voice is making you do the melty thing. Control yourself.

 

"Blue, I uh-- I--" You look frantically in the direction of the doctor before leaning in to whisper. "Blue, you know I'm kind of… seeing Honey. Are you okay with that?"

 

"You know I’m not!” His normal pupil contracts as he looks back and forth between you and Honey. "I--" He grips you choking as he tries to find the right words.

 

How could someone so small be so strong? His grip is painfully tight. You know he knows about you and Honey. His reactions to the noises emerging from Honey's room have said more than words could.

 

"I mean, if you want I can stay here but I want you to know that Honey and I are kind of… in a relationship…?"

 

Honey half-shrugs at Blueberry. A "relationship" is more or less what one could call it, right? Ugh. Whatever monstrosity the "relationship" you have with Honey is.

 

The doctor looks back and forth between you and Honey before disregarding her clipboard, pulling a notepad from her coat pocket, and jotting down a note. Blueberry looks extremely conflicted and he squirms and guides your hand back to his chest. The poor thing probably hasn't stopped crying all day.

 

"I just want this." He's writhing as he sobs.

 

You glance at the doctor. "Is it, uh… okay… for me to do this?"

 

“I’m won’t tell you what to do but it might help him out,” something about her tone sounds almost excited under all the professionalism.

 

“Can we have some privacy?”

 

“I c-can draw the curtain if you’d like.” There’s a bright blush on her already red face.

 

As uncomfortable as you are being listened in on, you gently stroke Blue. The moan this morning must have not been from pain but arousal. He's completely overstimulated. No wonder he won't stop crying. He grips your hand and starts sucking on your fingers. He really isn't bad with that tongue motion. Shit. You're conflicted. Do you find the whimpering cute and sad or kind of hot? What did you get yourself into?

 

You lean and whisper, "I'll take good care of you, Blue."

 

You're definitely not going to start licking him in this setting but you gently stroke his ribs. It's the equivalent of a back rub, right? Okay, the equivalent of a hand job, right? Let's go with back rub. Back rub indirectly in front of a doctor with a clipboard. Oh goodness, don't think about it. Don't think about it. Crap, your face is probably hotter than it's ever been.

 

It doesn’t take long for you to work Blueberry to orgasm-- under a minute, actually. He squeals and sobs your name peppered with "I love you"s and you feel your entire body flush. You can't tell if this is the hottest or most humiliating thing. It's such an awkward situation but you're oddly sexually frustrated by his writhing and moaning sweetened by the purring sound he's making.

 

Your eyes shift to Honey’s silhouette through the curtain. His body language looks completely unperturbed as he sits in his corner chair. Doesn't this bother him at all?

 

Blue yanks your shirt collar.

 

“ _No!_ Look at _me_!” Did he just fucking _snarl_ at you like an animal?

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said to look at _me_! Stop looking at Honey.” His entire body’s heaving as he breathes heavily. His grip on your shirt tightens and he pulls you down with enough force to hurt your neck before he runs his tongue over you before he bites down hard and breaks the skin. You scream and before you know it the doctor and Honey are tearing Blue off you.

 

“Don’t touch her! Get off her! Get off me!” You’ve never heard something sob and snarl simultaneously and you can’t help but feel absolutely terrified as Blueberry squirms, restrained by the doctor. He actually attacked you!

 

The doctor tightens her grip on him as Honey puts you down as you sob as you try to apply pressure to the wound on your neck.

 

“Sir, I’ll need you to please relax.” She has him pinned to her and is doing something to his skull. It seems to be oddly effective at calming him down.

 

Honey gently removes Blueberry from the doctor’s firm grip. Wow, it looks like she was practically hurting him.

 

“I’ll take it from here, doc. Can you get our friend’s neck disinfected?”

 

She nods and motions for you to come with her and the two of you make your way down the hall.

 

“Are you alright? How’s your pain on a one to ten scale?” It's nice of her to personally walk you to the nurse's station. She could have just paged someone.

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” You haven't stopped crying.

 

“I’ll leave you with a nurse and she’ll get you cleaned up.”

 

“I think," sniff, "you were a little rough with my friend.”

 

“I apologize. I felt it was necessary to restrain him in order to prevent further injury. I hope you’ll understand.”

 

She looks experienced. You’ll let it go.

 

 

\--

 

 

You’re shaken awake. Looks like you fell asleep in the waiting room. Honey’s bent over you.

 

“You okay, kiddo?” His voice is more tender than you expected considering the mood he's been in all day.

 

“Yeah. My neck hurts but I’ll live.” You apply a mild pressure to the dressing on your neck.

 

“Good. C’mon, let’s go home.”

 

“What about Blue?”

 

“Asleep. I put him in the car.”

 

“Back tomorrow? Why don’t they just keep him?”

 

“He’ll be ‘more comfortable’ at home.” Honey doesn’t look amused or appeased in the slightest.

 

 

\--

 

 

You ride in silence and get home in the late evening. Honey carries a sweaty sleeping Blue to his room and you take a hot shower. What a day.

 

What a fucking day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the Easter egg.


	15. Poor Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't choose to be this way.

 

 

 

 

You wake up to a familiar sensation.

 

"Nnn. Blue. Quit sucking on my neck. Get out."

 

"No wait, please-- I'm sorry! I didn't mean--"

 

"No. Get off. It hurts where _you fucking bit me_ yesterday."

 

You pry him off you.

 

"Please. Please. _Please_."

 

Oh great, here come the tears.

 

"No. Shh. Blue. It's okay." You're not really sure why you're trying to comfort him after he bit you.

 

"Nhnn." He's desperately clawing at you, completely soaked with sweat. "Please?"

 

Fuck.

 

"Blueberry, you assaulted me."

 

"It was an a-accident!" He's squirming and desperately grinding against you. "Please, I didn't mean to hurt you! I-- I wasn't thinking!"

 

"Ugh, you don't accidentally fucking bite people like that."

 

He continues to whimper.

 

"Can you gimme a sec? I just woke up."

 

"N-no?" He digs his phalanges so deeply into your skin you're sure he's trying to hook onto your ribs.

 

You squeal.

 

"S-sorry! I'm sorry!" Blueberry's squirming and trying to contain himself.

 

"When did you even crawl into my bed?"

 

"About an hour ago?"

 

"Are you going to be okay? You're panting."

 

He lies there and stares at you with his enormous teary eye sockets as his hand moves to his mouth and he starts sucking on it.

 

"And stop touching yourself in under my sheets."

 

"Please. Help. Me."

 

He's crying for real.

 

Dammit Blueberry.

 

"You bit my neck last time I tried 'helping' you," you hiss.

 

"Please, ______. I didn't ask to be like thi-i-is." His sobbing's getting out of hand. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry-y. I don't know what came over me."

 

You hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

You call out.

 

"Honey?"

 

A moment and he's poking his head in your door and smirking at Blueberry now grinding against you. "Glad you're taking care of him then."

 

You hear his footsteps diminish in volume until he's upstairs.

 

"If you bite me again I'm leaving and not coming back," you hiss.

 

Blueberry nods almost frantically as you roll onto your side, prop your head up onto your hand, and gently slide your hand up his shirt.

 

You can hear his breathing change immediately. He goes from desperate panting to inhaling sharply and holding his breath.

 

"Don't worry, Blue. It's going to be okay."

 

He looks like he's trying really hard to suppress his crying. How did you end up doing this? Blue better be grateful that you love him so much. It feels so different from when you're with Honey. Maybe it's because you're more attracted to Honey or maybe because Blueberry snarled and bit you. His breathing resumes after he's held it as long as he could and starts coming in short bursts. You've barely begun.

 

"Please. Higher."

 

"Alrighty Blueberry. Tell me what you want me to do." For some reason you doubt that he has enough knowledge to request anything more than some simple rubbing."

 

"C-can you please-- ah-- _Aah_! _"_ There he goes. That didn't take long at all. You wonder if it's because of his current state. The room flashes as his eye emits a phosphorescent blue, staying lit once he gets over his orgasm. You wonder how long it's been since his last one. He had clearly been in this state when you saw him at the hospital yesterday. How long does it last?

 

Blueberry sobs an apology and a faint, "More," as he buries his face into your neck and digs his phalanges into your skin.

 

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Blueberry. Please don't cry." You continue your ministrations as he squirms and trembles under you. Perhaps you should adjust your position. You decide to get onto your knees and over him and pull his shirt off completely, doing a better job with both hands instead of lazily brushing him with the single one.

 

He eyes you with an expression of what looks like a mixture of fear and ecstasy.

 

"Did you want me to do anything in particular? You never did answer that." The poor thing does kind of look adorable.

 

"I-I want you to touch yourself."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I want you to-- aah-- touch yourself." He slides the skeletal hand up your thigh and gently strokes you from outside of your shorts.

 

"Nnn. Blue, this isn't about me right now." You're trying to ignore his rubbing and to deter him by closing your legs, which is proving to be quite difficult considering your position over him.

 

"No. It's not fair." Pant. "You--" He releases the most beautiful moan. It's halfway to a sob. The poor thing is clearly overstimulated. He's sweating bullets and won't stop trembling.

 

He won't stop stroking you over your clothes either. You're starting to feel a pressure and mild need build between your legs as he gently grazes you through the fabric and you begin to feel your sex pulsate with arousal.

 

"Wouldn't it be better if I could just use my two hands on you?" You run your hands across his ribs in sync, moving to and from his sternum. "Isn't this nice?"

 

He releases a soft hiccough-like squeak. The pupil in his right eye has dilated so much that it's almost the same size as his glowing left iris.

 

"Please?" He takes it upon himself to get on the inside of your panties.

 

"How the hell do you even know how to touch me like that?"

 

His eyes dart away and you're not sure if it's possible for him to get more blue in the face than he already is but would if he could.

 

He begins to answer but can't seem to as he gradually loses control and stiffens in another orgasm.

 

"S-sorry. I-- um--" He's still trembling slightly and trying to work his fingers in your sex. His thumb gently presses onto your clit. "You won't be mad?" Your movements and breathing are getting more and more fervent as he works. Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

You're interrupted by a knock at the door.

 

"Hey kiddies don't mean to interrupt. C'mon Blueberry, you have an appointment at the hospital." Honey opens the door a crack and smirks when he sees you in your aroused state and with his bro in your pants. "Well well. Finally."

 

You can't help but freeze up. Why do you suddenly feel so uncomfortable? Blueberry feels almost electric. Is that his magic that you feel crackling through the air?

 

"Alright! Alright! We're up," you pipe.

 

You scramble out of bed, adjusting your pyjama shorts in the process, and turn to glimpse the most terrifying expression on Blueberry you've ever seen. His eye sockets are completely blank and his usual smile looks more like a grimace. The blue flush on his face hasn't faded but he still looks terrifying. Goodness.

 

Honey moves up to him and motions to pull him out of bed. It happens so fast that you wouldn't be able to describe the sequence of events. Honey's suddenly against the wall with Blueberry snarling on top of him. He's trying to hold Blueberry back. It's not difficult for Honey to hold him off considering their obvious size and strength difference but the snarling and smacking of bone on bone cause you to scream.

 

"Let go of me! Get _out!_ " You've never heard Blue sound that aggressive. It's worse than yesterday.

 

You don't even know what to do as they scuffle for a bit and Honey manages to restrain Blue.

 

The poor thing's crying. His eye sockets are still black. His chest is heaving and sweat's pouring off his skull.

 

Honey exhales a low, "what the hell's gotten into you?"

 

You're not sure if you should get any closer.

 

"Are you two okay?" The fear in your voice is obvious.

 

" _L e tm eg o!_ " Blueberry sounds murderous. He's squirming and still trying to hurt Honey. Funny how easy it is to forget you live with literal monsters until they start making inhuman snarling noises.

 

"We're fine. I need to get him back to the hospital for his follow-up. You go to work."

 

"How are you going to drive him like that?"

 

"I'm not driving." He walks upstairs and outside without even letting Blueberry put a shirt on or change out of his pyjama bottoms, leaving you alone in your room.

 

 

\--

 

 

You get home after work and head over to the kitchen. There's a take-out container with your name posted to it. It's still warm. That's nice. You're halfway through it when Blueberry enters the kitchen, beelines toward you, wraps his arms around you, and huffs as he squirms, waiting for you to finish your food.

 

"Nice to see you too," you laugh.

 

"Nnnnn." Affection. He's writhing and huffing.

 

"How was the hospital trip?"

 

" _Nnnnnn_." Frustration. He continues huffing and grinding. Why did that send arousal coursing through your body?

 

Maybe you're reacting to being around him when he's like that.

 

"Can I at least finish my food, Blue?"

 

"I waited all day!" It's a plea.

 

"You can wait another ten minutes." You give him a reassuring rub and it only serves to worsen his impatience.

 

He sits down and fidgets as he watches you eat. The way he's staring at your mouth is making you a little uncomfortable.

 

"On second thought, I really need to be alone tonight Blue."

 

"N-no?"

 

 

\--

 

 

You're woken up in the middle of the night. Honey's motioning for you to follow him.

 

You comply in a groggy daze as he ushers you to the front door.

 

"The hell's going on?"

 

"Just got home. Listen kiddo, don't take it personally but my bro's not okay right now and you being around's not helping him with the whole 'not in his right mind' thing."

 

"Okay?"

 

"I'm putting you in a nice hotel downtown for the rest of the week. There's a cab outside and I've packed your bags."

 

"Oh... kay?"

 

"Enjoy the hot tub for me, alright?"

 

"I'm too tired for this. Couldn't I have gone in the morning?"

 

"Nope. Don't want Blueberry to know. He'd freak out."

 

You get in the cab and check into the hotel. You'll have no problem commuting to work from here. It's just for the rest of the week.

 

Oh man, the bed is so comfortable.

 

 

\--

 

 

It was probably supposed to feel like a vacation but being incessantly pestered via text message by Blueberry hasn't helped you relax at all. Honey insisted that you not divulge your whereabouts to him and you've complied. People in the hotel reception probably thing you're in some protection program judging by the size of the bruise formed around where Blueberry bit your neck. Whatever. It's none of their business. Seems like Blueberry's finally given up on texting you. Your phone rings as you're lounging around your hotel room after a few nights.

 

"Hello?

 

Sobbing.

 

"Blue?"

 

"W-why d-did you leave? What d-did I do?" Sob. "I'm s-sorry! Please c-come back!"

 

"I'm away on business Blue," you lie. "I'll be home in a few days."

 

"N-no? You've been gone," sob, "forever."

 

"It's been four days."

 

"N-no?"

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"No-o-o??"

 

"I can't come home yet but I'll be there in a few days. Is that alright? Can you manage? Are you hurt?"

 

You hear Honey's voice talking to Blueberry on the other side of the phone.

 

"Heya." Honey's voice is sweet and low on the other end of the line.

 

"Hey Honey. Is everything alright?"

 

"Yes and no. We're dealing with it on our end. Blue stopped eating altogether today and the doctors are trying to figure out what's wrong with him."

 

"Any ideas?"

 

"Not really. Monsters don't get sick like this so they're not sure if it was brought on by his heat or what. He seems to be over with that. Now they don't know how to approach it because it's not normal for him to be like this to begin with. Skeletons don't partner up and mate the way most monsters do so they're not even sure what they're dealing with."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah. Dunno. Seems like they have no idea why he's not eating."

 

"Will he be okay?" You're suddenly wrought with worry.

 

"They're working on it." His voice cracked a bit. "Hopefully whatever's causing this'll go away soon."

 

You've never heard Honey get choked up like that before.

 

"Should I come home?"

 

He sighs.

 

"Do what you want, kiddo. It's not helping him at this point but it'll probably at least cheer him up." His voice keeps cracking.

 

A pregnant pause.

 

"Honey?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Are you... going to be okay?"

 

"Nothin' wrong with me, kiddo."

 

Nice try, Honey.

 

 

\--

 

 

You half expected Blueberry to tackle you when you got home. The place is... surprisingly quiet. You decide to bring your bag to your bedroom but the room to Honey's storage room is ajar so you peek in.

 

"Honey?"

 

"Hang on-- Heya kiddo." He's sitting at his desk. He seems to be talking to someone online. You can't see the full figure in the video feed from where you are. "I'll be with you in a sec, okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm going to my room." You motion to your bag.

 

You flop onto your mattress and sigh. Honey lets himself in a few minutes after you decided to finally unpack your bag.

 

"How was your week off?"

 

"You say that like I didn't still have to go to work and stuff. It was fine. How's Blueberry?"

 

"He's asleep upstairs. I just made him take a bath earlier."

 

 

\--

 

 

You pad upstairs a few hours later and gently knock on Blueberry's door.

 

"Bluebs?"

 

No response. You let yourself in. He's sound asleep. The poor thing's face is so tear-stained. He has huge deep-looking indentations under his eye sockets. His pillow is soaked and his bones feel porous and almost more brittle than usual when you crawl in and wrap and arm around him.

 

"Poor Blueberry. What even happened to you?"

 

Zzz.

 

"Hm. Mind if I sleep here?"

 

Zzz.

 

"Aww, I love you too." You chuckle to yourself as you plant a kiss on his sleeping face and snuggle up, wrapping your arms around the pokey thing and pulling him close. He'll at least be happy when he wakes up and sees you. You fall asleep to an amplified version of his usually chalky scent mixed with the smell of the bubble bath he bought for you. Honey must have insisted on it when he gave him a bath earlier. Poor pup.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're woken up by sobbing Blueberry gripping you with way too much pressure.

 

"Bluebs?"

 

Gross sobbing.

 

"Blueberry it's okay, I'm right here."

 

More gross sobbing.

 

Honey practically barges in.

 

"Is everything alright here?" He sounds panicked by his standards.

 

"I don't know, he won't stop crying! Blueberry, tell me what's wrong."

 

He squeezes you and continues to utter harrowing sob after harrowing sob.

 

Honey approaches the bed and Blueberry _snarls_ that terrifying snarl at him again before turning to you when he feels you tense up in fear.

 

He looks so confused and pained. What are you even going to do with him?

 

Honey gives you a look that reads, "take care of him," before backing out of the room.

 

Blueberry continues to cry, uttering unintelligible gibberish until he's no longer conscious.

 

You loosen yourself from his grip-- something that's much easier to do given his current state, and duck out of the room.

 

Honey's seated on the floor right outside the door smoking.

 

"So what happened in there?"

 

"I don't know what's going on. He cried himself to sleep."

 

Honey groans frustratedly and hands you the last third of his dog treat before lighting a new one for himself. You join him on the floor and smoke until you fall asleep leaning onto him.

 

 

\--

 

 

You awoken by a skeleton tackling you. Blueberry's thrown himself onto you. You sit in a tangled mess of flesh and bone. Guess Honey just left you on the floor. How considerate.

 

"Why did you go away?!" Blue's still sobbing.

 

"I'm back now Blueberry. Shh. It's okay."

 

"N-no?!"

 

"Shh. Come on. Don't you have to go back to the hospital today?"

 

"They're just," sob, "going to try to feed me again."

 

"Shh. Blue. C'mon, let's get some clothes on, okay?"

 

He lies limp as you carry him back into his room and sit him on the bed.

 

"You want me to pick an outfit for you?"

 

He shrugs, wiping his face and still trying to compose himself.

 

You rifle through his organized dresser and pull out a decent-looking shirt and a pair of pants you've never seen him wear. He wears so many cool colours and neutrals that picking an outfit isn't a hassle at all. You take out one of his many blue kerchiefs. He loves these bandanas. He pouts as he slowly gets dressed.

 

"I hate these pants." He's hoarse. How does that even work? Skeleton anatomy will eternally mystify you.

 

"What? They look amazing on you! They fit better than your other pairs. I love them."

 

"They make me look small." He normally wears pants that are made with a thicker fabric and fitted in a very specific way, often giving him the illusion of almost being fat.

 

"You are small."

 

"I hate it. No one takes me seriously," he mumbles. "I didn't choose to be this way." He fumbles with his scarf.

 

"Blueberry you're fine."

 

"You don't take me seriously either."

 

"You do cry a lot," you offer.

 

" _You have no idea what I'm going through,_ " he growls. Yikes. He's never been outright rude to you before. That tone caught you off guard.

 

He catches himself and looks away, ashamed.

 

"S-sorry," he mutters.

 

"C'mon Bluebs, I'll help you downstairs. I know you haven't been eating but I'm starving."

 

"The smell makes me sick."

 

"Living room then?"

 

He sighs and wobbles out with you. You decide to leave him on the couch as you eat your breakfast, joining him armed with snacks to be eaten later when you're done. You'll be spending the day keeping him company. He snuggles up as you wrap yourselves in a joint blanket burrito and you begin to feel the gentle vibrations of his purring a few minutes in as he drifts in and out of sleep throughout the day. He asks what he missed every time he wakes up and you have to pause and fill him in, wondering if he cares about the movie at all as he stares, mesmerized by your voice after your absence. 

 

Three movies in and he begins to slowly pick at your snack.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank goodness.
> 
>  
> 
> If you didn't catch it, we uploaded a one-shot Underfell story to the [Shiver Me Tinders](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7504422/chapters/19519690) anthology this week.


	16. Once Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough's enough.

 

 

 

 

Blueberry's health started going back to normal once he started eating again. Honey got home andwas visibly relieved, thrilled to see Blueberry eating. Blue, on the other hand, was still weak and groggy. He kept drifting in and out of sleep, his grip on you strengthening every few hours.

 

Is it strange that sleeping in the hotel bed for a week left you feeling lonely? You missed your warm pokey skeletal snuggle buddies even though they each have their own pros and cons.

 

 

You've made some mental notes.

 

Honey:

Pros: sweet, nurturing, playful, sexy, big and can protect you, often puts your needs before his.

Cons: makes jokes at your expense, kind of scary sometimes, emotionally constipated.

 

Blueberry:

Pros: adorable, naïve, optimistic, small and cuddly, wants to make you happy, would probably jump off a bridge if you told him to do so.

Cons: doesn't understand boundaries and personal space, clingy, emotional.

 

You've spent the entire weekend on the couch with Blueberry as he gradually regained his strength and will to eat. Honey's been beside himself with joy. He even baked a pie, surprising you and offending Blue, who thought is was a quiche until he bit into it and got a mouthful of butterscotch.

 

You've decided to climb into bed with him and weren't even met with protests. He was upset when he wanted you out of his bed. Frankly, you almost prefer it in his room now that he has a bigger bed. Maybe he'll finally stop chewing on you in his sleep.

 

 

\--

 

 

Nope.

 

 

\--

 

 

Having told Blueberry to stop chewing on your neck in your sleep numerous times and him failing to comply, you still find yourself taking breaks from sleeping with him.

 

“Why don’t you sleep with Blueberry all the time?" Honey is poking your cheek as you snuggle into his pokey body. "I’m sure he’d show you a good time if you gave him a chance by the way. He wants you way more than I do.”

 

Ouch.

 

"You're just okay with me fucking your brother?"

 

"Thought I made that pretty clear." He shrugs.

 

"Even though I really don't want to fuck him and would rather be with you?"

 

"Pretty much. Go to town."

 

"But I--"

 

"You have needs, he has needs. Don't know why you even want to be with me. He's so cute. You're both so cute. It's perfect."

 

"I'm not attracted to your brother."

 

"Well I'm not attracted to you. You're cute, you're funny, but… I don't know. I don't get why you were so determined to fuck me. Then again humans are like that, aren't they?"

 

"Don't you pull the human card on me."

 

"What? You guys don't understand shit. You kill each other all the time because you don't understand shit. You can't even understand each other and you think that you can understand how monsters work? Stop trying to fuck me all the time when there's someone in the next room who would much rather do the job."

 

"You don't understand at all."

 

"Then neither of us understands the other. At least we're even. Go fuck my brother. Maybe I'll join you," he sneers, mocking you.

 

"Maybe I will. I don't even want to sleep in this bed anymore. I only come here because my neck gets sore when I sleep with Blueberry." Asshole.

 

You catch a glimpse of him smirking as you leave.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Blue? Are you awake?" You knock on his bedroom door.

 

"Come in!" He sounds pleasantly surprised.

 

He's on his front wrapped in his blanket like an adorable burrito as he reads a figure-laden report. Business. He's bobbing his head to low-volume pop music.

 

“Can I sleep here tonight?"

 

"Oh? Of course. I'd prefer that. You never need to ask. What happened--? Why are you crying?” He puts his documents down and turns off his Napstablook album.

 

"Honey uh," your voice cracks, "well, we're both just a little insensitive toward each other, I guess."

 

"You didn't get in a fight, did you?"

 

"Yes? Not really. More like a disagreement. We don't really get each other sometimes."

 

"That's okay. Would you like to talk about it? You know the Extraordinary Blueberry can always lend an ear…hole. Mweh heh heh heh.”

 

"Thanks Blue." You nuzzle him and brief him about your discussion.

 

"I understand."

 

"Do you? I thought skeletons couldn't feel sexual attraction."

 

"Well, I er… I'm not sure how to say this," he begins.

 

"What's up?"

 

"I feel it. I've felt it since you first slept over. Your skin, your face, your hair, your _scent_. I don't… know why. I'm strongly attracted to you. It's not only the heat. It's all the time." He wraps himself around you in apology. You feel his grip tighten and he whispers, "I get so... _angry_ when you--" He cuts himself off and sighs. 

 

He kneads your flesh for a while as you both start to drift off.

 

"Would you do me a favour?"

 

"What do you want, Blue?" It's a soft murmur.

 

"Can you touch my ribs and make me feel good like when I was in heat again?”

 

"Uh… Blue, I uh…" How do you tell him you're more interested in his brother and you were only doing it to pacify him in his time of need?

 

"Please?" He's starry-eyed.

 

"Umm.” You start stroking him absentmindedly. Guess you can relate to how Honey feels when you pester him for sex. Blueberry moans softly as he grips your free hand and starts sucking on your fingers. His tongue's running over them slowly.

 

"Come here, Blue. Let me show you something."

 

He leans over with a sultry expression. His eyes are half-lidded and he looks like he's in some sort of sleepy trance. You press your mouth to his and part your lips. Unlike Honey, he gets the idea right away, running his tongue over yours and sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. It's a little too sloppy and wet but you're definitely appeasing his oral fixation. He snakes his tongue over yours, completely transfixed as you stroke his ribs. He won't let you break away-- he places a hand on the back of your head. You didn't think he was capable kissing so hungrily. He's much noisier than Honey. His murmurs get louder until his moans aren't suppressed at all. There's no way this is going unheard. Ugh, whatever. You might as well make Blue happy. You break away from his sloppy, greedy kissing and lower your face, sliding your fingers back in his mouth to give him something to suck on as you move your mouth to his chest. He never got your tongue when he was in heat. Let's see how he reacts when you lick him.You gently run your tongue over his sternum.

 

"N-noooo!"

 

"Hm? Don't like that?"

 

"N-no I d-do it's just… I wasn't expecting it."

 

"Want me to keep going?"

 

"Yes! Please do," he squeaks.

 

You resume, running your tongue over the bony surface and intaking his chalky scent. It’s sweeter than Honey’s.

 

He whines as you lower yourself and grip his pelvis and press him into the mattress as you gently run your tongue over his sacrum.

 

“How’s that, Blue?”

 

Flustered noises.

 

“Is that a good ‘nnn’ or a bad ‘nnn’?”

 

He gasps and tries to grind his hips into you as you resume. No complaints, no stopping. You nibble him here and there.

 

He's practically screaming as you lick him. You have to shove more fingers into his mouth to stifle the yelling. He writhes under your touch and moans beautifully despite hungrily sucking on the fingers in his mouth. There’s saliva all over your forearm. He finally pulls his face off your hand when his breathing gets too shallow and frantic to get enough air with it full.

 

"_______! Haaah. __-____! Ple-ease, _______!" He cries your name out over and over until he chokes on it, coming. There are tears in the corners of his eyes. You keep licking him and run a hand on the underside of his sternum in sync with your tongue. He comes even harder the second time and practically yelps.

 

"N-no more," huff, "thank you!" He's trying to sit up.

 

Oh but he's getting the full package. You push him back down and keep licking him. He's adorable when he's overstimulated. Lick. Lick. Lick.

 

"No! Noooo! Stop it! Please!"

 

You didn't even have time to react before his bedroom door slammed open and you were dragged off him by the hair and thrown onto the floor.

 

"He said cut it out you thirsty bitch!" You've never heard Honey snarl at you like that before.

 

"Ow! Ow! What the hell?" Tears well in your eyes as you rub the back of your head where he yanked you as well as the parts of you that just hit the floor. Rug burn and bruises. Fantastic.

 

He's not even paying attention to you.

 

"Are you okay, Blue? Did she hurt you?" His voice is low but frantic.

 

"N-no it was nice," he's writhing. "j-just a bit much."

 

Honey turns to you and glares menacingly. He approaches and lifts you up forcibly before whispering with his jaw clenched.

 

"If you ever hurt him I'll destroy you." He practically throws you on the bed before uttering a merry, " ‘night kids."

 

Blue huffs a, "good night," to Honey as you crawl under the sheets with him.

 

You're in pain from being manhandled.

 

"Are you crying again?" Blue pants, concerned.

 

"I'll be okay." You sniff and wipe your eyes. You're overwhelmed.

 

"Shhh, hey, it's okay," Blue purrs. "I'm sure you both had the best of intentions."

 

You fall asleep with a tiny skeleton purring into your neck and clinging to you as though his life depended on it. Is that supposed to be a snore? A growl? Who knows?

 

 

\--

 

 

You're making pancakes for breakfast. The brothers both love sweets and Blueberry always gets excited when you cook. He wants to help so you carefully delegate.

 

"Pancakes?" Honey is spirited this morning.

 

"Why're you so happy?"

 

"My little bro's wanted to get laid for a long time now. Also, our housewife's making me breakfast again." He casually sits at the table.

 

You get up and march toward him.

 

"I'm not anyone's housewife."

 

"Dunno kid, you've been doing my laundry, making my bed, cooking me food…" He leans in and purrs, " 's kinda nice," while scratching your chin gently.

 

Meanwhile, Blueberry's getting darker and darker in the face.

 

"I don't think she likes it when you talk to her like that."

 

"I can stand up for myself. Thank you, Blueberry." You haven't broken eye contact with Honey.

 

"She's so feisty, Blue. You sure know how to pick 'em." Oh no, his stupid voice.

 

"I don't think you should have thrown her last night. She's hurt." Blue's playing with his food now.

 

Honey eyes your bruises and scrapes.

 

"Mmmm. Sorry, kid. Here." He sounds sincere? Is he messing with you?

 

He tenderly wraps his arms around you, pulling you onto his lap, and starts licking them and gently, nibbling you as he moves from one scab to another. He gives the closest thing to a kiss he can to your rug burn. The scab comes off and he licks the blood away.

 

"Didn't think your blood would taste so nice." He's groping you. "D'you want to taste this, Blue?"

 

The groan you utter is half because of his touch and half in protest of being shared like a piece of food.

 

Blue looks up starry-eyed for a second but looks back down immediately and murmurs a flat, "No thank you…"

 

"Cut it out, Honey!" You're whining now. The rug burn on your elbow hurt enough without getting chewed and licked by a fucking monster.

 

"You sure, Blue?" Honey's voice is inviting.

 

Blueberry doesn't reply but concentrates on his pancake. You whine as Honey laves you. It hurts in a... tolerably pleasant kind of way? Your whines get louder as he moves to a more sensitive spot.

 

Blueberry slams the table hard enough to make the dishes clatter.

 

" _She said to stop_! Stop touching her! Let her go! Go _away_!"

 

"Geez, calm down Blue. I'm only messing with her."

 

You skitter off to the other end of the kitchen while he's distracted. You clumsily try to put your dishes away before you leave.

 

"She doesn't like it!"

 

"I can stand up. For myself. Thank you. Blueberry." Clatter. Clatter.

 

You decide to get out of the house and to work early today. Just ignore the sounds of the bros upstairs as you get changed and dash out.

 

 

\--

 

 

“You. Have some nerve.” You’ve cornered Honey in his room that evening. It looks like you've interrupted a video call he was having with a meek-looking fish monster in a lab coat.

 

“Aw. C’mere. Let me make it up to you.” He cuts his friend off, shuts his laptop, and purrs into your ear as he wraps his arms around you and slides a hand down your pants.

 

“Don’t _touch_ me!” You smack his arms away. “If you _ever_ manhandle me the way you did last night again I will get authorities involved. How _dare_ you throw me like that?! I'm done. I'm out.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I freaked out. Blue sounded like he was having a bad time last night.,” he lowers his voice dangerously, “and you better back the fuck off when he tells you to or I’ll break you.”

 

Is his right eye glowing?

 

"I'm looking for a new place to live. I'm done with this," you seethe.

 

"How long so humans live on average, anyway?"

 

"Why the hell are you asking that?"

 

"Been talking to a friend of mine who has some suspicions."

 

"Suspicions? Are you being vague on purpose to piss me off? It's getting really old, you know. Have you considered comedic alternatives to getting under my skin for your own personal enjoyment?"

 

"Calm down kiddo. Crash here and I'll let you in on it."

 

"I'm not sleeping in your bed anymore."

 

That's more than fine with me. C'mon. We're just chatting then." He opens his device and calls up his friend again, apologizing for cutting her off and introducing the two of you.

 

"H-h-hello there." The nerdy fish scientist's glasses are slipping down her flat face and she's nervously adjusting them.

 

"So why are you letting me in on the conversation?"

 

"My good friend here has some... _interesting_ suspicions about my bro," Honey informs you.

 

"Oh, do tell."

 

"Well," she begins, "I was doing some research and I have this theory that... well..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Well?" You had to break the awkward silence.

 

"W-well!! I think! That it's because humans and, erm, skeletons, well.... they're similar, you know?"

 

"Okay?"

 

"Well, skeletons don't pair-bond the way other monsters do. Humans don't bond that way either. Skeletons don't bond to other monsters but Blueberry might have... bonded to you?"

 

"That's still unconfirmed, right?" Oh man, this is awkward. Awkward! Your face is heating up.

 

"It's not rocket science." The fish monster sounds extremely sure of herself. "He's showing way too many signs of having pair-bonded with you."

 

"That thing monsters do _with other monsters?_ " This doctor's a crack, surely.

 

She definitely senses your skepticism. You can practically feel her getting more and more nervous on the other end of the screen.

 

"W-w-well, I w-was thinking about the symptoms H-Honey's been describing. Blueberry's attachment to you, _not eating when you left for days_. Minus a spontaneously brought-on pseudo-estrous cycle, for wh-which I don't yet have an explanation, it looks far too much like he's bonded to you."

 

"And the team of doctors at the hospital couldn't figure this out?" The skepticism in your voice is quite blatant. Oops, she's getting darker in the face. The girl should really work on her self esteem if only a tiny bit of criticism to her theory can incur an immediate visible reaction like this.

 

"Don't underestimate her kiddo, her wild imagination and undying persistence put her _leagues_ above the competition. She's the queen's royal scientist for a reason."

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

 

"N-notproblem," she bluffs, red in the face. "Anyway, I was thinking about the genetic similarities between humans and skeletons."

 

"Genetic similarities between humans and literal monsters?"

 

"Well! You see, given the similarities, I'm hypothesizing that it might not be possible for skeletons to bond with anything BUT humans... and maybe... other... skeletons? It needs some work but I'm running some tests."

 

"Tests?" Honey's clearly trying to play it cool but you sense his sudden tension.

 

She adjusts her slipping glasses.

 

You can feel Honey's magic crackling. The air feels electric.

 

"Yeah, and it's not like skeletons are common either," you offer.

 

She rambles on about hearing rumours of a skeleton and a human way back and on the other side of the continent and you zone out a bit because she starts speaking way too quickly in her excitement. The conversation eventually ends and you dip out to crash with Blueberry because your room sucks and Honey's an ass.

 

"Hold up, kiddo," he's practically purring.

 

"What?" you snap. "Get your hands off me."

 

His grip tightens and he lowers his face to your ear, "Don't tell Blueberry about the bond. Please?"

 

"I hate your stupid fucking voice. I said don't touch me."

 

His grip tightens more. Everything about his body language is threatening but his request is a plea.

 

Maybe it was a bad time for Blueberry to emerge from his room and catch you struggling to escape Honey's grip.

 

"Is there? A problem here?" Blueberry's trembling. You can hear his bones rattling.

 

Honey releases you and you scramble to Blueberry, hoisting him up and seeking refuge in his bedroom.

 

"What the heck just happened?" He's furious but he's clearly doing his best to keep cool.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Honey was hurting you."

 

"No, I'm fine."

 

"No. You're not fine." He's assessing the area that honey was gripping.

 

How the hell do you tell him that Honey wanted you to keep a secret from him?

 

"He caught me doing something I shouldn't-- I was in his room without asking," you lie.

 

"I don't think that merits... punishment."

 

"It's okay. It's over. It won't happen again." You snuggle into his bed and he joins you under the sheets almost immediately.

 

You sigh as you wrap yourself around his small pokey body and gently nuzzle the pup.

 

"You know you can--"

 

"I know Blue."

 

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that--"

 

"Shh. I know. I can come to you at any time."

 

"Mmm."

 

"I'm here now?"

 

"Yeah."

 

You start to fall asleep tangled with your small housemate not even really bothered by his habit of chewing on you in his sleep tonight. It's not like he can help it. You vaguely wonder what's going to become of Blueberry when you finally do find an apartment and move out. You can't live like this forever.

 

 

 


	17. Creature Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sleepy.

 

 

"What the heck is this?" Blueberry ambushes you the second you get home from work.

 

"Ah, well, I do believe it's my computer, thanks." You swipe your laptop from him. Nosey.

 

"No? What the heck? You're looking for apartments?"

 

"I never really stopped." Window shopping once in a while counts as actively looking, right?

 

"What the heck? Why?"

 

"Hm. Let's see. I live in a damp, musky, spider-filled dungeon and my alternative is to get chewed on or sleep with your brother who's a prick?"

 

"Don't sleep with him," he mutters.

 

"My alternative is to get chewed on or compromise my immune system. I can't live like this."

 

"Don't you... love us?" Usually Blueberry's one of the easiest people ever to read but you're... having difficulty right now? He's following you as you head downstairs to change.

 

"I love you very much Blueberry." You strip and change into some pyjamas as he offers some useless solutions.

 

"Listen, Bluebs, I know you mean well but I need my own space and the damp basement of your house isn't going to cut it." You're seated on your bed as you pull your bra off and change into a clean pyjama shirt.

 

"I don't want you to go." He looks tense, almost panicked.

 

"Awe Blueberry, it's alright. I'll be around." You wrap your arms around him and pull him down onto the bed with you. You both chuckle a bit at how sudden that was. "Tell me about your day. How's that project coming with the new business partners?"

 

"Oh, the usual. One of my staff members gave her two weeks' notice today. Got into a good school. I think she's going to study kinesiology. I'm so proud of her," he's beaming. "Construction on the new branch is going smoothly. Well, for construction. Apparently even I'm not magnificent enough to be immune to construction workers' schedules."

 

"Pft. Nice. I'm happy for your employee. Do you have a lot of people running the place?"

 

"Oh no, we have fewer than twenty staff. Full time. Benefits. I like it to be close-knit."

 

"Aw, that's sweet." You give him a gentle kiss on the side of his jaw and can feel his temperature rise a bit. Monster magic is so interesting to you. Maybe you're hypersensitive to it.You vaguely recall having a coworker that was dating a monster but he never mentioned the electric feeling of their magic. Then again, maybe it's something intimate.

 

"Blueberry, am I supposed to feel your magic?"

 

"I... don't know," he ponders. "Can you feel it?"

 

"Somewhat? I think. I'm not sure. Sometimes when you or Honey are feeling something intense it feels almost like the air is thick with static."

 

"Hm. Can you feel this?" He lifts your shirt and draws a line down your belly. It tingles slightly.

 

"Ooh, kind of."

 

"And this?" He gently scratches you skull and you feel an immediate calming sensation wash over you. How is he doing that? Did he know this would happen?

 

"Mmm. I love this." Even your speech sounds a little slurred.

 

"How about this?" He places a few phalanges on your neck and massages your throat. It almost feels like you swallowed some really hot liquid.

 

"Fiii--" you squeak, "heey! what did you do to my voiiiice?" It almost sounds like you've inhaled helium. Well, it's not _quite_ as high-pitched. "Blueberry--" Oh, it's back to normal.

 

"Mweh heh heh!" Thoroughly japed by the magnificent Blueberry!" He blows a raspberry, winking.

 

"I. Will tickle you." You grip him tightly.

 

"You don't even know where I'm ticklish! Mweh heh heh."

 

"I'll find out where you're ticklish!"

 

"Tarsals," you hear Honey call from his storage room.

 

"Nooo!" Blueberry wails as you lunge for his feet. "Nooo! Mwehaaahh! Ahhhhahahahaaaa! Stop it!"

 

"That's what you get, Blueberry," you cackle.

 

"Nooo! Hahahahahaaaa!!"

 

SMACK.

 

Well, that was destined to not end well. You recoil as you get a swift kick to the face because of his flailing.

 

"Shoot! No! Ohmygosh I'm so sorry!" Blueberry looks mortified as you grip your face. "It was an accident! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!"

 

It's not that bad. Your nose isn't bleeding or anything.

 

You chuckle and wince.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Well, I just got kicked in the face by solid bone but I'll be fine. It was an accident. I'm not even hurt."

 

"Oh my goodness you're already bruising! I'm the worst!"

 

"It's okay, Blueberry."

 

"Serves you right!" Honey calls from his room.

 

"You set me up, Honey!" you yell back.

 

"He didn't know it would happen," Blue offers. "Probably. Do you need ice?"

 

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

 

He's not convinced.

 

 

\--

 

 

 

You come home to find Blueberry wearing that ridiculous getup.

 

"What's with the battle body, Bluebs?" you chuckle. You've only seen him wear it once.

 

He stands proudly with his hands on his hips.

 

"I'm finished."

 

"Finished?"

 

"Finished. Go to your room."

 

"Oh... kay?"

 

You head to the basement and are met with Blueberry mimicking a game show "incorrect answer" buzzer sound as you open the door to what now looks like... Blueberry's room?

 

"What?"

 

"I switched our rooms! Now you won't get sick if you want to sleep alone."

 

"Really? Blueberry, you didn't have to."

 

"I want you to be happy and comfortable. I don't want you to go."

 

"The bedroom may or may not be the only reason I want out, Blueberry."

 

"What else do you need?"

 

His brother not harassing you and toying with your feelings?

Not getting clung to by a tiny, mildly possessive clingy housemate?

Not feeling guilty for not paying bills or rent?

 

You sigh.

 

"Never mind. I really appreciate it."

 

"Would you like to go upstairs and see?"

 

"Fine."

 

 

\--

 

 

Okay, this is awesome. Still not enough to make you stop apartment hunting but awesome. Blueberry's bouncing up and down next to you, looking like he's going to explode.

 

"Well? Well? What do you think?!"

 

"It's lovely, Blueberry. A little unnecessary since I'm looking to find my own place, but still lovely."

 

"N-no? You don't need to move out now! You have space and a window with sunlight, and fresh air, and no spiders! Aren't you happy like this?"

 

"Nnnnn..."

 

"No?"

 

"Nnnnn. I'm very grateful." You pick him up and flop onto your bed with him. "Thanks, Bluebs. You're the best."

 

Some colour rises on his cheeks as you nuzzle him.

 

"You... really think I'm the best?"

 

"The very best."

 

His hands close, gripping handfuls of your shirt fabric.

 

"I'm so happy," he murmurs.

 

"I'm happy too, Blueberry."

 

"Do you want... to take a bath?"

 

"Together? You want to take the silly costume off?"

 

"It's not a 'silly' costume. It's a magnificent one!"

 

"Okay, magnificently silly."

 

"Pfft. You're mean," He chuckles as he starts to remove his costume.

 

"Awe, I'm just teasing. You know I love you, Bluebs."

 

"Y-yeah?"

 

"You're cute when you blush. Never mind. You're always cute."

 

"You! Human! You're a flatterer! Don't you try to win points with me!" He tosses his bandanna over your head.

 

"Okay okay. I'll get the water going."

 

 

\--

 

 

Delicious dinner cooked by the two of you. Honey still can't get over how much Blueberry's cooking has improved. Honestly, he just needs to be reminded to taste as he's going along and to take his time.

 

An evening of playing board games with the bros and getting beaten by Honey.

 

"Dude, you only go after me. Take Blueberry down for once."

 

"Mweh heh heh. He wouldn't dare. I'm too powerful."

 

"Hmmm, oops. Start over, kiddo. Heh."

 

"What?! Dude, what the heck?"

 

"Looks like you're dead too, Honey! Mweh heh heh! I believe that it is my turn and you're in my way!"

 

"Oh no, looks like I'm losing now, bro. Smooth move."

 

"Hey, don't underestimate me, you boneheads!" You make your move and start to regain your status.

 

"Oh no, I dunno guys," Honey stretches, "I might just have been defeated for good. I think I'm dropping out. Your turn, Blueberry."

 

"What? Really?" Blueberry looks almost disappointed. "Fine then, take! This!"

 

He rolls and positions himself strategically.

 

"Alright then," your turn. "Let's see... Wait, what?"

 

"Oh, however did I manage to put myself in that exact square that would result in my death and you winning the game?"

 

"Blueberry."

 

"What a shame. It's okay though. I will accept my defeat graciously knowing that I, the magnificent Blueberry was only bested by the one human worthy of victory."

 

"Oh my gosh, Blueberry," you cackle.

 

He's grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Blueberry, you can't just let me win! Honey's sacrifice was in vain!"

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blueberry hums as he begins to clean up.

 

Oops, it's late.

 

"Time for bed then," you're not going to lie, you're excited to sleep alone in a room that isn't gross, dingy, damp, and crawling with spiders. Oh man.

 

"Goodnight then!" Blueberry practically sings.

 

"Night kiddo."

 

You make your way upstairs and clean up before flopping onto your mattress enthusiastically and looking around the room in the dark. It's nice to have the faint glow of the street outside illuminating the room enough that you won't hurt yourself if you get up in the middle of the night. You snuggle into your bedding and start drifting off. Remembering proper comfort makes you long for your own place even more.

 

What the hell?

 

You look at the clock. You've been trying to sleep for an hour now. You adjust the thermostat. The early winter air is chilly. A little too chilly. Maybe that'll help you sleep. You feel on the edge of slumber but not quite asleep. You look at the clock again. It's been another half hour.

 

 

Okay now you're mad.

 

 

Why the hell can't you sleep? You get up and knock on the door next to your room.

 

"Mmmmhey kiddo. Thought you went to sleep forever ago. What's up?"

 

"Can't sleep. Can I ha--"

 

"Way ahead of you." He pulls out a dog treat and hands, slips it behind your ear, and pecks you on the cheek. "There ya go. Sleep tight."

 

"Are these... addictive? Can I not sleep because my body's used to them or dependant on them in some way?"

 

"What, dog treats? They're mostly a special type of monster-grown underground lavender. Not exactly the same plant as the stuff up here but it shouldn't create a dependence.

 

"Oh. Okay. Just wondering."

 

"Need a light?" Honey pulls out a lighter.

 

"Sure, why not?"

 

You're off to your room with a smoke in a minute. You sit at the end of your bed alone in the dark and contemplate your significantly more sparse surroundings than usual. Blueberry had a lot more stuff crammed in here. You feel the relaxing sensation sweep over your body as you finish the dog treat. You don't have an ashtray in here. Toilet it is, then.

 

You're back in bed in a minute, snuggling into your pillow. It's warmer now. Almost too warm. Maybe you should turn down the heat a bit.

 

You ponder for another few minutes. You look at the clock. It's been another twenty. You're not any closer to falling asleep.

 

Fuck it.

 

You get up and wander down to the living room to turn on the TV. You might as well use a better way to waste your time.

 

Another couple of hours. Maybe you're ready to sleep. You're exhausted. Back to bed.

 

What is this nonsense? You've been trying to sleep for hours.

 

You grip your second pillow and roll onto it slightly. It's too soft, too flat.

 

A soft sigh. You can't believe you're doing this. Anything's worth a try at this point. You're exhausted.

 

You head to the basement and creep into Blueberry's room. You can't see anything and you stub your toe on the bed, cursing but grateful that skeletons are nearly impossible to wake up.

 

You crawl into the bed and spoon Blueberry. This is stupid. It's damp and cold in here. You hate this room.

 

He snuggles into you and you can feel the soft crescendo of purring. Oh man, this might have been exactly what you needed. The gentle vibration's definitely doing something for you. Maybe his scent is too. It's light and chalky. He smells almost... What is that scent, anyway? Wet bird? No, it's a dustier smell than that. You've decided that you like the smell of skeletons. Honey smells more like... dog treats and... honey? You start to wonder if Honey's his real name. He eats it a lot and smells like it.

 

You wonder at what point you got used to sleeping with skeletons anyway. Their stupid pokey bodies feel like petrified branches. They're hard and always leave weird imprints on your skin. Maybe it's okay because they're a dew degrees warmer than humans. So snuggly.

 

You're out like a light in minutes.

 

 

 

 


	18. Potential Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not down.

 

 

 

"Morning sleepyhead," Blue murmurs.

 

"Nnnn. No. give me a few more minutes," you groan.

 

"What brings you down here this beautiful morning?" He's practically singing.

 

"Couldn't sleep. How do you know it's a beautiful day? No windows."

 

"Because you're here."

 

"You. Are very cheesy, Blueberry."

 

"I am the very most romantic."

 

"The very most tryhard."

 

"What's wrong with trying hard?" He huffs.

 

"Shh. Snuggles. Morning. I barely slept."

 

"Croissant?" He reaches over to the bedside table and hands you a pastry.

 

"Where do those keep coming from? Honey?" You take a bite. It's delicious.

 

"Friend of his."

 

"Is Honey even his real name?"

 

"Why would you ask that?"

 

"I was thinking about it last night. It seems too convenient that he smells like the stuff and loves it so much."

 

"I thought that was his name when I was a baby. It stuck."

 

"Stuck like--"

 

"Don't say it!" He tackles you and smothers you with the pillow as you cackle evilly.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Hey Orange!" You ambush him at the breakfast table.

 

"Ew, don't call me that." His expression is sour as he puts down his coffee mug.

 

"Why do you go by Honey?"

 

"Don't call me Orange."

 

"Why not? Blueberry and Orange! It's so fruity."

 

"You're being obnoxious. Nobody's called me that in years."

 

"Why?"

 

"Why do people have nicknames?"

 

"Is it only because of Blueberry?"

 

"Why is this relevant?"

 

"I'm curious."

 

"Lemme help you with that speech impediment. It's actually pronounced _n o s y_."

 

"Rude," you jeer.

 

"Ruder."

 

"Rudest," you blow a raspberry.

 

"Okay for real though. Blueberry started calling me that when he was a baby and it caught on. A couple of hundred years later and bam. It's more or less my name. What do you want, some melodramatic backstory?"

 

"That's so underwhelming, dude."

 

" _C'est la vie_ , kiddo."

 

Blueberry enters absentmindedly.

 

"Blueberry, why'd you go and tell her our entire life story?"

 

"What? I was simply answering questions."

 

You can't help but grin at the brothers' bickering. They never actually argue. It usually turns into stupid puns and fake anger but these two are tighter than anyone you've met.

 

 

\--

 

 

He enters your room unannounced that evening.

 

"What's up, Honey?"

 

"So. About that suspicion we have."

 

"What, the whole 'your brother thinks I'm his soulmate' thing?"

 

"Don't toss that term around lightly. It means something different for monsters."

 

"Yikes. Sorry. Geez. I didn't know."

 

"Anyway, about that."

 

"What about it?"

 

"You're still looking to move out, right?"

 

"I've been contacting some people about apartments, yes."

 

"It might hurt Blueberry if you move out."

 

"Okay, and it might hurt me if I stay here."

 

"I need you to listen. This isn't a game. If it really is what we think it is, which we need to verify by the way, then we need to get that shit undone ASAP."

 

"One: 'how do you test that?' and two: 'how can you undo it?' I thought the whole permanence thing was what made it a big deal."

 

"I want to get you out of the house for a while and see if he reacts the same way as he did that time you left for a week. If he stops eating again for no reason —well for a reason, I suppose—it'll confirm our suspicions."

 

"I feel like an asshole for not telling him anything about what we think is happening."

 

"It's for his own good."

 

"I disagree. It's not fair to him that we conduct some kind of cruel experiment like this without him knowing."

 

"Don't. You fucking tell him, kid." He reaches for you; it's a threat.

 

"You let go. Of my shirt. This instant. I swear, Honey."

 

"Sorry," he exhales slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking stressed out. He's my little bro. He didn't do anything to deserve this."

 

"Geez, sorry I'm such a damn curse."

 

"You don't even love him the way he loves you."

 

"He's growing on me."

 

"Fuck off. You need to end that shit. _We_ need to end it."

 

"Or what? What's wrong with me seeing your bro, anyway? _You're not jealous, are you?_ " You raise a brow.

 

"Are you joking? Humans live what, eighty years on average?"

 

"Ooh, someone did his research. Concerned for your—what was it, pet? No, we moved past that. I'm the housewife now, right?"

 

"Don't get me wrong kiddo, I care about you quite a bit--"

 

"Could have fooled me."

 

He clenches his teeth.

 

"I need you to instigate a breach with my bro."

 

"A what now? Come again?"

 

"When two monsters love each other, they spend lots of time together yada yada, you know the drill."

 

"Yeah, I get it. They bond. Some sort of mutually exclusive permanent relationship."

 

"Well, it doesn't always end well. You can breach your bond."

 

"Okay so monster divorce. Like a breached contract."

 

"It's more complicated than that."

 

"Explain."

 

He sits on the bed cross-legged, facing you.

 

"Our king went through a breach— King of the monsters in our mountain. You know the guy?"

 

"I've seen him on the news once or twice."

 

There are so many monsters now. You try to remember which one was the king of the from which mountain Blueberry and Honey emerged. He was the one that always looks like he's just been baking, right?

 

"Well, he went through a breach. The queen did some pretty fucked up things man."

 

"Really?"

 

"She murdered their children."

 

"What the fuck dude?"

 

"Yeah…" He's not making eye contact. "It was for the greater good in her view. The king went through a breach, divorced her, and then went into hiding for centuries."

 

"Okay but the queen got dumped and she was fine."

 

"Only because she had rage and wrath to sustain her. She had a mission. She wanted to collect the souls of fallen humans to break the barrier that kept us imprisoned."

 

"Dude, that's terrifying." You can feel yourself tense up at the idea of a bloodthirsty monster monarch out to kill any human that comes their way. "So that's why she didn't get messed up when the king left her?"

 

"Yeah." He pauses to inhale slowly. "Monsters are supposed to live a lot longer than humans do. You see where I'm going with this?"

 

"I get it. When I die Blueberry's going down with me unless I can make him hate me."

 

"So? What do you say?" 

 

"I say it's fucking heartless and he should have a say in it but I also say there's a large intimidating skeleton essentially holding me at gunpoint."

 

"Honest." He gives your chin a patronizing scratch.

 

"Well, I mean seeing as you're not cool with me being honest to your bro I figured I'd need some kind of outlet. What if we give Blueberry something to be determined about?"

 

"Monsters can't feel determined."

 

"Plan B?"

 

"Not happening."

 

"We'll figure something out. Oh, and you're an asshole for not wanting Blueberry to know." You remove his hand from your chin.

 

"You're real feisty, kid."

 

"Are we done? Can you leave now? You're making me uncomfortable."

 

"Oh? How so?"

 

"You're bigger than me and your body language is hostile."

 

"Really? Geez, sorry." He flops down next to you on the mattress and curls up. "How's this? Better?"

 

You click your tongue and he wraps his arm around you, pulling you down with him.

 

"Here, get not uncomfortable."

 

"You're not making me less uncomfortable."

 

"Really? You seem real fond of snuggling skeletons," he sneers as he gently grips the back or your skull and begins to lightly scratch it.

 

Oh man, you're not sure if it's a magic touch or actual magic but that's way too effective.

 

"Pft, your face changed instantly, kiddo."

 

"Shh. What did you do," you groan, snuggling into him.

 

"Nothin' special. Get some rest, 'kay?" A toothy kiss to your forehead and he's up and turning the lights off. You decide to stay like this. Maybe you should go to bed early.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

Sleepless night number two.

 

Dammit.

 

You're not sleeping in the fucking basement again.

 

"Blueberry, Blueberry wake up." You're trying to wake him up.

 

"Nnnwhat?" He groans.

 

"Can you come sleep with me?"

 

"Y-yeah?" It's cute seeing him go from zero to one hundred in a flash.

 

You make your way up the stairs.

 

"Why'd you wa--" yawn, "sorry, want me upstairs?"

 

"I can't sleep and your purring puts me to sleep."

 

He's making the dumbest face.

 

"What's with that face you're making?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"You're making a face, dude."

 

"I'm happy."

 

"You're adorable."

 

"No. You. Are the adorable one, human."

 

"Too bad, 'cause you're an adorable monster."

 

"No. Adorable human."

 

"You guys are giving me cavities," Honey calls from his room. "Go to sleep!"

 

"Are we gross, Blueberry?" You crawl into your bed and wrap an arm around him when he follows.

 

"I don't think so!" Ah, there's that purring that puts you to sleep.

 

"Why do you purr? I'm not sure if I've ever felt Honey purr."

 

"I don't... know...? I'm not sure if Honey purrs either now that you mention it."

 

"It's a mystery. You're a mystery. A warm pokey purring mystery."

 

"Shh. Sleepy."

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up with Blueberry chewing on your neck again. Big surprise. Not. His arms are wrapped around you and he's groping your stomach.

 

Maybe you should just lie here for a while. You contemplate your situation. Blueberry probably isn't necessary for you to fall asleep. He's just really comfy. The chewing isn't as bad as it could be-- he doesn't leave marks. It gets raw and sore after a while though... Hm. You weigh your options. It's not like you're going to have to deal with this when you move out.

 

Silent contemplation.

 

You'll figure it out. You have an apartment viewing a couple of blocks away. Walking distance. Blueberry should be okay with that. He's so clingy. Then again, you're the one that had to go and snuggle up with him two nights in a row. You close your eyes and shift over slightly, pressing your body against Blueberry's. He's so small but so strong. It's the most fascinating thing.

 

He jolts and immediately removes his face from your neck before wiping them both dry with his sleeve and distancing himself. Guess he's awake.

 

Maybe you can play with him. You roll over, feigning sleep and snuggle up, burying your face in his neck.

 

He seems pleased. There's that purring sound. What if you slide your hand up his shirt?

 

A low rumble.

 

You give his neck a small taste.

 

"Oh goodness, please don't do this to me," he groans.

 

Another slow pass of your tongue.

 

"No no no, you are definitely asleep."

 

Pft. Is he for real? You're obviously awake. How long would it take him to notice? A slow curl of your fingers inside his ribcage. Steady. Gentle as you run your tongue over his neck, sucking lightly.

 

"N-no no no. Oh gosh."He squirms out of your grasp and staggers out of bed.

 

"Pft. I'm not asleep, silly."

 

"You!"

 

"C'mere. Get back in bed, pokey."

 

He clicks his tongue but complies.

 

"I'm uncomfortable now," he whines. He's obviously aroused by your deeds.

 

"Sorry. Sorry. Want me to finish what I started?"

 

"W-would you? Really?"

 

"You did keep me company," you coo. "You're always so sweet, Blueberry."

 

"I try! I want you to be happy."

 

"Shh. Just enjoy." You roll on top of him and slide your hands up his shirt. It doesn't take long before you're working him up and your hands are burning slightly from the friction. You keep forgetting to buy some damn lube. You lower yourself and pull his bottoms off, positioning your face between his legs. He squeaks when you start running your tongue over and sucking on his pelvis.

 

"You okay, Bluebs?"

 

"Yes please-- I mean yes! Yes, I do-- I am! Oh goodness, please don't stop. Except th-that. Stop laughing. Oh my gosh--"

 

"Shh, Blueberry, oh my goodness," you chuckle.

 

He whimpers and you're not sure if it's from embarrassment or your tongue but either way, they're doing something for you. When did you start to feel anything for this pup, anyway? He bucks his hips and you can't take it anymore, you slide a hand down your own pants.

 

Perhaps it's because of all the rutting Blueberry's doing, perhaps it's the noises, perhaps it's some combination of the two but something's definitely working in your favour. You're soaked. This horny pup's gotten you all worked up. It's your own damn fault and you're okay with that, you suppose. Every movement is electric and the air is buzzing with Blueberry's magic as he squirms more and more jerkily, practically gasping as he approaches the edge of his own climax. Fuck. You don't know why you're so close so quickly too. It's amazing how easily you could get off to a struggling, squirming, helpless Blueberry.

 

"You still holding up?"

 

"Please don't stop," he pleads.

 

You shrug and resume as you feel your own breathing begin to grow haggard. Your breaths come in short bursts as you squirm and fuck yourself to your helplessly desperate housemate's whimpers and cries. He moans once more and you can feel his body tremble in ecstasy as his left eye flashes with his final release of magic. You work him through it and he goes limp, panting. Just a little more for you. You're almost done.

 

"Thank you," pant, "very much." He's gasping.

 

You moan in response as you finally cave into your own motions and collapse onto the bed, breathing heavily.

 

Maybe the two of you should sleep in this morning.

 

 

 

 


	19. Christmas Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be merry.

 

 

 

The apartment you checked out looks great. You're ready to sign for it after the holiday break. It's everything you need and right in your price range. Your imminent freedom is exciting. You can start packing soon. Perfect.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're not sure how you should break the news. Maybe it should be more of a last minute thing. Meh. You'll figure it out. Before you know it, it's Christmas morning. You're pleased with your gift selection. You got Blueberry an adorable pyjama set with a cat-eared hood, and you got Honey a digital safe. You're not sure why but he definitely gives you the impression that he has some things to hide. Safely. Other than his weird monster drugs. You don't even know. This dude's an enigma.

 

Breakfast and then presents. You're not sure why but you assumed that Blueberry would be bouncing off the walls in excitement. He's only slightly more energetic than usual.

 

Looks like "Santa" made his rounds with the cute stocking stuffers.

 

"Nice." You discover a cute journal. It's laid out in a way that will allow you to doodle in it. It's compact and adorable without being impractical.

 

Honey opens his gift from you and smirks.

 

"Heh. Nice. Something only I can o- _pun_."

 

"Honey no!!" You and Blueberry exclaim in unison.

 

"What, not into my humour? Gonna b _lock_ me?"

 

"Get out," you tease.

 

You got a video game from Honey.

 

"Ooh, thanks man."

 

"Yeah, I thought it'd be right up your alley."

 

"It is!" You're stoked to fire it up sometime today and give it a shot.

 

You receive a pretty thin blue hair ribbon and a cosy hand-knit sweater from Blueberry (in your favourite colour of course). The ribbon is a delicate satin-- light blue and definitely pure silk. It barely thicker than a shoelace. He gently reaches over and wraps it around your head, tying it in a dainty bow at the top. He leans back into his original position, beaming.

 

"It looks great on you."

 

"Blueberry, you think everything looks great on me."

 

"Yes but this suits you especially."

 

"You think so?"

 

"Most definitely!"

 

He states it in a manner that definitely translates to, "don't you dare argue with me." You accept.

 

Honey snickers.

 

"What, Honey?" Maybe you look silly with it after all.

 

"You two are too cute," he coos.

 

"Okay okay! Blueberry's turn!" You try to divert his attention. 

 

Blueberry puts down the new action figure he got from "Santa" to pick up your gift box. He seems especially excited to open something from you. He carefully removes the pyjamas you got for him and holds them up hesitantly before changing on the spot.

 

"What do you think? How do I look?"

 

"You look adorable," you compliment. "Do you like them? Are they comfy?"

 

"Very!" He's shimmied back into position next to you.

 

Honey bursts out laughing and Blueberry looks in his direction.

 

"What?" Blueberry's indignant.

 

"Sorry Blueberry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's too cute. I can't handle it. It's so a- _mew-_ sing."

 

"I love it! It's a present from _____," Blueberry huffs.

 

"Yeah! Don't laugh. He looks great!"

 

"Why cat ears?" Honey's wiping a tear, "more importantly, why didn't I think of that?"

 

"Because he purrs and I love it," you state affectionately as you reach over and give Blueberry a rub.

 

The grin on Blueberry's face concludes his stance on the pyjamas. Although he was hesitant at first, they've clearly won his heart.

 

 

\--

 

 

The day gets spent snuggling indoors. All three of you sprawl out in a cuddle pile on the couch. The video game you got from Honey is fun and you're all enjoying yourselves. Blueberry keeps taking breaks to work on dinner. You're have complete confidence in him to not mess up this time. He's been doing so well.

 

Honey suppresses a sigh when Blueberry's in the kitchen.

 

"What's up dude, not having a merry Christmas?"

 

"Naw, it's fine."

 

"You don't sound fine." Honey's not good at expressing himself at all so you've had to hyper-sensitively tune into everything he does to read him.

 

"Meh. Normally we spend the holiday season with friends. We drive down a few hours. You've spoken to Undyne. She makes a mean dessert."

 

"So why not this year?"

 

"She has a grant to write. Busy busy. Research funding's a hard thing to come by when you're a monster. The king fired her when he found out about some of the, erm, not so ethical things she'd done." He sounds like he's trying to be polite in the manner he's phrasing it. "Anyway, research, grants, you know. It's the first time we've spent Christmas in this house."

 

"You've got me," you offer.

 

"Yeah, that's nice," he notes, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into a lying position on top of him before closing his eyes and shimmying deeper into the cushions.

 

"You falling asleep?" You try to adjust a throw between the two of you so his bones dig into you less. Yeah, okay, This is better.

 

"Mhm."

 

"Didn't sleep well last night?" He never sleeps much anyway.

 

"Meh. Not fond of sleep anyway. 'S like being dead without commitment," he yawns.

 

Man, that's contagious. You're drifting off as well.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're awoken by a rather impatient-sounding Blueberry.

 

"Dinner's ready," he quips, out of his adorable pyjamas.

 

"Oh, hm," you groan, "yeah, better get dressed, hm?"

 

He's glaring at you.

 

"What, Blue?"

 

"I hope you enjoyed your nap," he fumes.

 

"It was okay," you mumble as you rub your face. "What? Why are you staring?"

 

You feel a slight indent in your skin where it was pressed up against the bone. Oh.

 

"This? It'll go away. It happens when I sleep with you all the time. You know it's doesn't hurt," you're trying to reassure him.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am very excited for dinner. The two of you should probably get dressed." Blue returns to the kitchen to serve the food.

 

You shake Honey awake. Stupid heavy sleepers.

 

"Hey. Honey. Wake up. Food."

 

A low rumble.

 

"Honey," you chime, "hey, dinner's ready."

 

You pause for a moment before giving his jaw a scratch.

 

"Hey, wake up!"

 

"Mmmm...no." He snuggles deeper into the cushions and pulls you on top of him. "C'mere squishy."

 

"Honey. Come on. Get up. Blueberry made food."

 

He groans, exhausted.

 

"...And I'm falling off the couch."

 

"Stupid humans being warm and soft. You're such a brat, you know that?" He's slurring, still half asleep. His voice is raspier than usual when he's groggy.

 

"I didn't choose to have flesh, dude. Get up. I'm going upstairs." You shimmy up and out of his grip.

 

He grumbles when you escape.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Blueberry! This spread looks amazing!" You pick him up from behind and plant a kiss on his skull.

 

"You smell like Honey," he objects.

 

"We've all been lying on the couch all day. Did you need some special attention?" You turn him around, lean him on the counter and give him a long kiss on the cheek. "A little jealous?"

 

He squeaks. You're crumpling his freshly ironed shirt but he barely seems to care as you trail kisses along his jaw and give him an affectionate rub.

 

His breathing quickens as you're maybe a little overzealous with your hands on his ribs. His grip on you tightens as he gives you a slow kiss. There's that purr of his.

 

You turn your head slightly and notice Honey sitting at the table. Blueberry follows your gaze. 

 

"Oh--! Hah. Right. Dinner. Here we go," Blueberry urges, squirming out of your arms and away from the counter.

 

"Oops. Yup. Haha." You slide into your spot at the table. "Sorry, Honey. Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

 

"No skin of my back, kiddo. Heh, it's not like I have any to begin with."

 

"Honey, no."

 

Dinner's delicious and you probably all have a little too much to drink. Despite how sensitive Blueberry is to most substances, he can handle alcohol pretty well. He always selects an appropriate wine and takes his time enjoying it. You don't have a hard time imagining him as a sommelier.

 

Clean up and dessert. Honey was in charge of dessert so, naturally, it's store-bought. A decent pastry haul from his favourite bakery. Everyone's in a good mood by the end of the evening. You go to bed late, practically dragging Blueberry. Honey remains downstairs after bidding the two of you a good night. He won't be tired for hours.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Mm, can you lie down for me, Blueberry?"

 

"Sure!" He plops himself onto the mattress.

 

"No, not like that; on your front."

 

"O-okay." He shifts to a more favourable position. "Better?"

 

You smirk.

 

"Much."

 

You crawl over him and gently pull his pants down. He's already excited, wondering what he did to deserve your good favour tonight. He removes his top as you undress his lower half.

 

"I'm gonna try something different tonight. I think it'll suit you quite well."

 

"O-okay. Please to be gentle?"

 

"Promise."

 

You tug at the bow in your hair, loosening the satin ribbon on your head with one hand as you massage Blueberry's pelvis. You pinch and roll the end of the ribbon before using both hands to gently slide it right through one of the lowermost holes in his sacrum.

 

He immediately huffs and looks over his shoulder at you, wide-eyed.

 

"Wh-what are you doing??"

 

"Just a little experimentation. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

 

"N-no," he pipes.

 

"You like this, Blueberry?" You gently tug at the ribbon, sliding it through the hole ever so slowly.

 

The curve in his spine and slow intake of breath tell you all you need to know. You gauge about half the ribbon's length and stop before rolling the tip again and threading it through the second lowermost hole. The moan that escapes himas you place a gentle kiss on his sacrum while gliding the ribbon is glorious. His hand migrates to his pubic arch and he starts rubbing at the symphysis as you slowly cross the ribbon over and thread it through the higher pair of holes. Skeletons are so interesting.

 

"Look at you, Blueberry, you're so dang cute right now."

 

He looks up and over his shoulder at you again. He's trembling as he increases the speed at which he's pleasuring himself.

 

"You know, Blue, you'll be done before we even get started if you keep this up." You place a hand over his and gently slow his motions as your other gently threads the ribbon through another hole.

 

He squeaks. "S-sorry!"

 

You place another kiss on the wider part of the tailbone as you continue to loosely lace it up, leaving enough slack in it to tug at it here and there, running it through the holes.

 

"I think this ribbon looks a lot nicer on you than it does on me, Bluebs." You begin to trail kisses up his spine and feel him shiver slightly as you gently brush his silk-laced sacrum with your fingertips. "You sure you like this?" You finish it with a pretty bow and smirk mischievously.

 

"I do!" Perhaps a little overenthusiastic.

 

"Can I take a photo of you like this? Just for me?"

 

"A-anything you want!"

 

"Can you look over your shoulder at me again?"

 

He complies and is obviously eager for you to get it over with so you can get back to him. Oh, that almost resentful impatient expression under all that blush. This is probably the best photo you've ever taken.

 

He's definitely whining over all that purring.

 

You place a few gentle kisses on his sacrum as you play with the ribbon some more.

 

He bucks his hips.

 

"You doing alright, Blue?"

 

"Uh-uhhuh." He's propped up on his elbows but he's definitely trying to bury his face.

 

"You sure?" You run your tongue up his spine as your fingers continue to graze his tailbone.

 

Oh, that whining.

 

"Is this alright? Tell me what you want, Blue."

 

"I-I would very much like to have an orgasm, please!"

 

...

 

You burst out laughing.

 

"What?" He turns around looking horrified that you're laughing at him.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. It was so straightforward. I don't know why I found it funny."

 

You continue to chuckle as you flip him over, pressing his pelvis into the mattress as you lift your face to his chest and help yourself to his ribs. His whining only gets worse as you run your tongue over his sternum too slowly to gain any immediate response. His hand moves back to his pelvis and he resumes gently rubbing himself.

 

"Hmm. I don't think so," you muse.

 

"What?"

 

You pick up his scarf from the pile of clothes on the floor and flip him over before threading it through the radius and ulna of each arm, tying them together above his head.

 

"You look so good, Blueberry." You snap another photo. "You know how cute you are dressed up like this?"

 

"Does it please you?"

 

You lean over and whisper, "very much," before placing a kiss on his cheek and getting your hand back to work on his pelvis, occasionally tugging at the ribbon and relishing every moan dripping with desperation and lust. You gently move to his mouth.

 

"Go easy this time, okay?"

 

"Wha-?"

 

His question is interrupted by your kiss. You're not sure if you'll ever get used to kissing skeletons. It's essentially kissing teeth. You move your hands to his ribs and rub them with long languid strokes as you gentle exchange soft kisses, one after another, slowly. He's more receptive than before; he's improving. All that matters is that he's doing a much better job this time around, softly groaning. Growling over the purring? What is that? It's a cocktail of sounds. You're not sure what it is but you are sure you like it.

 

Something about Blueberry makes you feel safe. He's small and cute but you've seen him pin Honey to the wall, you've heard him snarl and bare teeth in a way that sent chills down your spine. Why do you feel so safe around him despite that?

 

You reach for the lube you finally remembered to purchase and get to work more seriously on both his ribs and pelvis. You're not sure how much of the colour on his face is from the wine and how much is from your deeds but he looks perfect. Everything about his expression is dripping with lust. His knees start to bend as you continue.

 

"You holding up?"

 

He moans response before closing his eyes and leaning into a pillow. His breathing and movements are becoming less and less consistent.

 

"I'll take that as a yes then."

 

"Mhm." He opens his eyes and looks at you with a deep longing as you begin to slide a hand to your own sex. He's watching intently as his breathing becomes completely erratic.

 

You continue to rub him, gently moving your face to his neck as he trembles. You give him a kiss and pull away just in time to witness the glorious facial contortion as he climaxes. Every breath is desperate.

 

He collapses under you, chest heaving as he rolls to his side and turns his head to meet your gaze.

 

"Can you please untie me?" He's panting.

 

You give him a kiss on the cheek as you untie the scarf binding his wrists.

 

He takes a moment to regain his composure and gently nibbles on your earlobe before trailing skeleton kisses down your neck and to your clavicle. His arms wrap around you and you can feel the gentle kneading of the flesh on your back. He’s gripping around your spine as he sucks on your clavicle, leaving his mark.

 

“I love this part. I love it when I can feel your skeleton. It reminds me that we’re not so different, you and I.” His voice is thick with affection. His growling is definitely more audible than his purring.

 

“Blue, you’re making me blush.”

 

He stops and whips his face in front of yours so quickly you’re sure he’d have pulled something if her were human. His nose is inches from yours.

 

“Good.”

 

You swallow. You’ve never seen him with such a ferocious expression directed at you. You know that monsters aren’t capable of feeling determination but this has to be the closest you’ve seen to it.

 

“May I?” He’s pressing his ribs to your chest.

 

“Do what you must.”

 

Blue smirks and he’s pinned you in a flash, invading your mouth with his terrible clumsy kissing, relishing every inch of you as his hands work their their way kneading your body.

 

He breaks away for a moment. “Tell me what to do. Show me what you want.” His voice is dripping with lust. You swallow.

 

“Here. Do this.” You gently guide his hand to your sex and help him get the motion right.

 

"Anything else?"

 

“Blue, it’s alright.”

 

“No, I’m going to make you so happy! You’re going to be so glad we did this. I want you to scream for me!” He punctuates this with an added digit in your sex, his motions finding a fluidity. You can feel yourself tightening around him.

 

“Mmm, that’s nice.”

 

“You’re nice.”

 

“Blue,” you brush off his statement.

 

“Say my name again.”

 

“Blueberry,” you tease.

 

You can see his face flushing. Maybe you should stop holding in your moans; let him know when he’s doing a good job.

 

He allows his thumb to finally rub your clit.

 

“Nnnn, where’d you learn that trick, huh?”

 

“You uh, did it to yourself in your sleep one night?”

 

“What? Really?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“Well, it’s certainly-- aah, adding something.”

 

“Am I... doing a good job?”

 

“You’re doing fine. Blue.”

 

“Good. Alrighty. Tell me if you want anything else. More? Different?”

 

“Nnn- ah, nope just keep doing that for now.”

 

He uses his other hand to grab yours and gently kiss your fingers.

 

“You’re so good to me, Blueberry.”

 

“I want to make you feel the way you make me feel inside my soul."

 

You tense up and pull away at that statement. That caught you off guard. You know he's been completely enamoured with you but monster souls are a big deal and they don't talk about them casually.

 

"Wait, no. What did I do?" Blueberry looks taken aback.

 

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry. You surprised me with that."

 

“I love you. I love you a lot! You deserve everything. You’re so beautiful and squishy. I love everything about you; the way you smell, the way you laugh, the way you have soft bits and hard bits, your interests, your sense of humour!" He's back on top of you, pressing his chest to yours.

 

"I-I'm flattered." You're obviously losing your composure. None of this is news to you but something's different. You're not sure what. You feel something almost pulling at your chest from the inside out. It's almost like a pressure constricting your lungs and heart.

 

"Blueberry, wh-what are you doing to me?"

 

"Well I _was_ trying to please you sexually."

 

"N-no you're doing something to my chest! It feels strange! You're freaking me out! Stop it!" Your voice is shrill despite how lightheaded you're suddenly feeling. The pressure in your chest makes you want to vomit.

 

His touch feels electric. You're lightheaded. You can't stay awake. It hurts. The chest pain is suffocating. Everything is too hot.

 

"Are, you... alright? I'm not doing anything." Blueberry looks confused and panicked as he moves his hand to where you're gripping your chest.

 

"No wait, don't--!"

 

 

B l a c k n e s s.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey will definitely find those photos at some point.


	20. Mild Migraines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?

 

 

 

Something you can't even distinguish as you fall into an uncomfortable slumber. Blueberry? Honey? Someone touching you? Are they moving you? Scrubbing? Ew. It's a repulsive feeling. You don't know those voices. What's going on? Blueberry's voice again. You're asleep? You're not awake but you're conscious? How does this make sense? What's going on?

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up in a hospital bed. Everything hurts. Your body feels heavy; you can't move properly. Pins and needles. Your limbs are asleep.

 

"H-holy shit you actually woke up," Honey stammers a whisper. He was leaning over you with his hand inches from your chest but he recoiled immediately when you woke up, his face brighter than you've ever seen it go. "I'm sorry! Shit, I didn't think that'd actually do anything."

 

You groan.

 

Your chest still feels tight.

 

"What the hell happened," you groan, voice hoarse from disuse, "and what did you do, creep?"

 

"You were out for days. I think your soul came out-- or was... displaced? I got bored sitting here so I dunno, I kinda... felt around for it? Nudged it a little? Shit, I'm so sorry." His hand is covering his face. You're not sure if he's ashamed of what he did or ashamed he got caught.

 

Wait, out for days?

 

Anxiety washes over you and you being to cry at the realization of what happened. Honey approaches and lowers the guard rail to your bed, sits next to you, and rubs your shoulder.

 

"Shh. It's okay kiddo. Cry it out. Everything's gonna be okay."

 

"How many days was I out? What," sob, "the fuck happened?"

 

"I don't think he meant to do it. Blueberry um..." he pauses for a second, pondering, "Blueberry almost did something very intimate with you. Yeah, uh. Hmm. So you know how for humans sex is more or less one of the more intimate things you can do with one another?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Okay imagine something so much more intimate most people don't even do it."

 

"Oh... kay?"

 

"He almost confronted your soul with his. He didn't know what he was doing let alone how to do it properly."

 

"The hell?"

 

"It's um. Well, to be honest I don't even think it's possible with a human. Maybe that's why it went so wrong-- never heard of it happening between the two."

 

" _Well yeah genius_ , wouldn't monsters doing that kind of thing with humans kind of want to keep it a secret?"

 

"The point is that he unconsciously almost saw every memory and feeling of yours."

 

Okay. That's overstepping.

 

"Whoa whoa calm down." Honey's clearly uncomfortable. You're crying again. "He didn't actually manage to do it. You would know 'cause you'd have seen into his too. That's not a one-way street, kid."

 

You sit in quiet contemplation as Honey pages a nurse. It hurts to move. Your body feels so heavy.

 

"Where even is Blueberry?"

 

"He's trying to fix some situation at work. He's been overwrought with worry and he's kinda let the place turn to shit in the last few days."

 

"Worse than when he took a week off for heat?"

 

"They're short a staff member this time around."

 

"Ouch."

 

"Yeah. The place is a mess and he's been trying to interview people. He'd probably appreciate me texting him to let him know you're finally up."

 

You lie in silence, closing your eyes to the pleasantly faint sound of bone clicking on his phone as he types something up.

 

"Actually," he leans over you. "you wanna give him a call?"

 

"I need a moment but yeah."

 

You decide to stare out the window instead. It's snowing. You tune in to the distant sound of traffic over the hum of the machines. A nurse comes in to check on you.

 

There's nothing wrong with your brain. Your organs are fine. They don't understand what happened. It was almost as though you were asleep for an extended period. The scans couldn't find anything. A doctor is supposed to come in to explain the situation in more detail. You drift off before you could even call Blue.

 

You wake up to see Blueberry staring at you excitedly from where Honey was. You groan at him and he bounces up and down excitedly.

 

"Good evening! Are you awake for real now?" He puts his hand on your cheek and rubs you affectionately. His bones are warm on your skin.

 

"Morning Bluebs."

 

He chuckles, "You've woken up three times since I got here. Well, not really. You've been in and out, muttering things."

 

"Kay. How long have I been out?"

 

Blueberry's eyes shift back and forth nervously.

 

"It's been a little over two weeks."

 

"No, I meant today. Honey told me that. Probably explains the aching all over my body. It hurts to move."

 

"Oh! Sorry. I've been here fore three hours now. The doctors should have you up and back to normal in no time," he informs you optimistically. "They said you would probably be dealing with some headaches and muscle atrophy. Nothing a little occupational therapy can't fix, right? Mweh heh heh!"

 

"I think I needed that optimism." You clench your fists repeatedly and feel a dull pain in your forearms-- it's nowhere nearly as bad as your backache though.

 

"Yeah! Well, there's nothing to not be optimistic about!"

 

"I guess... so," you ponder aloud. "Where's Honey?"

 

"He went outside for a smoke. He'll be back soon." Was that a glimmer of impatience in Blueberry's eye?

 

A silent pause.

 

"Oh!" Blueberry moves to the bedside table. "They brought in real food since you're waking up."

 

"Oh man, sweet." You couldn't be more excited to get all these damn tubes detached.

 

"Can you sit up?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"Do you want to me to raise the bed?"

 

"Oh right, hospital bed. Hang on, let me try to sit up on my own first."

 

You fail miserably at keeping a straight face as you sit up. It's a work in progress. It's not like you can't move but you're sore and stiff.

 

"I might need the bed up."

 

"Mweh heh, okie dokie," Blueberry chuckles. You did manage to sit up despite the effort it took but staying up is too strenuous on your back muscles. Bed's up, there we go.

 

"Much better. Thanks."

 

"No problem! I hope your food isn't too cold by now."

 

You barely get through your cold meal before falling back asleep. You're exhausted.

 

 

\--

 

 

A few more days in and out of sleep. Apparently recovering from a pseudo-coma doesn't involve suddenly happily waking up one day. It took two days before you could stay awake for a normal amount of time. Occupational therapy's been working miracles. You've been doing exercises prescribed to you by a physiotherapist several times a day. Blueberry hasn't really been respecting visiting hours, "accidentally" falling asleep out of view and staying overnight. He's been coming for lunch, sneaking you in some salt and seasoning packets for the otherwise lacklustre hospital food, and he's also been coming in the evenings with Honey in tow. Evenings are your favourite part of the day. The bros set up various board games every night and you need the cognitive stimulation anyway.

 

You're finally discharged and able to return home after about a week. You still need to go in for your daily therapy sessions but at least you'll be left to your own devices... more or less.

 

It's kind of cute how much Blueberry follows you around, trying to make sure you're alright. It's also a little annoying.

 

"Blueberry, you can stop asking me what room we're in every few minutes, I stopped forgetting what I was doing after the first day."

 

"I'm following very strict doctor's instructions," he insists.

 

"Ugh, dude I'm fine. I'm just sore all the time."

 

"You can't stare at screens for too long! You get dizzy and drop things! You need breaks after taking the stairs a few times in a row. You absolutely have not stopped forgetting what you're doing."

 

"It's mostly muscle pain."

 

"I'm just making sure you stay alert!"

 

"I know. I know."

 

"Well?"

 

"I dunno. I'm just grumpy."

 

"A common symptom!" Blueberry's tapping the clipboard he's clamped your papers into with an insistent expression. He's been carrying it around like a loveable dork.

 

"Fine. Fine."

 

"Would you like me to give your neck a massage? I know it's been hurting you."

 

"Alright but you need to stop asking me the memory-jogging stuff."

 

He huffs.

 

Thank goodness you'll be over this in no time.

 

 

\--

 

 

Honey shakes you awake in the middle of the night.

 

"Mmmmwhat," you groan, exhausted. "Why?"

 

"Can you get up for a bit?"

 

"Can you wait 'til morning?"

 

"No."

 

You click your tongue and grumpily pry a sleeping Blueberry off you. Those cat ear pyjamas really are the best. He buries himself in your pillow the second you get up to follow Honey.

 

He leads you to his room. His laptop's open on the bed and his fish monster friend's waiting patiently.

 

"Hey Doc." You're doing your best not to sound half asleep as you crawl onto Honey's bed and he sprawls over you.

 

"Hello! I heard you ran into some trouble getting intimate with Honey's brother." She looks almost smug.

 

You can feel Honey's magic flare up angrily.

 

"That's not what I said happened," he fumes. You can feel his grip on you tighten.

 

"You tried to have a soul confrontation with Blueberry, correct?"

 

"I didn't 'try' anything. He put me in a coma doing some weird magic thing."

 

"What did it look like? Feel like?" She's typing something excitedly.

 

"It felt like I was falling asleep. When it didn't feel like I was asleep I could feel the nurses washing me. I could vaguely hear Blueberry telling me about his day. I couldn't respond though. It was strange. Like when you're in that half-asleep, dozing off state."

 

"Can you describe what it felt like when it happened though?"

 

"Cold? Painful? It felt like the pressure you feel in your chest when someone close to you dies; like someone was squeezing my heart and pressing down on my lungs." You're not sure if that's an accurate description but you're too tired to think of a proper analogy right now. You just want to go back to sleep. Why the hell are they up so late anyway?

 

"Maybe humans and monsters are incompatible," she ponders aloud.

 

You look to the side. Honey's face is lit up like the Christmas tree that has yet to be taken down. He keeps nervously checking his phone.

 

"You alright, Honey?"

 

"Yeah. That's just some real personal information. I'm surprised you answered at all."

 

"What, was that a really lewd statement or something?" Oops?

 

"N-no it was necessary for me to assess the situation! I'll keep everything confidential," Undyne assures you.

 

"I just got three pings on Undernet from you talking about it," Honey retorts.

 

"O-okay. I'll k-keep everything as of now confidential."

 

"So what do you think happened then," you inquire.

 

"I doubt he could have successfully confronted your soul with his if you didn't see anything."

 

"So what?"

 

"So we wanted to make sure," Honey rubs your head as he states this, "that you're not going to feel anything if we sever this relationship of yours."

 

"Why would it affect me?"

 

He turns to the computer. "That's enough for tonight. We'll let you go."

 

"Um, no?" You want to know what the hell all this is about.

 

The two of you are met with a nod and a sign off.

 

Honey rolls onto you. He pulls you close and presses his entire body to you affectionately. You're too tired to care.

 

 

His voice is somewhere halfway between a whisper and a growl as he wraps a hand around your neck.

 

 

"If you two ever do that properly and I find out about it y o u' r e g o n n a h a v e b a d t i m e."

 

His terrifying tone sends chills down your spine. Your adrenaline kicks in and your body switches to flight mode. His grip tightens when you try to get up.

 

"Hey now naptime buddy, don'tcha want to snuggle?" He's growling as his hand moves from your neck to the back of your head.

 

"Honey, what the fuck, dude?" Part of you is so freaked out that you want to cry.

 

"Mmm don't you _love_ _me_ anymore?" It's practically a purr but it doesn't make you any less terrified of him in the moment. His grip tightens on your hair and he runs his tongue over your neck, biting down slightly. "What happened to our needy human, hm? Is Blueberry finally enough for you?"

 

"Let go of me right now." You're too tired and too freaked out to deal with this. That annoying headache that comes and goes since your incident returns in full force and you feel that tightness in your chest again.

 

He gives you a quick toothy peck on the cheek before releasing you and stretching out lazily.

 

"Alright kiddo. Sleep tight."

 

You practically scramble out of there.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Good morning," Blueberry hesitates as he gingerly wakes you. Even in your half-asleep state you notice his grip tighten on your breakfast as his glare lingers on your neck.

 

"Hey Blueber--" you gasp from the pain in your chest.

 

"Are you alright?!"

 

"No I'm not alright," you squawk. The pain is practically intolerable.

 

"Please tell me what's wrong!" He sounds panicked

 

"I don't... I don't know. My chest hurts." You roll onto your side, facing away from him and curl up under the blanket.

 

"Is there anything I can do?"

 

"I don't think so." You roll over as the pain lightens. "Thanks Bluebs."

 

He puts your breakfast down, climbs onto his usual side of your bed and wraps an arm around you.

 

The two of you sit in silence as you wait for the pain in your chest to subside.

 

"I missed my apartment signing. I was going to move into a place a block away but it looks like it's been leased to the backup applicants."

 

More silence. You lie as the pain dissipates to a dull throbbing.

 

"Is it bad that I'm very happy you didn't get the apartment?" Blueberry sounds incredibly guilty.

 

"It's pretty selfish."

 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be honest with you. I-- I didn't do it on purpose but it's my fault you--"

 

"I don't think you're being honest about everything Blueberry."

 

"Fine, and I have two pairs of your underwear."

 

"That's not what I meant!"

 

"O-oh," he stutters and you can feel him tense up in embarrassment.

 

"I don't think I'm ready to go back to work," you sigh.

 

"Why don't you take it easy today?"

 

"Yeah, I suppose that's a good idea, isn't it?"

 

 

\--

 

 

Another week goes by and you're back to work. For some reason it's nauseating. Everything about the environment is off. You can't put your finger on why but you the sharp pains that have been gradually decreasing in frequency and intensity begin to resurface. You're useless. It's not hard to see how terribly efficient you are. It's making you sick just being there.

 

You get home after a particularly difficult day. You're in shambles. You just need to lie down in the dark. Isn't there something you can take for the chest pain?

 

Blueberry gets home from work and visits you in bed when he can't find you in the rest of the house. His bones are still cold from the winter air and it feels heavenly when he puts his hand on your forehead.

 

"Hey there, Best Human. How are you holding up?"

 

"Well I--" you choke back a sob, "I uh."

 

"Hey, why are you crying? Does it still hurt? I thought it was improving."

 

"I won't be working that job anymore."

 

"That's alright. You don't need to pay rent."

 

"That's not the point, Blueberry."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, yes we made some bits confusing and not make too much sense sequentially on purpose. You're not in the best mental state right now.


	21. Household Hostilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm your shit.

 

  

 

"This here's what we refer to as the 'big' back door. It's where the shipping goes down but clients can also use is as a fire exit," Uneeq informs you. She's a tall, athletic, and impressively competent; the second in command of the whole place.

 

"Big back door, shipping and emergencies," you repeat. "Got it."

 

"The boss seemed keen on training you himself. He usually trains most of the new employees. Dunno why he didn't wait to be honest."

 

Blueberry had dropped you off at the labyrinth in the morning, briefly introduced you to what he referred to as his second in command, and immediately departed on "urgent business." Hey, you're not complaining. It pays well, seems fun, and heck, not having to look for another job seems alright. If anything, it might expose you enough to Blueberry that moving out won't kill him until you're able to remedy your small problem.

 

Uneeq walks you through the training and orientation, introducing you to the rest of the staff on the way. The two of you break for lunch. It really is a good hand-picked crowd. They joke about you being lucky that you missed the big holiday break rush.

 

"One thing," Uneeq notes, "we don't care what you wear all that much but you should probably cover up those marks on your neck as it is a family friendly environment."

 

"Oh, shoot, sorry, these aren't normal." You pull your shirt as far up your neck as it'll go. Blueberry never leaves marks but Honey's been experimenting to see if it would affect Blueberry lately. He snuck into your bed before Blueberry could settle in for the night, claimed pretty much the entire mattress so Blueberry would have to sleep in his own bed, and then left a couple of enormous hickeys on your bed before retiring to his room. Blueberry was silently fuming all morning. You couldn't even look at him. He wasn't curt with you-- he happily drove you to his business, dropped you off for training, and left to "run some errands." You suspect that he might have been too upset to train you himself but you're also impressed at his ability to bottle it up or resort to passive aggression.

 

It's amazing how quickly a day can fly by. Uneeq was assigned to drive you home if Blueberry didn't get back by the end of the day so you get into the passenger seat.

 

"Jazz good for you?" She looks at you after starting up the music.

 

"Hey, it's your car and your music."

 

"What're you into?"

 

The car ride is pleasant. The two of you get to know one another and pleasantly discuss your musical preferences. It's nice to be able to bond with someone over non-work-related things for a while. You decide that you like Uneeq. She's fun and amicable, a real sweetie. She drops you off and only drives off when she sees you crack the door. What a good first day.

 

Oh.

 

Well, you're glad she drove off before she could catch a glimpse of this. The living room looks like a bomb went off. Furniture is displaced, there are bones scattered on the ground, light fixtures are shifted, the TV is definitely broken.

 

"What the hell? Blueberry? Honey?" You call out as you pick a standing lamp up off the floor. There's a huge hole in a the drywall. Great.

 

Honey starts slowly descending the stairs, "shit, right, sorry, kiddo, I'll get that for you."

 

"What happened in here?!"

 

"Doesn't matter. I'll get it cleaned up."

 

"Don't you 'doesn't matter' me, dude. What the hell?"

 

He turns and the side of his face becomes visible. He's missing three teeth.

 

You gasp.

 

"Holy shit guy, what happened?"

 

"Nothing, okay? Drop it. Go put your shit away. I said I'll clean it."

 

You begrudgingly deposit your clothes in your bedroom and get a nasty feeling in the pit of your stomach. There doesn't seem to be any damage upstairs. Maybe it's a good idea to check the basement as well.

 

You pass a grumbling Honey as he sweeps up drywall dust. The couch has already been moved back into position. You've never seen him clean something without being prompted or glared at; it's a strange experience. Are you dreaming? You proceed to the basement. Honey's storage room is locked so there's no point in trying to look in there. You peek into Blueberry's room. He's asleep on top of the bedding. His car must be in the garage. You take a peek. No damage there. Hm, back to Blueberry's room. Honey seems volatile. Maybe you should stay in here with Blue for a while. You cuddle up beside him, not nearly tired enough to sleep. You wrap an arm around him and he jolts awake and squeals.

 

"Ow ow ow owie ow!" He's wincing.

 

"Shoot! Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

 

Whoa, you just noticed his right shoulder's slightly dislocated. Wow, that's creepy as hell. It looks like his arm is about to fall off.

 

"I'm alright," he grumbles.

 

"What happened? Blueberry, oh my goodness you are not alright, c'mere." You sit up and warp an arm around him more carefully, avoiding his injury. "How is your arm not even falling off?"

 

"Magic?"

 

"How did this happen?"

 

"I... might have been a little brash."

 

"Did you and Honey get into a fight?" You reach over to the bedside table and turn the lamp on. His face is tear-stained.

 

"Maybe--" you glare at him, "Alright. Okay. Yes. I might have gotten a little upset."

 

"Blueberry, 'a little upset' doesn't destroy an entire room of a house."

 

"I know." He buries his face in you affectionately.

 

"Would you want to talk about it?"

 

"I'd rather not." He sounds bitter.

 

"Do you need medical attention?" Maybe taking his mind off what happened and focusing on the now will help.

 

"I think I might need a brace." His expression is blank despite his hopeful tone. Always the optimist.

 

"I noticed Honey was missing some teeth. What happened up there?"

 

"It was an accident. I didn't mean it," he confesses like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar.

 

"And this?" You motion to his humerus joint.

 

"He didn't mean it either." Blueberry sounds incredibly defensive this time. You raise a brow.

 

"So Honey did that?"

 

"N-no!"

 

"No but neither of you seemed to 'mean it'?"

 

"...No."

 

"So you won't tell me what happened to Honey's teeth then?" The aggravation in your voice is evident.

 

"They'll grow back." Blueberry sounds certain so you take his word for it, still not knowing all that much about skeleton physiology.

 

"And your arm?"

 

"I'll get it fixed up."

 

"And _the living room_?" You're trying to keep your voice from becoming shrill. You did _not_ want them to get into fights because of all this.

 

"It should be alright," he sounds a lot more chipper than he was a few minutes ago.

 

"Are you sure you're alright? You normally freak out about order and cleanliness. You've seen what it looks like up there."

 

"I don't care," he sighs.

 

"Yes you do. You want me to help clean?"

 

"No, stay here."

 

"Can you move your arm?"

 

"Not very well," he confesses. He winces as he sluggishly moves his arm.

 

"Let's go to the hospital then. It's still early."

 

"I don't want to drive."

 

"We can walk. You look like you need some air."

 

 

\--

 

 

You leave through the garage. Blueberry doesn't want to go upstairs. The entire walk is silent, broken by an occasional sniff. You're the one who grabbed your jackets upstairs.

 

Blueberry falls asleep in the waiting room after triage despite the wait in the monster wing never being too long. You're finally called in and you encounter that same red squid monster again.

 

"Long time no see," you joke.

 

"Hello again. Dislocated arm, is it?" She manages to balance cheery and professional rather well.

 

"Y-yeah," Blue slurs, half-asleep.

 

"Don't you worry," she assures him, chuckling. "We'll get you fixed up in no time. Let's get that shirt off, shall we?"

 

Blue awkwardly strips. The way his arm dangles limp is unsettling.

 

The doctor's face brightens when she sees the joint.

 

"Well well. Lucky you, it's not a dislocation. It's only partially out-- a subluxation. It will be a snap to fix-- Oh. Haha. Probably not the best term to use. Sorry. I've seen my fair share of snaps. Broken bones can be quite a big deal for skeleton monsters anyway." She says all this very quickly as she slowly moves Blueberry's arm around, inspecting the damage.

 

"C-can you please go a little it easier?"

 

"You've got it. Give me one second to--"

 

POP.

 

You wince as Blueberry squeals like a piglet.

 

"There you go," she states cheerily as she rubs his shoulder with a green glow. Blueberry's pained grimace gradually fades and he wipes the tears from his eye sockets.

 

"Thanks." Blue sniffs appreciatively after a long silence.

 

"Just doing my job. I've seen much _much_ worse, trust me; bones split right in half. Nasty stuff."

 

"Really?" It seems as though Blueberry's finally intaking what she was just saying a moment ago. It must have been hard to concentrate on anything with that kind of pain.

 

"Yup. You're fine. This will be right back to normal by tomorrow at the latest. Sorry about the pain. Part of the procedure, really." Her mouth might be a weird sucker but it's obviously in the shape of a smile right now.

 

 

\--

 

 

You stop at a restaurant on the way home. It's a long walk and you need a break from the cold in the darkness. Blueberry orders some hot chocolate and it seems to make him feel better almost immediately.

 

"You still don't want to talk about it much?" You trade a bite from each of your plates, comparing your meals.

 

"No. I'm alright. Thank you."

 

You grin.

 

"I'm not... very proud of myself," he admits. "I shouldn't have started it."

 

"I had a feeling you started it. I think we should talk."

 

"I don't believe this is a conversation to have in public."

 

"That's surprisingly mature of you."

 

"I do wish you would stop being surprised every time I do something a rational adult would do."

 

"You get hyper and a little irrational when you're excited," you remind him.

 

"That's fair but I'm not excited at the moment. I think I'll be not so subtle about changing the subject now. How was your first day at work?" He's the one grinning now.

 

"You run the place well. Training was great. You really know how to pick your employees."

 

"Isn't Uneeq amazing? She's my very best." He's beaming.

 

"She's pretty cool; knows what she's doing and is nice off the clock too," you confirm.

 

"I bet she could run the place without me. She practically did for those two weeks you were in the hospital. I was completely out of it. Needless to say, I gave her an especially large Christmas bonus. Oh, but I'm not supposed to show favourites. Mweh heh heh." His laughter is so mischievous. He probably feels like a mastermind as he enthusiastically shoves a bite of food in his mouth.

 

"I won't tell," you wink, "how's the expansion going?"

 

"Oh, the new branch? They're almost done. I'm flying down in a few weeks for the training and setup. Oh but of course you already know this." He chuckles to himself and you're glad to see him in a good mood again.

 

"Oh right, it's been a while since I've known when you're supposed to go down. Cheered up yet?"

 

"A little."

 

"I take it your shoulder still hurts though."

 

"Excruciating." He lifts his arm and rotates his hand, flexing his fingers and wincing slightly.

 

 

\--

 

 

The two of you retire upstairs the second you get home. Blueberry strips and snuggles up against you, already looking much better but still obviously in pain. Breakfast is silent. Blueberry prepares some of his favourite sugary instant oatmeal for everyone and the silence is broken by Honey.

 

"Did you two get enough sleep? You got home pretty late," he comments.

 

"We stopped at a diner on the way home from the hospital," you ensure him.

 

"Good to know you got something to eat." He casually takes another bite of food.

 

"So what's the situation with your face anyway?" You're not sure if it's rude to ask but you might as well. It's weird seeing Honey using only one side of his mouth to chew. It had taken you months to get used to seeing skeleton monsters chew. You can't really chew with your mouth closed if you have no lips.

 

"It's just teeth, they'll grow back." He brushes you off like it's nothing. He turns to his brother. "How're you feeling after yesterday, Blueberry?" His tone is cautious.

 

"I'm fine." Blueberry's tone, on the other hand, is glacial. "Went to the hospital to get my shoulder secured back in its place." He finishes his breakfast and gets up.

 

The whole conversation feels incredibly strained.

 

Blueberry turns to you as he places his empty bowl in the dishwasher, "would you be ready in half an hour?"

 

"Yeah, I'll get ready." You're almost finished.

 

"Excellent," he chimes a lot more happily when speaking to you as he descends to his room.

 

You turn to Honey immediately.

 

"What the fuck happened between the two of you last night?" You hiss, firm and demanding.

 

"Blueberry lost his shit because I've been leaving marks on you and sleeping in your bed. It's working. He'll break," Honey's voice is barely above a whisper.

 

"Honey, this isn't fair to him. I don't want to do this. What the fuck did you do to his arm?"

 

"I didn't do anything to his arm. He did that to himself when I dodged an attack and frankly I'm a little hurt by that accusatory tone of yours," he sniffs dramatically, "and there's no 'wanting' involved kiddo. We're gonna make him breach that bond of his and it's for his own damn good." He stands up, towering over you but his tone softens as he gives your head an affectionate rub. "You're going to hurt him so he won't hurt in the end, capiche?"

 

"I don't want to hurt him."

 

"Well too bad 'cause when you die that's what's gonna happen. He's gonna hurt. The option is hurt him less now or more later. Your choice. Well, not really. You don't have a choice." He places his bowl on the counter instead of in the dishwasher and gives you an opportunity to respond.

 

You don't.

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Behaving Brothers

 

 

 

 

You've gotten lost three times now. You know the layout at work. Why do you keep forgetting why you're doing? Two other employees have had to help you out with basic procedures you should already know. This is so embarrassing. You pull your walkie talkie and reluctantly signal for help despite having a pocket map. You're confused and can't figure it out. It almost seems like you're getting worse instead of better this week.

 

Uneeq's the one that comes to bail you out. You apologize profusely but she seems to be alright with you getting lost. You suspect that Blueberry might have filled her in regarding your situation. He tells her everything. The more you work with her, the more you suspect she could walk right into your house and automatically know where everything is. It takes some courage but you finally manage to put in a request.

 

"Would you mind not telling anyone about how often I've been losing track of things?"

 

"Pretty sure anyone with access to the office sees everything." She's covering her mouth as she chuckles. "Haven't you noticed the cameras? Don't think I haven't seen you pick your wedgies, girl," she jokes.

 

"You didn't." You try not to gasp in disbelief.

 

"Oh I did," she chuckles. "Don't worry, oh my goodness. We all get fabric wedged up our asses once in a while," she titters, redirecting you to where you should be and leaving you to your own devices with a wink.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're exhausted when you get home. Contact with Blueberry's actually pretty minimal at work and you suspect it's deliberate because he'd rather not have any rumours start circulating. Some employees were told that you're renting a room from Blueberry and Honey but only because questions arose when Blueberry was overheard asking Uneeq to drive you home. Blueberry parks the car and cuts the engine. The drive is always nice. He enjoys listening to your experiences working and always asks for your feedback.

 

A long bath to relieve your sore muscles. It's going to take a while before you have enough endurance to deal with the demanding amount of physical activity required at that job. No wonder everyone who works there looks athletic.

 

You rest your eyes and hear a knock on the bathroom door after a while.

 

"May I come in?" It's Blueberry.

 

"Sure."

 

"May I join you?" He fidgets slightly.

 

"Sure. Do I get a promotion if I give your ribs a good cleaning?" You wink.

 

He scoffs.

 

"I'll have you know that I am very professional. I keep my business and private lives separate." He crosses his arms as he huffs.

 

"Sheesh dude I was just kidding," you laugh. "Anyway, the water's not that warm anymore but sure. Get in, pokey." You smile.

 

He strips, slides in behind you, and immediately starts giving your shoulders a rub. This is definitely doing something for you.

 

"I noticed that your gait was stiff lately," he comments, craning his head and leaning upward. He's not tall enough to put his chin on your shoulder but you suspect that was his intention.

 

"I have to admit I've been a little sore. It's a lot of work." You grab the brush he uses on his bones and turn around to give him a scrub. He loves it. The expression on his face is absolutely blissful when you groom him. Not that a skeleton needs much grooming.

 

"Do you want to get some new shoes? The right footwear can work wonders." He shimmies a bit as you scrub his spine. You vaguely wonder how it feels.

 

"Isn't that just a skeleton thing?"

 

"Rude," he chuckles. "Absolutely not. Didn't Uneeq tell you to buy new shoes when you started training with her? Everyone has the same shoes."

 

"She might have forgotten. She is human, you know." You finish scrubbing him and put his brush aside before awkwardly shifting to a lying down position in the small space of the bath. He lies on top of you.

 

"I hold her in high regard though. She's really on the ball. Oh well. Now you know." He's grinning.

 

"Yeah. She's a busy girl. She forgot the shoe detail. She'd have probably mentioned it if I'd brought it to her attention." You shrug.

 

"We'll make a point of getting some new shoes this weekend," he purrs as you deposit the brush and begin to affectionately stroke him with your bare fingers.

 

A final rinse and it's time to get out. Bath time is a rather pleasant time with Blueberry. You've come to appreciate the massages and warm cuddles but the water's cold now. You decide that you'd rather be the one to mention it rather than Blueberry hear it through the grapevine.

 

"I've been zoning out a lot on the job lately. Sorry."

 

"You were in a literal coma. Don't worry about it." He sounds concerned.

 

"Yeah but I've been forgetting things I already know."

 

"You'll get better with time. It's alright."

 

"I had to page people to come get me three times today."

 

"I know. I have a receiver on my person."

 

"I didn't think you used it that much. I don't hear your voice very often."

 

"I hear the radio and I see the monitors in my office. Don't you worry, I have an eye on you. If you don't want anyone else to know about it you can text me, you know. I'll come and get you. I don't mind."

 

"I'm sorry," you grumble.

 

"Don't be."

 

It's not as reassuring as it probably should be.

 

 

\--

 

 

You dip out in the evening to pick up some groceries. Honey and Blueberry are on the couch together when you get home. You notice that Blueberry's on his front snuggled on top of Honey. They're both asleep and Honey has an arm around Blue. It's adorable but the main reason you're happy to see this is because this probably means they're not fighting. Their spat was the first real fight you suspect they've had in years considering their usual behaviour. You decide to cover them with a blanket before putting the groceries away. You notice the tear stains on both their faces when you approach but it's a relief to see them cuddling. You give Blueberry a kiss on the cheek and head to the kitchen.

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up the next morning with Blueberry spooning you and chewing on your neck as usual. You roll over and wrap an arm around him. He stretches, awake.

 

"Morning Blueberry."

 

"Morning," he murmurs.

 

You snuggle silently for a while and place a kiss on his forehead.

 

"Ready to seize the last day before the weekend?"

 

"Mhm." Oh, you love that purring sound. It's currently your favourite sound.

 

"Made up with your brother yesterday?"

 

"Kind of."

 

"I'm very proud of you."

 

He looks up and blushes slightly, loving the praise. He always loves it when you praise him. Maybe you can get his day off to a good start with some more.

 

"You're a real ray of sunshine, you know that?"

 

"Thank you. I am very magnificent." You see his face brighten a bit despite the fact that he's trying to play it cool.

 

"Mmm. My magnificent Blueberry," you muse.

 

Oh, that got him. His excitement is building so quickly you can feel his magic in the air. You lock eyes and watch his face glow brighter and brighter as he's showered in unexpected celebration.

 

"Why're you blushing so much? Aren't you the one always going on about how magnificent you are?" You playfully run a finger down his chest.

 

"Well yes, I--"

 

"Mmmmwhat about how adorable you are? You're so cute. You're like a big puppy."

 

"I'm cool!"

 

"Always taking care of the people in your life." You give his jaw a scratch. "Pret-ty great."

 

As much as you enjoy playing with him like this, you have to get up if you want to have enough time to eat. You give him a long kiss before getting out of bed.

 

"No! Wait. Come ba-ha-ak," he laughs, slightly upset by the sudden abandonment.

 

"No way, mister. It's my turn to make breakfast this morning and I want to make you something nice." You come back to give him a final peck.

 

"You're something nice!"

 

"Oh my goodness guys," Honey hollers from the next room. "I swear, you're racking up the dentist bills."

 

"Kiss my ass, Honey," you call, aggravated by his eavesdropping.

 

"Language," Blueberry prods you in the ribs as he pulls you back onto the bed.

 

"Ow, that hurts."

 

"Really? I'm sorry." He kisses it better immediately and you roll over until his mouth is over your boobs.

 

He tenses up and pulls back.

 

"S-sorry! Sorry!"

 

"Dude we've fooled around before. They're just boobs." You lift your shirt, inviting him.

 

"Aren't you sensitive about them? Isn't it a touchy subject?" He's treading lightly with every word.

 

"What?" You're confused.

 

"You're a mammal but you don't make milk. Doesn't that mean there's something wrong with you?"

 

You burst out laughing.

 

"Oh my gosh Blueberry," you're laughing so hard that you need to take a moment to breathe, "there is so much you have to learn about humans."

 

"What do you mean?" He looks completely embarrassed, clearly not enjoying being the object of ridicule. Never laugh at Blueberry, only with Blueberry.

 

"Sorry," gasp, "oh my gosh. Okay. Well." You need a moment to compose yourself. "Phew. It's completely normal for humans-- or most mammals in fact-- to not lactate unless they've just given birth. Usually. There are places where women produce breast milk for others but they need extensive stimulation if they haven't had kids yet. It's a case-by-case basis, obviously. There's nothing wrong with me, oh my goodness."

 

"So it's alright for me to touch them?"

 

"You've groped me a million times in your sleep already. Your hands are quite familiar with my boobs, Bluebs. " You place his hands on your breasts and he gives them a tentative squish before smiling.

 

"I like them. They're pretty." His grin widens as he plays around with them for a moment, obviously relishing how squishy they are. He loves your squishy bits.

 

"You were right about it being a _touchy subject_ then."

 

"No!" He pushes you off him and buries you in the bedding.

 

You hear Honey laughing at your pun in his room. Stupid thin walls.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're having a hard time focusing again today. Maybe it's the lights. You don't use the tablets because you're still having a hard time looking at screens for too long. You turn a corner, now having memorized the labyrinth's layout (though the puzzles change frequently) and stumble trying to avoid colliding directly with Blueberry.

 

"Oh sorry, boss."

 

He's grinning from ear to ear. You've called him boss in front of other employees before and watched some colour rise on his face unexpectedly. What? He's technically your boss. It still seems to have that effect on him.

 

"You're blushing."

 

"I like it when you call me that."

 

"Can you give me a hand then, boss?"

 

"Mhm?" He stands on his tiptoes to look at the printout of the labyrinth ha gave you since you can't look at screens for too long. His face is definitely brighter.

 

"I was supposed to meet a family here to trigger a trap but I can't remember where the entrance is so I can activate the flames," you explain, pointing out a location on the map.

 

"Ooh." He points to an intersection a few metres to the east. "Right behind the pillar here."

 

You click your tongue in resentment of your forgetfulness. "Oh. Right. Duh. Sorry."

 

"It's alright. You're still learning."

 

"I should have it memorized by now."

 

"Don't worry about--"

 

"Blueberry can you meet me at the lava pit? Someone's lost a shoe. Over." The voice on your radios is calm but there's definitely the sound of a kid crying in the background.

 

"Be there in a second, over," he replies before turning you you. "That'll be a two-person job if the kid's upset. Will you be alright?"

 

"I'll be fine then. Thanks Bluebs."

 

"Okie dokie. See you at the end of the day then." He clicks his shoes and zooms off at about three times the speed you walk.

 

The Heelys. Those damn shoes you mentally made fun of him for buying! They're freaking genius. That's what he meant by new shoes. Come to think of it, everyone here has a pair. You stand there looking like an idiot for a good minute as you bask in your revelation.

 

 

\--

 

 

You prod Honey when Blueberry's in the shower after dinner. He seems to be getting ready to go.

 

"Listen."

 

"Sup kiddo?"

 

"I want out. I'm not going to do it. I really like your bro and I'm not going to fuck with his feelings," you firmly declare.

 

Honey inhales and pauses. He takes a moment to examine you before slowly exhaling.

 

"I'm going out to make some money. You wanna tag along and chat?"

 

"No jokes at my expense," you warn.

 

"Can't promise anything." He ruffles your hair affectionately as he walks by. You notice the three teeth he lost have already almost completely grown back. Wow, if only humans could regrow teeth.

 

You decide to join him, probably against your better judgement.

 

He asks you about work and your day as he drives to one of the larger bars a few towns over. It's a few hours and you take some time to lighten the mood, joking back and forth as the falling snow increases in density. He seems happy that you're being supported by Blueberry.

 

"Alright so tonight you relax, have a drink, hang out. I've got a couple grand to win."

 

"Win?"

 

"Pool."

 

"Like billiards? You cheat or something?"

 

"What?" He scoffs.

 

"You know, magic and stuff?" You look out the passenger side window at the building snow. It's beautiful at night even though the visibility's low.

 

"You are so rude. It's a game of applied physics and I just so happen to be good at it." He sounds almost hurt.

 

"Sorry." You shrug.

 

"A few hours and I'll be out with some prize money. We can talk Blueberry. That's why you came, isn't it?"

 

"Why a few hours in?"

 

"I'll be in a good mood and you'll probably have had something to drink. It'd be nice if you're in a good mood too."

 

 

\--

 

 

He wasn't wrong. He comes to check up on you after a couple of hours. You've had some drinks and you're not as grumpy around him. It's a pleasant combination. You've been sitting alone watching him play. You have to admit he's impressive to watch. 

 

"D'you see that final shot I took, kiddo?" He practically drapes himself over you and places his chin on your head.

 

"You were very good," you admit. Watching him's been quite entertaining. He calculates angles with immense precision and is surprisingly skilled at gauging the necessary velocity required to execute each shot.

 

"My opponent was being an idiot though, he broke and sunk two stripes but it wasn't a very _solid_ decision to continue on that path with the way the balls were set up.

 

You've had enough alcohol to snort quite loudly at the pun and mental "that's what she said" joke you just made.

 

"You know what, Honey, sometimes I hate you a lot less."

 

"Mmm. I'm flattered. Gotta go back for the final round though. Next opponent's pretty good." 

 

"You're really not using magic?"

 

"Just the magic of science."

 

"I'm surprised. I thought you'd be a crooked player."

 

"Where's the fun in that? Also, you know you don't have to be a constant dick to me, right?" He wraps his arms around you and sighs. Oh, did you actually hurt his feelings? Is he displaying real emotion for once in his life?

 

"You reap what you sow, Honey. Don't treat people like your playthings."

 

"Vengeful little shit aren't you?" He's practically purring as he gives you a scratch. "It's okay. I forgive you."

 

"If you ever--"

 

"Ey, lovebirds, the skeleton's up," a tall woman with an impressive build and a gleam in her eye swaggers up with a cue in her hand. The other finalist. She's powerful and intimidating even though she's covered in kitten tattoos. You've seen her play and she's terrifying in the most admirable way possible. You can feel a positive energy emanating from her as she's fuelled by her own winning streak.

 

Honey breaks away from you and grabs his cue at her prompt. The crowd in the bar is watching with bated breath. It's on.

 

A smirk surfaces on your face as a part of you hopes she kicks Honey's ass.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Bonus Boning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP so we hit 1000 Kudos. Here's the bonus chapter we promised. Keep in mind that it isn't canon to the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> **TW: dubcon**

 

 

 

 

 

 

You're rummaging through Honey's closet, desperate for some leverage in the event that he'd issue an ultimatum for your situation with Blueberry. Surely he has something you could use.

 

Although you started cleaning his room when you moved in you kind of stopped when Blueberry got you working at the labyrinth. You agreed to work the same hours as Blue (his hours are sometimes a little insane since he owns the place) on the condition that he start taking some of the money from your salary for rent. You're pretty sure he's short-changing himself and it offends you slightly but at least you don't feel obligated to do an excessive amount of chores around the house to compensate for living there.

 

Even when his room was at its cleanest, you never really touched Honey's closet beyond pulling out trash and dirty clothes. Here you are, sneaking in like a criminal in the night or, erm, late afternoon. He just left a few minutes ago; you should be fine. He's usually gone for a while when he takes his large duffel bag full of mystery items and probably a change of clothes or two. You vaguely wonder if this is what you should be looking through. Hm, this or his storage room. Yeah, that would probably yield better findings. Does he have the key on his person? Probably. Dammit. Well, it wouldn't hurt to keep rifling through boxes of junk for potential blackmail material.

 

You hear Blueberry walk through the front door and start coming up the stairs.

 

Shit. Wait.

 

Blueberry always, _always_ dashes up the stairs. It's Honey. Fuck. Did he forget something? Shit. Shit. It's definitely him. What if you just... Um. You can't run. It'll be too obvious. Clean? You were in here cleaning--?

 

Too late. He's here. You swing the closet door closed in panic, careful not to shut it.

 

Honey tosses his duffel bag in a pile of crap on the floor and flops down face-first onto his unmade bed. Maybe you can recede far enough into the closet that you'll become one with the trash forever. It's past the point of no return. Wait until he falls asleep. You peer out from the the crack in the door as he rolls onto his back and pulls out his phone. He scrolls through something you can't see before tossing his phone next to him in an aggravated manner.

 

Leave.

 

Go to sleep.

 

Anything.

 

You wait for what seems like

 

 

 

an eternity.

 

 

 

He's just lying there. Is he asleep yet? You're too scared to breathe. Too bad you kind of need that to stay alive. You mentally curse your stupid rash decision. So much for working under pressure, genius. Fuck.

 

More waiting. Is he going to do anything? Isn't he bored? Is he asleep? Oh, nope. He's moving. Maybe he's finally going to leave. He lifts his shirt and begins to absentmindedly run his phalanges over his ribcage. Oh great, as much as you appreciate the show this is completely overstepping. You can't go anywhere. Should you just watch?

 

"Mmm."

 

There's that low groan of his. You can't tell if you're turned on by the stress, the noises he's making, or both but here you are, you filthy sinner. You watch Honey as he slowly unbuttons his pants and slides a hand down to pleasure himself and do your best at the impossible task of ignoring how aroused you are. You can feel your underwear become more and more saturated as your pangs of arousal intensify at Honey's soft groans. The soft sound of bone scraping on bone fills the room in a beautiful harmony with his soft vocalization. Don't you fucking dare touch yourself. Don't do it. You press your legs together and try to resist the temptation to touch yourself as you squirm almost in sync to Honey's motions.

 

Your eyes are fixated on him as one hand grazes his ribcage and the other his pelvis in perfect synchronization. His head rests on his pillow and his eyes are closed. Perhaps you were too focused on the repeated arching of his spine to notice your hand grazing your sex from the outside of your pants. You only notice when your breathing becomes heavy. Fuck, you moron, cut it out.

 

You lean backward, panting as you gently masturbate to the show. Of course the fucking floor had to creak. You look down, terrified and look back up to Honey swinging the closet door open. He hasn't even pulled his pants back up.

 

"What, you were that desperate?" There's a certain fury in his voice as he looks down at you with a mixture of disgust and outrage. You're an insect; a parasite.

 

"No! I--"

 

"Never satisfied? Blueberry isn't enough for you?" He pins you to the wall and thrusts his hand down your pants, fumbling around clumsily as he searches for your clit. "Will you leave me the fuck alone if I get you off?"

 

"No wait, Honey, I didn't mean to--"

 

He shuts you up with his mouth, running his tongue over yours in a less skilled manner than Blueberry would have at this point. You feel your face growing even hotter. This is not at all what you asked for. A digit finds your clit and begins to stroke it in short, even strokes as one of Honey's other fingers finds its way between your folds, pumping mercilessly. He breaks away.

 

"You're completely soaked. Really? You sneak into my damn closet to fuck yourself as you watch me? You're a real freak, you know that?"

 

You groan half because of how he's pleasuring you and half because of what a fucked up situation this is.

 

"Honey, Blueberry'll be mad. Hands off. Cut it out."

 

"Cut it out? You sure about that? You seem quite happy with this."

 

"Stop. I don't want," pant, "you anymore."

 

"You're a genius, kiddo. Your complete disregard fro my bro's feelings is half the effort to breaching that bond of his."

 

He bends down and helps himself to your neck, digging his teeth in enough to make you squeal but not hard enough to break the skin. You buck your hips and feel Honey's second hand slide down your pants to grab a handful of your ass. He squeezes you hard as you rut against his motions. Your breathing is so haggard at this point. Honey seems to almost relish how much your chest is heaving.

 

"No wait, Honey, stop," gasp, "for real. I didn't," pant, "ask for this."

 

"Hm? You're not even going to say please? You're free to go any time." He can feel how close you are. "Why stop now, huh? Coming or not isn't going to change the fact that I'm fucking you right now. You might as well enjoy it. I'm not holding you down." He continues to fuck you all the while.

 

You feel your sins crawling on your back.

 

"No, Honey, I-- aah." You rut into him desperately, wrapping your arms around him and stroking his ribs as he shuts you up with another clumsy kiss. Wow, is he actually letting you rub him? He just moaned. Is this actually happening? You slide one of your hands down his undone pants and he bucks his hips when you pinch his pubis. He breaks away from your face.

 

"You'd better make this good if I let you touch me, you whore." His rancid judgemental gaze is tearing right through you.

 

You raise his shirt and run your tongue over his sternum to an almost reluctant moan. More licking and sucking and he's whining as much as you are. You can feel sweat beading on your skin as you desperately try not to come. Fuck. You begin to resent being constantly pissed off at him with the way he's touching you. He's nowhere nearly as close as you are after having stopped halfway through his masturbatory session but it's not like starting from scratch. You presume catching him at a good time's the only reason he's tolerating you. He never lets you touch him like this.

 

A growl surfaces as you continue to work him up. Desperate and shameless, both of you. He feels you tighten around him as he inserts another finger and you feel him close to caving under you, gasping and ignoring the slight trickle of drool on his face as he nears orgasm. The hand on your ass tightens painfully as he comes with a more guttural noise, pressing himself onto you and gasping. His hand stopped moving.

 

You grind onto his hand to remind him. You look up and can't see the already tiny pinpricks of light in his eyes as he leans onto you, gasping. A sweat droplet falls from his face onto you. His jaw is still clenched.

 

"Are you alright?" You're panting.

 

"Gimme a sec." He's leaning more and more weight onto you as he struggles to regain his breath.

 

It takes him a moment but he continues to pump his fingers after his short break. A few more minutes of you squirming under him as he regains his composure and you're caving as well. You hook your fingers through his ribs and cling for dear life as you feel the strength slightly leave your trembling legs. He does his pants up, backs away and returns to his bed without a backward glance when you're done.

 

You lean against the wall and slide to the floor, needing a moment to compose yourself.

 

"Honey?"

 

"Nn?"

 

"You okay?" He still hasn't looked at you.

 

"Mhm."

 

"You want me to go?"

 

"Do what you want." He finally sits up and looks in your direction as you head over to exit his room. His expression shifts to one of absolute repugnance. "As long as you don't hide in my closet again you horny little creep. What the actual fuck?"

 

"I won't do it again. I'm going to go take a shower. Wanna join?"

 

"Naw." He stretches out and crosses his arms behind his head in synch to his legs crossing at the ankles.

 

"Blueberry's going to smell me on you even if he doesn't smell you on me.

 

"Not my fault you're a slut."

 

"It's your fault you just fucked me, asshole."

 

"Takes two to tango. You wanna cuddle or something?"

 

"I think I hate you," you declare as you approach and flop onto his bed.

 

He clicks his tongue as he wraps an arm around you but you feel an odd sense of comfort in the way he's affectionately rubbing the back of your head. You'll have to convince him to shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway. That certainly was a thing that we wrote. Happy new year.   
> (you can probably see why we didn't want it in the story after all)


	24. Considerably Close

 

 

[THE LAST CHAPTER WAS NOT CANON PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES]

 

The drive home is more pleasant that you anticipated. You're actually disappointed that Honey beat that woman. She was badass and it would have been too sweet to Honey defeated. At least he barely won.

 

"Have you ever lost a match?" You're somehow desperate to prove that he cheats with magic.

 

"What? Of course. I lose all the time. I'm not a pro. It's just a little side hustle," he confesses with a shrug.

 

"I feel like all your jobs are 'side hustles' dude." You barely stifle your laugh.

 

"I'm not really a nine-to-five kinda guy. I fall asleep on the job," he states nonchalantly.

 

"I was under the impression that you were some crazy insomniac."

 

"I was under the impression that you were nice. Your tone with me's so bitter nowadays."

 

"You antagonize me incessantly," you point out.

 

"Only 'cause you're so cute when you get riled up." Now he's the one laughing. There's a fondness in his voice.

 

"I'm hurt that you're not giving me a choice in our situation. I don't think your brother's love life is any of your business."

 

He pulls over in silence and turns to face you.

 

"Honey?"

 

"I don't think you understand the severity of this situation." His voice sounds incredibly patient for the look he's giving you.

 

"Your brother will die because of me. Except for it wasn't actually my fault. Really appreciate the guilt trip."

 

"Are you that fucking selfish?" You can hear the faint trace of a growl in the tone he's desperately trying to keep calm.

 

"No? It's not my decision nor is it yours."

 

"Well it wasn't Blueberry's fucking decision either," he snaps.

 

"I'm going to tell him about your stupid plan. I'm not going to treat him like shit until his heart breaks and he can't deal with me anymore." You feel your face growing hot and you're starting to shake from the stress. You don't even care that your voice cracked. What's he going to do, murder you in cold blood? That's the opposite of what he wants.

 

"Don't you dare tell him." You can hear the leather of the steering wheel squeak as his grip tightens. He hasn't removed his hands despite having parked the car.

 

"He should have a say in what happens." You manage to make your voice calm again despite how nervous he's making you. A glance outside tells you the snow's too bad to walk. Heck, you're way too far from home. It's still a good hour by car. Don't get out. It would be stupid. Think.

 

"You understand how irrational any decisions he's going to make will be?"

 

"It should still be a decision he makes."

 

"He. Cannot. Make that kind of decision." Honey's jaw is clenched. You commend his effort to play nice despite the obvious rage he's feeling. You're terrified despite having full confidence that he's not going to hurt you. Maybe it's the magic flaring up in the car that's setting off your flight instincts. It's definitely giving you goosebumps.

 

"We're being disrespectful toward him. I think we should have some fucking decency and tell him what's going on."

 

"I'm not driving until we find some sort of compromise. Let's cool it for a second."

 

"It's winter, it's cold, and the snow's only getting worse. It's about as cool as it's going to get."

 

"Hey," he chuckles, "I make the puns here."

 

You can feel him relax. Give yourself a pat on the back for lightening the mood. Good job.

 

"Listen, Honey, I just can't bring myself to hurt Blueberry. I can't do it."

 

"I couldn't when he came at me and he still got hurt and you know what, maybe he'd've gotten a lot less hurt if I'd have done something. Moving out of the way hurt him more than trying to physically stop him would have."

 

"So what, you turn it into a cheesy analogy for our relationship? Fuck off," you chuckle.

 

"No no. That's not what I mean. I--" He groans and stops.

 

"So what?"

 

"I dunno. Fuck. I--" He leans his head back. "I'm sorry."

 

"..."

 

He gets out of the car and lights a dog treat. Blueberry would kill him for smoking in the car. You watch him pace back and forth in the blizzard until you get bored and close your eyes. It's late, you're tired, there's still an hour to go and the roads are dangerous. Cars are skidding by and making you a little nervous. Maybe you're just tense from your conversation with Honey but you start to weigh your options. Blueberry synchronized your work schedules because it's easier to get to and from work in the same car. You're both off tomorrow so it's not imperative that you be home in the morning. If the roads are this bad it might be a better idea to find a place to stay for the night. You definitely trust Honey's driving-- you have a vague idea regarding calibre of his reflexes but it's the other drivers you don't trust. Slippery roads, reduced visibility--

 

"Hey." You open your eyes to Honey getting back in the car. His hood is up and it's covered in snow.

 

"I don't want to be on the road under these conditions."

 

"Shit, I'm so glad you said that." He seems to practically deflate at your statement. "I was not looking forward to convincing you."

 

"Hotel? Motel? Whatever we run into first?"

 

"Fine."

 

Hotel it is. Nothing fancy compared to where you stayed when Blueberry was in heat. You don't even bother asking Honey to get two separate beds. He's probably not going to sleep anyway. You take a long bath after calling Blueberry to let him know. He sounds incredibly disappointed to hear you're not coming home but you know he'll probably use your pillow quite happily. Honey seems stressed and retires almost immediately when you take your hot bath to thaw your digits and ease your muscles after a strenuous day at work and a long evening of drinking. You rarely see him stressed out in a way that isn't aggressive. Maybe it was all the crazy drivers. Maybe it's the chat you had about Blueberry. You close your eyes and hear the faint scratching of Honey probably stress-masturbating in the next room. You still feel a mild resentment toward him for the things he's said to you but you try to let it go.

 

Let it go.

 

"Honey, you're a shit," you call as you clean some dirt from under your nails. Oops, you still haven't let that go.

 

He appears in the doorway looking sweaty.

 

"We've talked about this." It's hard to see the tiny pinpricks in his eyes because they're so much smaller than Blueberry's but you assume he just rolled them.

 

"I know."

 

You get out of the bath without draining it.

 

"Here, you might want that. Water's still warm."

 

He strips and gets in silently. He's so tall that he has a hard time in most baths. The one at home is a deeper claw foot tub, one that would make even the most shower-loving individual long for some relaxation. He looks kind of awkward as he slouches into the relatively shallow tub. You place one of the towels within reach, drop yours to the floor after drying off, and head to the bed.

 

"Goodnight, then," you call as you bury yourself in the bedding, appreciating the heavy comforter on a night like this.

 

You're drifting off when you feel him get into the bed and spoon you, burying his face in your hair as his exposed ribs dig into your back.

 

"You still awake, kiddo?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Alright. Night then."

 

"Get your arm off me."

 

"Come on, you're so squishy," he whines.

 

"My body, my rules." Your retort is brusque.

 

He grumpily moves his hand and rolls over, facing away as the ridges of his spine still touch you.

 

"Better?" There's a note of impatience in his voice.

 

"Acceptable." Your tone is identical.

 

"Good night then."

 

You try not to sound too exasperated when you exhale but fail miserably.

 

"Don't worry about it for now. Everything'll be alright." Huh, he's actually trying to comfort you? His tone is soft.

 

"No it won't. I don't want to hurt your bro."

 

"I appreciate that."

 

"Less now or more later? It's stupid. I hate this," you gripe.

 

You feel him roll over to face you so you courteously face him back. He clearly has something on his mind.

 

"Please don't tell him. Please?" His voice is barely above a whisper.

 

"I love Blueberry. I'm not going to tiptoe around behind his back."

 

"Do you really love him?"

 

"Probably."

 

"Are you in love with Blueberry?"

 

"Good night, Honey."

 

Silence. He stares you down.

 

"Night," he utters in resignation, planting a kiss on your cheek and shimmying too close as he gets into a comfortable sleeping position.

 

You nudge him until he's completely off you.

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up thoroughly entangled with Honey. You don't even care. He's warm. You lie there and listen to your staggered breathing. Your phone's buzzing on the other side of the room. It's probably Blueberry wanting to know when you'll be home. You groan and tighten your grip on Honey. It's cold outside of the bedding and he has not yet done anything to piss you off today.

 

He finally stirs. It could have been five minutes since you woke up, it could have been fifty-- you're not sure seeing as the clock's view is obstructed from this angle. You feel his grip on your hair tighten ever so slightly as he presses you closer. His ribs dig into you. Shameless, both of you. Whatever, it's not like you fucked. Neither of you probably gives a shit. The two of you lie in silence for a while, not quite wanting to end this brief moment of peace.

 

"Why do we fight so damn much?" Your voice is barely above a whisper.

 

"'Cause you're a brat?"

 

"I kind of prefer the Honey who isn't constantly antagonizing me."

 

"I only tease you 'cause I love you, kiddo. Don't take the Blueberry stuff personally."

 

"You're so emotionally constipated that it's not hard to mistake your frustration for hostility."

 

"Can we not before coffee?" He's groaning. "Can we just enjoy this? Who's antagonizing whom now, huh? Let me wake up, holy shit."

 

 

\--

 

 

You get home and Blueberry perks up immediately. He pauses his show and you give him a small kiss on the top of his head. His expression shifts immediately.

 

"I know. I know. I stink. I get it. There was only one bed."

 

He immediately grabs your shirt collar and yanks it down on high alert for any sign of marks left by Honey.

 

"Calm down bro, I didn't do anything to her." Honey comforts him as he walks by indifferently, grabbing a bag out of the closet and a snack from the fridge before leaving again.

 

Blueberry shoots him an accusatory look nonetheless.

 

"C'mon Bluebs, I'll take a shower and change my clothes so we can go shoe shopping. Remember, we were going to get me some of those Heelys so I can zoom around at work and not exhaust myself?"

 

"Fine," he huffs.

 

"Green doesn't suit you, Blueberry," you chide. "Come on, you want to shower together?"

 

He clicks his tongue.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Did you mate with my brother last night?" His voice is acidic as the two of you shower off.

 

"No."

 

"Why do you smell like him so much?"

 

"We slept in the same bed. I told you there was only one. Whatever."

 

"So pretty much the same thing as mating," he carps.

 

"Cut it out. I said we didn't fuck." You don't even bother masking your frustration.

 

"Language."

 

Your turn to click your tongue.

 

"Blueberry, we fought the whole time. Besides, if I did have sex with him I wouldn't hide it."

 

"You wouldn't?"

 

"We've had sex in the past."

 

He sniffs.

 

Oh great, here we go. Dammit.

 

You sigh and wrap your arms around him.

 

"Listen, Blue, Honey and I don't have the same relationship that you and I currently have, alright? Honey and I having fooled around a couple of times doesn't mean you have to freak out every time I come home smelling like him. Heck, I spent most of the night wanting to punch him."

 

"Did you?"

 

"We kind of... sort of maybe patched things up ever so slightly. Moderately."

 

"Oh." His tone is flat.

 

"C'mon, let's wash that sour tone right out of you." You give his ribs a scrub. Well, more like a few suggestive strokes.

 

"Noooo," he whines, "not here."

 

"What, not fond of the shower?" You finish rinsing your skin and turn the water off.

 

"Bedroom," he orders.

 

"So plain, so vanilla," you whine. "I should give you head in your office or something."

 

"Don't you dare! I'll fire you," he squawks, aghast.

 

"I'll hide under your desk and won't start until you're in a meeting with someone. The front goes all the way down. No one would see." You smirk evilly.

 

"I'm changing the locks!" He's shrieking as you lift him up and place a kiss on his cheek, trying not to cackle as you put him back down.

 

"Come now boss, that should get me a raise if anything," you joke as he chases you to your room, the two of you parading shamelessly naked through the empty house.

 

"I will. Fire you. If you try that." He catches you.

 

"Now what?" It's a challenge.

 

"I make sweet non-work-related love to you and then buy you work-related shoes?"

 

"You're boring," you lament.

 

"I am not!" He gives your boobs a confident squeeze.

 

You flop onto the bed, pulling him down with you.

 

"Boring vanilla missionary position every night at eight for the rest of our lives until I croak and you dust because of that bond of yours. Except it wouldn't even be the missionary position for the lack of equipment."

 

He stares at you, appalled.

 

"What?" The confusion in your voice is evident.

 

"I didn't tell you about the bond. I didn't tell anyone about that. Is it that obvious?" He's having a hard time keeping his mouth closed, obviously freaking out a bit.

 

Shit.

 

Um.

 

Time to make shit up as you go, you suppose.

 

"It probably isn't obvious. I figured it out because of the way you were acting when we were apart for extended periods." You choose your words very carefully.

 

"You're not... mad at me?" He sounds terrified.

 

"No? It's not your fault." You tighten your arms around him.

 

"You're not mad at all?"

 

"No, honestly," you reassure him.

 

"I didn't want you to know," he grumbles.

 

"How did you know? Did you feel anything when it happened?"

 

"Not... suddenly? It a weird feeling-- like you're the thing that makes my soul shine at its brightest. Like I want to protect you, I want you to only have eyes for me. It's strange because I've always cared about being popular with my clients, with my employees, with my blog readers but I suddenly stopped caring. I only wanted to be popular with you."

 

"Awww, Blueberry, you are popular with me. Popular with me until I die."

 

"I don't want you to die. Then it'll be over."

 

"I could get you to breach your bond," you half-joke. You're kind of hoping for a green light.

 

"You know more about monsters than I do about humans. That's not fair. Also, you're being silly. Why would you do that?"

 

"So you don't die when I die?" Seems like a reasonable offer.

 

"This is going to sound weird," he begins before pausing.

 

"... but?"

 

"No buts. This is going to sound weird. I didn't want to have this conversation. We've only known each other for a few months but--" He stops himself.

 

"What?"

 

His expression shifts. He suddenly looks almost sad.

 

"Never mind. Want to go out and get those shoes?"

 

"Are you alright, Blueberry?"

 

"Yeah. Never mind." He moves over to your drawer chest and extracts an outfit for each of you. You're the one who's been putting his stuff in your drawers. You don't even care anymore. He tosses you a cute dress and some warm tights so you don't freeze in the winter air.

 

 

\--

 

 

Shoes acquired. Lunch eaten. Skeleton snuggled. You're sitting in the living room in pyjamas even though it's only about six and you're drawing together when Honey gets home.

 

"Heya Hon." You greet him as be passes by.

 

"Hon?"

 

"Hon." You grin.

 

"I'll show you hon."

 

You squeal as he picks you up and hoists you over his shoulder.

 

"Blueberry, fix her, she's giving me nicknames."

 

"Didn't know you hated nicknames, Orange," you jeer.

 

"Ooooh she got you there," Blueberry laughs.

 

"I will. Tickle you. Child." He doesn't even finish the statement before he's destroying you.

 

"Noooo-ho-ho-ho-hooooo aaaahhh!!" You're flailing in his arms as Blueberry laughs at you instead of helping.

 

"Blueberry help! Aaaaah!" Tears form in your eyes and you start hyperventilating.

 

Blueberry suddenly stops laughing and Honey gets the message immediately, practically letting you hit the floor with how quickly he drops you and backs off. Your sides hurt from the tickles and you need a moment to catch your breath as Honey ruffles your hair slightly before moving to the kitchen to grab a take-out menu. Honey's night to cook always means ordering in. You're not complaining. Blueberry has the most fierce expression as he asks if you're okay.

 

"Blueberry, it's alright. I'm okay. He just tickled me. I provoked him and he playfully retaliated. No harm done."

 

His fangs are still visible and you're not sure if seeing him like this is scary or hot. He catches himself and closes his mouth.

 

You smirk as you lift him and literally carry him up the stairs.

 

"What? Why? Where are we going?" He's so cute when he's confused.

 

"I want you to bite me with those fangs of yours. Just a bit."

 

"Are you insane? What if you get an infection? Didn't you get mad at me last time I bit you?" He seems incredibly reluctant as you close your bedroom door behind you.

 

"Yes but last time you attacked me. I don't want you to try to tear me to shreds. Just a playful nibble!"

 

You shove him onto the bed.

 

"Here, like this."You run your tongue over his cervical vertebrae and scrape your teeth over the bone. He trembles slightly as you nibble.

 

"O-okay? Just a bit? Do you want me on top of you?"

 

"Whatever works," you reassure him and he hesitantly rolls you off him so that he can get over you.

 

"Is this alright?"

 

"I feel like the more we talk about it the less sexy this is," you laugh.

 

"How is biting sexy in the first place?"

 

"I just showed you how biting is sexy."

 

"Yes but I don't have delicate fragile perfect skin."

 

You snort.

 

"What? Your skin is delicate and perfect and fragile on your neck," he insists.

 

"Oh my gosh just do it. You chew on my neck constantly in your sleep anyway."

 

"And you get mad about it! I don't understand you at all. I never know what to do to make you happy because you keep changing your mind. 'Blueberry don't touch me, Blueberry touch me, Blueberry don't bite me, Blueberry bite me.' How do humans read each other anyw--?" You shut him up with a kiss.

 

A long kiss.

 

He seems mildly appeased when you finally break away.

 

"I'm sorry I changed my mind about you, I guess," you joke.

 

"I'm not! I like you very much. You're my Big Favourite." He rests his forehead on yours after saying this.

 

"Yes, it was a joke."

 

"Oh! Right! Of course! I was cleverly playing along," he recovers.

 

"You can be honest with me, Blueberry. I won't judge you."

 

He breaks eye contact.

 

"...I didn't get the joke. I don't get a lot of the jokes."

 

"You get puns. You're pretty good at them even though you pretend to hate them," you offer. "You pretend a lot of things."

 

"I don't pretend."

 

"You are incredibly pretentious but it's alright 'cause I still love you. You don't have to try so hard with me, you know?" You stretch and yawn under him. The two of you haven't eaten yet. It's far too early for you to be feeling tired but here you are.

 

"Can I really bite you? Touch you? Pleasure you however? Cuddle incessantly when there's a lightning storm?"

 

"I'm all yours, Bluebs."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Exemplary Exhibitionists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can totally hear you.

 

 

 

There's something about dreaming that makes you aware of the fact that you're dreaming. Everything feels just a little too surreal. Blueberry's kisses are too surreal. Honey's touches are too surreal. They're not fighting as they both lovingly stroke you.

 

You're suddenly alone in a bath? It's filled with warm milk. A thick purple ribbon sits atop your head and you adjust it as you wait. Why are you waiting? The milk bubbles and froths but it doesn't scald you. Odd. You're not lucid enough to control your movements. You sit in the warm sunbeam and wait... wait... wait.

 

You're pulled up from behind. It's Honey.

 

"About time, huh, kiddo?" He places a kiss on your cheek before handing you to Blueberry. You're not in the bathroom anymore; it's a warm stone hallway. The sunbeams illuminate the long grey stone walls. Suddenly you're small. Where did this gaudy dress you're wearing come from? You would have never picked it out. You're on your back on a bed. This isn't your bed. This isn't anyone's bed. You're now back to full size. Blueberry holds himself above you with a lustful expression in his eyes.

 

"Are you ready?" There's that purr to his voice as he asks. You can feel his soul getting stronger.

 

"Readier than I'll ever be," you confirm as you position yourself in the warmly lit room, ready for your souls make contact.

 

He places his forehead on yours before plunging the knife into your chest. Again. And again. And again.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Hey! Hey wake up!" Blueberry's voice sounds panicked as he shakes you.

 

Waking up in a cold sweat with tears on your face isn't the most graceful way to greet 4AM.

 

"Good heavens, are you alright? You look terrified." It's hushed but urgent.

 

You nod and wipe the tears from your face with an extremely sore hand. You must have really whacked Blueberry in your sleep.

 

"Yeah. It was just a nightmare." Looking around, you notice that he changed you into pyjamas and tucked you in. You fell asleep before eating last night.You take a moment to compose yourself as he hands you a new shirt. "Thanks, Blue."

 

"You're welcome. I saved you some dinner if you're hungry," he informs you and flips your pillow as you change.

 

"I'm alright. I should just go back to sleep. It must have been pretty bad for me to wake you," you remark. "Where did I hit you?"

 

"Oh it wasn't so bad." He points to the side of his face. It doesn't look like anything's wrong.

 

"Did I hurt you?"

 

"Oh no. Startled more than anything," he chuckles, grabbing your old shirt and throwing it into the laundry hamper. "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

 

"Not really. It was weird." You lie back down and he shimmies up to you, hooking both of his arms under yours as he leans onto your forehead with his.

 

"It was just a dream though. Whatever happened is over, right?"

 

You grip your chest. Why does it still sometimes hurt? "I dreamt that you confronted my soul... I think."

 

The light from his enormous pupils illuminates his face just enough for you to see the colour rising on it; a bright blue that practically emits light itself.

 

"I really did that in your dream?" His voice sounds almost weak.

 

You nod.

 

"But... why were you crying?"

 

"It was painful." You omit the details.

 

"...I'm sorry."

 

You lie there in silence for a while.

 

"Have you... ever done that with someone before?" Your voice is groggy as you're drifting off. Blueberry, on the other hand is tense.

 

"N-never!" He buries his face in your neck. "Oh goodness, I couldn't even begin to imagine doing that with anyone but you." His grip on you tightens almost in embarrassment.

 

"Ah. Just wondering if you knew what it felt like."

 

"I'm pretty sure it isn't supposed to hurt," he states rather firmly.

 

"That's good," yawn, "to know."

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up to an empty bed. What the hell? It's supposed to be another day until you go back to work. Why isn't Blueberry in bed? The alarm clock isn't working. Grumbling, you make your way downstairs to grab your phone from where you left it in the living room last night. The lights are off. The power's out. Great. Cool. Okay.

 

You hear Honey cursing from the basement.

 

"You okay down there?" You hope he heard you.

 

"No!" Well, there's an aggravated tone if you've ever heard one.

 

"What happened?" You make your way down and into Honey's storage room, following what seems to be candlelight.

 

"I messed up charging this thing." He grumbles from the corner.

 

"What thing?"

 

"It's a converter." He he gestures to a big metal machine.

 

"A converter?"

 

"I'd call it a generator but it doesn't generate power. It converts magic to electricity. You just charge it up and, bam, no power bills. Ever. We're not on the grid, you know."

 

"Well that's very green--" You stop as Honey is clearly not even listening to you as he removes a side cover from the machine.

 

"Ugh, who knows how long I'm going to have to spend trying to fix this thing? You can't even get these anymore!"

 

"Oh?"

 

"Man. I'm gonna try to fix it anyway. Can you call Blueberry and let him know we're going to have to call the power company and have them set us up in the meantime?"

 

"Sure. Where'd he go?"

 

"I think he went to buy something. Oh and your dinner from yesterday'll have to be eaten cold. Sorry about that, kiddo. I'd heat it up for you if I could do fire magic."

 

"You can't?"

 

"Naw, I'm more of a bending gravity kinda guy. Most monsters are kind of elementally... classified? Does that make sense? Call me if you need me to make you a good calcium pill though."

 

"Why does that repulse me?"

 

"Rude?"

 

The two of you laugh.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're finishing the drawing you started last night when you hear Blueberry pull up into the driveway. He comes in through the front door instead of the garage.

 

"Oh, it's not that dark with the curtains open," he remarks as he removes his coat. "Good morning!"

 

"Afternoon, Blueberry." You give him a small kiss when he sits next to you.

 

"Oh, that's coming along quite nicely."

 

"Thanks. Not much else to do when there's no power. What'd you pick up?"

 

"Oh, I think you'll be quite happy. I picked you up some dog treats from the pharmacy. I know you like them when you're stressed. They're sort of limited in usefulness though. Why don't we have nightmare cream?" He must have gone to the monster-run place quite far from home. You can't get dog treats in regular pharmacies. (You've tried.)

 

"Oh, that was thoughtful of you. Thanks."

 

He mutters a, "you're welcome," as you fumble in the semi-darkness for a lighter. He doesn't seem too fond of the way you and Honey smoke them in the house though he's never said anything outright.

 

"Haaaah. You want some? I don't think I've ever seen you smoke one before." You extend your arm, offering it once you've had some.

 

He takes it from you with a hesitant expression.

 

"What? You don't have to if you don't like them."

 

"No it's fine," he reassures you before inhaling. A comedically immediate blissful expression washes over his face and he hand it back to you.

 

The two of you finish it in silence as you work on completing your drawing. Another glance at Blueberry and he's toppled over next to you, sleeping quite heavily. Oh right, you forgot how sensitive he is to medication. You lean him onto you and wrap the blanket you were using around him as well.

 

 

\--

 

 

Blueberry finally stirs after a couple of hours. His fingers knead your flesh as he takes a moment to contemplate his surroundings.

 

"Morning Bluebs."

 

"A-afternoon," he yawns.

 

"Had a nice nap?"

 

"Yes, although it was unnecessary. Those things make me so lazy. They're quite objectionable," he groans, nuzzling your side.

 

"Oh, come on. It's your day off. Plus we got to cuddle." You prod him lightly.

 

He hums fondly in agreement and stares into space for a while before excitedly jumping to his feet.

 

"We should take advantage of this power outage," he declares.

 

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

 

"It's only the beginning of spring. It's not that warm yet. It will get cold. We should build," he pauses for dramatic effect, "a blanket fort." What a ham.

 

"A blanket fort?"

 

"Did I stutter?" He sounds way too serious. There he goes, already pushing the coffee table, removing what's on it so he can flip it onto its side.

 

"Alrighty then, tell me what to do." You sit up, ready to have some fun.

 

"Well, I think we could use the picnic blanket. You know the large one in the closet upstairs? It's the biggest one. Also, get the pillows. All the pillows. Every pillow."

 

"Every pillow. Gotcha. Cushions too?"

 

"Yes, that would be excellent," he confirms, moving the couch into position.

 

You fetch the necessary materials, neglecting to remind him that they own at least two tents that would be much easier to set up.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're not going to lie: this is the best blanket fort you've ever built. (Although you suspect Blueberry used a bit of magic to keep it from collapsing.) It's large and the entire floor is covered in pillows, cushions, and various blankets. It's a giant nest. You'd be lying if you said this wasn't some of the most pure fun you've had in a while. You're so hard on Blueberry for doing things you're too quick to dismiss as childish but every time you partake in activities he suggests you end up having a blast. You contemplate your mentality a bit. Are you too quick to dismiss smelling the flowers?

 

"Well? What do you think?" Blueberry crawls in next to you as you're seated quite proudly amidst the bedding.

 

"I could nap here all day." You stretch and bury your butt deeper in your fortress of comfort.

 

"We could, you know," he offers, putting his head on your lap and closing his eyes.

 

"Just you and me in our cuddly fort?"

 

"Mhm."

 

"Said the skeleton who was just objecting to laziness," you joke.

 

"Said the human who was just encouraging laziness." He opens his eyes just long enough to wink at you.

 

"You know, we could fool around in this fort and your bro wouldn't even notice. He's too busy tinkering with his machine downstairs."

 

"Mmm you know, that's a terrible idea." His tone is quite positive despite the nature of his statement.

 

"Love nest. Love nest." You chant playfully.

 

"Pft, cut that out." He sits up and pushes you over.

 

"Ooh Blueberry the tiny dominant skeleton," you chuckle.

 

"You stop mocking me. I'll show you dominant."

 

"Pft. You don't have it in you," you challenge.

 

He raises a brow bone.

 

"Do I have absolute permission? Green light?" He sounds almost sheepish as he kneads you.

 

"Not that it'll make a difference," you taunt.

 

"I need a very clear 'yes' from you here," he purrs.

 

"Yes then. Do what you want, Blue."

 

He smirks. There's an almost triumphant look in his eyes and you feel yourself hit the pillows before you even hear him chuckle his soft, "mweh heh heh."

 

"The hell?" You're laughing now. Some invisible force is weighing you down. "You bringing some magic into the mix then?"

 

"Language," he tuts. "You have a very dirty mouth, you know."

 

"Fine. Sorry. Can you ease up on the magic so I can take my top off?"

 

"Where's the fun in that? I would like to do it. Um. Please."

 

"You don't need permission. Just uh... stop if I say stop? Is that alright?"

 

"Okie dokie." He lightens the strange invisible weight on you and pulls your shirt off. It's your day off so fuck bras. Lucky him. He's not that good at battling bras. Not that he seems to find boobs all that sexy to begin with. Oops, there's that weight again. You're not going anywhere.

 

He playfully traces his phalanges over your skin. You try to move a bit but your arms still feel heavy. There go your pants as he wiggles them off. The grin on his face widens when he looks at you. There's something almost predatory in his gaze and it sends shivers down your spine. Blueberry moves back over you, places a few kisses on your neck, and runs his tongue over it, hesitating for a moment.

 

"You alright, Blueberry?"

 

He bites down and you moan, arching your back slightly. A sharp pang of arousal shoots through your core knowing he finally means business. He pulls away at the noise and you can feel the force holding you down dissipate at once.

 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" There's an urgency in his voice.

 

"Blueberry, it's fine." You wrap your arms around him and pull him over you, kissing him deeply and moaning in appreciation when he grabs a handful of your hair.

 

He breaks away and you take the opportunity to pull his shirt off, being careful to not ruin the roof of your blanket fort. You hook your fingers over his clavicle and pull him back down over you. It lasts about a second before you're pressed back down onto the pillows.

 

Blueberry hums lightly as he traces a finger down your front. He spreads your legs and lowers himself.

 

"Now I might have read a thing recently," he muses before giving you a taste and pulling away. What's that face he's making? Do you taste bad?

 

"You don't have to if you don't like it," you offer.

 

He stares at you, mystified, intoxicated. "It's delicious." You can feel the magic holding you in place dissipate again at this.

 

"Why're you staring at me?"

 

"Because I love you and I want to see your face?"

 

Why does that make you want to cover your face?

 

"May I continue? Do you like this?" He's already lowered himself again.

 

"Mhm."

 

He gives you another lick to which you moan approvingly. A little verbal feedback will probably go a long way. Everything about the way he's treating you is so sincere, so loving. His purr almost sounds like a growl for a moment.

 

"Just don't bite me there," you chuckle.

 

He shoots you a look. "Obviously!"

 

"Hey man, you never know. You didn't even seem to know you could use your tongue 'til today."

 

"I'm learning! Go easy on me!" Another lick. "Let me know what you like. I promise to be magnificent in no time."

 

"Here. Let me show you." You back up a bit and use a finger to pleasure yourself in front of him. "This is my favourite spot, right here." You guide his fingers and slowly show him your preferred motions. He's so confident for someone with such little experience. A strange warmth emanates from him.

 

"I think I've got it." He lowers himself once more and nuzzles the inside of your thigh. He gives it a playful nibble before moving his face back to your mound and delving into you.

 

That purr is getting louder with every moan of yours. He hooks your legs over his shoulders as he works, only stopping to praise your taste every once in a while. One hand grips your thigh and the other lovingly strokes your side as he laves you with almost too much enthusiasm. This pace would probably exhaust a normal person but you'd be kidding yourself if you denied the kind of stamina Blueberry has. Occasional sucking here and there has you completely at his mercy in minutes. You rut against his mouth like an animal as you try not to scream.

 

The hand on your side feels almost tingly. Fuck. Is he using that strange magic on you? Is it even deliberate? Your squirming only increases as the thick coil of arousal tightens within you. You never thought he'd look so good from this angle to be honest. You're so worked up. He needs this too. You can feel him squirming as he licks you, probably as desperate for release as you are. His grin widens as your breathing becomes increasingly haggard.

 

"Blueberry, Blueberry please don't stop. Please. Holy shit, please." Oops, did you only become aware of how much you need this now? You're pining for him, desperate to come.

 

His grip tightens on you as he carries out your wishes. Your pleasure builds and finally peaks. Toes curling, back arching, you feel yourself unwind. A piercing whine escapes and you finally collapse.

 

"Your vocabulary," he yanks down his pants, "is absolutely filthy." Wanting to trail his fingers over each and every inch of your soft flesh and relishing your reactions to his touch, he grinds his pelvis against your clit. You flinch slightly at the porous texture of his pubic symphysis against you in your increased sensitivity.

 

"Wait, Blue, I'm sensitive!"

 

"Nnn?" His whine is desperate. He's lost it. The bucking of his hips against you makes you want to scream and you're not sure if it's from the pleasure or discomfort. You clamp a hand to your own mouth and tilt your head sideways as he mercilessly fucks you. You rut against him, grinding in unison, grateful for how wet you are. Your free hand hooks underneath his ribcage and he practically bleats when you begin to stroke his sternum.

 

He pulls your hand from your mouth.

 

"Please don't hide those noises from me."

 

"Blueberry, it's kind of painful," you whine.

 

"Do you want me to," he grunts,"stop?" His panting is getting heavier and heavier.

 

"Yes? N-no?"

 

"Make up your mind, human!" You're both whimpering now. He buries his face in your flesh. "You're so soft. How are you so," pant, "soft?" His speech is slightly muffled.

 

You can't take it; you have to place your hand between the two of you as he tries to grind against you. You're too sensitive so opting for him rutting into your hand as you rub him seems like the right choice. His bones seem to practically rattle as he nears orgasm. Ooh, the noises he's making are so adorable. Little high-pitched whines escape him every now and then until they begin to increase in frequency and length. Arousal builds in you all over again as you slowly watch him come undone, gripping you as though his life depended on it and finally sobbing when he comes. The light emitted from his eye illuminates the small space as he arches his back, trembling. It's over in an instant and he collapses onto you, chest heaving despite his lack of lungs.

 

Catching his breath, he crawls up and rests his head on your chest, breathing a soft, "wowie" as he listens to your heart. "Are you alright? Is this normal?"

 

"Yeah I--" you take a moment to regain your composure. "It's normal. That's totally a thing."

 

"Al....right." He yawns, still completely flushed.

 

"You know," you chuckle, "that was still pretty vanilla." You give his skull an affectionate rub.

 

"I will proceed to," pant, "actively ignore that statement."

 

He takes some time to settle down.

 

"Why is your heart still beating so quickly?" Blue raises a hand and places it between your breasts, fascinated.

 

"Just. Sex. Good. Shh." You're too tired to get into an anatomy lesson right now so you rub his skull and place his fingers on your neck, hoping he won't probe for more info at the moment.

 

"You're such a mystery." He looks up from where his head is rested on your chest and smiles.

 

"Well I've been living with you guys for so long and the way you move your face still astounds me."

 

"Mmm." He grabs your hand and places it on his cheek before widening his grin.

 

He wraps one of the blankets around the two of you. Falling asleep is unsurprisingly easy in your fluffy blanket fort.

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up under two skeletons. Looks like Honey joined you two at some point. His legs are sticking out of one of the sides of your makeshift tent. Of course he'd be too big to fit; he can barely get through a door. He has one arm curled under you, gripping whatever handful of your squishy bits he could at that angle, and another arm draped over both you and Blueberry. You wouldn't be able to wiggle out of this situation if you tried. You decide it's best to go back to sleep. You don't have a single complaint about the cold as you lie wrapped in your own personal pokey blankets.

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up again. Blueberry's managed to wedge himself between you and Honey as you slept. Of course he would. You lie there listening to Honey's bony phalanges tapping his phone. You're almost afraid of the cold that awaits outside of your cozy little blanket fort. You're not sure how much time goes by but you can tell when Blueberry finally wakes up by his possessive tightening of arms around you and shifting away from Honey. You try not to chuckle and shimmy up against the small pup. Can you spend the whole day in this blanket fort with your skeleton housemates?

 

Ahaha, oh wait, you're not wearing anything.

 

"Honey, get out," you grumble.

 

"Good morning to you too." He pockets his phone and turns to you.

 

"Dude, we're naked under these blankets. Shoo."

 

Blueberry's grip tightens more despite his silence. Is he feigning sleep?

 

"You say that like it makes a difference to me." He's so nonchalant about it.

 

"It's weird."

 

"I've seen you more than naked, kiddo. It's no big deal." Honey doesn't even seem to regard Blueberry's magic flaring up angrily at this statement. "You make this awesome blanket fort and turn it into an exclusive club? Rude."

 

The fury in Blueberry's voice is unmistakable when he finally speaks up. "Honey, will you please. Leave us alone?"

 

"Can we talk, Blueberry?"

 

"Not while I'm naked in a blanket fort."

 

"Not completely naked. You two still have your socks on," Honey points out, sneering. "I could hear you two from the basement and now you're saying you want privacy?"

 

"What do you want from us?" Blueberry sounds like he's doing his best to not sound completely aggravated.

 

"I just wanted to spend some time with my cool little bro."

 

"I just wanted to spend some time with my mate."

 

"Hey now," you tease. "Look at you giving me special titles without consulting me." You playfully poke his cheek and affectionately slide your other hand up his ribcage under the blanket. Honey can't see from where he is and you're feeling playful.

 

Blueberry's face flushes slightly. You can tell that he has some reservations by the look he shoots you.

 

"Honey, d-did the power come on?" It's adorable how nervous Blueberry sounds all of the sudden. You decide to give him a few quiet strokes under the blanket. What if you just... keep going?

 

"Yeah, the power's up and running. Heat's on. No worries."

 

"That's--" Blueberry gulps a bit trying not to squirm as you refuse to let up, "good news."

 

"Mmm great news." You try to sound as casual as possible. "You just had your phone out. What time is it, Honey?"

 

"Around eleven." Honey puts his arms behind his head. "You slept all evening."

 

"Oh, what a shame, Blueberry. We wasted a day off treating it like a day off," you purr, nuzzling him.

 

"Y-yeah, huh." He's trying so hard to maintain his composure as the colour in his face intensifies. You wonder if you could increase the pressure slightly without being too overt. "F-Funny how that can happen s-sometimes." That purring of his is way too loud and he's definitely squirming now.

 

Honey shoots you a disgusted look.

 

Oops, busted.

 

"Really guys?" Honey sounds completely unamused. Aw, you didn't even get a good reaction.

 

"Really what?" Your response is casual and your motions are steadfast. Poor Blueberry's trying so hard to stop squirming.

 

"Really, you're going to fool around right next to me?"

 

"Ooh, that's a good idea. C'mere, Blueberry."

 

You roll on top of him under the blanket and it slides down your back, exposing your chests. You move your face to Blueberry's neck and moan as you give him a lick, stroking his ribs lovingly with both hands and relishing Honey's appalled reaction.

 

Blueberry panics, completely embarrassed, but you're not letting him go anywhere.

 

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'll leave." Honey averts his eyes and squirms out of your blanket fort. You can't tell if that was aggravation in his voice.

 

"I am going. To kill you." You've never seen Blueberry with an expression of such dishonour. He bucks his hips as you move a hand to them.

 

"Mmm, what was that? You want me to stop?"

 

He looks like a deer in the headlights in all his confusion, lust, and humiliation but doesn't respond with anything other than a moan. A few more rubs is all it takes to get him arching his back and stiffening in orgasm. Well, that was over quickly. You nuzzle him and place a kiss on his cheek.

 

"You want to go back to sleep, Bluebs? We can go to bed where Honey'll leave us alone."

 

"I won't be able to sleep. I just woke up."

 

"We have those dog treats. They'll knock you right out."

 

"I got those for you."

 

"Sharing is caring. We'll split one."

 

You sit up and wrap a blanket around you before crawling out. Blueberry's out by the time you've grabbed the dog treats. You smirk thinking about how lazy you got to be all day.

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Painful Pondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your consideration.

 

 

 

"I'm tired." You rest your head on Blueberry the second the two of you collapse onto the couch this evening. His hard bones dig into your flesh and press against your skull. This isn't doing much for your headache that started about halfway through your workday.

 

"Shh, it's alright. You'll feel better in the morning. Do you need some tea? A dog treat? A massage?" Blueberry's purr picks up almost immediately as you aggressively cuddle him.

 

"Just... stay like this." You wrap an arm around him affectionately and he returns the gesture with two. There's a certain warmth to his touch-- not just the physical kind.

 

"Whenever you're not feeling alright you can lean on me like this." He strokes your head a bit and it's more comforting than you thought it'd feel.

 

"I can't at work. That's probably when I need it the most," you groan.

 

"Is it too stressful? Do you want to to find clerical work for you?"

 

"No, it's fine. I'm getting better. Will you stay with me for now?" You know it's his night to make dinner and the two of you usually end up cooking together but you just want to cuddle right now.

 

"Sure. I wanted to make something nice because I was snippy with Honey. He probably needs some cheering up. I suspect... that he's depressed."

 

"Depressed? He's been making fun of me for months." You're surprised that he's been perceptive enough to notice. He's normally not that great with body language but you eventually suppose that living with Honey long enough would make it easier to read him.

 

"I'm sorry about everything, Bluebs. I messed everything up. I messed you up, I messed your brother up, I caused strife between the two of you."

 

His arms tighten around you as tears well in your eyes.

 

"It's alright. Everything is going to be okay," he whispers.

 

"No it isn't. Honey wants me to treat you like shit until you hate me. He wants your bond breached."

 

"Honey _what?_ " His immediate snarl is so ferocious that you flinch under him. His fangs are borne and in that moment you forget how small he is.

 

"Wait. Shh. No. Blueberry, calm down."

 

"I am going to _murder_ him!" He's out from under you and off the couch immediately, marching toward the stairs to the basement. You're not even sure if Honey's home right now.

 

"No, Blueberry, stop!" You thrust yourself between him and the stairs.

 

"Would you please move out of my way?" He's snarling like an animal.

 

"Blueberry. Stop. You need to stop. Hold it. Just. Listen for a moment, would you?"

 

You put your hands on his humerus, imploring.

 

"Do you have any idea what it's like?" He's snapping at you now.

 

"What what's like?"

 

"This. Me. The whole," he takes a moment, "bond thing. I'm not supposed to feel like this. Skeletons do _not_ bond with other monsters. Ever. My brain isn't supposed _feel_ like this. I sincerely hope that other monsters who have formed pair-bonded relationships do not have to endure this. It's insufferable. I want to murder anything that comes between us."

 

"Okay one: that's terrifying and two: you need to sit down for a moment."

 

"No."

 

"If you're not going to sit down then we're going for a walk. You're not talking to Honey until you've cooled it." You tighten your grip on his arm, somehow doubting it would have any effect if he actually wanted to proceed.

 

He takes a deep breath and steps away from the stairs. 

 

"I'm going to kill him." His tone is flat.

 

"No you're not," you counter. "You're going to sit in our room and calm down."

 

"Why does he want to ruin this for us? Because he thinks I'll be too depressed and stop eating like most pair-bonded monsters do when their mates die? Oooh," he growls, "I can't believe him."

 

"Blueberry, you know he only said that because he loves you, right? You know he was doing everything he could to make sure we get together in the first place? He just became aware of the situation and he doesn't want me to take you down with me." You suppose exposing his good intentions might at least slightly contribute to remedying the situation.

 

"That is. None. Of his business." Thick angry tears start forming in his eye sockets.

 

You're amazed by how much he opens his mouth and bares his fangs when he's angry. He normally talks through his teeth, barely opening his mouth for anything.

 

You decide to guide him to your bedroom. You sit on the bed, wrap your arms around him, and pull him onto your lap. He's trembling in rage.

 

"We're not leaving our room until you're alright, Blue."

 

"I--" He swallows and stops.

 

"I'm here for you, Blueberry."

 

His hands find their way to your arms and he grips you tightly. You're waiting for the crackling static feeling of his magic to dissipate.

 

He finally allows himself to break down and sob in your arms, fully collapsing into you as you comfort him.

 

"Let it all out, Bluebs. I'm really proud of you."

 

"I'm sorry you," sob, "got caught up in all of this and I'm," sob, "sorry I was rash."

 

"Look, we all make dumb choices when we're emotional. I made some stupid decisions when I had a huge crush on your brother."

 

"I don't want to talk about that. Ever." Well, that's not doing anything to get hime to stop crying.

 

"I do. I regret it."

 

"...I'm sorry." He sniffs.

 

"..."

 

"This sucks," you declare. "I wish I'd gotten closer to you right away when I moved in."

 

"You and me both. It was painful." Blueberry absentmindedly wipes his wet face on his sleeve for a lack of tissue within his immediate reach.

 

"And of course you knew. You're not stupid."

 

"I could hear everything. Our rooms are right next to one another." You decide that bitterness is not a tone that suits him at all.

 

"Did you say anything to Honey?"

 

"I would rather not talk about it." His grumbling sounds almost ashamed.

 

"I don't want to tear the two of you apart." You kiss the top of his head and give him a comforting rub.

 

"It's too late. It'll never be the same." Hollow. Empty. Bare. It breaks your heart.

 

"This is all my fault," you apologize.

 

"No it isn't," he reassures you. "Don't blame yourself. It isn't going to fix anything."

 

You lie in silence, scratching one of his scapulas in silent contemplation.

 

"Blueberry, what are we going to to?"

 

"We can run away," he offers. You hope he's joking.

 

"You have a business."

 

"I'll leave Uneeq in charge of this branch and open a new one. The one opening down south will probably be quite successful. We can move to another coast, another continent. The world is enormous."

 

"You can't be serious. You're not abandoning your brother. We have to fix this."

 

"I don't care anymore. I can't forgive him," he grumbles in resentment.

 

"It'll hurt him."

 

"He didn't hesitate to plan on hurting me," he counters.

 

"You don't know that. He means well. He'd rather you hurt now and live longer-- be happy."

 

"But I'm happy _now_. I've never _been_ this happy. I--" His voice cracks and he stops. The tears resume.

 

"Shh, just cry it all out."

 

You lie on your back, pulling him down with you, and continue to soothe him. You'd give anything for a glass of water right now. Your headache's only getting worse.

 

It takes forever but he finally calms down.

 

"We're both fucking train wrecks, aren't we?"

 

"Well your vocabulary certainly is," he chides.

 

"Sorry, Blueberry. Here," you gently wipe the tears from his face with your own sleeve this time, "let me get that for you, hm?" He definitely seems to mellow when you finish with a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

"I miss my brother."

 

"Don't you think it sucks from both of your points of view?" You somehow doubt that it'll make him feel better after you've said it.

 

"It hurts."

 

"I know, Blueberry."

 

The pregnant pause that follows is a comfortable, therapeutic silence.

 

A vague smile eventually surfaces on Blueberry's face.

 

"What?"

 

"You called this our room," he practically squeaks.

 

"It made you that happy?" You can't help but chuckle despite the sombre atmosphere.

 

He looks you straight in the eye as his grin widens from ear to ear.

 

You snort. "You're almost too precious for this world, you know that?" Your arms tighten around him. He's too pure.

 

One of his hands finds its way to the back of your neck.

 

"I'm madly in love with you. I--" He falters and stops himself, swallowing hard.

 

"You...?"

 

"Never mind." His face is flushed.

 

"You're doing this again?"

 

"Words can't describe my feelings. You'd need to see them, to feel them." He's looking away and doesn't even seem to notice that he's placing a hand on your chest.

 

"Blueberry, if this is about the whole soul-confronting thing I can tell you my answer's a no. The last time you went near my soul with your magic I was hospitalized."

 

"Mhm." His tone is meek, resigned. He's too nervous to make eye contact.

 

"You alright there?"

 

The hand on his chest grips a handful of your shirt fabric and he nods blankly.

 

"Can I see your soul one day in the future... maybe?"

 

"Maybe. Can't promise anything." The thought of someone peering into your every secret, every scar, every private emotion is terribly daunting for some reason. Would him seeing how you've felt about other humans-- or even his brother-- in the past damage him? He's so possessive. Is it protection? Both?

 

More silence.

 

"So. Are we ready to go make some dinner, Blue?"

 

His expression is suddenly grave once again.

 

"I'm going to kill him. How can he be so selfish?"

 

"This is going to sound weird but what if--" you take a moment to gather your thoughts. "Okay, hear me out. I know I've already suggested this but take a moment and really think about it. What if Honey's just trying to get me to break your heart so you can live a full life? I mean, he tried to hook us up in the first place. He didn't know about your bond. You know, when we'd fuck, Honey would ask me why it had to be him. 'Why not Blueberry?' Questions like that."

 

"I don't want to hear your terrible language or your terrible stories about mating with Honey," he quips, trembling.

 

You know Blueberry hates the topic of you and Honey ever getting intimate.

 

"Sorry. Fine. Listen, Blueberry, Honey-- he..." you take a moment to gather your scattered thoughts. "Honey doesn't want me. He wants us together-- he really does. He just-- I don't know, he's put off by the fact that monsters behave the way they do when they bond. Probably. He's only doing this because he loves you. You understand?"

 

Blueberry looks into your eyes. His tears have this weird way of pooling inside his eye sockets when he's lying on his side like that.

 

He doesn't respond. He just stares.

 

"Blueberry?"

 

"...I get it," he mumbles. "He only wishes for me to live long and be happy. He doesn't," he takes a moment to inhale, "get it. He doesn't know what it's like to bond want to mate with someone. Honey wouldn't know what's it's like to want to spend the rest of his life with someone."

 

"Well, I think you're wrong on the last bit," you offer, affectionately tapping his cheek.

 

It takes him a moment to process your suggestion but his mouth eventually opens slightly in realization.

 

"I suppose he does, doesn't he?"

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Stressful Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry?

 

Another morning getting ready for work. You're surprised to see Blueberry on his best behaviour around Honey. He's been doing his best to maintain his composure and keep his possessiveness under control. He's been a little out of it all morning and you're trying to figure out why. Perhaps bringing it up in your bedroom as the two of you get dressed after breakfast is a better plan than bringing it up at the table. You're not sure why you feel the need to tread lightly around the two as their relationship gradually mends itself but you do anyway.

 

"You alright, Bluebs?" You try to sound casual as you hand him one of his perfectly pressed shirts.

 

"Hm? Oh. Yes? Why?"

 

"Dunno, you seemed kind of out of it during breakfast."

 

"I'm alright. Don't worry."

 

"Monsters don't normally get sick, right? You're going to be okay?"

 

"Of course." His stupid cheery expression is too cute.

 

You can't help but cross the room and give him a kiss. And another. And another. Oops now you're on the bed. Another. Another. When did your hand find its way up his shirt? Oops. You always thought his purr was your favourite thing but somehow the way he arches his back like that is a strong contender. Okay, you have to go to work. Cut that out.

 

He snorts when you stop.

 

"What? We have to go," you chuckle.

 

"I know. I know." He's squirming a bit. Oops, maybe you took it a little far there.

 

He removes his prematurely wrinkled shirt and lies it neatly on the bed. It's still clean and he'll definitely press it tonight. Always the perfectionist, he puts on a new shirt and grabs one of his cute kerchiefs, tying it around his neck as usual and posing with a fierce expression.

 

"Ready to take on the day?"

 

"Yes! Are you?"

 

"Yup!"

 

Your morning routine isn't out of the ordinary (minus some skeletons) but you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy your life at this point in time.

 

 

\--

 

Break time is always nice because Blueberry was sure to furnish the staff room with a couple of cozy couches. You're sprawled on one with a snack in one hand, reading material in the other, and a cup of water on the table next to you.

 

You lie back and close your eyes for a bit, readying yourself to get back, when you hear someone enter and feel them take the seat next to you after getting a drink.

 

Uneeq's voice fill the room. It's soft, relaxed.

 

"Blueberry always keeps a water cooler back here," she muses. "He said something about it making water... cooler? He didn't want us drinking ordinary water?" She leans in and whispers, "You know, in most places around here the tap water is just as good if not better than bottled water. I think the boss knows this but he... well, he's kind of obsessed with everything being cool."

 

"He's a pretty cool dude," you chortle, opening your eyes.

 

"He thinks you're pretty cool, you know." She nudges you with her elbow. "Someone's got a crush. You'd better watch out, girl."

 

"What? Oh yeah we um, well," you lean in, "don't tell anyone, okay?"

 

"Oh?" He face lights up at the juicy gossip. "Do tell. Do tell."

 

"Well I mean, we're kind of an item. He likes to keep his work and home life separate. That's why he doesn't really talk to me much at work beyond the occasional check-up."

 

"So you're dating the boss? Get out." She is suddenly way too excited. "Have you kissed a skeleton? What's it like? Do you cuddle? Isn't he pokey?" She playfully jabs you with a finger.

 

"Well... I mean he's kind of uncomfortable but I've gotten used to it. I couldn't sleep well for the first few weeks. It's like sleeping on a pile of poles or branches or something. I'd bruise at first."

 

"You _sleep_ together??" She's beside herself with excitement.

 

"You can't tell anyone! I'm trusting you!"

 

"Okay, okay, I promise. Oh maaaan, that's too cute. Wait, have you _slept_ slept with him? Oh maaaan! Can I ask about that? Is that too nosy? Oh man, I'm being too nosy. Sorry. I'll leave it at that. Ooooh nooo. It's going to drive me insane!" She puts her hands on your arms, practically bouncing up and down on the sofa. "Okay okay, you have to spill, girl!"

 

"You know, I can totally see why you're his number one," you laugh. "You are just as if not more excitable than he is."

 

"I am? You think so? I'm flattered!" Her tone shifts. "Okay but seriously, spill. Is he good?"

 

"Well, I mean, probably? I don't really have that many other skeletons to compare him with."

 

"Oh maaaan, you know my girlfriend had a bit of a crush on him. She used to pick me up from work here back in the day and they'd chat for _ever_." You barely make it out but you could have sworn you caught a momentary twinge of jealousy in her eyes before her expression shifted to one of triumph. "So you're a thing then? An actual item?"

 

"Yeah, pretty much. It's been a while to be honest."

 

"Longer than you've even been here if I were to guess."

 

You give her a reassuring smile and she nudges you excitedly. "You know he's been locked up in his office refusing to see anyone all day? I bet he'd open up for you." She practically sings it.

 

"Oh?" This is news to you. At least you're relieved that she's so happy to see you dating the only romantic competition she's had in her life. You try to imagine her getting mad at her boss over her flustered girlfriend and you crack a stupid grin.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. I bet your girlfriend has good taste." Oops. Now you're smirking.

 

"You cut that out now." Oh, the look she gave you was a little too dangerous to be playful.

 

"Pft. Don't worry. I kid. I kid."

 

"Aight. Keep your hands off my girl." She actually winks as you get off the couch and gather your stuff, ready to head back to work.

 

"I promise. I promise. I'm a weird skeleton fucker, remember?"

 

"My lips are sealed." She mimes a pulling zipper across her mouth.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Blueberry?" You sheepishly knock on his office door. "Is everything alright in there?"

 

"Y-yes! Everything is A+. Um. I. Well. Is it alright if we pull a double tonight? I wanted to stay late."

 

"Blueberry you're the furthest thing from subtle. What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing's wrong." His voice sounds almost pained.

 

"You open this door." There's something commanding about your flat tone.

 

"Th-that is the worst idea. Most terrible. I am busy with some cool and exciting planning r-right now. It will be incredibly popular, I assure you."

 

"You're stuttering."

 

"No I'm n-not!"

 

"You stuttered just now."

 

"Would you please come back later?"

 

"Uneeq's worried about you."

 

"Tell her I'm fine."

 

 

\--

 

 

A strange uneasy atmosphere fills the establishment today. You're not quite sure if the other employees are aware of what's going on with Blueberry but one of your monster coworkers definitely looks suspicious.

 

You lock up at the end of the day and make your way to Blueberry's office.

 

"Blueberry? Everyone's gone. You can stop hiding in there."

 

Silence.

 

"Blueberry?"

 

Silence.

 

"Blueberry are you in there? I swear I'm getting my spare key if you don't open up." You can't help but feel irritated.

 

Silence.

 

Okay, now you're legitimately worried. Well, more so than before. You head to your cubby and extract your keys from your purse.

 

Blueberry's asleep at his desk. You approach to pick him up and carry him out and notice how blue in the face he is. His bones are completely drenched in sweat, shirt open, clothes wrinkled, scarf nowhere to be seen, body trembling.

 

"Blueberry. Blue, what the fuck? Hey. Bluebs. Wake up." Your voice is shrill. Did he faint?

 

He has another one of those stupid water coolers in his office. You frantically fill a cup with water and try to tap his face with wet hands.

 

"Blueberry, I swear, if you don't come to this instance I'm calling an ambulance!"

 

Silence. His eye sockets are blank.

 

"Dammit Blueberry!"

 

 

\--

 

 

Of course they send human paramedics who have no clue what they're doing. You should have specified that it was a monster. The ride would have probably felt more awkward than it did if you weren't completely distressed, failing to stay calm as you call Honey to fill him in. Blueberry gets rushed in and you're left in the waiting room, not sure of what they're even going to do. What the hell is wrong with him?

 

No more than five to ten minutes after you've arrived and Honey's frantically shuffling through the waiting room to sit with you.

 

"What the hell happened?"

 

"I don't know man, I found him passed out at his desk." At least you've calmed down enough to speak in full sentences now.

 

"He was out of it all morning," he notes.

 

"Yeah and then he locked himself up in his office all day and wouldn't see anyone."

 

"What the fuck?" His tone is more exasperated than anything.

 

Almost an hour goes by when you become tired of waiting and ask about his whereabouts. Did they forget about you?

 

You head to the vending machine as Honey goes to speak to someone at the desk. You absentmindedly pick the greasiest chips for Honey, aware of his affinity for absolute trash food. You purchase a drink for yourself. Hopefully it's all you'll need for a while. Honey taps your shoulder when you straighten up after grabbing your purchases.

 

"C'mon. He's awake. They forgot to come and get us."

 

"Do they know what's wrong with him?"

 

"We'll ask the doctor. Pretty sure the person at the desk wouldn't know."

 

"Oh. Duh. Right. Here, this is for you." You hand him the chips and he ruffles your hair affectionately, muttering thanks. He takes your hand as you walk, ignoring the food for now. Maybe he's too stressed to eat.

 

You make your way to where they're keeping Blueberry. He's thrown his blanket off but is curled up and trembling.

 

You can't help it. You're overcome with emotion. Relief, anxiety, anger, frustration, gratefulness.

 

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" You're sobbing. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" He whimpers and arches his back when you hurry over to give him a hug.

 

"S-sorry! I'm sorry." His voice sounds almost hoarse as he buries his face in your neck.

 

"What happened?" You don't even care that he's chewing on you right now. You'll police him later.

 

He tenses up in embarrassment and tightens his grip on you. The chewing stops.

 

"I uh--" He pulls away and his eyes are blank. A deep blue saturates his entire face. "I may or may not have masturbated until I lost consciousness."

 

"Your stupid monster heat is so ridiculous, you know that? Why didn't you just go home today?"

 

"Do you expect me to be able to drive like this?" He raises his trembling arms.

 

"Fair. You're staying home for the rest of the week. Do you need me to take care of you like last time?"

 

He nods sheepishly.

 

Honey speaks, reminding you that he's there. Right, how could you forget about him? He's sat in the chair and begun eating his chips. Blue's chart is in his hand.

 

"Blueberry, you'll probably get discharged but they're going to want you in for daily observation as they did last time," he notes.

 

"I don't care." Blueberry seems more preoccupied with trying to chew on your neck again.

 

You're just glad he's alright.

 


	28. Hazardous Helping

 

 

You wait with Blueberry as Honey travels to your workplace in order to retrieve the car.

 

"Blue, you should stop masturbating in that hospital bed."

 

He whines before coming again and you do your best to suppress the pang of arousal that hits you. Blueberry's been left to his own devices for a while now. The doctors have ordered him to stay for a couple of hours so they could keep him under "close" supervision. That said, they've pretty much avoided this room since Blueberry regained consciousness and started masturbating again. You suppose that would have gone over better if that more enthusiastic doctor were on the clock.

 

Another moan from Blueberry. You squeeze your legs together in your chair across from him and listen to the sound of bones scraping. It's no use. His heavy breathing is too setting you off. Just endure it until you get home.

 

The cry that escapes him is almost too much. Fuck, you're squirming. You can't fuck him in the hospital. You didn't really get to do it last time and that was a terrible idea anyway. Ah, nothing like a huge wave of embarrassment hitting you at the thought.

 

"I can smell you from here," he moans, definitely aware of how wet you are.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Blue sounds almost predatory despite his breathlessness. His gaze is fixated on you with every stroke on his ribs.

 

"I'll take care of you when we get home, Bluebs. I promise." Another pang of arousal and you have to tighten your grip on the chair to keep your hand from wandering between your legs.

 

His eyes linger over your mouth as he runs his hands over his ribs. You can't help but bite your lower lip as he comes again. This is torture. All you want to do is touch yourself. You cross your legs and squirm, covering your mouth with your hand.

 

"You want to, though," he entices, arching his back and exhaling.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Come here." His breath hitches again and one of his hands migrates to his pelvis.

 

"Blueberry, I don't want to have sex in the hospital. Just wait for them to give you the okay and we can go home."

 

"Please?"

 

"Hospitals are gross."

 

"You did it last time," he whines, watching you squirm across the room from him.

 

"I felt pressured."

 

"I'm sorry-y." Another moan.

 

Fuck.

 

 

\--

 

 

It feels almost painful by the time Blueberry's discharged and you're on your way home. He's strapped into the front seat and you're still trying to resist the urge to touch yourself as he whimpers and writhes in front of you.

 

" 's it alright if I leave you two to your own devices?" Honey sounds almost uncomfortable being this close to Blueberry in his current state.

 

"I'm alright with it," you reassure him.

 

Blueberry looks like he's focusing extremely hard right now. He doesn't bother responding.

 

"We still have to be back to the hospital tomorrow though, right?" You're not sure who you're asking. It was more of a need to voice the question out loud.

 

"I'll drive the two of you if you want," Honey offers.

 

"Okay. You alright with that Blue?"

 

Blueberry whimpers a soft, "yes."

 

 

\--

 

 

Honey drops the two of you off at home and drives off for "errands" almost immediately. You're not quite sure how to proceed but Blueberry takes your hand and practically runs to the house. You start to laugh a little because of how ridiculous this whole situation is. You even have to take the keys from him because he fumbles so much that he drops them twice.

 

"Just relax Bluebs."

 

"Th-thanks."

 

You unlock the door and make your way inside. It would have been nice to be able to remove your coat but but you're immediately thrust onto the couch by an invisible force. Rolling over, you make eye contact with Blueberry. He approaches looking ravenous. You've never seen him look that depraved.

 

"Can we at least go to the bed?"

 

"No." He pulls his shirt off and thrusts his chest in your face. "Lick me."

 

"Can you let me take my clothes off too?"

 

"No." He grabs a fistful of your hair and guides your face closer. His pelvis is already grinding up against your thigh.

 

"A little demanding tonight, hm?"

 

"Please. Lick me." His voice actually cracks in his desperation after such a long day.

 

"Fine. Fine. Shh." You raise your hands and give him a few strokes as you run your tongue over his sternum.

 

Blue seems to practically choke as he fails to stifle a sob. A few gentle kisses and he's coming hard-- his entire body seizes up and his grip on your hair tightens painfully.

 

A short moment later and he's undoing your coat as he tries to regain his composure.

 

"You alright there, love?" You try not to laugh as you pose the question. Oops, your fingers are hooking around his ribs and drawing him closer as he tries to straighten himself.

 

"Y-yes! I'm doing much better now."

 

"Why did you lock yourself up today, hm?" Your kiss on his cheek makes him shiver.

 

"I d-didn't want anyone to see me like this." His breath hitches as he nears another orgasm.

 

"You didn't feel it coming this morning? You were so out of it."

 

"I-- I didn't know it would happen. I don't know. It was a-- _ahh_ \--" oh, there's that lovely spine arching. He collapses onto you, chest heaving.

 

"Okay, now we're going to bed. You've tortured me enough with this. Do you know how badly I wanted to get off in the hospital?"

 

He groans with his face buried in your chest. His entire body is trembling and overheated.

 

You leave your coat on the couch and carry Blueberry up to the bedroom. He's already asleep by the time you change into pyjamas. Poor thing.

 

 

\--

 

 

Waking up in this state was not what you had anticipated. Maybe it was a terrible idea to sleep next to Blueberry while he's like this. You're not sure what exactly triggered it but something definitely caused some... adverse effects.

 

For one, you're horny as hell. What the fuck kind of pheromones is he spewing at you to affect you this profoundly? You run a hand over your body and slip it into your pyjama shorts. Pumping vigorously, you run your other hand over yourself. Your breasts are painfully swollen and you're mildly concerned. Fuck it. you'll think about that later. You ignore the swelling, the sweat you're covered in, how much more attractive you suddenly find Blueberry's natural scent. You turn your head and give him a kiss as you fuck yourself to a glorious climax.

 

Let it die down.

 

You lie there in silent contemplation.

 

Nope, still horny.

 

You roll over Blueberry and give his cervical vertebrae a lustful lick.

 

"Blueberry, wake up," you plead.

 

"Nnn."

 

"Blueberry, please." You shove a hand down his pants and pinch his pubic arch, rubbing it, beckoning.

 

He squeaks and the lights flicker in his eyes as he wakes up.

 

"Morning, love," you coo, rubbing. He bucks into your hand.

 

You're no sure if you want to trail kisses up or down from where you are but Blueberry resolves the dilemma for you by grabbing your chin and levelling your faces. A good morning kiss of the ages. It's going to be a long day.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're almost as pissed as Blueberry when Honey barges in on you two.

 

"Alright kids. We've gotta go. Can you get some clothes on?"

 

Blueberry looks up and _snarls_ menacingly at Honey when he approaches.

 

"Blueberry, I'm not here to steal your mate, calm the heck down."

 

" _Language._ " Blueberry is not in the mood at all.

 

"Heck isn't even a swear. C'mon bro. We have to go to the hospital, remember?"

 

"I'm! Withdrawing! My consent! I'm not a guinea pig! Let go of me!" He kicks and flails like a child throwing a tantrum when Honey lifts him off you.

 

"You'll have to tell them when we get there. Clothes on, let's go." He turns to you. "You comin'?"

 

"You mean again?" You wink at him.

 

"Don't take too much credit; I set you up for that one."

 

"Sure, sure."

 

 

\--

 

 

Another gruesome wait in the monster ward of the hospital. Every time you look at Blueberry's precious face you want to jump his bones. He's sitting beside you, trembling, occasionally making helpless eye contact as the three of you wait for him to be called in. You're disappointed when you finally do get called-- you were hoping to be met with enthusiasm by the fairly young-looking red squid monster with the bitch face. She's friendly, fun, nice. Instead you're met with this impatient-sounding bee. She buzzes around you and Blueberry as Honey takes a seat in the corner of the exam room. Her voice hums low in contemplation as she ruffles her mane for a bit.

 

"Mmmyes. So. Your file report that you've been showing signs symptomatic of estrous. Last occurrence was approximately two seasons ago? Potential catalysts: ...this ...human?" She looks up form the clipboard, bewildered.

 

"Um... Hi?" And the award for most awkward greeting goes to you. Unanimously. Standing ovation. 

 

She stares at you so intently that you feel almost invaded. Why is she more interested in you than Blueberry?

 

"I see. This is signed by Dr. C. Vampyroteuthis?" 

 

"Who now?"

 

"Red? Mollusk? Angry-looking. Obsessed with skeletons?" You can't tell if her tone is laced with admiration, impatience, or both. Okay.

 

"Obsessed with skeletons?" You smirk. "Really?"

 

"Well, not really. It's more of a research focus. She's a real weirdo."

 

"Is this... relevant?"

 

"Nope. Just musing. I'll print some consent forms and be right back. A nurse will bring an extra hospital gown." She flits her wings momentarily, turns on her heel, and swiftly exits the room."

 

"The fuck just happened?" You don't even realize you're asking out loud.

 

"Language," interjects a breathless Blueberry. You click your tongue.

 

"Guess they're gonna take a look-see," Honey chuckles.

 

"At me?" You recoil slightly.

 

"'s why she's getting the consent forms, yeah?"

 

You try to ignore Blueberry's hand sliding up your shirt as you try to clarify things with Honey for a moment, "I didn't consent to this."

 

"Yet," he points out.

 

Blueberry's still trying to get your attention as he grinds against you, huffing.

 

"No way, man. Nuh-uh. I'm not having some weirdo monsters magically anally probe me or something."

 

"Ouch, that hurts, you know." Honey actually looks offended. Shit, did that come off sounding racist? You didn't mean it that way.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Can you please pay attention to me?!" Blueberry's hands tighten on a bit of fat.

 

 

\--

 

 

You only sign the stupid fucking forms because they essentially threatened to kick you out otherwise. You're pretty sure something about the whole situation is extremely unethical if not illegal. You're sitting in a hospital gown in a sterile room with Blueberry taking advantage of the open back to slide his hand over you and masturbate furiously every time the doctors leave.

 

You're surprised that the whole thing started with questionnaires. A human doctor came in to give you a physical exam. Honey had to physically restrain a mad snarling Blueberry as she laid her hands on you. You've had some blood drawn, all your vitals were examined. They took a urine sample. Everything felt so weird. They took you down to radiology for a bone densitometry scan, you got a CT scan and some scan under a monster machine that's probably useless on humans. You're glad that this is all funded by their research grants, to be quite honest.

 

By the time you're returned to the room where Blueberry's obviously been masturbating, you're exhausted and want to sleep. It'd be nice if you weren't horny as hell. You've been trying not to drip down your damn legs all day. The bee doctor leaves you to your own devices. You suppose they only gave you guys a room with two beds because of policies.

 

"Honey, do you just sit there on your phone while Blueberry suffers through this?"

 

"What do you want from me? What am I supposed to do, fuck him? The fuck kind of accusatory tone was that?"

 

"Honey, your language is the worst," Blueberry gripes.

 

"Bro, that's getting real old real quick. Can you cut me some slack?"

 

"S-sorry," Blueberry grumbles, more annoyed than anything.

 

You lie on the bed next to Blueberry's and contemplate taking a nap. Despite how aroused you are, you're still extremely hesitant to fuck in the hospital. The "keeping records" bit of that consent and release of information document you signed didn't do anything to put you at ease in this place. Stupid clinic. Can you just go home?

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up from your nap to see the red squid monster in the room with a clipboard. She's talking to Blueberry in a low voice and taking notes. You look outside the window. It's evening. You suppose her shift must have started recently. Get out. Leave. Honey's sitting in his damn corner chair and that doctor's hanging around with her enormous nose up in your business. You just want to go home.

 

She must have heard you stretch because she turns to you with an excited smile.

 

"Good evening. How are you feeling?"

 

"Horny? Groggy? I don't know."

 

"Well, we're getting some food down here and making sure it's well-balanced and from the human kitchen for you. I'll be back in a bit to discuss the results of your examination when you're more awake."

 

"Thanks," you grumble.

 

 

\--

 

 

Blueberry slides into your bed as you eat your stupid bland hospital food. You want to go home.

 

"You want to stop masturbating and eat my food, Blue?"

 

"I think," pant, "you should eat that. They drew blood. You need energy."

 

"I don't care. It's gross and I'm grumpy. Can we go home soon?"

 

"Not yet. They want to run some more tests."

 

"Is this what you went through last season?"

 

"More or less."

 

"This sucks."

 

"Sorry. This is my fault."

 

"Is it? It seems a lot like my fault at this point."

 

 

\--

 

 

The red squid doctor's back.

 

"Well, your vitals are all consistent with to your medical history that you allowed us to retrieve. Aside from high water retention, you have a slight hormone imbalance that we suspect is an adverse effect to prolonged exposure of Mr. Blueberry's pheromones. Your soul overloaded our scanners so we suspect this data is useless."

 

"Is that what that machine scanned? My soul?"

 

"Oh yes, it's essential to monster health as the soul is the very essence of a monster's being. We ran you under to see if there are any abnormalities. Of course, you'll have to come back in about three months so we can compile some comparative data."

 

"Can I be honest? I'm exhausted and overwhelmed and I want to go home. I'm being bombarded with information. I'm grumpy and want out."

 

"Well, if you're exhausted you may take another nap. Have you ever been exposed to green magic? We have an excellent therapist who would be happy to come and give you a boost."

 

"Anything."

 

"Excellent. I'll put in a note. Now." She flips the page on her clipboard. "Have the two of you engaged in any sexual activities in the past twenty four hours?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Have the two of you made any attempt at breeding-- procreation of any kind?"

 

"No? I don't think so?" You turn to Blueberry. "You haven't been secretly trying to have a kid with me, have you?"

 

He furiously shakes his profoundly flushed face, embarrassed. The poor thing's on the spot now. Fuck, he's so cute and you'd love to pin him to that hospital bed and fuck him until he passes out right about now. Oops, shut up, brain.

 

"Alrighty then. Has either of you ever attempted to confront the other's soul?"

 

"By accident, I think." Your tone is full of uncertainty.

 

Blueberry squeaks the most inhuman sound you've ever heard. He's gesturing a furiously silent, "No! Shut up!" at you.

 

"Partial or full?"

 

"I think... partial? Blueberry, what was that?"

 

"I-it wasn't anything! It was nothing! Nothing happened! I d-didn't see a thing, I swear! N-neither did she! Ask her! We didn't do it!" Wow, he looks like he's having an actual breakdown. Tears well in his eye sockets and his pupils flicker slightly.

 

"Nothing to partial. Was it intentional?"

 

"It was an accident!" Blueberry's voice is up an entire octave.

 

You look over at Honey, who's stopped fiddling with his phone and is looking up and away with a bright glow emanating from his face.

 

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it was. I was in a coma for a while... until Honey did something to my soul with his anyway--"

 

"Until Honey, _what_?!" Your adrenaline never fails to spike every time you hear Blueberry snarl like that.

 

The chair creaks under Honey's nervous grip as Blueberry turns to him.

 

"What. The fuck. Did you do to her?"

 

"L-language, Blueberry." Honey's still avoiding eye contact.

 

_"What_. _The fuck._ _Did you do to her?"_

 

"I didn't see much! I'm p-pretty sure she didn't see anything on her end, at least. She was completely out of it."

 

 

 

You blink and Blueberry's on the other side of the room hollering something about Honey being a rapist as he batters him.

 

 

 

 


	29. Seems Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why though?

 

 

It took two doctors to pry a screaming Blueberry off Honey and carry him into the next room. Honey couldn't look you in the eye when you asked him what the fuck he did to you.

 

"You 'nudged' my soul, huh?" You approach honey as he tries to straighten himself in his chair. A small crack is visible at the base of his jaw where Blueberry landed a heavy blow. It's... excreting some clear fluid?

 

"Listen, I'm sorry. I wanted to see what was wrong with you," he groans, rubbing his jaw and wincing.

 

"And?"

 

"And, well, I may or may not have accidentally seen bits of your memories, et cetera."

 

"Don't you 'et cetera' me."

 

"What do you want me to say?" He snaps. "'Yeah, I fucked your soul with mine,' or whatever a human would equate that to? I'm sorry. Stop grilling me." You're not sure if that tone is from the physical pain of annoyance.

 

"Isn't that literally the most intimate thing you can do? So what, you saw my thoughts? Memories?"

 

"Feelings, dreams, wishes, desires," he rambles.

 

"Are you going to look me in the eyes?"

 

He still doesn't.

 

"I said I was sorry." He sounds almost bitter now.

 

"Blueberry likened you to a rapist. What does that say? Come to think of it, who gave you fucking permission to look into my soul?"

 

"Well, you'd still be in that damn coma or worse if it weren't for me so what would you rather, hm? How many apologies do you need? I don't see you grilling Blueberry for almost doing that in the first place, you hypocrite," he snaps.

 

"Yeah well maybe I wouldn't mind if it were Blueberry," you retort.

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yes, that is so. At least Blueberry doesn't treat me like shit and then turn around and pretend he cares all of the sudden only to rinse and repeat until I'm confused and angry. Frankly I'm pissed that I _was_ in a coma because if I wasn't then maybe I'd have seen what the fuck's going on in _your_ head-- soul-- whatever. Fucking bullshit monster drama. I'm so done." You turn around and flop onto your stupid hospital bed. The blanket is too thin. The pillow is too flat. You can feel the ridges in the mattress.

 

Honey sniffs as he exits the room.

 

Blueberry's unconscious when they cart him back into the room. You vaguely wonder if he passed out on his own or if they had to sedate him. You watch silently as they transfer him to his bed and you crawl in with him the second the nurses leave. Your chest hurts as you wrap your arms around him. His breathing is laboured and there are visible tear stains on his face. You give him the best wipe you can and bury your face in his neck.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're woken up by more than one uncomfortable wet feeling. Blueberry's crying onto your shoulder.

 

"Shh, it's alright Blue," you coo, sitting up.

 

"I'm so sorry he did that to you. I'm so--" sob, "sorry, ______."

 

"Shhh. It's alright. I didn't feel it and can't remember anything. I didn't even think anything of it until you made a big deal." You tighten your grip on him and do your best to ignore your physical urges. What a pain in the ass that incessant arousal is.

 

"It--" sob, " _is_ a big deal! It's the worst. He's the worst," he blubbers on.

 

"You know, Blueberry, he did apologize-- multiple times. He um, even started crying, I think."

 

"You think?" The poor thing's hysterical.

 

"Well, I got really mad at him and... I don't know, he seemed pretty sincere." Why are you defending him now when you're pissed at him?

 

"It's not fair," he gripes.

 

"It's alright, Blue. Really, I'm not hurt."

 

His sobbing is silent now.

 

"You were doing so well. The two of you were patching up your relationship and everything."

 

More silence.

 

He's only acting like this because he's hormonal, right? Something about the heat making him overly territorial? He was like this last time, right? Yeah, he attacked Honey last time too. You sit in silent contemplation and hope everything will blow over.

 

"Let's go. Let's move away from here." He sounds more serious than you wish he did.

 

"That's not the first time you've suggested that. You can't just run away from your problems, Blueberry."

 

"I never want to see my brother's stupid face again."

 

"That's not true and you know it. It's the heat talking." It has to be the heat talking. He'll be alright. "Listen, do you want to go back to sleep?"

 

"Not right now." He pauses for a moment. "They um, want to see why I formed a pair-bond with a human. I... kind of want to know why as well."

 

"You know, I can take a guess. Skeletons are weird as heck. Look, your physiology is practically closer to humans' than other monsters'. Where's the mystery?"

 

"No." His tone is dismissive Flat.

 

"No?"

 

"It doesn't make sense."

 

"Sure it does. Besides, do you think they can look at two people and draw a definite conclusion? Come on. Let's get out of here."

 

"Why did it happen with you?" He looks up at you and his gaze looks like it could pierce your soul. It's fiery, lustful, protective, longing. You've never quite experienced a feeling of being cherished this much by anyone. Nothing has ever come close to this level.

 

You swallow hard. "With me?"

 

"Why did I fall for you?" His hand migrates to your jaw and slowly behind your ear. Everything about the tender movements communicate a delicate ownership.

 

"No idea. Did you go around shoving your face in other monsters or humans?" You wish that you could just enjoy the moment without the constant pangs of arousal. You're trying to have a moment here.

 

"No...? Well, no humans." He shimmies closer as you lie back down.

 

"Monsters? Slumber parties with any of them?"

 

"A couple here and there," he ponders aloud.

 

"And?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Bam. Solved. Skeletons bond with humans, not monsters. Look at this." You present your finger to him. "Feel that. Wow. Bone. Hm. I'm also a skeleton. Sure, I'm a skeleton with gross flesh all over me, but that doesn't make me less of a skeleton."

 

"I never bonded with other skeleton monsters though. Why would skeletons not bond with other skeletons? It doesn't make sense."

 

"I've never seen another skeleton monster. Who, aside from your family, have you ever met?"

 

"No...body?"

 

"No other skeletons. Oh, and I'm pretty sure I've never seen a monster family that was inbred. Can monsters form a pair-bond with a member of their own family?"

 

"I've never heard of that happening."

 

"Bam. Solved it," you declare.

 

"But, other monsters bond with different species of monsters."

 

"Yes, but don't you not procreate like most monsters? Isn't your-- what term can I use-- base system kind of set up different?"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Sorry, I just woke up. Um. You don't copulate to reproduce." Perhaps having this conversation after some coffee would have helped with your clarity.

 

"Yes but humans do," he offers.

 

"I don't know man, I'm just saying you're different." You shrug.

 

"I don't think so... I want to hear what the doctors think."

 

"Fine, be difficult. I'm going back to sleep right here in your bed. Feel free to masturbate furiously or whatever."

 

"They gave me anaphrodisiacs."

 

"Oh man, do they work? _Can I get some?"_ Why does that sound like the best idea ever right now?

 

"Dunno how effective they'll be. Maybe the can get you the kind for humans or whatever. I don't know how drugs work."

 

"At least you're not... humping my leg or anything."

 

"I guess."

 

"Oh, you sound miserable. Come here." You tighten your grip on him and snuggle close.

 

"We have to go home. They're not keeping us overnight."

 

"Too bad for them. I'm going to sleep."

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up in your bed at home. Blueberry's breathing is haggard once again. Guess what they gave him didn't last that long. More importantly, you wonder how the hell they got you home without waking you up. Did Honey come back? How did Blueberry react?

 

You check the clock. It's barely past 6AM. It's weird being this hyperaware of your body. You can still feel the constant throbbing and wetness between your legs and do your best to ignore it. Maybe a quick shower will help. It'll at least clean you up. You pop into the bathroom and get cleaned up. You breathe slowly under the hot stream, properly relaxing for the first time in a while. You wash your hair, paying careful attention. It needed a wash anyway. You'll dry it before Blueberry wakes up. A little self care and you also find your hands wandering. Oops. Well, that needed taking care of anyway.

 

 

\--

 

 

Honey's waiting for you when you exit the bathroom.

 

"Hey kiddo, nice hat. Can we talk?" He unwraps the towel from around your head and begins to playfully towel-dry your hair.

 

"What's up?"

 

"I know I already apologized but I--" He leans in and rests his forehead on top of the towel he leaves draped over your head.

 

"I know. You're sorry." You pull the towel off your head and leave it over your shoulders

 

He looks aggravated when he steps back.

 

"Listen, I really didn't want to hurt you."

 

"You didn't hurt me. Whatever. It's fine."

 

"No it's _not_ fine."

 

" _Alright then. I'm mad at you. Huff huff. Go away and whatnot._ "

 

He clicks his tongue and gives you the most impatient look.

 

"What do you want, Honey?"

 

"I want to fix this."

 

"Fix what?"

 

"Fix everything. You. Me. My bro."

 

"Okay. Well. I'm fine. You seem to be fine. Blueberry needs a complete overhaul but he'll be fine."

 

"I'm going to leave for the week. He's more aggressive when he's like this."

 

"In heat?"

 

"The doctors didn't confirm it."

 

"It's not rocket science. Stop being antagonistic."

 

"Right. Um." He pauses, looking away. "Listen, I really feel like shit after what I did. I never really had the guts to outright tell you that I essentially saw everything."

 

"I'm disappointed that I didn't."

 

"You should have in theory. You have no memories that don't seem like your own?"

 

"Nope, just the occasional migraine. I was in a coma, dude." Admittedly, that's still a little hard to get over.

 

"Alright. Um. I guess I'll go then. See you in... um, about a week, I guess."

 

"Later."

 

He turns to leave, grabbing a duffel bag on his way to the stairs.

 

"Wait. Honey?"

 

"Hm?" He pauses before descending.

 

"Why did you do it?"

 

His face gets bright almost immediately.

 

"I--" His voice cracks. "I uh, I guess I kinda wanted to help."

 

"So you delved into my soul? I don't think so, dude."

 

"Well, I mean, it w-wasn't going anywhere, right?"

 

"You sound nervous."

 

"I'm not nervous."

 

"You're visibly sweating."

 

"I'm always sweating."

 

"Honey."

 

"Drop it."

 

"Were you aware that I wouldn't have seen anything when you did it?"

 

He ignores you and walks down the stairs.

 

"Wait!"

 

He walks out.

 

 

 

 


	30. Life's Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something something ...with what we've got?

 

*Ring

 

*Ring

 

*Click

 

 

"Heya?"

 

"Honey?"

 

"Mhm? How's it going, kiddo?"

 

"Blueberry doesn't want to go to the hospital anymore. I'm not entirely sure what to do," you confess.

 

"Any news?"

 

"They've more or less confirmed that he's going through a heat cycle but want another year of observation," you inform him.

 

"More or less is right. You can't draw a conclusion in so little time."

 

"Um. I think he's done. It's died down." Although you're still feeling the effects slightly, Blueberry's been up and about like his usual self all day.

 

"Oh, I've only been gone for three days. You think he'd be upset if I came home?"

 

"Not really. Please come."

 

"Are you... alright?" Something about his tone is incredibly cautious.

 

"Yeah. I just feel bad that Blueberry tried hurting you."

 

"It's normal for monsters in heat to be aggressively territorial. Glad I don't have to deal with being like that to be honest. I'll be home in about forty minutes. That alright, kiddo?"

 

"Yeah. Um..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"I don't know. Would you like to join us for story time? We washed the sheets and aired out the room earlier today so it won't smell nasty."

 

He laughs hard.

 

"Heh, kid, you've seen my room. You know I don't have the kind of standards my bro has."

 

"Fair."

 

"See ya," he chimes.

 

"Bye."

 

 

\--

 

 

You and Blueberry are already in some clean pyjamas and tucked into your bed when Honey gets home. You're almost all the way through Fluffy Bunny, whose simple repetition you've come to enjoy, when Honey peeks into the room.

 

Blueberry perks up, happy to see him, then immediately shrinks a bit.

 

"Hi Honey." Blue's voice is more quiet than usual.

 

"How's my favourite bro? Feelin' better?" Why is he so cheerful?

 

"Much better. Would you like to read with us?" Blueberry's practically bouncing now.

 

"Of course I would." He turns to you for a moment. "You don't mind, do you?"

 

You shoot him a looks that says, "I'm the one who invited you in the first place," as you shrug. He climbs over you and scoots under the covers in a way that keeps Blueberry in the middle. That's probably the safer route.

 

Blueberry falls asleep after two books and begins chewing on your neck immediately. No surprise there.

 

A whisper.

 

"Thanks for taking care of my bro."

 

"No problem. I love the pup." You snuggle up against Blueberry, wrapping your arms around him tightly.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"If you're still going on about the thing then it's fine, dude. Let it go."

 

"It's not something that should be let go so easily."

 

"Alright then, don't let it go. Tell my why you did it."

 

"You know what? Letting it go might be a good idea."

 

"Thought so." Oops, you sounded a little too smug there.

 

Rather than get up, he snuggles deeper into the sheets.

 

"Mind if I crash with you two tonight?"

 

"I'm not bothered." He's already here and you're not uncomfortable.

 

"Thanks, kid."

 

His arm creeps over yours and around Blueberry. The two of you eventually fall asleep as well.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're suspicious for an entire month after the hospital incident. As much as you love to think that Blueberry can flip like a switch and that everything will be alright, you have some doubts.

 

Honey's been the same as always-- sometimes almost a little too friendly, sometimes unfairly antagonistic for what seems to be his own comedic gain. That said, he has eased up significantly since you snapped at him. Maybe you're getting used to him. Who knows?

 

Summer warmth. You're reading in the back yard with Honey on arguably the most beautifully mild day of the season. Blueberry's making some lemonade. Heaven is a place on Earth. Your job is fine. Your small skeleton boyfriend isn't even that jealous when he's not in heat-- rather, he's improving. You could live like this.

 

"Honey, is it alright that I'm around? Are you... okay with me seeing your bro?"

 

"Nope. You're alright though, kid." He sounds almost too cheery.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

He lights a dog treat and leans his head back in his lawn chair.

 

"For real though, I'm sorry," you insist.

 

"Listen. Drop it. I said it was fine." His tone is rather soothing as he reaches over and gently pets the top of your head. "We both have shit to be sorry about. Get over it, kiddo."

 

Blueberry emerges from the house with a tray. You know his lemonade's going to be too sweet-- it always is. Of course, you pour yourself a glass anyway.

 

"Cheers, kids." Honey lazily taps your glasses and buries himself in his book. Blueberry snuggles onto your lawn chair with you.

 

Maybe your aggressive cuddling is what got Honey to move back inside.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Blue, would you pass the sauce, please?"

 

He complies with a grin. Honey brought it out knowing that Blueberry never touches the stuff. You don't mind it though.

 

It would have been nice to enjoy your food. Too bad you'd be eating sauce soup. Honey cackles as you gawk at the unscrewed lid, finding it in the mess on your plate.

 

"You!" The sound that escapes you is more of a squawk.

 

Even Blueberry is snickering. Don't encourage him, Blue!!

 

"Oh man, kiddo, that's the oldest trick in the book!" He's laughing so hard that he's practically crying as he swaps your plates. He's just gross enough to enjoy it like that.

 

"Dude, seriously?"

 

"Seriously." He wipes his eye socket.

 

 

\--

 

 

Another evening of cuddling with the bros on the couch. It's been a pleasant week so far. Honey waits until Blueberry goes to replenish the popcorn before leaning on you.

 

"You know, kiddo, it's not so bad having you around. It gives me a lot of free time now that you're here to babysit Blueberry."

 

"Cool, your face is awfully close, dude." Icy.

 

"What, you mind that now?" It's practically a purr.

 

"I'm not interested in you anymore."

 

"Humans are so fickle." His arm tightens around you. "How do I know I can trust you around my bro, hm?"

 

"Why're you so grabby?"

 

"You're part of the family. I can be affectionate, no?"

 

"There's a line."

 

"Really? I cuddle like this with my bro all the time." His hand finds some fat to pinch.

 

"Yeah and it's borderline weird." You fail to nudge him off.

 

"You're the weird one here." He nibbles your ear.

 

"Ohhh-kay, that's enough of that." You push off and get up.

 

"Oops," he chuckles. You didn't notice him stick his leg out and trip you as you walk past him. You go flying and catch yourself on the stair railing.

 

"Dude, what the fuck?! I could have gotten seriously hurt!"

 

"But you didn't," he offers, winking.

 

"Blueberry," you call, "I'm going to bed!"

 

He pokes his head into the living room.

 

"Why do you look so angry, ______?"

 

"I'm fine." You grin reassuringly. "Just grumpy because I'm so sleepy," you lie.

 

"Okie dokie then." Blueberry smiles and returns to the kitchen.

 

"I'll read him his bedtime story," Honey confirms, winking.

 

"Go fuck yourself."

 

"Mmmnope."

 

 

\--

 

 

It's the middle of the night when you're woken up by an especially loud thunderclap. Huh, what a change from a few days ago. You're still in a terrible mood form this evening and aren't particularly tolerant of Blueberry's chewing on your neck tonight. Why did you accept that and get used to it in the first place?

 

It takes more force than usual to detach him. He groans when you pry him off. Oops, you might have actually woken him up, which is quite a feat considering how heavily skeletons sleep. Grumbling, you make your way to the bathroom. Stupid fucking house. Stupid Honey. Stupid everything.

 

You're on your way back to your room when you hear him chuckling in his room. The faint sound of a video playing is largely masked by the sound of heavy rain.

 

Knock knock.

 

The video pauses. Honey opens his bedroom door.

 

"Listen, I've had enough. I'm sick of your mixed signals. What do you want from me?" You didn't mean to sound as exasperated as you did just now.

 

"It doesn't mat--"

 

"Tell me. What the fuck. You want from me, Honey," You snap, unsure if it's the adrenaline or the sheer frustration that made you reach for the collar of a monster two feet taller who could probably murder you with the snap of his fingers. "I'm sick and fucking tired of your shit. Why the fuck do you hate me so much? Do you think I did it on purpose? Stop yanking my chain! Tell me what you really think, dude."

 

He wraps his arms around you more tenderly than you would have expected given your level of aggression.

 

"I can't do that, kiddo."

 

"You can't what? Why? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Your grip on his sweater slackens as you look up.

 

"I can't." His voice practically trembles as wraps his arms around you. He pulls you into his room, doesn't bother closing the door, and sits on the bed, pulling you onto his lap. He rests his forehead on yours. "Can we just sit here?"

 

"That's not an answer. Grow the fuck up. Let go of me."

 

He slackens his grip in resignation. That was fast.

 

"Just fucking. Tell me." You lower your voice. It's really not that hard to talk about your feelings, dude."

 

He sighs.

 

"You think I wouldn't have by now if I could? I can't put that shit into words."

 

 _Great_.

 

You sigh as he takes a moment to collect himself.

 

"I'm sorry, ______." He lies backward with you still awkwardly sitting on his lap.

 

You lean over him.

 

"Show me, then," you offer.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Show me. You were going to anyway in the winter."

 

You slowly lift his sweater and he seems almost numb as you pull it over his head.

 

"You don't want to see that."

 

"Show. Me. You tried to last winter."

 

"You're too scared to do it. You won't even do it with my bro."

 

You're pretty sure it would work just as well with your shirt on but you strip anyway. This is supposed to be intimate, right? More intimate than humans would understand.

 

"Do it, Honey."

 

"You're just as contrary as I am sometimes," he chuckles.

 

"I just want to know what the fuck is wrong with you. What do you want from me?"

 

There's nothing sexual about the way he rubs and kneads your bare stomach. He sits back up and wraps his arms around you again.

 

A short but sweet kiss on the cheek. He grips a handful of your hair as he presses his chest to yours.

 

"I really do hate you, kid."

 

 

W h i t e n e s s.

 

 


	31. Bitter Biter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking

 

The warmth the floods your body is too much to bear. It pulls at your chest and fills your mind rendering you completely lightheaded. Among countless thoughts, emotions, and memories, you finally manage to pinpoint some feelings pertinent to you.

 

 

A monologue.

 

Well, not really.

 

Honey watching you sleep in the hospital. Well, not quite. It's more like an occasional glance-- a hopeful glance-- from his phone every now and then as he babysits you.

 

 

 

A burning red. Fiery emotion. Fondness.

 

Happiness. Someone else loves Blueberry as much as he does. Differently. Disgustingly. Sexually. Not at all the same way. 

Still, this is nice. Someone else who understands how cool his bro is.

 

 

 

Jealousy. Acidic green. Burning.

 

 

 

How dare you?How _dare_ you though?

 

 

 

Denial.

 

Acceptance.

 

Denial.

 

Acceptance.

 

 

Childhood. Fondness. Unconditional love. Blueberry is the only person he cares to make smile.

 

**Family.**

 

 

 

 

Newcomer.

 

Confusion. There's something wrong with Blueberry.

 

I t ' s h e r f a u l t.

 

 

How _dare_ she?

 

 

 

A light pink. Appreciation. At least she's nice. Funny. Soft. Nice-smelling. Maternal.

 

 

Memories of you taking care of Blueberry. A brighter pink.

 

**How dare she?**

 

 

Keep her here. _She wants you, Orange._

 

How far was he willing to go for his brother?

 

 

Disgusting. Humans are disgusting.

How dare you?

 

Just do it. It'll keep her here.

 

_Everything was fine until you showed up and ruined my damn life._

 

 

You're so sweet. Why do you have to be so disgusting?

 

Is it so much to ask to cuddle without fucking?

Why can't we just spoon?

 

 

Frustration.

Annoyance.

Compliance.

 

 

Is it really for my bro?

~~or is it for me?~~

 

 

Soft.

 

Disgusting.

 

~~She's so soft.~~

 

She's disgusting.

_I'm disgusting._

 

Shame.

You're a real freak, aren't you, Orange?

 

Disgusting.

 

Anger.

 

Frustration.

 

Love.

 

~~Jealousy.~~

 

_How dare she take him away from me?_

 

Hundreds of years.

Paternal instinct.

**Protect Blueberry.**

_Destroy her._

 

Mourning.

He isn't gone yet. _You can fix this._

 

It's all her fault. 

**I t ' s a l l h e r f a u l t.**

 

 

An image of you.

What are you wearing?

Oh, it's a monster wedding.

 

A fantasy?

 

That's not Blueberry at your side.

 

Another fantasy?

An image of Honey wringing your neck flashes through his mind for a second as he fucks himself.

 

_You loved it when she got you off.   Don't lie to yourself you sick freak._

 

Disgusting.

 

_Who the hell does she think she is?_

 

 

W h y   d i d   i t   h a v e   t o   b e   B l u e b e r r y ?

 

 

 

A feeling of impending doom. Of heartbreak. Of loss. Pain.

 

 

Honey's always been there for Blueberry

but

Blueberry's always been there for Honey

 

What'll I do?

 

How'll I live?

 

**H e ' s   m y   o n l y   f a m i l y .**

 

I hate her.

_I hate her._

N o y o u d o n ' t.

 

_No, I don't._

 

An image of him licking your neck. Slowly. Sensually.

Another fantasy.

You coming as his fingers work.

 

_Disgusting. She's so disgusting._

_Fuck, **I'm** so disgusting._

 

Self-loathing.

 

_If only I were the one. Then it wouldn't have to be Blueberry._

 

 

Undyne.

"That's not possible."

 

 

He has to breach his bond with her.

 

 

 

He _wants_ this.

 

 

Numbness.

 

I don't want to hurt him.

 

 

~~Y o u.~~

Comfort.

Fear.

 

She's so fun to mess around with. The faces she makes when she's the butt of a joke are the cutest.

 

 

Loss of family at an early age.

 

Trauma.

 

Struggle.

 

Fear.

 

 

**F e a r.**

 

You.

 

 

_There's no way. I'm not in love with her._

 

Yes you are.

 

_No, she's disgusting._

 

Foul. Nasty. Sickening.

Ugh. They excrete. They grow hair. They shed skin.

 

Self-loathing.

 

Why do I like this one so damn much?

 

She's so adorable.

 

At least it's not a bond. Fuck if it were a bond.

~~_I'd almost rather pair-bond._ ~~

 

No you wouldn't.

 

No, I wouldn't.

 

 

~~_Fuck, I love her._ ~~

 

**How _dare_ she?**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You're overrun with emotion as you come to. Honey's breathing is haggard and his face is bright but he doesn't cry the way you do. The source of the pathetic wailing in the room is coming from behind you. Honey's grip makes it difficult to turn around but you manage to catch a glimpse of a collapsed snivelling Blueberry leaning against the doorframe as the lightning flashes outside.

 

No.

 

"Blueberry, why didn't you go back to sleep?" Your voice is weak.

 

Gross sobbing. He saw the whole thing.

 

"Bluebs?" You push off of Honey-- who curls up shamefully-- and scramble to the door. "Blueberry, talk to me."

 

You pick him up off the floor. You're too overwhelmed to think straight right now.

 

"Put me _down!"_ He kicks and flails in your arms, screeching.

 

"Wait, no, shh, Blueberry, it's alright."

 

He's hitting you, desperate for you to release him. Each hit lands like a chalkboard duster.

 

"Blueberry, calm down," you implore, coughing after inhaling the dust. It stings in your eyes, nose, and lungs.

 

He bites down onto your arm and manages to wiggle free when you flinch. He quickly staggers over to your room, closing and locking the door behind him as you pursue him, applying pressure to your arm.

 

"Blueberry, open the door this instant!" Banging on it probably isn't going to help. "I'm not going anywhere until you open up!"

 

Sobbing.

 

You sit on the floor in front of the door for what seems like an eternity. The crying finally stops.

 

Nothing but the sound of the rain outside.

 

"Blueberry?"

 

Nothing.

 

"Blueberry!" You pound the door with your fist.

 

"Honey!"

 

Honey slowly emerges from his room carrying your shirt.

 

"Shh. He'll be alright in the morning." He hands you your top and clicks the lock open after checking your bite wound. At least the skin isn't broken.

 

You peer in to see Blueberry curled up on the floor, completely passed out. You were worried sick. Honey lifts him off the floor and lies him on the bed.

 

"You wanna crash in my room? I don't think he's down for any kind of cuddling right now." It's barely a whisper as he tucks him in.

 

"I guess."

 

He grabs the tissue box by your bed and hands it to you.

 

Right, you're _disgusting_.

 

You blow your nose. Maybe you can just go to sleep on the floor.

 

"Let's get outta here, kid." Honey's hand on the nape of your neck is always mysteriously soothing. "C'mon. Next door."

 

You nod, crying silently. Honey clicks the lock as he exits, respecting Blueberry's decision. You follow him to his room.

 

"I have to be outta town in the morning. You want to sleep here or in the basement?"

 

You sigh and lean into him miserably as you plop yourself down on his bed with him.

 

"We fucked up," you groan.

 

"Shouldn't have done it in the first place but I'm glad we did."

 

Silence as you curl up beside him. The two of you lie there as your temperature drops after such an emotional and stressful encounter. He wraps his arms around you and it feels almost like he's afraid to let go.

 

"...Thanks kid. I think we did it."

 

"Hm?"

 

"I dunno. I needed to get that off my chest. We may or may not have fixed Blueberry's problem in the meantime. No hard feelings or nothin', right?"

 

"I guess. It really hurts."

 

"It hurts me too."

 

He exhales slowly.

 

"You see why I have such a hard time talking about my feelings?"

 

"I get it. _You_ don't even seem to know how you feel about me."

 

"You know, maybe if Blueberry weren't a thing, somewhere, some other time I'd have wanted to nap with you platonically every day all day."

 

"Sorry you're repulsed by human sexuality, I guess."

 

"Hey, I mean, you still taste good, you know?"

 

"Thanks?" You wince a bit at the thought of having a healthy relationship with Honey. What a foreign concept after all the shit he's put you through. It wouldn't work.

 

"You okay kiddo?" He's murmuring. "Was that more than you could handle?"

 

"I'll be okay."

 

"Cool. Just. Um. Try not going after Blueberry. Let him come to you."

 

"That bad, huh? Blueberry's never been cold with me before."

 

"It's pretty bad. That's what we wanted though, remember?"

 

"More like what you wanted. It's hard. I don't want to do this. I--" You choke on your words a bit, voice cracking. "I love Blueberry, I really do."

 

"Life is hard. Just keep it up. It'll be over soon. I don't want to do this any more than you do but it's for his own damn good."

 

"Do you think... he'd still want to be friends if I make him breach his bond to me?"

 

 

A long pause.

 

 

"I dunno kid. That shit's rare. Monsters usually mate for life without conflict bad enough to trigger this kind of thing."

 

The thought of joining Blueberry in your bed feels disgusting right now as Honey presses his entire ribcage against your back and buries his face in your hair. You're the one who should be trembling right now.

 

"You okay, Honey?"

 

"Yeah," he sighs. A pregnant pause. "I... guess I needed that confrontation."

 

"Cleansing?"

 

"Extremely cathartic."

 

"I didn't see anything in your soul about planning for Blueberry to see us."

 

"I didn't. How fucking fortunate, I suppose." His tone is bitter. He probably still doesn't know what he wants. "Maybe I secretly hoped this would happen. I don't even know how I feel."

 

"That's fucked up, dude. You should work on sorting out your feelings. Talking about them once you've decided on how you feel." For some reason, you feel almost sorry for how confused he is. Almost.

 

There's a wetness where his face is buried in your hair.

 

"I hate you so fucking much, kid." His arms tighten around you.

 

You whisper, "well, that's a start." You roll over and he rests his forehead on yours, sobbing silently as you wipe his tears.

 

His voice is barely audible as he cries.

 

"I shouldn't have let you sleep over. It's all my fault Blueberry's like this. I shouldn't have let you sleep in my bed. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you. I shouldn't have bottled that shit up. I shouldn't have tried to be sexual for your sake. I shouldn't have been jealous of my bro. I shouldn't have needed to cleanse myself by hurting you. None of this was your fault."

 

"And after all the shit you tell me you're in love with me."

 

"I hate you. I want to beat you to a fucking pulp sometimes. I kept hoping I'd be happy with you being with Blueberry. I kept trying to play matchmaker in my own fucked up way."

 

Silence. Let him cry it out.

 

"...Sorry for always trying to instigate sex."

 

"It wasn't meant to be from day one," he sobs, "I just wanted you around. You laugh at my shitty jokes. You make my bro so happy. It pissed me off that you had all these damn needs. I guess I'm selfish. I kept wondering why cuddling was so much to fucking ask. I didn't want to be touched like that. I wanted you to be happy. I didn't know how to communicate. I still don't know how to communicate. This is why I don't open up to people."

 

"You're opening up to me."

 

"For fucking what? You'll be gone soon. Blueberry's breaking. It doesn't fucking matter."

 

"I'm here now, right? Hell, every time shit gets rough and I need out you guys find some reason to manipulate me into staying."

 

He moves a hand to cover your mouth.

 

"You're as big a piece of shit as I am and we don't even deserve each other, kiddo."

 

You pull his hand off.

 

"I'm scared of you sometimes, you know that?"

 

"You should be," he purrs. "Go to sleep. We'll talk to Blueberry in the morning."

 

"Right 'cause you couldn't do it when he saw us, you coward."

 

"You confuse cowardice and shame," he grumbles.

 

"Fine." You click your tongue. "Sleep tight, I guess."

 

You roll back over and feel the equivalent of a soft kiss on the back of your head when Honey spoons you.

 

 

You're awoken several times through the night from being squeezed too tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't want to be having he kinds of dreams he's having right now.


	32. Severe Severance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse before it gets better, you suppose.

 

 

You awake to the faint sound of sobbing in the next room. Honey's posted a note by the door.

 

"gone to work"

 

Cool. Nice. Fantastic.

 

Ugh.

 

You knock on the door to your bedroom.

 

"Blueberry?"

 

"Go away!" He sounds hoarse.

 

"Bluebs, can we talk?"

 

"Get out!" His voice cracks with a whine like a kicked puppy.

 

"Blueberry, come out right now."

 

"It hurts!!"

 

"I will break down this door."

 

Click.

 

Blueberry opens the door looking both menacing and extremely worn down.

 

"What. Do. You. _Want?"_ It's somewhere halfway between a snarl and a sob.

 

"Blueberry, I'm sorry. Listen, I--"

 

He slams the door in your face. Guess he changed his mind.

 

"Well if you're going to be like that instead of having a conversation--!" You stammer. "One of us has to go to work and all my stuff is in that room."

 

The definite sound of objects being slammed around escapes the room.

 

The door opens and he thrusts some clothes in your general direction.

 

"The car keys are on their hook downstairs," he practically spits.

 

The door slams shut again and you swallow hard.

 

 

\--

 

 

You're not going to work. You don't know where you're going to drive but you're not going to work. You call Honey on his cell.

 

*Ring

 

*Ring

 

*Click

 

"heya kiddo, d'you talk to my bro?"

 

Sobbing. You can't even contain it. You have to let it all out.

 

"Well, now that you've broken my ear, is there something I can do?" His voice is low.

 

"I'm parked downtown. I can't go into work. I'm too messed up to drive. I can't do this, Honey."

 

"Where are you?" You're not sure why you expected him to sound impatient but he sounds far from it.

 

Hopefully he managed to make out where you are through your sobbing explanation.

 

"Kay gimme... about half an hour. Get some food. Drink some water. Smoke a dog treat."

 

"Okay..."

 

You're miserable.

 

 

\--

 

You're awoken from your nap by a gentle tapping on the car window. Ah, Honey's here. You unlock the door and he gets into the passenger seat.

 

"Sup?"

 

"Honey, I can't. I don't want to do this. We fucked up. I have to fix things."

 

"You don't have to do anything and you especially don't have to 'fix things' now."

 

"So what, I let Blueberry suffer?"

 

"He'll probably take a couple of days but he;s going to be alright."

 

"Am I... still welcome in your home?"

 

"I'd move to the basement for the next couple of days if I were you-- or my bed. Not your room though. I'll grab some of your stuff out when I get home tonight. Blueberry seems to have set up camp there for now."

 

"Yeah. It was kind of... a shared room situation at this point."

 

"I know."

 

 

Silence. Minus a sniff here or there anyway.

 

 

"It hurts, Honey."

 

"Not as much as it hurts Blueberry."

 

"What was that dust last night?"

 

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I've never seen a monster breach a bond before so that might have been it. Monsters turn to dust when they die so," he pauses to ponder for a moment, "dunno, he might have... died... a bit? Does that make sense?"

 

You burst into tears again. You're the fucking monster in this relationship. You didn't want to hurt anybody. You never asked for Blueberry to fucking bond his soul to yours or however the fuck that works. You never asked for Honey to be so damn contrary and unwilling to talk to you about the way he feels. You never asked for any of this. You just-- You just wanted to be friends with the funny quirky skeletons you met. It was all happenstance. 

 

"Shh, hey, don't worry, kiddo. Blueberry's going to be okay."

 

"No he isn't! I fucking broke him!"

 

He wraps an arm around you, unsure of how to comfort you.

 

"And now what, anyway?! What, I move out and pick my life back up even though I lost my fucking job because Blueberry failed to do the stupid Soul Thing and now I get constant migraines? I don't have a home anymore! I won't have a job anymore!" Your entire body trembles as you sob.

 

"You're going to be alright, kiddo. I can set you up with a friend. I know a guy on the other coast. He um, runs a shelter. I'll call him up so you can stay with him until you can find a place to work and live. Needless to say, you're probably fired from your current job," he chuckles. "Hey, he might even employ you where he works. Been there once. Nice place."

 

"I'll take what I can get, I suppose," you grumble bitterly.

 

"This is all worst case scenario though. You can still stay at our place unless Blueberry kicks you out. If that's the case we'll keep in touch. Blueberry'll come around. You know he's not the type to stay mad at anyone."

 

"Even people who fucking broke his heart and nearly killed him?"

 

"Where the hell d'you get the 'nearly killed him' bit?" He raises a brow bone.

 

"That dust when he hit me? Don't monsters turn to dust when they die?"

 

"Listen, I don't know, kiddo. He'll be alright."

 

He lets you cry it out.

 

"You wanna hang out? Would you feel better if we got some ice cream and went for a walk or something?"

 

 

\--

 

 

Your get home to two large suitcases sitting by the front door and burst into tears all over again.

 

Another round of knocking on the bedroom door, you suppose.

 

"Blueberry, please, can we talk?" You implore, sitting down with your back to the door.

 

Silence on your end. Faint crying on the other end.

 

Honey left you after a couple of hours because he still had some work to get done. You wonder when he'll get home but can't stop thinking about the disgusting instructions he gave you. He doesn't want you to try to fix anything.

 

"Blueberry will be fine," he kept saying.

 

_"Fine," indeed._

 

"If Blueberry tries to fix anything you have to make sure he's completely detached from you. Don't fix it. Play the role. Be a bitch," Honey cautioned.

 

Blueberry doesn't stop crying or come to the door.

 

You should probablygo to sleep.

 

It isn't even late.

 

You're too miserable to wallow anyway. Sleeping would at least allow you to not think about it.

 

"Bluebs, I'm going to sleep downstairs, I guess."

 

Maybe you should make some dinner instead.

 

Yeah, that's a better idea.

 

 

\--

 

 

You leave a bowl of Blueberry's favourite sugary oatmeal by the door before going to sleep downstairs. You're not sure if he's eaten anything all day. The kitchen looks untouched.

 

Honey walks in before you can get to bed. He questions you silently and you reply with miserable and helpless expression. No words are exchanged.

 

Play the role.

 

 

 

You can do it.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

You wake up in the dark spidery room in the middle of the night. Blueberry's sitting on your chest.

 

"Blueberry, you're light but you're not that light. I can't breathe properly."

 

"I won't! Allow this!" He cries. He must have finally snapped.

 

"It's 3AM, Blue. Go to sleep."

 

He lifts your shirt almost aggressively.

 

"Is that what you wanted? Hm? I almost accidentally showed you my soul and got reprimanded but it's okay for my brother to touch you like this?"

 

You put your arms around him and pull him into a laying down position.

 

"Shh. Blue. Just. Give me a moment to wake up."

 

You close your eyes but open them when his grip on you tightens. That terrifying nightmarish expression of his. It's creepy as fuck when his eyes go blank and you can't see his pupils.

 

"Stop. Playing. With. Me. Human."

 

He probably felt you tense up.

 

"Blueberry. Calm down."

 

"Stay away from my brother. Stay away from this house. Stay away from _me_."

 

"What do you want from me, Blueberry?"

 

"I wanted _you_. Exclusively. Is that so much to ask?"

 

"Look-- about the soul thing-- I don't even like Honey like that." Oh wait. Fuck. Don't try to fix it, stupid. Shut your mouth.

 

"So why this? I don't want him touching you. _I don't want him to have touched your soul_."

 

You swallow.

 

Make sure he's detached. Widen the gap. It's for his own good, right?

 

"Pft, come on Blue, I thought you'd be used to hand-me-downs," you tease, "being the little bro and all." Fuck, you can't believe you're playing the part as Honey instructed. Every word fills you with self-loathing. Ugh.

 

He intakes a long breath.

 

"What, did I anger you? Forgive me for being a tad on the grumpy side. I'm not used to having my chest cavity crushed at three in the morning by a tiny jealous skeleton."

 

"Don't call me tiny. I'm magnificent."

 

"Miniature? Fun-sized? Itty bitty? Go to sleep. Let's talk in the morning."

 

"Stop it!"

 

"Or what? You'll wake me up in the middle of the night and harass me for letting your brother touch me? I'm surprised you're not more mad at him than me. He knows how angry you get. It takes two people to do something like that, you know. I'm not the only one at fault here."

 

"What about you?" He's snarling.

 

"What about me?"

 

"Don't you care?"

 

"I care enough to have stayed."

 

"I wanted to show you how much I loved you! I was ready to die when you died! The thought of living without you in my life was a thought worse than death itself! You never-- never l-let me sho-ow you!" He's wailing now. Enormous tears gush from his face and land on yours. "You... you _cheated_ on me! After everything! You don't care. You don't love me. You don't care if I die!"

 

"Where the hell did that come from?"

 

"You don't know anything about monsters," he sobs, gripping handfuls of your shirt fabric, "at _all!_ You're trying to _kill_ me."

 

"I'm not--"

 

"You want me dead so you can be with Honey!"

 

"No, Blueberry, I--"

 

"Get out of myH O U S E!" His sobbing is uncontrollable.

 

"Blueberry, wait--"

 

"It _hurts!_ You're hurting me! It's hurt all the time!"

 

"Shh, wait, c'mere."

 

"No! Hecking! Way! Keep your hands off me! You're _evil_! Humans are evil!" Those enormous tears keep splashing onto your face.

 

"Let me get up then. Get off!" Why isn't Honey intervening? You know he could probably hear you. "Honey?!"

 

"He's not. Coming for you."

 

"Blueberry, what did you do?"

 

"I told him. To stay away from you."

 

"Blue, you're scaring me! Get off me! Let me go!" You try to push him off but something is weighing you down. Something bigger, heavier. Is it his magic? You begin to cry fearfully.

 

"Y o u d o n ' t e v e n d e s e r v e m y m e r c y ! " You've never heard his voice sound that dangerous before.

 

"Blueberry, _please_!" You implore.

 

"I'll only spare you because I'm far too magnificent." His tone is glacial. Final.

 

"Blueberry, what the fuck?"

 

"You watch your filthy language in this house!" He screams at the top of his lungs. His left eye is glowing for the first time you've seen it do that in this context. It's terrifying.

 

"Let me go!"

 

" _Leave_ then!"

 

You feel the weight on you lift and you scramble out from underneath him, dashing up the stairs and grabbing one of the suitcases and your shoes. Fuck. This.

 

You get to the end of the block and turn the corner before putting your shoes on. You spot a silhouette of someone tall with a bicycle at the end of the road when you look up after putting them on. He approaches.

 

"How did you know I'd turn this way?"

 

"You always turn this way on foot, kiddo." Honey approaches and takes his sweater off, draping it over you in the chilly evening air. "Did it work?"

 

"Did what work? Did he kick me out? Why do you think I'm here at three in the morning? Why the fuck are you here at three in the morning?"

 

Honey lets out the biggest, most relieved sigh you've ever heard from him before laughing so hard tears begin to stream down his face.

 

"I heard him storming down the stairs after he told me off so I prepared for the worst. I'm so proud of you, kiddo! I love you so much, you know that? I knew I could count on you."

 

You slowly wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his chest as you both cry until you can't anymore. Half an hour? Who knows? Hopefully no one sees you hugging a monster like this. Some people are still weird about that kind of thing.

 

"So," you sniff. "Now what?"

 

"Well..." He pauses for a moment, weighing his options. "Howzabout I call up that favour from my buddy"

 

"I'll take what I can get," you grumble.

 

"I'll go in and grab your other suitcase... and purse?"

 

"Yeah, purse."

 

You're too overwhelmed to even respond to all the questions he starts asking you. Something about a lift, a hotel? It's all a blur.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT OVER.


	33. To Terminate Pt. 1

 

 

 

The daily grind at the shelter isn't really much of a daily grind considering how fulfilling the work it. You didn't think you'd enjoy it as much as you do. You didn't think you'd get along with monsters after what happened years ago. You've been terrified to spend too much time with any of your coworkers, being the only human on staff. Who knows? It might happen again. You wouldn't want that.

 

 

 

Your boss is awesome though. He always checks in, concerned for your health and well-being. What a blessing.

 

 

You haven't heard from Blueberry since the night he kicked you out years ago.

 

Honey, on the other hand, has messaged you about once every day or two in order to make sure you're alright. He always asks what you're up to. It was annoying at first and you even considered changing your number. He seemed sincere in his concern.

 

Those little messages-- They usually wanted to know how you were doing.

 

What you were doing.

 

He was probably a little too invasive in his questions about you and your boss sometimes. As if you'd be romantically interested in your boss. Why, just 'cause he's a monster and is also kind of somehow distantly acquainted with Honey?

 

Sometimes Honey'd have a bad day and message you. It was almost cute how he'd leave the conversation feeling better even if you didn't do anything. Hell, he was more open with you after you moved out than when you were living together.

 

Over the years the messages became slightly less frequent but not necessarily... infrequent? Once every other day is still a lot considering the nature of your relationship.

 

Still, you couldn't help but feel... less angry over time.

 

It was for the best.

 

 

\--

 

 

*Ring

 

*Ring

 

You check the caller ID. Strange, he never calls you anymore-- only text communication.

 

*Click

 

"Hello?"

 

"Heya kiddoo."

 

"Honey?"

 

"Mmmmyep. Howyadoin' over there, love?"

 

"You're slurring."

 

"NoI'mnot. You're-- slurring."

 

"Honey, call me back when you're sober."

 

"Nowait I--"

 

*Click

 

You ignore the callbacks.

 

He'd _only_ ever call you when he was drunk despite you dogging him about it. Was he being contrary on purpose? Well, at least it didn't happen often.

 

 

\--

 

 

The more time blows over the less hatred you feel toward Honey. You're still resentful of him for being manipulative and controlling.

 

Once though, after a particularly bad breakup, you considered calling him and telling him about it. You needed that emotional support.

 

He was looking out for his bro, right?

 

Naw, fuck that thought before it even forms.

 

 

\--

 

 

At least you could say that you've mended your friendship.

 

He messaged you one day telling you that Blueberry didn't even scowl when he mentioned you. Apparently that was a first in years.

 

You vaguely wonder if...

 

*Ring

 

*Ring

 

*Click

 

*Dial tone

 

Yeah, you're not sure why you thought Blueberry would answer his phone.

 

That night you received a lot more puns from Honey than usual-- probably to cushion his messages lamenting that you never call him.

 

Pft. He's still a child.

 

"Nothing stopping you from calling me, dude."

 

That shut him up for almost a week. That's a new record.

 

Too bad he was drunk when he called you a few days later.

 

Dammit Honey.

 

 

\--

 

 

The bell rings as someone walks through the front door at work. You prepare to greet them.

 

"Hi! Welcome to the--" You freeze. "Oh. Um... Hi."

 

Blueberry looks up at you with an almost forced smile. There's no way he just happened to walk into a random shelter on the opposite coast. He came to see you.

 

Awkward.

 

"Hi, Blueberry."

 

"...Hi."

 

He's different. His clothes fit more properly. He looks less... hyper?

 

"How are you? Can I help you?"

 

"When's your break? Can we talk?" He's clearly anxious to even be here.

 

"It's been six years, Bluebs. Now you want to talk? It's not like I haven't tried calling or messaging you."

 

He shifts his weight awkwardly. You know him well enough to sense irritability. He doesn't like your answer.

 

"Please?" Oh, a small hint of that special brand of Blueberry spirit.

 

"I get off in an hour. Can you wait?"

 

"Fine." That familiar pout. Oh no, he's still too adorable. He takes a seat and adjusts his bandana.

 

The two of you sit in awkward silence as you organize the reception desk.

 

"You're going to wait here while I work?"

 

"I hope that's allowed. I assume these chairs are for waiting."

 

"Did you want to go up and poke around?"

 

"No thank you." He adjusts his scarf.

 

You suppose it would be a good day to ask to get out early.

 

"I'll be right back then. I'm going to ask the boss if I can leave. He's too nice for his own good so I'll probably be back with my stuff."

 

"Okie dokie."

 

 

\--

 

 

You walk in silence for several blocks before he speaks up.

 

"I came to thank you."

 

What?

 

"Pardon me?"

 

"No no. Not to pardon you. To thank you. I will never pardon you."

 

"That's not what I meant by 'pardon me,' silly."

 

"O-oh. Right. I knew that. I'm still qu-quite magnificent, you see," he stammers

 

"I have no doubt about it," you chuckle.

 

"So." He stops walking and looks up at you. "Thank you for the year we spent together."

 

"Are you... over it?"

 

"Oh heavens no." He laughs a bit looking a little empty inside as his hand moves to his forehead. It still creeps you out a bit when the light in his eyes goes out like that. "I still very much wish that we had never met."

 

"Ouch."

 

"Well. That's it." He puts his hands together, his gloves' leather making a rather impressive-sounding slap.

 

"That's it? You came all the way to the other side of the continent to say thank you and leave? I'm calling your bluff, Blueberry."

 

He inhales and pauses.

 

"Well, that's not quite it," he sighs. "I think Honey still misses you. He never stops talking about you, you know." He sounds offensively irritated. Rude?

 

"For six years? Dude needs to get over it." Truth be told, you feel occasionally wistful but not much else when you think about it. You've had a partner or two in the past few years-- nothing long-term, unfortunately. Not the end of the world.

 

"Well, I'm not sure he has. Skeletons aren't supposed to fall in love."

 

"Well you hate my guts and he didn't treat me well. I have a steady job and friends. Sorry to hear about Honey not being over me. I mean, I'd be down for a casual fuck every now and then but he's repulsed by my gross human gross or whatever so... sorry?"

 

You're not sure if Blueberry's tensing up over your crude statement or colourful language. He does hate swearing.

 

"He came with me, you know. He wanted to see you."

 

"Oh?" You raise an eyebrow. "I don't see him anywhere."

 

"He ended up staying in the hotel room."

 

"Cold feet? He's always been a bit of a coward," you chuckle.

 

"Kind of, isn't he?" Blueberry laughs as well. A real laugh. It's hearty and pure, lighting up his entire face.

 

"Hey. Um. Blueberry?"

 

"Mhm?" He composes himself.

 

"I really did love you. I'm sorry."

 

"I'm not ready to talk about that." Aaaand out go the eye lights again. The stoic expression is 100% back.

 

"Why did you really come?"

 

"I already told you-- to thank you." He straightens himself. "...and because I felt the need to tell you about Honey."

 

"You don't think... he also bonded to me, do you?"

 

"Impossible. He would have reacted when you left." You're not used to Blueberry being so distant and formal. His to-the-point reactions are really throwing you off. Then again, you suppose you don't really deserve much warmth after what you did.

 

"I suppose you're right," you muse.

 

Silence. The two of you plant yourselves on a park bench. The silence isn't as awkward this time.

 

"I don't know what else to say, Blue."

 

Tranquility. The sun is setting. You look up and see the orange-tinted buildings basking in their final minutes of daylight.

 

"I guess... I could bring you back to the hotel so you can say hi to Honey." You look over to see Blueberry cracking a malicious grin. "He'll be so mad."

 

"Oh, up to no good, are we?" Such a conspiracy.

 

"Mweh heh heh." He grips your sleeve and guides you to the hotel a couple of blocks away. He's walking way too quickly.

 

"So how's life, anyway?"

 

"Business is booming. Opened another location after the second one."

 

"Good for you!"

 

"As for my brother... well, he hasn't changed very much. Still his lazy old self."

 

"Well, I suppose I'd be happy to see him then. Probably," you chuckle.

 

He gives you an almost dirty look.

 

_What?_

 

 

\--

 

 

"Honey?" Blueberry calls as the two of you walk into the hotel room. "I'm back!"

 

"I'll be out in a moment," he calls from the bathroom. You hear the shower turn off.

 

Blueberry turns to you. "You can sit down if you'd like. I suppose it would be good form to oder food. I don't want grease though," he pouts, knowing that Honey will insist on junk food.

 

"Alright Blueberry, how'd it go--?" Honey emerges from the bathroom after having gotten dressed and stops himself when he sees you.

 

You wave meekly. "Hi Honey. Long time no see."

 

"H-hey kiddo. How've you been?" He stiffens and his face goes from zero to sixty in about three seconds.

 

He practically stumbles on his way to give you a hug. He smells fresh. That's not the scent you remember but it's nice. Hotel soap, you suppose.

 

"I've been alright-- the usual. Work's nice. My boss is great et cetera." He's clearly taking in your scent as well. His face is buried in your neck.

 

"You been eating well?"

 

"Pft, hypocrite. It's not like we haven't kept in touch."

 

"Yeah," he chuckles. "Don't mind my stupid questions."

 

"Honey... can you put me down?"

 

"Oh! Right. Sorry. Heh." He deposits you awkwardly and takes a step back.

 

You look over to Blueberry, who has a sour expression on his face.

 

"I'll be on my way to the restaurant across the street and pick up some food then," Blueberry hisses. "They seem like a healthier option than most of the room service options." He barely finishes muttering his sentence before he shuffles out of the room.

 

You turn to Honey.

 

"So um, how's your relationship with Blueberry _really_ been?"

 

"It's uh... Well. It's gotten better. It took him months to start talking to me again. Real strenuous at first."

 

"Well, that's a plus, right?" You have zero doubt that their relationship would have been terrible for a long time after you left.

 

"Yeah. We were pretty much back to normal after about a year. He still hates it when I bring you up though." Honey's almost smirking. You can imagine him using that as leverage in certain situations.

 

"Well, I mean that shouldn't have been too hard, right?" You know very well how irritated Blueberry's been with Honey's incessant yammering on about you.

 

He goes strangely silent, suddenly preoccupied with his sweater.

 

"Not really."

 

"You treated me like shit. It's been over half a decade."

 

"I know. I'm sorry."

 

"You could have at least called when you were sober-- or answered when I tried calling you a few times, you know." Prick.

 

"I know." He stops for a bit, considering what to say. "I uh-- I called your boss to check up on you a couple of times-- just in case you weren't telling the truth about enjoying the work. I'm, uh, glad to hear you still work at the shelter and got your own place and stuff."

 

"Yeah. The boss is amazing?"

 

"No reason to ever leave, huh?"

 

"Don't think so, dude."

 

"I uh--" He starts practically trembling. His hands grip your arms and he doesn't even need to say it.

 

"Listen, Honey, I'm sorry but I don't think it'd work out after the way you treated me."

 

"I didn't understand my own feelings!"

 

"Yeah, I know. I could tell when we did the soul thing that broke your bro."

 

"I--" His voice cracks and he wraps his arms around you properly, body heaving with each sob.

 

"Shh. Honey. It's going to be alright."

 

"What the fuck is wrong with me, kid?"

 

You place your forehead on his. "A lot."

 

"What can I do? What do I need to do to make it up to you for being so damn terrible?"

 

"You already set me up with the world's greatest boss and a really fulfilling job."

 

You sit with him as he cries it out, overwhelmed. It takes him much longer than you would have thought as he gently squeezes you here and there. It eventually subsides and he begins to compose himself.

 

"Are you alright now?"

 

"No. I love you, _____."

 

"I suppose I loved you too but I'm not packing my life up and moving back in with you. Your brother hates me. You live on the opposite coast. I have a good life here. I have friends."

 

"Can I make it work? Anything. Anything you want."

 

"Did you bond to me?"

 

"No but part of me wishes I had. Fucking death itself would be better than living six years without you."

 

"Why did it take you this long?"

 

"I wouldn't have said anything at all if Blueberry didn't drag you here."

 

"Why?"

 

Silence from his as you finally reciprocate his embrace.

 

"Why didn't you ever say anything, Honey?"

 

More silence.

 

"Honey?"

 

A whisper. "I don't deserve you."

 

"You're right. I'm a piece of shit. You deserve better and--"

 

"No _I'm_ a piece of shit and _you_ deserve better--"

 

"That's what I was getting at, you shit."

 

Blueberry opens the door with takeout.

 

"Well, a lot could be said about both of you."

 

You turn your head and your body seizes up. "Did you hear all of that?!"

 

"The end bit. I brought healthy, non-greasy food. Let's eat."

 

Honey awkwardly releases you.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO WE MADE THE ENDING TOO LONG SO IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE GETTING ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS.


	34. To Terminate Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say all wounds heal with time.
> 
> How much time, however, can vary.

 

 

 

"So, I have to ask, do you still go into heat?" Your mouth is practically half-full when you pose the question.

 

"I don't think that's any of your business." Blueberry's voice is mildly acidic.

 

"Yikes. Fine. Sorry."

 

...

 

"...Twice a year." His statement is almost comedically quick and flat.

 

"Are you alright? Are you coping with it?"

 

"Well," he begins, looking up from his food, "I did stop going to the hospital after the second year. That made everything a little better."

 

"Good for you." You smile at him quite sincerely.

 

 _"Yeah. Good for me."_ Was that bitterness or...?

 

"You know, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you use sarcasm."

 

"Pardon? That wasn't sarcasm."

 

"It sounded an awful lot like it."

 

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

 

"Okay, now you're just messing with me."

 

"You'd deserve it, wouldn't you," he quips.

 

"You!"

 

"Mweh heh heh."

 

 

Almost awkwardly silent eating after that.

 

 

"Blueberry, is there something I could do to make it up to you--? Now that we're finally on speaking terms again?"

 

"Mmm. No, I don't think so. Also, I'd hardly call this speaking terms."

 

"So what, you just came all this way to try to make me take your bro back or something?"

 

Honey spills his drink and makes a huge mess before frantically looking around for a napkin like an idiot.

 

"Not really. I'm opening a branch of the labyrinth attraction I run in this city. I'm here to meet with my franchisee.

 

"Ah, finally an honest answer. Turned it into an opportunity, I suppose."

 

"I suppose."

 

"So when's the meeting?"

 

"Tomorrow afternoon."

 

 

\--

 

 

Honey's taken advantage of Blue's meeting to spend the day hanging out with you. He came into your work and more or less bribed your boss to let you take the day off. You strolled around for hours, catching up before grabbing a bite to eat and relaxing on a park bench.

 

"Can I-- would it be weird if we moved around here? Would you still want to spend time together?" He seems to be struggling. "Platonically?"

 

"Sure? Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?" You raise a brow.

 

"Platonic love?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"...Yeah." His tone is flat.

 

"So I guess... we'd both be happy if we were just friends anyway."

 

"You're alright with that?"

 

"What if I fall in love with another human? You won't be jealous?"

 

"I wouldn't mind sharing you." He smirks.

 

"You didn't mind sharing me with Blueberry but your feelings said otherwise when I saw. Would you be jealous?" Truly, as much as you'd appreciate continuing your friendship with Honey, you don't want a possessive skeleton up in your business every other day.

 

"It doesn't matter how I feel," he grumbles.

 

"That's unhealthy and untrue."

 

"It's fine."

 

"I've had two partners since I left, you know." Your statement is probably more offhand and nonchalant than it should be.

 

"You _what?"_ He seems far too taken aback by this. "We'd chat every other day and you never told me?" He's turned to face you on the bench now.

 

"Yup." You gauge his reaction to this statement. "You're mad," you note.

 

"Well yeah I'm mad." He sounds exasperated.

 

"I'm not down to be around jealous people, dude. I'm past that in my life right now."

 

"I'm not jealous I-- Okay I'm a little jealous; but I'm mostly hurt, kiddo! I thought we were more open with each other than that."

 

"I wasn't sure how you'd react and I didn't want to start shit." You shrug.

 

He looks incredibly downtrodden now.

 

"How do you really see me?" He's mumbling now.

 

"You've been a good friend but we have a pretty grim history. I still don't think you had the right to meddle with my relationship with Blueberry and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still mad about that."

 

"I had no choice!"

 

"Yes you did."

 

"It was for his own good!"

 

"Was it really?"

 

"Of course it was."

 

"Is he happy?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah question mark?"

 

"More like yeah what kind of question is that?"

 

"He seems pretty grim."

 

"Around you."

 

"That's all I have to gauge how he's doing."

 

Honey pulls out his phone and shows you a few photos. "Here, check it out."

 

Blueberry does look sincerely happy in these photos. Honey shows you a video. He's bouncing up and down at in front of a stack of pancakes he's probably made. Another video. He's chasing a dog in the park. It seems to have stolen his bandanna. You crack a grin seeing him up to his usual shenanigans. This is the Blueberry you know and love.

 

"Do you have any idea how much it would have hurt him in the end if I'd let you two continue with that nonsense?"

 

"I get it, Honey."

 

"So leave it at that. I did what I had to do to protect my bro. I'm sorry you both got hurt but I'm not sorry I did it."

 

You look off into the middle distance, still stewing quite a bit.

 

"You said some pretty rough things to me. I felt threatened. I felt unloved. I hated you for a while."

 

"And I'm sorry. I didn't know how to handle my feelings or your needs. I didn't intend to hurt you, ______."

 

You slouch a little and lean into him, exhausted by the conversation. He wraps an arm around you and leaves his hand on your shoulder.

 

"You know, I really did miss how soft you are."

 

"You're still pokey," you chuckle.

 

"Your voice is still sweet as honey."

 

"Thanks?"

 

"I know how you feel about mine."

 

"Don't lower it like that on purpose!" You playfully smack him but end up hurting your hand in the process. Don't smack the skeleton, stupid.

 

"Heh, oh man, you're blushing." His phalange pokes your cheek a bit.

 

"Stop it." You brush his hand away. "I'm still mad at you. You're not getting anything out of me."

 

"I'm alright with that. As long as I'm not angering you further, I suppose. Look, I'm not making you the butt of the joke and stuff."

 

" _Wow, such self-control. Good job. Congrats._ " You roll your eyes so hard.

 

He laughs. He laughs heartily.

 

"I thought you didn't find sarcasm funny."

 

He's still laughing. He's laughing so hard he's crying.

 

"H-Honey?"

 

"I missed you so damn much!"

 

He springs up off the bench and shoves his hands under your arms, lifting you up.

 

You scream, startled; and he spins your around a couple of times.

 

"Let's go do something," he declares. "Anything. Something fun! Show me around. Show me where you live-- around your workplace if you want. I want to judge your friends."

 

"Honey, put me down," you laugh.

 

"No way! You can't escape."

 

"You're the worst!"

 

"You never mean it when you say that!" He lets you down and gives your cheek the skeletal equivalent of a kiss. "Come on. Show me around!"

 

 

\--

 

 

Blueberry and Honey left that evening, returning home. It wasn't until a few months later that Honey waltzed into your work near the end of your shift.

 

"Hi Honey. Back in town?"

 

"Yep! When do you get off?"

 

"About an hour."

 

"Any plans?"

 

"You've asked me three times this week online and know I don't have any plans."

 

"Good. Meet me in the bar across the street when you're done." He winks and leaves before you can ask why he decided to surprise you.

 

His food order lined up to about ten minutes after you arrived and he proceeded to tell you all about Blueberry's new franchise as well as the odd jobs he's been doing. Blueberry was in town with him to tour the facility and train some of the new employees before they opened. It's not a large enough operation to have training videos and such though Honey thinks he should get on that.

 

"He's so uptight about it losing its soul, ya know?" Honey seems bewildered but Blueberry's complete ignorance of his suggestions.

 

"Whatever. Let him do what he does best."

 

"You wanna come and see him?"

 

 

\--

 

 

"Hello again." Blueberry's eyes are blank and his jaw is clenched.

 

"Hey Bluebs." You're seated cross-legged on one of the hotel beds.

 

"Please don't call me that anymore."

 

"Just Blue?"

 

"Blueberry will be fine. What are you doing in our hotel room?"

 

"I came here with Honey; who said he had some important business to take care of. He obviously wanted an excuse to leave us alone." You shrug. "Quite meddlesome, really."

 

"Not sure it that was the wisest decision for my clean criminal record."

 

"Come on Bluebs-- Blueberry-- sorry-- Unclench that jaw and turn on those eye light of yours! I bet you can't guess what we brought back for you."

 

"Blueberry pancakes." He sits across from you and you hand him the box.

 

"You have a keen sense of smell, my good sir!"

 

"Thank you." Ah, there are the lights in his eyes.

 

"I told them to make them extra magnificent--"

 

"What's this?" He looks up, confused.

 

"Surprise! Honey came to my place and I made them myself! It was his idea to put them in the takeout container."

 

"These are the ones you used to make--"

 

"For you on special occasions, yeah."

 

He eats them silently but starts trembling a few minutes into his meal.

 

"Are you alright, Blueberry?"

 

"I'm fine." His voice definitely cracked.

 

"Would you like some more syrup? I can go buy some if there wasn't enough."

 

He shakes his head. The two of you sit in silence as he finishes the food.

 

"It was d-delicious."

 

"I'm glad."

 

"Why did you do that? What was the point of that?"

 

"A peace offering."

 

"I hate you."

 

"I know. It's not like some pancake'll fix anything."

 

"At least... you're trying."

 

"I even wore nice clothes to show I care."

 

He looks at you properly. It's pretty old but you do keep it for special occasions.

 

"You still have that old ribbon I got you."

 

"Haha, yeah. Remember the fun and not-so-fun times we had with this thing?"

 

"You know it was still laced onto my sacrum under my pants when I got in that ambulance with you?" He's actually trying to hold in his snickers now.

 

"You never told me that!" You actually snorted.

 

"Oh it was so embarrassing because I could still feel it and was trying not to squirm. I didn't have time to unlace it. Well, I was too panicked trying to find clothes." He wipes some tears that were building up before the conversation got cheerier.

 

"I know I can't fix what I did Blueberry but I do still care. I've moved on, you've moved on; can we be friends?"

 

"I don't think I could ever--" He breaks. "You know there's a trauma therapist that only sees monsters who've separated?" Wow, he's completely lost it immediately. "I had to g-go to to to the group and th-they didn't even," sniff, "know what to do because I'm a skeleton and we're n-not--" he gasps, "supposed to even b-be able to."

 

He pauses to wipe his face on his sleeve. Trying to compose himself was futile. "They didn't think I was when I told them! I told them what happened and th-they didn't bel-- Put me down! Stop hugging me! Release me, human!"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Why are you here?!" He's getting tears all over your neck, having given up on wanting to be put down.

 

"I started a new life and for a while I did forget. It's easy to pretend something never happened. And you know what? That isn't fair at all."

 

"I-- I-- I hate this _scent!!_ "

 

"My scent?"

 

"I hate it. Put me down."

 

You release him and he looks at you like a deer in the headlights.

 

"Why would you do that?"

 

"Hug you?"

 

"Touch me without permission and get your s-stupid scent all over me?" He's just crying all over again now.

 

"I'll run you a bath."

 

"No."

 

"Shower?"

 

"No."

 

"Blueberry?"

 

"Get out of my hotel room."

 

 

\--

 

 

You didn't catch Honey on your way out. You didn't hear from either of them until a few days later, when your normal messages from Honey resumed. The messages turned into video calls, which eventually caught snippets of Blueberry in the background. A hello here or there for a couple of years. Honey actually approved of the human partner you acquired in the meantime, having moved on. One day, Blueberry appeared on screen looking almost alright with the situation.

 

A few years later you opened a video chat from Honey to find Blueberry on the screen.

 

"Blueberry?"

 

"Hello!" He sounds almost excited.

 

"Hi. How are you?"

 

"I'm alrighty!"

 

"You look good."

 

"You look old!"

 

"Thanks...? Did you need anything? Is Honey home?"

 

"Honey's out. He'll be home later. I wanted to say hi."

 

"Hi then..." You wave awkwardly.

 

"You know..." He pauses for a while, pondering. "It's been a while."

 

"It has."

 

"I think that sometimes when you're talking to Honey... it doesn't bother me now. Sometimes."

 

"Do you still hate me after all these years?"

 

"You know, hate and love aren't really opposites, are they?"

 

"Fair."

 

"I feel..." He searches for the word. "Indifferent."

 

"I guess I do too. Well, that's not true. I still feel sadness and regret sometimes. Not frequently but it does come in waves."

 

"Yeah. Same here." He scratches his skull slightly.

 

"But I mean, I'm happy to know you're not bubbling with loathing anymore."

 

"Yeah. I feel indifferent. That's it. That's the feeling I feel." He seems to want to confirm it more with himself than with you.

 

"Are you sure you're alright?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm sorry, Blueberry."

 

 

"I forgive you."

 

 

The way he says it is so... matter-of-fact.

 

"Have you rehearsed this?" You can't help but chuckle.

 

"Maybe. Anyway, Honey and I can chat after dinner if you're available."

 

"What happened to suddenly make you want to talk to me?"

 

"To be honest, I got over it a few years ago. It was gradual."

 

"Oh?"

 

"I suppose hearing your voice every day might have helped. Hearing your laugh."

 

"Yeah..." Knowing that love and hate are both the opposite of indifference helps.

 

"Well!! Toodles!!" He waves eagerly.

 

*Click

 

 

...So that's it, huh?

After all that time? After all those years?

 

That's all you get?

 

Well then.

 

 

 

You felt your sins lifting off your back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be alright friends in the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> We're marking this as over but we have a chapter or two that didn't make it in. We might post them on here eventually. Maybe. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyway_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for sticking with us all the way through the story!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want an extremely satisfying happy ending (and would like to spot some cute Easter eggs we left all over this story if you were to re-read it), check out our previous work, [Smells Like Chalk and a a Cockatoo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5731306/chapters/13206835).
> 
> If you want some nasty skeletons being the actual worst with a much more grim ending than this, look for out other previous work, [Smells Like Chalk and a Trap ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7504422/chapters/19519690) from the Shiver Me Tinders anthology. (There are lots of TWs at the top. Please take them seriously.)
> 
> Most excitingly, we've started a new and much better non-AU story called [OsteoCitation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10348356/chapters/22867560).! It's going to be our best yet and will update on Sundays (but also sometimes during the week as a bonus).
> 
> Lastly, you're more than invited to holler at us on [tumblr](https://shitty-dinner.tumblr.com/)! It's actually the better place to as us questions, etc. Even though we're three people writing it, Pink's the one who runs the social media. (She's small and soft, please be nice to her.)
> 
>  
> 
> See you around! <3

**Author's Note:**

> We highly encourage and welcome your comments <3


End file.
